Tanpa Batas
by Enji86
Summary: Conan memutuskan untuk melenyapkan Shinichi dari hati Ran sementara Ai sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Lalu jadilah fanfic AiCon ini, XD. Chapter 20 - Akhirnya. Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!
1. Rencana Pelenyapan Diri

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Akhirnya bisa juga penulis menulis fanfic AiCon multichapter yang berbasis canon ini, setelah sebelumnya penulis menulis fanfic AiCon multichapter berbasis AU. Cerita ini bakal penuh dengan drama, jadi waspadalah! (Huh?)

Kemarin, penulis mendapat kritikan dari pembaca kalau Shiho yang ada dalam fanfic penulis terlihat seperti Mary Sue dengan Shiho disukai banyak lelaki. Penulis sudah berusaha membuat rasa suka para lelaki ke Shiho itu senatural mungkin dan beralasan. Misalnya di fanfic JBT, Heiji suka pada Shiho karena Shiho selalu merawatnya ketika dia sakit saat dia merantau ke Tokyo untuk kuliah, namun dia tidak sadar dengan perasaannya itu dan menganggap Shiho sebagai kakak perempuannya. Shuichi suka pada Shiho karena dia selalu memperhatikan Shiho sampai tanpa sadar pikirannya selalu penuh dengan Shiho dan Shiho juga memaafkan dan menerimanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Akemi. Shinichi suka pada Shiho karena Shiho sudah berbagi banyak hal dengannya (mulai dari minum APTX4869 sampai tempat tidur. XD). Tapi kalau itu semua tidak cukup dan Shiho tetap terlihat seperti Mary Sue, penulis juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengubahnya karena itulah Shiho yang ada dalam imajinasi penulis. Jadi penulis hanya bisa minta maaf atas ke-Sue-an Shiho itu.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 1 – Rencana Pelenyapan Diri**

Ai sedang sibuk mengetik di ruang bawah tanah ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan suara keras. Dia menghentikan kesibukannya dan menoleh. Dia melihat Conan membanting pintu itu agar menutup kemudian Conan melangkah menghampirinya. Dia pun menaikkan alisnya pada Conan dengan wajah kesal.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Ai dengan nada kesal.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," seru Conan.

"Apanya?" tanya Ai.

"Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun, Haibara! TIGA TAHUN! Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada kemajuan tentang penyelidikanku terhadap Organisasi Hitam sejak kasus Bourbon, antidot permanen juga belum jelas...," omelan Conan langsung dipotong oleh Ai begitu dia menyebut-nyebut antidot.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku kekurangan data. Kalau kau mau aku menyelesaikan antidot permanen, kau harus menemukan data itu," potong Ai.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku kan hanya sedang ingin mengomel jadi lebih baik kau tidak memotong omelanku," ucap Conan.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu? Ada banyak hal berguna lain yang bisa kukerjakan daripada mendengarkan omelanmu," ucap Ai.

"Dengar, hari ini aku melihat Ran menangis lagi, jadi aku ingin mengomel dan kau harus mendengarkanku," ucap Conan.

"Lalu? Apa kau pikir dengan mengomel kepadaku, Mouri-san akan berhenti menangis begitu?" tanya Ai dengan agak dingin.

"Yah... tidak. Tapi setidaknya beban di hatiku bisa sedikit terangkat," jawab Conan.

"Kudo-kun, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk meringankan beban di hatimu jadi pergi sana! Mengganggu saja!" ucap Ai tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya kemudian dia kembali sibuk dengan komputer di depannya.

"Tapi aku ke sini tidak hanya untuk mengomel," ucap Conan sehingga Ai kembali menoleh padanya dengan alis terangkat.

Conan tiba-tiba merasa ragu tapi dia berkata dalam hati bahwa ini adalah jalan terbaik sehingga dia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau ingat dulu aku pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak mau melihat Ran menangis lagi meskipun itu berarti aku tidak ada lagi di hatinya?" tanya Conan.

"Yah, itu sudah lama sekali," jawab Ai dengan pandangan menerawang. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap Conan.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya," jawab Conan.

"Maksudmu kau akan menghilang dari hatinya?" tanya Ai sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yah, sepertinya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis. Hidupku benar-benar penuh dengan ketidakpastian dan aku tidak ingin membawa Ran terlalu jauh dalam ketidakpastian ini dan membuang air matanya lebih banyak lagi," jawab Conan.

"Apa kau yakin? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya?" tanya Ai sehingga Conan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalau dia bahagia, aku pun juga pasti bahagia," jawab Conan.

Ai tahu Conan nanti pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membantah keinginan Conan karena semua yang Conan katakan ada benarnya. Dia pun menghela nafas lalu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Ai.

"Aku sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana dan aku butuh bantuanmu," jawab Conan dengan tatapan penuh harap pada Ai.

"Yah, aku akan mempertimbangkannya setelah aku tahu apa rencananya," ucap Ai.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Haibara," ucap Conan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Jangan senang dulu. Aku bilang aku akan mempertimbangkannya, aku belum tentu akan membantumu," ucap Ai.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja," ucap Conan sambil memutar bola matanya sehingga Ai menatapnya dengan tajam selama beberapa saat.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" tanya Ai.

"Begini...," Conan menceritakan rencananya pada Ai. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya setelah selesai bercerita.

"Yah, itu sepertinya rencana yang bagus untuk membuat seorang ratu karate membunuhmu dan membunuhku," jawab Ai.

"Ha ha ha," Conan tertawa garing. Namun dalam hati dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa itu mungkin terjadi, mengingat waktu kasus penculikan adik Hide, pemain ace Tokyo Spirits, Ran begitu marah saat teman wanita Hide mengaku sebagai pacarnya. Apalagi sekarang sudah hampir 4 tahun sejak kejadian itu, jadi pasti Ran akan lebih dari marah saat dia menjalankan rencananya.

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku melihat baju dan sepatu yang bagus sekali di butik Agatha," ucap Ai.

"Huh?" ucap Conan dengan bingung karena dia pikir Ai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi dia segera sadar apa maksud Ai sehingga dia langsung menampilkan wajah 'oi oi'-nya pada Ai.

"Apa?" tanya Ai sambil nyengir.

"Dasar komersil!" ucap Conan dengan kesal.

Ai hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kapan kita akan menjalankan rencanamu itu?" tanya Ai.

"Sabtu depan, saat pesta ulang tahun Ran yang ke-20," jawab Conan kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Apa?" seru Ai dengan terkejut. "Kudo-kun, apa kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Aku serius," jawab Conan. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Dia tahu itu akan sangat jahat tapi juga sangat efektif untuk menghapus dirinya dari hati Ran. Dia menduga Ai akan protes sehingga dia sudah menyiapkan alasan dan mengubah mood-nya menjadi angst namun ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Kalau begitu itu saja tidak cukup. Aku juga harus mencari di butik lain," ucap Ai dengan agak panik.

"Apa?" seru Conan dengan terkejut.

"Dia benar-benar akan membunuh kita. Kalau bayarannya hanya segitu, itu tidak sesuai dengan resikonya," jawab Ai.

Conan hanya menatap Ai dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Apa?" tanya Ai saat dia melihat Conan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tidak ada. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa," ucap Conan kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Ai hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke komputer.

"_Sebenarnya wanita macam apa dia itu?"_ keluh Conan dalam hati saat dia keluar dari rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia tidak sadar bahwa hatinya sudah tidak terasa berat lagi karena dia jadi memikirkan Ai, bukannya memikirkan Ran dan rencananya.

XXX

Shiho menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"_Lama tidak bertemu, Shiho,"_ ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar hotelnya sehingga dia beranjak dari depan cermin untuk membuka pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah Yukiko dengan membawa tas berisi alat tata rias dan beberapa wig. Dia, Shinichi dan orang tua Shinichi memang tinggal hotel setelah orang tua Shinichi berpura-pura menjadi orang tua Conan dan menjemput Conan dan Ai untuk berlibur ke luar negeri dua hari yang lalu sehingga Conan dan Ai tidak akan bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Ran. Sebagai gantinya Shinichi dan Shiho-lah yang akan hadir.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali, Ai-chan," seru Yukiko dengan riang.

"Terima kasih, Bibi," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum sehingga Yukiko langsung cemberut kepadanya.

"Bukan Bibi, tapi Onee-chan, ONEE-CHAN," ucap Yukiko dengan penekanan sehingga Shiho langsung sweatdrop.

"Iya Bi... Onee-chan," ucap Shiho.

"Nah, itu baru benar," ucap Yukiko dengan suara riangnya.

Shiho pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik kita segera mulai," ucap Yukiko.

"Baiklah," ucap Shiho sambil mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, Shiho sudah duduk kembali di depan cermin sementara Yukiko sibuk mendandaninya. Setelah selesai mendandani Shiho, Yukiko mencoba beberapa wig di kepala Shiho sampai menemukan yang paling cocok. Shiho harus memakai wig karena warna rambutnya yang khas itu bisa membawa masalah yang tidak perlu dalam pelaksanaan rencana Shinichi malam ini.

"Selesai," seru Yukiko sambil tersenyum melihat pantulan Shiho di cermin. "Kau tahu, semua laki-laki pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu. Kau benar-benar sangat cantik," lanjutnya dengan riang.

Shiho tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati dia agak sedih karena dia tahu penampilannya ini hanya sementara. Padahal dia ingin sekali melihat reaksi orang itu jika melihatnya dengan penampilan seperti ini. Dia ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana reaksi orang itu jika orang itu tahu bahwa gadis kecil yang selama ini digandengnya setiap pagi adalah seorang wanita cantik berusia 21 tahun. Mungkin saja orang itu akan jatuh cinta padanya. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum, namun hanya sesaat, karena dia tahu antidot permanen yang sangat diinginkan Conan dan dirinya itu masih jauh dari genggamannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu lagi dan kali ini Yukiko yang beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Apa Haibara sudah selesai?" tanya Shinichi pada ibunya di depan pintu kamar Shiho.

"Sudah. Dia cantik sekali, Shin-chan," jawab Yukiko sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" ucap Shinichi dengan sinis.

"_Memangnya gadis kecil bermata setan itu bisa jadi cantik?"_ pikir Shinichi meremehkan.

"Hoo, jadi kau tidak percaya kalau aku cantik," ucap Shiho dari belakang Yukiko sehingga Yukiko langsung bergeser sehingga Shinichi bisa melihat Shiho.

Mata Shinichi langsung terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga melihat Shiho. Dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa wanita cantik di depannya ini adalah Ai Haibara, gadis kecil bermata setan yang selalu menguap itu. Yang membuatnya bisa mengenali wanita ini sebagai Ai Haibara adalah seringaian yang menghiasi bibir wanita ini. Dan sialnya, dia tidak bisa menolak fakta bahwa itu adalah seringaian paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Aku rasa sekarang kau benar-benar percaya bahwa aku cantik," ucap Shiho masih sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar ucapan Shiho, Shinichi segera sadar kembali lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shiho untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Yah, lumayan," ucap Shinichi dengan angkuh sehingga Yukiko dan Shiho memutar bola mata mereka dengan kompak.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Shiho.

"Iya, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang," jawab Shinichi.

Mereka berdua kemudian mengikuti Yukiko untuk pamit pada Yusaku yang sedang sibuk dengan novelnya. Yusaku pun memuji Shiho dan berharap rencana mereka sukses. Lalu mereka berdua turun ke lobi hotel untuk mencari taksi.

"Jadi aku akan berperan sebagai Shiho Miyazawa, kekasih Shinichi Kudo. Kita berkenalan di Amerika dalam sebuah kasus dua tahun lalu. Waktu itu aku yang merupakan adik korban dari kasus pembunuhan yang kau tangani membantumu untuk menangkap pelaku pembunuhan kakakku. Lalu teman-teman pelaku itu ingin membalas dendam kepadaku, makanya kau melindungiku sehingga kita menjadi dekat dan saling jatuh cinta. Kita sudah berpacaran selama setahun dan kau merahasiakannya selama ini karena 3 tahun lalu kau pernah menyatakan cinta pada Mouri-san sehingga kau jadi bingung bagaimana menyampaikan pada Mouri-san tentang hubungan kita karena kau dan Mouri-san juga tidak pernah secara resmi berpacaran. Begitu kan ceritanya?" ucap Shiho saat mereka menunggu taksi, mengulang kembali cerita bohong yang akan mereka katakan nanti jika Ran bertanya.

"Yah, begitulah," ucap Shinichi.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, nanti setiap ada ciuman yang terjadi, kau akan dikenai biaya tambahan," ucap Shiho.

"Apa? Siapa bilang aku akan menciummu?" seru Shinichi dengan wajah agak merona.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau? Tapi kalau kita tidak menunjukkan kemesraan, orang tidak akan percaya kalau kita ini pasangan kekasih," ucap Shiho dengan kesal.

"Oh iya, kau benar juga," ucap Shinichi dan tanpa sadar dia menatap bibir Shiho sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mungkinkah dia akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya malam ini, sehingga Shiho langsung menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Shiho dengan tajam sehingga Shinichi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Shiho.

"Tidak ada," jawab Shinichi.

"Kau hanya boleh mencium pipiku, mengerti?" ucap Shiho dengan galak.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti," ucap Shinichi dengan nada tidak peduli. Dia jadi merasa heran sendiri. Padahal sebentar lagi, dia akan mematahkan hatinya dan wanita yang dicintainya, tapi dia malah memikirkan bibir wanita lain. Entah kenapa kebersamaannya dengan Shiho selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ah, itu dia taksinya," ucap Shinichi saat dia melihat ada taksi yang menuju depan pintu lobi hotel.

Mereka berdua pun melangkah menuju taksi yang sudah berhenti di depan pintu lobi hotel dan Shinichi membukakan pintu taksi untuk Shiho sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil dan bersiap menggoda Shinichi di dalam taksi nanti karena tidak biasanya Shinichi bersikap sopan seperti itu terhadap wanita, terutama dirinya. Setelah Shinichi naik ke dalam taksi, mereka pun berangkat menuju pesta ulang tahun Ran.

XXX

"Sayang, lebih baik kita potong kuenya sekarang, sebelum ayahmu mabuk berat," ucap Eri.

"Sebentar lagi. Ada satu tamu yang belum datang," ucap Ran.

"Jangan bilang kalau tamu yang kau maksud itu detektif maniak yang anaknya Yukiko itu," ucap Eri dengan nada tidak suka.

"Uhm, yah...," ucap Ran.

"Sayang, kenapa kau masih saja mengharapkan laki-laki tidak berguna itu? Dia sudah pergi selama hampir 4 tahun, meninggalkanmu hanya demi kasus. Masih banyak laki-laki lain di luar sana yang lebih baik daripada dia," ucap Eri.

"Tapi dia bilang hari ini dia akan datang. Lagipula kami saling mencintai, makanya aku percaya padanya dan aku akan menunggunya," gumam Ran. _"Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengan Shinichi berakhir seperti Ibu dan Ayah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti Ibu yang meninggalkan Ayah,"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Eri sudah akan mendebat ucapan putrinya itu, tapi belum sempat dia mengatakan sesuatu, mereka mendengar seruan Heiji sehingga dia dan juga Ran menoleh dan menemukan Shinichi berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Aku belum terlambat untuk acara potong kue kan?" tanya Shinichi sambil nyengir ke Ran.

"Dasar Shinichi bodoh!" ucap Ran dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia sudah bersiap menghambur ke pelukan Shinichi ketika seorang wanita muncul dari belakang Shinichi dan menggamit lengan Shinichi sehingga dia langsung membeku di tempat.

Para tamu pesta yang mengetahui tentang Ran dan Shinichi pun juga membeku di tempat. Mata mereka memandang Shinichi dan wanita itu dengan terpana sementara Shinichi dan wanita itu melangkah menghampiri Ran.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ran," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum sesampainya di depan Ran.

Ran tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Shinichi dan wanita di sebelah Shinichi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, terluka dan penuh kemarahan.

Melihat Ran yang diam saja dan hanya menatapnya, hati Shinichi langsung terasa sakit karena dia tahu pasti saat ini Ran terluka melihatnya. Dalam hati, dia terus berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa semua ini demi kebahagiaan Ran, dan mungkin juga demi dirinya sendiri, karena itu dia harus tetap pada rencana. Ketika dia merasa sudah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, dia pun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan, ini Shiho Miyazawa. Dia... adalah kekasihku," ucap Shinichi.

**Bersambung...**


	2. Penyelesaian Rencana

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

Lollytha-chan : Dengan senang hati. XD

Septi : Masalahnya mungkin apakah Shinichi mau membuka hatinya untuk Shiho dan apakah Shiho mau membuka hatinya untuk Shinichi. He he he. Memang di fesbuk namanya siapa? Sepertinya kemarin ada yang namanya Septi diantara orang-orang yang ku-tag? Itu kamu bukan?

Shu no Tsuki : Masih ingat. He he he. Silahkan kalau mau di-fave.

Shiho cute : Roger that!

Airin-san : Yah, semoga saja tidak ada kekerasan karena Ran bisa masuk penjara, XD. Jaman sekarang orang-orang sangat peduli pada HAM dan kekerasan itu melanggar HAM.

Gudeg jogja : Roger that!

shiho Nakahara : Emang sebelum suka ShinShi, suka apa?

Fujita-san : Hmm, siapa ya kira-kira yang dimaksud Shiho? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. XD

Aiwha-san : Sepertinya Shiho nggak bakal nemu dan itu semua karena Shinichi. XD

Jessica-san : Di sini mereka berdua sudah kelas 4 SD, jadi berapakah umur mereka?

Infaramona : Yah, memang jahat tapi karena dalam pikiran Conan, cara itu yang paling efektif untuk melenyapkan Shinichi dari hati Ran, dia terpaksa melakukannya. XD

haibara is sherry : Salam kenal juga. Kalau butuh bantuan, bilang aja, oke?

Kongming-san : Kalau aku pakai nama itu, bisa-bisa aku didemo ormas-ormas Islam, XD. Dan rencana itu memang keji. Maklum, tokoh-tokoh laki-laki di DC sebagian besar keji-keji semua, terutama terhadap wanita, baik yang tokoh baik maupun yang tokoh jahat.

Yuzumi Haruka : Salam kenal juga. Senangnya bisa bertemu fans Ai yang lain. Kapan-kapan harus nulis fic juga di fandom DC biar tambah rame fandom DC-nya. XD

ArdhyaMouri : Kalau aku pribadi sih tidak percaya dengan angka keberuntungan atau yang semacam itu. He he he. Angka itu aku ambil dari 4869. Kalau 4 digit kan kepanjangan, jadi ambil tengahnya aja.

Rawr : Coba tebak siapa yang dipikirin Shiho! Tapi jawabannya sudah ada di chapter ini sih, jadi tinggal dicocokin aja. He he he.

steffany choi : Masuk komennya. Ya, nggak versi kecil terus sih. Mungkin sampai versi ABG. Kalau sampai chapter berapa, aku juga belum tahu. Kalau dandanan Shiho, kuserahkan sepenuhnya pada imajinasi pembaca deh. He he he.

Misyel-san : Kalau untuk penampilan Shiho, kuserahkan pada imajinasi pembaca dengan petunjuk Shiho kelihatan cantik. He he he.

moist fla : Nggak bakalan bosen deh. Kalau ada yang mau komen aja, penulis fanfic manapun pasti seneng. XD

Nachie-chan : Kalau menurutku Ran dan Shiho damai-damai saja, tapi menurutku mereka nggak bisa deket karena selain kepribadian mereka yang berbeda jauh, faktor Shinichi dan kemiripan Ran dengan Akemi juga bermain di situ. XD

Lan-san : Nggak apa dan semoga saja mulai sekarang kamu mau rajin komen. He he he. Sepertinya Shinichi nggak akan pernah sadar pada perasaan Shiho sampai Shiho sendiri bilang kalau dia suka sama Shinichi soalnya Shinichi juga nggak pernah sadar kalau Ran suka sama dia sampai Ran bilang sama Conan kalau dia suka sama Shinichi. Ai memang tokoh favoritku makanya aku suka menulis fanfic tentang dia. XD

Mugi-pyon : Yah, karena aku adalah shoujo jadi wajar kalau tulisanku terasa seperti cerita shoujo manga. He he he. Kalau menurutku, satu cowok yang suka tapi nggak sadar (Heiji), satu cowok yang ingin membuat wanita yang dicintainya bahagia (Shuichi) dan satu cowok yang egois (Shinichi) di JBT sudah cukup unik. Tapi yah, setiap orang punya pendapat yang berbeda, dan sudah jelas aku yang menulis cerita itu, jadi aku pasti bilang cerita yang aku tulis itu bagus. He he he. Kalau tentang AiCon dan ShinShi, aku tidak melihat perbedaan antara Shinichi dan Conan atau Shiho dan Ai selain dari segi fisik karena mereka memang orang yang sama. Lagipula aku percaya bahwa Conan akan mengalahkan Organisasi Hitam dan Ai akan menemukan penawar sehingga mereka berdua bisa kembali seperti semula jadi aku lebih suka menulis tentang ShinShi daripada AiCon. Kalau tentang manis dan cantik, menurutku Shiho versi kecil (Ai) itu manis dan Shiho versi sebenarnya itu cantik. Tapi kamu tidak perlu khawatir kalau Shiho nanti bakalan membosankan karena kepribadiannya yang 'manis' itu pasti tidak akan membuat siapapun bosan. XD.

Shin Yi : Lho, siapa bilang Shinichi milih Ai? He he he.

Waktunya curcol!

Chapter ini, sesuai judulnya, berisi tentang penyelesaian rencana Shinichi dan sedikit cerita saat Shinichi dan Shiho pulang dari pesta serta cerita tentang Conan dan Ai saat mereka pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 2 – Penyelesaian Rencana**

Selama pesta berlangsung, Ran menatap pasangan yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela kantor detektif itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Pesta ulang tahunnya memang diadakan di kantor detektif karena dia hanya mengundang teman-teman yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Dia melihat salah satu lengan Shinichi melingkar di pinggang Shiho dengan santai sehingga dia ingin mematahkan lengan Shinichi itu. Dan hal yang paling membuatnya tidak tahan adalah ketika dia melihat Shinichi mencium pipi Shiho lalu Shiho akan mengelus pipi Shinichi sebentar dengan wajah memerah. Itu juga membuatnya ingin mematahkan tangan Shiho karena Shiho menyentuh Shinichi-nya dengan seenaknya.

Sonoko dan Kazuha pun juga merasa marah pada pasangan yang kelihatan sangat mesra itu, walaupun rasa khawatir mereka terhadap Ran lebih besar. Sejak Shinichi memperkenalkan Shiho sebagai kekasihnya, mereka selalu berada di samping Ran. Mereka berdua juga harus menenangkan Eri yang sudah akan meledak pada Shinichi.

Heiji yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rencana Shinichi sedang mengalami konflik dalam dirinya. Dia ingin sekali menarik Shinichi dan menginterogasinya, tapi dia tidak berani karena kekasih palsu Shinichi itu selalu menatapnya dengan tajam setiap dia mencoba mendekat ke Shinichi. Dia bertanya-tanya darimana Shinichi mendapatkan wanita cantik yang mau berpura-pura jadi kekasihnya itu karena sepertinya wanita cantik itu juga tahu kondisi Shinichi. Dia memang bisa menduga rencana Shinichi dan menurutnya ini tidak benar. Apalagi melihat Ran yang begitu terluka, itu membuatnya tidak tega. Meskipun begitu dia juga tidak ingin menghancurkan rencana Shinichi, karena itu dia memilih berdiri di samping Kazuha dan hanya diam saja. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya takjub, yaitu Shinichi dan Shiho berakting dengan sangat baik sebagai pasangan kekasih sehingga mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih meskipun dia tahu kalau mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

Shinichi sendiri juga terkejut karena dia bisa berakting dengan sangat baik meskipun hatinya sedang dilanda badai. Mungkin karena dia melihat akting Shiho yang sangat menjiwai. Pipi Shiho bahkan menjadi merah saat dia mencium pipi Shiho sehingga membuatnya sangat kagum dengan bakat akting yang dimiliki Shiho. Shiho benar-benar menjiwai perannya sebagai kekasihnya, begitulah pikirnya. Tentu saja dia tidak pernah menduga bahwa pipi Shiho memerah bukan karena akting.

Shiho sendiri pun juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pipinya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya saat Shinichi mencium pipinya. Dia memang pernah menyukai Shinichi, tapi itu sudah lama berlalu dan sekarang dia menyukai orang lain. Ini membuatnya sangat bingung tapi dia segera menyingkirkan kebingungan tersebut dari kepalanya dan berkonsentrasi pada perannya malam ini.

Tanpa terasa pesta ulang tahun Ran pun sudah selesai dan para tamu juga sudah pulang kecuali Sonoko, Heiji dan Kazuha, tapi Shinichi dan Shiho masih sibuk dengan akting mereka yang sebenarnya sudah tidak seperti akting lagi. Mereka dari tadi membicarakan topik yang paling menyenangkan bagi mereka untuk dibicarakan, yaitu tentang bagaimana perjalanan Jepang menjadi runner up Piala Dunia tahun ini. Dan yang paling membuat mereka bersemangat adalah bagaimana Jepang mengalahkan Brazil di semifinal. Mereka baru berhenti bicara sampai tiga orang wanita yang dari tadi mengamati mereka berdehem untuk kelima kalinya. Mereka pun berbalik untuk menatap ketiga orang wanita yang tampak marah dan geram itu.

"Hei Kudo, apa maksud semua ini? Apa maksudmu dengan membawa wanita ini kemari?" tanya Sonoko sambil memegang kerah baju Shinichi.

Shiho pun kembali ke mode aktingnya sebagai kekasih Shinichi dan dengan santai melepaskan tangan Sonoko dari kerah baju Shinichi dan menggamit lengan Shinichi.

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak boleh memperlakukan kekasihku seperti itu," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum sehingga Sonoko menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau...," ucap Sonoko.

Shiho kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Shinichi.

"Sayang, sepertinya pestanya sudah selesai, apa tidak lebih baik kalau kita pamit sekarang?" tanya Shiho.

"Baiklah, Sayang," jawab Shinichi yang juga kembali ke mode aktingnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Ran sehingga Shinichi dan Shiho menoleh kepadanya.

"Shinichi, bisa kita bicara empat mata?" tanya Ran.

XXX

Shiho benar-benar tidak sabar. Shinichi sudah terlalu lama berduaan dengan Ran di dalam sehingga dia khawatir Shinichi akan kehilangan kemantapan hatinya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ran. Dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, bukan karena cemburu, melainkan karena Shinichi sudah berusaha keras selama rencana ini berlangsung dan dia pun juga tidak ingin melihat Ran menangis terus karena merindukan Shinichi. Dia pun bergerak mendekati pintu yang menuju ruang kantor detektif tapi Sonoko dan Kazuha langsung menghalanginya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sonoko.

"Aku agak cemas karena Shinichi-kun sudah terlalu lama berduaan dengan Mouri-san di dalam, jadi aku ingin melihatnya," jawab Shiho sehingga Sonoko tertawa sinis padanya.

"Kau tahu, mungkin saja Shinichi-kun itu sebenarnya mencintai wanita yang sedang bersamanya di dalam, bukannya mencintaimu," ucap Sonoko dengan sinis tapi Shiho hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya. Dan karena aku mencintainya, aku tidak suka dia berduaan terlalu lama dengan wanita lain, jadi bisakah kalian minggir agar aku bisa melihatnya?" ucap Shiho.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu," ucap Kazuha.

"Kubilang minggir," ucap Shiho dengan dingin sehingga Sonoko dan Kazuha tiba-tiba merasa bulu kuduk mereka meremang. Mereka pun tidak bisa menahan tubuh mereka untuk minggir sehingga Shiho bisa membuka pintu menuju ruangan kantor detektif. Heiji yang dari tadi hanya berdiri diam hanya memandang kejadian di depannya dengan takjub.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, Shiho langsung disuguhi pemandangan Ran yang memeluk Shinichi dengan erat sambil berlinang air mata. Dari ekspresi wajah Shinichi, Shiho bisa tahu kalau Shinichi sudah hampir kalah sehingga dia pun langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Shiho datar.

Shinichi pun langsung menoleh dan begitu dia melihat Shiho, kekuatannya pun kembali dan dia segera melepaskan diri dari Ran yang berdiri terpaku setelah mendengar suara Shiho.

"Sh-Shiho... a-aku...," ucap Shinichi terbata-bata karena melihat kemarahan di mata Shiho. Dia seolah-olah bisa mendengar Shiho mengomel padanya tentang dia yang mencoba mementahkan semua jerih payah mereka malam ini.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah," sahut Shinichi. Namun Ran memegang lengannya saat dia sudah akan melangkah dan menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Shinichi...," ucap Ran.

Shinichi dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakit di hatinya melihat Ran yang seperti itu dan melepaskan tangan Ran dari lengannya.

"Maaf Ran. Aku harus pergi. Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi... jadi... selamat tinggal," ucap Shinichi lalu dia melangkah menghampiri Shiho dan menggenggam tangan Shiho kemudian pergi dari situ, sementara Ran jatuh berlutut sambil menangis.

XXX

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiho saat dia dan Shinichi sudah duduk selama kurang lebih satu jam dalam keheningan di salah satu kursi taman yang ada di dekat hotel yang mereka tempati.

"Aku pikir begitu," jawab Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel sekarang," ucap Shiho sambil beranjak dari kursi yang dia duduki bersama Shinichi tapi Shinichi segera menahannya.

Shinichi kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Shiho untuk memeluk Shiho.

"Kudo-kun," ucap Shiho dengan bingung.

"Sepuluh menit saja," ucap Shinichi.

Shiho pun meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Shinichi dan duduk diam dalam pelukan Shinichi.

XXX

Shinichi meraih selembar kertas tisu untuk menghapus air matanya sementara Shiho juga menangis di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua sedang menonton drama Korea super sedih di kamar hotel Shiho. Shiho memang mengajak Shinichi menonton drama Korea yang disewanya karena dia tidak mau membiarkan Shinichi sendirian saat Shinichi baru saja mengalami patah hati.

Pada awalnya, Shinichi menatap Shiho dengan aneh karena Shiho mengajaknya menonton drama Korea dan sebenarnya dia ingin menolak karena dia merasa sedang ingin sendirian setelah kejadian malam ini. Tapi ketika mata setan Shiho mulai beraksi, dia tidak bisa menolak. Dalam hati Shinichi menggerutu karena Shiho begitu tidak pengertian pada perasaannya. Dia pun terus melontarkan komentar-komentar sinis di episode-episode awal, tapi kemudian setelah menonton selama beberapa lama, dia jadi terhanyut dengan jalan cerita drama Korea tersebut dan sekarang dia sibuk menangis bersama Shiho. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa beban berat di hatinya perlahan-lahan mulai lenyap seiring dengan air mata yang dia keluarkan.

"_Wah, drama Korea barusan benar-benar sedih. Tapi untunglah akhirnya laki-laki malang itu bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dengan wanita yang satunya,"_ batin Shinichi sambil tersenyum saat dia sudah selesai menyaksikan episode terakhir drama Korea itu.

Shinichi kemudian menoleh ke Shiho dan bersiap untuk membicarakan film yang baru ditontonnya dengan Shiho itu namun ternyata Shiho sudah tertidur di bahunya.

"_Wah, sejak kapan dia ketiduran? Jangan-jangan dia tidak menonton episode terakhirnya,"_ pikir Shinichi sambil mengamati wajah Shiho yang agak sembab karena menangis.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh wajah Shiho sehingga dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Shiho. Dan sebelum dia menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, dia sudah menyentuh bibir Shiho dengan bibirnya.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Haibara," bisik Shinichi dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya setelah dia mencium bibir Shiho yang tertidur.

Shinichi kemudian menggendong Shiho ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Shiho lalu kembali ke sofa untuk tidur karena dia malas kembali ke kamarnya. Dia berbaring kemudian menyentuh bibirnya.

"_Setidaknya Shinichi Kudo sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya sebelum dia lenyap untuk selama-lamanya,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati sambil tersenyum kemudian dia menutup matanya.

XXX

"Aku pulang," ucap Conan dengan suara agak keras saat dia masuk ke rumah Kogoro yang berada di lantai tiga kantor detektif.

Ran yang sedang menangis di kamarnya langsung berhenti menangis dan menghapus air matanya lalu keluar kamar untuk menyambut Conan.

"Selamat datang, Conan-kun," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Ran-neechan, apa kau habis menangis?" tanya Conan.

"Ah, tidak kok. Bagaimana liburanmu? Apa menyenangkan? Oh ya, orang tuamu dimana? Kenapa kau kembali sendiri?" jawab Ran sambil bertanya dengan maraton.

"Mmm. Ibuku bilang mereka tidak bisa mampir karena harus mengejar pesawat jadi ibuku minta maaf dan hanya menitipkan salam untuk Paman Kogoro dan Ran-neechan," jawab Conan.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah. Kau pasti capek, jadi lebih baik kau istirahat di kamar, oke?" ucap Ran sambil tersenyum kemudian dia berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Conan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ran-neechan, kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat Ran-neechan menangis. Kalau perlu aku akan melakukan apa saja agar Ran-neechan tidak sedih lagi," ucap Conan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ran membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk menatap Conan dan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dia pun berlutut di depan Conan lalu memeluk Conan sehingga wajah Conan memerah seperti biasanya.

"Maafkan aku, Conan-kun. Tapi ini sangat berat. Ini sangat berat," ucap Ran. Dan dia terus menangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk Conan sementara Conan hanya bisa diam karena semua ini adalah salahnya.

Setelah Ran merasa puas, dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Conan lalu menatap Conan dalam-dalam.

"Hei Conan-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, ya? Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Shinichi. Kau mau kan?" tanya Ran.

Conan terdiam sejenak tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Mmm, aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ran-neechan seperti Shinichi-niichan," jawab Conan sehingga Ran pun tersenyum.

Conan yang melihat senyuman Ran pun merasa sedikit lega karena dia tahu senyuman Ran kali ini bukan senyuman palsu. Dia pun berjanji akan menjadi Conan, adik laki-laki kesayangan Ran, dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Terima kasih, Conan-kun. Sekarang istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam. Lagipula besok kau sudah masuk sekolah kan?" ucap Ran.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Ran-neechan," ucap Conan.

"Selamat tidur, Conan-kun," ucap Ran.

XXX

"Jadi mana oleh-oleh untukku?" tanya Subaru yang datang berkunjung ke rumah Profesor Agasa saat dia tahu kalau Ai sudah pulang.

"Tidak ada," jawab Ai.

"Tidak ada? Kau pergi keluar negeri dan kau tidak membawakanku oleh-oleh?" tanya Subaru sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, aku pergi keluar negeri dan aku tidak membawakanmu oleh-oleh," jawab Ai datar sehingga Subaru pura-pura kesal.

"Lihat ini, Profesor, Ai-chan pergi keluar negeri dan dia tidak membawakanku oleh-oleh. Dia sangat pelit," ucap Subaru pada Profesor Agasa yang sedang surfing di internet sehingga Profesor Agasa menoleh padanya dan Ai yang duduk di sofa.

"Yah, sebenarnya Ai-kun juga tidak membawakan oleh-oleh untukku jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu kecewa, Subaru-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Hmm, ternyata Ai-chan benar-benar pelit ya," ucap Subaru sambil nyengir.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucap Ai dengan kesal. "Aku hanya tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membeli oleh-oleh," lanjutnya sambil menggerutu dalam hati karena sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar pergi keluar negeri dan dia benar-benar lupa tentang oleh-oleh karena pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Shinichi selama dia pergi. Lalu dia beranjak dari sofa untuk pergi ke kamarnya tapi Subaru langsung menahannya. Sementara itu Profesor Agasa sudah kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar komputer di depannya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menggantinya," ucap Subaru.

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Ai sambil menatap Subaru dengan alis terangkat.

Subaru tersenyum kemudian dia membawa Ai ke pangkuannya dan memeluk Ai, membenamkan wajah Ai di dadanya, sehingga pipi Ai langsung memerah dan jantung Ai berdetak sangat cepat. Namun Ai segera mengendalikan dirinya dan meronta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" seru Ai.

"Aku sangat rindu pada Ai-chan," ucap Subaru sambil memeluk Ai dengan erat. Sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir ketika dia tahu Ai pergi bersama Conan karena Conan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya tentang kepergian Ai selama beberapa hari. Dia pun merasa sangat lega ketika Ai sudah pulang dan dia pun segera berkunjung ke rumah Profesor Agasa.

Ai pun tidak bisa menahan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya dan dia berhenti meronta sehingga Subaru tersenyum.

"Apa kau rindu padaku?" tanya Subaru.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak rindu padamu," jawab Ai dengan angkuh sehingga Subaru tertawa kecil.

"Ai-chan, kenapa kau bisa begitu lucu?" ucap Subaru sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ai sehingga Ai langsung mendongak dan menatap Subaru dengan tatapan membunuh. Subaru pun langsung merapikan kembali rambut Ai sambil tersenyum gugup. Dalam kamus Ai, menyukai seseorang bukan berarti mengijinkan seseorang itu berbuat seenaknya padanya.

"Nah, Ai-chan, karena ini sudah malam, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Besok kau sudah mulai masuk sekolah lagi kan?" ucap Subaru sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu dia menurunkan Ai dari pangkuannya.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam," ucap Ai lalu dia menoleh ke Profesor Agasa. "Selamat malam, Profesor," ucapnya dan tanpa menunggu balasan, dia bergegas ke kamarnya. Dia serasa ingin meledak karena dia baru saja dipeluk oleh laki-laki yang disukainya.

Subaru terus menatap punggung Ai sampai Ai hilang dari pandangannya dan begitu Ai hilang dari pandangannya, dia menyadari bahwa Profesor Agasa sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ada apa, Profesor?" tanya Subaru.

"Yah, aku hanya sedang bertanya-tanya, apa kau, entah bagaimana, menyukai Ai-kun?" jawab Profesor Agasa sambil balik bertanya.

"Huh?" ucap Subaru dengan terkejut.

"Ah, lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan," ucap Profesor Agasa dengan cepat ketika dia melihat Subaru yang terkejut. Dalam hati dia mengomeli dirinya sendiri yang menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu. Itu terdengar seperti dia menuduh Subaru sebagai seorang lolicon, karena di mata Subaru, Ai hanyalah anak kelas 4 SD, walaupun sebenarnya Ai sudah berusia 21 tahun. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya ketika dia melihat ekspresi wajah Subaru ketika memeluk Ai barusan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tentu saja aku sangat menyukai dan menyayangi Ai-chan. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum setelah dia sadar dari rasa terkejut akibat pertanyaan Profesor Agasa.

"Oh begitu ya? Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau memperhatikan dan menyayangi Ai-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum lega.

"Tidak perlu, Profesor. Akulah yang harus berterima kasih karena Profesor dan Ai-chan selalu memperlakukanku seperti keluarga dan memperhatikanku," ucap Subaru.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan, Subaru-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Profesor, karena ini sudah malam," ucap Subaru sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Baiklah," sahut Profesor Agasa.

"Selamat malam, Profesor," ucap Subaru.

"Selamat malam," sahut Profesor Agasa.

Sesampainya di depan pagar rumah keluarga Kudo yang sekarang ditempatinya ini, Subaru terdiam sejenak dan merenung.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Profesor Agasa? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tidak menyukai Ai-chan seperti yang dia maksudkan. Aku kan laki-laki normal. Ai-chan hanyalah anak SD. Yah, memang sebenarnya Ai-chan bukan benar-benar anak SD. Tapi sekarang Ai-chan adalah anak SD, anak SD yang super manis seperti boneka. Hanya itu," _pikir Subaru lalu dia membuka pintu pagar dan masuk ke dalam. Dia tidak tahu bahwa yang menganggap Ai 'super manis seperti boneka' saat itu hanya dirinya.

**Bersambung...**


	3. Kembali Seperti Biasanya

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya bales komen!

ArdhyaMouri : Wah, aku tidak bisa menentukan karena aku mencintai semua ceritaku. Tapi sesuai prinsip seorang penulis, karya terbaikku adalah karyaku yang selanjutnya, dengan begitu aku tidak akan berhenti menulis. XD

Shu no Tsuki : Trims. XD

Rawr : Memangnya kamu kira siapa kalau bukan Okiya? *penasaran* Words-nya lebih sedikit? Perasaan kamu aja. XD

Fujita-san : Kalau kamu masih bingung dengan siapa yang disukai Ai, bisa ditemukan di chapter ini. Dan nanti dalam perjalanan cerita ini, kamu bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan Conan terhadap Ai dan perasaan Ai terhadap Conan. XD

Septi SSS : Iya, ini belum selesai ceritanya, jadi jangan khawatir. He he he. Kalau begitu coba ditulis dulu ceritanya sebisanya, diamkan beberapa lama, lalu baca ulang dan kalau ada yang nggak pas tinggal diedit, nggak perlu buru-buru. Apalagi pas dapet inspirasi, harus segera dituangkan dalam tulisan sebelum inspirasinya hilang. XD

Airin-san : Ran kan memang begitu, sama kayak Kazuha, walaupun cowok-cowok itu 'cuma' teman sejak kecil mereka, mereka udah menganggap kalau cowok itu miliknya. Buktinya Ran yang marah2 dan menunjukkan rasa tidak suka pada teman wanita Hide yang mengaku sbg pacar Shinichi. He he he. Kalau penjelasan lebih jelas tentang siapa yang disukai Ai, bisa ditemukan di chapter ini. XD

Steffany-san : Subaru tahu kalau Ai bukan benar-benar anak kelas 4 SD tapi Ai dan Profesor Agasa tidak tahu kalau Subaru tahu. Kalau endingnya, Ai jelas sama Conan dong! He he he. Yang jelas, untuk saat ini Conan nggak akan pindah karena dia sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkan Ran sendirian seperti Shinichi. XD

Lan-san : Yang jelas, Shinichi sendiri juga tidak tahu apa maksud ciuman itu. He he he. Kalau pengin tahu bagaimana Ai bisa suka sama Subaru, jawabannya bisa ditemukan di chapter ini. XD. Kalau tentang ucapan Subaru yang terakhir, bukankah itu sudah jelas, dia adalah seorang lolicon. He he he.

Kongming-san : Habis mau ngapain lagi kalau nggak nonton drama Korea? He he he. Repot memang, apalagi kalau dia-nya nggak sadar, jadilah Ai yang super manis seperti boneka. XD

Lollytha-chan : Kalau mau tahu jawabannya, ada di chapter ini. XD

grey chocolate : Kalau teori yang populer dan kupercayai sih, Okiya=Akai dan dia adalah penguntit Ai. Apartemennya yg terbakar tidak jauh dari rumah Profesor Agasa dan selalu dilewati Ai kalau Ai pergi dan pulang dari sekolah, lalu setelah apartemennya terbakar, dia pengin numpang di rumah Profesor Agasa, walaupun akhirnya dia numpang di rumah sebelah. Meskipun belum jelas kenapa dia pengin deket2 dengan Ai, tapi semoga niatnya baik, yaitu ingin melindungi Ai. Kalau Conan memang akan tetap tinggal satu atap dengan Ran karena dia sudah janji untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan Ran. XD

AiHab31 : Wah, selamat karena analisisnya benar! Tapi jangan kecewa lho ya, kalau ending-nya Ai sama Conan. He he he. Yah, ada kok fanfic DC berbahasa indo, tapi jarang soalnya fandom DC tidak begitu populer di mata para penulis fanfic berbahasa indo. Buktinya yang menang IFA kebanyakan selalu dari fandom Naruto atau Harry Potter. Kalau tentang update, biasanya aku update status di fesbuk jadi kalau mau, kamu bisa meng-add aku, namanya sama dengan penname-ku, tinggal angkanya ditulis dengan huruf. XD

Phantom : Wah, akhirnya ada yang bilang OkiyaxAi itu cute. Kupikir cuma aku aja. He he he. Kamu harus nonton OVA 11, atau sudah? OVA itu lucu dan tidak ada Conan di situ untuk pertama kali. Kalau tentang komenmu, aku menganggapnya sebagai kritik yang membangun, tapi kalau nanti Shiho masih tetap terlihat seperti Mary Sue, aku hanya bisa minta maaf atas ke-Sue-an Shiho itu. Jadi begitulah. XD

shiho Nakahara : Ran nggak bisa meledak karena di situ banyak orang dan Shinichi sendiri memperkenalkan Shiho sebagai kekasihnya. Kalau Ran meledak kan, image-nya bisa runtuh. XD

Shiho cute : Kalau sampai chapter berapa, aku juga belum tahu. Endingnya jelas AixConan walaupun caranya belum jelas. He he he. Kalau ShuichixShiho-nya mungkin nanti setelah sekuelnya JBT dan setelah Bourbon arc selesai di manga Detektif Conan. XD

Nachie-chan : Kalau pengin tahu jawabannya, ada di chapter ini. XD

Misyel : Wah, akhirnya ada yang bilang kalau pikiran Okiya tentang Ai adalah boneka itu adalah salah, atau lebih tepatnya 'sakit'. He he he. Tapi untungnya Okiya tahu kalau Ai bukan benar-benar anak SD jadi dia masih 'normal'. Yah, selama Conan belum menyadari perasaannya pada Ai dan belum menyadari perasaan Ai pada Okiya, belum ada yang kasihan. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Setelah kejadian perpisahan Shinichi dengan Ran di chapter yang lalu, semua pun kembali seperti biasa di chapter ini. Dan kalau para pembaca bertanya-tanya kenapa Ai bisa menyukai Subaru, jawabannya ada di chapter ini. XD

Oh ya, baru-baru ini, aku akhirnya menyempatkan diri untuk menonton DC Movie 14 dan ada pairing baru yang unyu banget yang muncul di Movie ini. Pairing itu adalah KaitoKid x Goat! Aku sampai me-replay adegan Kaito Kid dan Goat itu beberapa kali saking unyu-nya, *LOL*. Dan gosipnya, di DC Movie 15, ada pairing Kogoro x Baboon. Semoga yang ini tidak kalah unyu, *LOL*. (Disclaimer : Semua ini hanya joke karena pairing manusia x hewan itu tidak manusiawi dan tidak beradab, XD).

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 3 – Kembali Seperti Biasanya**

"Kudo, kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan di pesta ulang tahun Neechan? Apa kau sudah gila?" seru Heiji di telepon sehingga Conan langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Hattori, pelankan suaramu. Telingaku sakit, tahu!" ucap Conan dengan kesal.

"Jadi ada apa ini?" tanya Heiji dengan suara lebih pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin menghapus Shinichi Kudo yang selalu membuat Ran menangis dari hati Ran," jawab Conan dengan sedih.

"Kudo," ucap Heiji dengan terpana.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya menangis, makanya aku meminta Haibara membantuku," ucap Conan.

"Huh? Maksudmu gadis cantik yang berpura-pura jadi kekasihmu itu adalah gadis kecil yang mengerikan itu? Pantas saja dia terasa tidak asing, apalagi saat dia menggunakan aura mengerikannya untuk menakuti Kazuha dan teman Neechan yang berambut pendek itu," ucap Heiji.

"Iya, dia itu Haibara," ucap Conan.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia ternyata wanita yang sangat cantik," ucap Heiji.

"Aku juga tidak. Aku kaget sekali waktu melihatnya," ucap Conan.

"Tapi aku iri kau bisa mencium pipinya beberapa kali," ucap Heiji.

"_Tidak hanya pipi, sebenarnya. Tapi itu rahasia,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati.

"Yah, aku memang beruntung," ucap Conan dengan sombong.

"_Walaupun aku harus menguras rekeningku,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati.

"Hei! Hei!" ucap Heiji. "Haah, jika dia kembali ke tubuhnya yang semula, pasti banyak laki-laki yang akan mengerubunginya," lanjutnya.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu, kalau mereka belum melihat sifat aslinya," ucap Conan dengan sinis tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah ekspresi. "Tunggu sebentar, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan Haibara?" tanya Conan.

"Entahlah, kau sendiri yang mulai," jawab Heiji.

"Enak saja! Tadi kau yang mulai membicarakan betapa cantiknya Haibara dalam tubuh aslinya," ucap Conan tidak terima.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi sepertinya percuma aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Kupikir kau akan patah hati sampai ingin bunuh diri," ucap Heiji sambil nyengir.

"Kupikir juga begitu, tapi ternyata tidak seburuk itu," ucap Conan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi menjemput ibuku. Sampai jumpa," ucap Heiji.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," ucap Conan.

Tak lama setelah Conan menutup teleponnya, dia mendengar suara Ran memanggilnya.

"Conan-kun, temani aku ke supermarket yuk," ajak Ran.

"Oke," ucap Conan sambil berdiri. Lalu mereka berdua melangkah keluar dari kantor detektif dengan Ran menggandeng tangannya seperti biasanya.

XXX

Ai melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah dengan senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya sementara Subaru melangkah di sebelahnya sambil menggandeng tangannya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Itu membuatnya teringat berbagai macam hal tentang Subaru dan dirinya. Dia ingat bagaimana dulu dia sangat takut pada Subaru yang memancarkan aura anggota Organisasi dan bagaimana Subaru melindunginya dari peluru sehingga mengubah perasaannya pada Subaru. Setelah kejadian itu, Subaru menawarkan diri untuk berangkat bersamanya setiap pagi kepadanya dan Profesor Agasa untuk melindunginya dari orang jahat.

Ai tidak mengerti kenapa Subaru sangat peduli pada keselamatannya, tapi karena Conan pernah berkata bahwa Subaru juga penggemar Sherlock Holmes, dia berpikir mungkin Subaru adalah orang yang sejenis dengan Conan, yaitu orang yang mengidap hero complex. Dan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apa semua penggemar fanatik Sherlock Holmes mengidap penyakit itu. Yah, apapun itu, dia tidak menganggap Subaru sebagai orang jahat.

Ai pun semakin dekat dengan Subaru karena selain mengantarnya ke sekolah, Subaru juga merawatnya ketika dia sakit, menjaganya dan menemaninya ketika Profesor Agasa harus pergi keluar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan, mengajarinya memasak dan banyak lagi. Ai pun menganggap Subaru seperti kakaknya sendiri sampai suatu hari dia tidak sengaja melihat Subaru yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk dari pinggang sampai lutut. Dia melihat tubuh Subaru yang mempunyai beberapa bekas luka dan terlihat sangat seksi sehingga wajahnya langsung memanas sementara jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan muncul keinginan kuat dari dalam dirinya untuk menggerakkan jari-jarinya menelusuri tubuh Subaru. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah seorang gadis dingin berdarah panas dan sudah hampir berusia 21 tahun jadi tidak ada yang salah dengan keinginannya itu. Sejak saat itu, dia sadar dia menyukai dan menginginkan Subaru. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia sudah cukup senang dengan hubungannya dengan Subaru. Apalagi hidupnya juga masih dalam bahaya karena Organisasi Hitam masih eksis sampai sekarang.

"Hei, Ai-chan, aku baru belajar membuat steak, apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Subaru, membuyarkan lamunan Ai.

"Steak?" Ai balik bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, steak. Tapi jangan khawatir, bahan steaknya dari ikan kok jadi lemaknya rendah," jawab Subaru.

"Ya, baiklah, kalau kau memaksa, apa boleh buat," jawab Ai sambil mengangkat bahu sehingga Subaru tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkannya untuk makan malam jadi nanti malam kau tidak perlu memasak, oke?" ucap Subaru.

"Oke," sahut Ai.

"Nah, kita sampai," ucap Subaru saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang SD Teitan. Dia melepaskan tangan Ai kemudian mengusap kepala Ai sejenak. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga. Sampai jumpa nanti malam," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum juga lalu dia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolahnya.

XXX

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Mouri-san? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ai sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja lalu duduk di sebelah Conan.

"Aku pikir dia sudah baik-baik saja. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi hari ini dan dia juga pergi kuliah seperti biasanya," jawab Conan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum lega.

Lalu bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi dan sekolah pun dimulai.

Saat bel tanda waktu pulang sekolah berbunyi, Ai dan Conan berjalan bersama Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko menuju loker sepatu untuk mengambil sepatu mereka lalu pulang bersama.

"Hei, kita main ke taman yuk," ajak Ayumi saat mereka berlima melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Aku tidak ikut," ucap Conan segera sehingga Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta langsung menoleh kepadanya sambil menaikkan alis.

"Huh? Biasanya kan Haibara yang berkata begitu?" tanya Genta dengan heran sehingga Ai tertawa garing.

"Haibara-san, bagaimana denganmu? Kau mau ikut main ke taman kan?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

Ai menoleh ke Conan sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Mitsuhiko.

"Aku mau ikut asal Edogawa-kun ikut," jawab Ai.

Mendengar jawaban Ai, Ayumi langsung beraksi untuk membujuk Conan.

"Hei, Conan-kun, ikut ya? Ya? Ya? Biar Ai-chan mau ikut juga," ucap Ayumi dengan tatapan puppy dog eyes yang selalu tidak bisa ditolak oleh Conan.

Conan pun menghela nafas dan menyerah pada permintaan Ayumi.

"Ya, ya, baiklah," ucap Conan dengan lesu.

"Yay!" seru Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko sementara Ai tertawa kecil sehingga dia langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Conan.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan," gerutu Conan saat dia dan Ai melangkah di belakang Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta yang tampak bersemangat.

"Yah, bukankah lebih baik main ke taman daripada menangisi nasibmu yang baru putus dengan pacarmu di rumah," ucap Ai.

"Aku tidak menangisi nasibku. Lagipula kau biasanya juga tidak mau ikut," ucap Conan dengan kesal.

"Aku kan harus mengerjakan penelitian antidot APTX4869 sementara kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain mengundang mayat-mayat agar berjatuhan di sekelilingmu," ucap Ai sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucap Conan.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggerutu lagi. Nikmati saja seperti biasanya. Ini akan menyenangkan," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum sehingga Conan langsung berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya dengan terpana.

"Haibara," ucap Conan.

"Apa?" tanya Ai sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Err, tidak ada," jawab Conan sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

Conan merasa agak heran karena dulu biasanya dia yang mencoba membuat Ai menikmati hidup, sekarang jadi sebaliknya. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa beberapa bulan belakangan, mood Ai sebagian besar merupakan mood yang bagus. Dia jarang sekali melihat Ai yang mood-nya jelek. Wajah dan senyum Ai juga lebih cerah dan Ai terlihat lebih manis, meskipun dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

Sepertinya Conan belum pernah mendengar bahwa ketika seorang gadis sedang jatuh cinta, maka gadis itu akan kelihatan lebih bersinar daripada biasanya.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka pun langsung main menendang kaleng dan Conan yang selalu sial dalam hompimpa dapat giliran jaga. Namun peraturannya kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, yaitu Conan harus mengejar dan menangkap pemain lain dan membawanya ke kaleng kalau dia ingin bebas dari giliran jaga.

Pada awalnya, Conan mengejar dengan malas-malasan, tapi begitu dia melihat teman-temannya, terutama Ai menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek setiap kali dia gagal dalam usahanya menangkap salah satu dari mereka, dia pun jadi serius.

"Kena kau!" seru Conan sambil menyambar lengan Ai dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aduh! Kau mencakar lenganku, Edogawa-kun. Kau belum potong kuku ya?" ucap Ai sambil mengernyit.

"Maaf," ucap Conan sambil melepaskan lengan Ai dan tanpa membuang waktu Ai langsung melarikan diri meninggalkan Conan yang berdiri mematung karena bingung.

Setelah Ai berlari agak jauh, dia pun berbalik ke Conan.

"Edogawa-kun, kau bodoh!" seru Ai sambil nyengir sehingga Conan sadar kalau dia habis ditipu. Lalu dia mendengar tawa Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko yang melihat kejadian itu sehingga dia jadi mendidih. Dia pun memilih untuk mengejar Ai walaupun Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko berada tidak jauh dari dekat tempatnya berdiri.

"Awas kau, Haibara! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" seru Conan yang sudah mulai berlari.

Sementara itu, Ai pun juga sudah mulai berlari. Namun karena Conan larinya lebih cepat daripada Ai, beberapa saat kemudian Conan pun sudah berlari tak jauh di belakang Ai. Ketika Ai menoleh untuk melihat jaraknya dengan Conan, dia tidak menyadari ada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya sehingga dia pun menabrak orang itu dan jatuh terduduk di tanah.

Conan pun bergegas menghampiri Ai, demikian juga Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko yang berlari agak jauh di belakang Conan.

"Haibara, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Conan saat dia sampai di samping Ai.

"Mmm, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ai.

"Maaf, Ai-chan. Aku tidak melihatmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap orang yang ditabrak Ai itu dengan khawatir sehingga Conan dan Ai mendongak untuk menatap orang itu.

"Subaru-san!" ucap Ai dan Conan dengan kaget.

Subaru kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ai berdiri sementara tangan satunya memegang seekor kucing.

"Ai-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayumi yang sudah sampai di sebelah Ai bersama Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ai sambil membersihkan bajunya dan tangannya dari tanah yang menempel.

"Halo, Subaru-oniisan," ucap Ayumi dengan sopan saat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Subaru.

"Halo, Ayumi-chan," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Genta.

"Dan kenapa kau membawa kucing?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Ah, aku sedang kerja sambilan berjualan es krim di stand yang ada di taman ini," jawab Subaru sehingga membuat Genta langsung menatap Subaru dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Dan aku baru saja menolong kucing yang tidak bisa turun dari pohon ini saat kembali dari makan siang. Kucing ini kakinya terluka dan sepertinya kucing ini tersesat dan terpisah dari pemiliknya," lanjutnya.

"Coba kulihat," ucap Ai sehingga Subaru menyerahkan kucing itu pada Ai.

"Kakinya memang terluka," ucap Ai setelah dia mengamati kucing yang ada dalam dekapannya itu.

"Dan ada kalung di leher kucing ini, jadi dia pasti kucing peliharaan," ucap Conan.

"Kalau begitu, karena aku harus kembali bekerja, bagaimana kalau kucing ini kuserahkan pada kalian, untuk mengobati dan menemukan pemiliknya dan sebagai gantinya aku akan memberi kalian es krim gratis?" tanya Subaru.

"Tentu. Serahkan saja pada kami," jawab Genta dengan penuh semangat.

"Dasar Genta-kun! Kalau urusan makanan langsung bersemangat," ucap Mitsuhiko sambil facepalm.

"Tidak apa, Mitsuhiko-kun. Lagipula ini memang tugas kita sebagai detektif cilik," ucap Ayumi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang waktunya detektif cilik beraksi, yeah!" seru Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka ke atas sementara Ai dan Conan hanya tersenyum kecil.

Setelah itu, Conan, Genta dan Mitsuhiko pergi ke toko obat untuk membeli perban dan obat luka sementara Ai dan Ayumi menunggu di salah satu bangku taman. Tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga pun sudah kembali dengan perban dan obat luka sehingga Ai bisa merawat luka kucing itu dengan dibantu oleh Ayumi. Setelah kaki kucing itu terbalut dengan rapi, mereka berlima pergi ke stand es krim tempat Subaru bekerja.

"_Oh my, dia terlihat sangat tampan dalam seragam kerjanya,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati saat dia melihat Subaru yang sudah memakai seragam kerjanya kembali.

Ai pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya agar detak jantungnya kembali normal sementara teman-temannya sibuk memesan es krim.

"Kalau Ai-chan, rasa blueberry kan?" tanya Subaru sehingga Ai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Subaru.

"Eh, i-iya," jawab Ai dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena Subaru ingat rasa es krim kesukaannya.

Kemudian Subaru menyiapkan pesanan Ai dan memberikannya pada Conan karena Ai menggendong kucing sehingga Ai tidak bisa memegang es krimnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Subaru, mereka berlima mencari tempat yang enak untuk duduk sambil menikmati es krim. Lalu setelah mereka menghabiskan es krim mereka masing-masing, mereka berlima berkeliling taman dan lingkungan di sekitar taman untuk mencari pemilik kucing yang mereka tolong itu. Namun mereka tidak bisa menemukan pemilik kucing tersebut padahal senja sudah menjelang. Akhirnya, mereka pun bersepakat untuk meneruskan mencari keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah dan untuk sementara kucing itu dititipkan di rumah Ai.

**Bersambung...**


	4. Apa yang Terjadi Denganku?

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

ArdhyaMouri : Wah, kalau Ruang Rindu memang ending-nya cukup sampai di situ. Aku menyerahkan kesimpulannya pada pembaca, apakah mereka menikah atau tidak setelah pembaca membaca epilog yang seperti itu. Lalu untuk Ai yang jatuh cinta, Ai memang harus kelihatan berbeda, soalnya kalau nggak, ntar nggak ada yang sadar kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta. He he he.

Aiwha-san : Semoga saja. XD

Septi SSS : Lho, ya harus ditulis sendiri, soalnya belum tentu interpretasi orang terhadap suatu ide itu sama. Ide sama, jalan cerita bisa berbeda di tangan dua orang yang berbeda. XD. Kalau sekuel JBT, aku lagi bingung harus bikin rate T atau M. Memang sih nggak bakalan ada lime atau lemonnya, tapi kalau menoleh pada cerita JBT yang kemarin, aku jadi ragu.

Shiho cute : Wah, susah nih. Karena yang menjadi love interest-nya Ai di awal cerita adalah Subaru, maka Subaru pasti akan sering muncul. Apalagi Subaru tinggal di sebelah rumah Ai. XD

Kongming-san : Sebenarnya movie 14 itu udah release setahun yang lalu, cuma akunya nggak punya waktu buat nonton. Dan jangan khawatir, walaupun Kid mencintai kambing itu, masih banyak kambing lain untuk Idul Adha. He he he. Karena tokoh utama wanitanya suka pada Subaru, tentu saja cerita ini akan mengarah pada AixSubaru sampai nanti ketemu belokan, baru deh mengarah ke AixConan. XD

Airin-san : Conan nasibnya ya bakal gitu-gitu aja. He he he.

Jessica-san : Mungkin, he he he. Menyukai laki-laki tampan adalah hal paling natural bagi wanita. Dan kalau laki-laki tampan itu selalu ada di sampingnya dan sangat peduli padanya, wajar kalau wanitanya jadi jatuh cinta. Itulah yang terjadi pada Ai. XD

Rawr : Bagian akhir yang mana yang kurang kerasa feel-nya? Bagian akhir percakapan Conan dan Heiji atau bagian akhir chapter? Yah, untuk sementara ini, AixSubaru mungkin akan mendominasi sampai suatu kejadian tertentu yang akan membuat cerita beralih menjadi AixConan. XD

Misyel-san : Ai pengin cepat besar tapi dia nggak bisa jadi terpaksa dia menjalani masa-masa sekolahnya lagi. XD

SteffanyChoi : Update ceritaku biasanya teratur. Kalau nasib Subaru, nanti akan kita lihat sama-sama gimana nasibnya. He he he. Subaru itu kerja sambilan dimana-mana, jadi bukan hanya penjual es krim. Di chapter ini pekerjaan Subaru sudah beda lagi. Kalau movie 15, di youtube sudah ada yang eng sub, tapi kayaknya aku belum bisa nonton karena akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk banget. XD

Fujita-san : Kalau perasaan Conan ke Ai memang belum jelas, soalnya dia baru patah hati. Kalau perasaan Ai ke Conan, menurut Ai, Conan adalah masa lalu. Jadi kalau nanti dia suka sama Conan, itu artinya dia CLBK dan itu baru akan terjadi setelah peristiwa tertentu. XD

Lan-san : Soalnya Subaru selalu memakai kaos turtleneck+jas, jadi pas Ai melihat Subaru yang tidak memakai pakaiannya yang biasanya, dia jadi terpesona, XD. Subaru akan tahu nanti dan itu akan memicu cerita ini berjalan ke arah AixConan.

shiho Nakahara : Bukan Suguru, tapi Subaru, XD. Subaru tinggal di rumahnya Shinichi, jadi dia adalah tetangganya Profesor Agasa dan Ai.

shiho Cool'n : Kalau begitu kutunggu komennya di setiap chapter. He he he.

Lollytha-chan : Okeeeh!

Nachie-chan : Lihat gambar itu dimana? Aku belum pernah nemu. Memangnya gambar itu dari anime ya? Kalau ada, aku di-tag dong.

Waktunya curcol!

Chapter ini berisi kelanjutan dari kasus kucing hilang dan dimulainya cerita baru tentang berlatih recorder. Chapter ini masih didominasi oleh AixSubaru jadi buat yang minta momen AixConan yang banyak, harus bersabar dulu. XD

Lalu karena besok adalah Hari Raya Idul Adha maka penulis mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha. Idul Adha tahun ini sungguh berbeda bagi penulis karena penulis akan menghabiskan Hari Raya Idul Adha tahun ini bersama keluarga setelah sejak SMA hingga kuliah, penulis selalu menghabiskan Hari Raya Idul Adha bersama teman-teman penulis di desa yang miskin dan terpencil dalam rangka bakti sosial. Para pembaca harus mencobanya kalau ada kesempatan karena kegiatan bakti sosial Idul Adha itu benar-benar menyenangkan, terutama ketika takbir keliling desa bersama anak-anak kecil di desa itu dan ketika melihat ekspresi bahagia warga desa saat menerima daging hewan kurban yang dibagi-bagi ke rumah-rumah. XD

Terakhir, selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 4 – Apa yang Terjadi Denganku?**

Keesokan harinya, para anggota Grup Detektif Cilik pun kembali mencari pemilik kucing yang ditemukan Subaru setelah mereka pulang sekolah. Dan setelah satu jam berkeliling, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan titik terang setelah mereka bertemu orang yang mengaku sebagai teman baik pemilik kucing itu. Orang itu pun mengajak mereka ke rumah pemilik kucing itu karena pemilik kucing itu menjanjikan hadiah bagi siapa yang menemukan kucing itu. Mereka melihat beberapa mobil polisi terparkir di depan rumah pemilik kucing itu sehingga mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam setelah mendapat ijin dari petugas polisi yang berjaga. Ternyata istri pemilik rumah, yaitu pemilik kucing yang berada dalam dekapan Ai itu meninggal karena dibunuh. Dan yang membuat Grup Detektif Cilik menjadi kaget, terutama Ai, adalah Subaru menjadi salah satu tersangka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi tersangka?" tanya Ai sambil berkacak pinggang pada Subaru yang berlutut di depannya agar mereka berdua bisa saling bertatapan.

"Aku kebetulan sedang kerja sambilan di Watson Laundry dan waktu aku ke rumah ini untuk mengantarkan pakaian pagi tadi, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu sehingga aku kembali lagi pada siang hari dan saat itulah, aku menemukan mayat wanita itu bersama suaminya yang baru pulang dari kantor untuk mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan," jawab Subaru.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya kan?" tanya Ai dengan curiga.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau bertanya begitu? Tentu saja aku tidak membunuhnya," seru Subaru sambil mencubit pipi Ai dengan main-main.

"Habisnya, kemarin kau menemukan kucing wanita itu. Dan sekarang kau menemukan mayat wanita itu. Bukankah itu kebetulan yang sangat mencurigakan?" ucap Ai.

"Ai-chan, kalau aku tidak terlihat mencurigakan, menurutmu apa polisi akan menjadikan aku tersangka?" tanya Subaru.

"Yah, kau benar juga," jawab Ai sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku bahkan sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu sebelumnya," ucap Subaru.

"Ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan membantu Edogawa-kun dan yang lain untuk menemukan pelakunya," ucap Ai tapi Subaru langsung meraih tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau di sini saja dan menemaniku bicara? Conan-kun dan yang lain pasti bisa mengatasinya," ucap Subaru.

"Jangan manja begitu. Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Ai sambil mengelus-elus kepala Subaru seolah-olah Subaru adalah anak kecil untuk menggoda Subaru.

"Ai-chan, apa kau mau kucium?" tanya Subaru dengan senyum mengancam sehingga Ai langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi tidak sekarang," jawab Ai sambil nyengir. "Sampai nanti," ucap Ai lalu dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi untuk mencari teman-temannya.

"Dasar wanita itu!" gumam Subaru sambil tertawa kecil.

Sementara itu, tanpa diketahui oleh Subaru dan Ai, Detektif Takagi dari tadi memperhatikan mereka walaupun dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dan di tengah-tengah pembicaraan Subaru dan Ai, bahunya ditepuk oleh Detektif Sato.

"Kau lihat apa? Sepertinya serius sekali?" tanya Detektif Sato.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Detektif Takagi tapi Detektif Sato sudah memandang ke arah yang tadi dipandang Detektif Takagi dan menemukan Subaru dan Ai yang sedang bicara.

"Pantas saja kau begitu serius. Kau sedang mengamati Okiya-san untuk belajar menjadi ayah yang baik ya?" ucap Detektif Sato sambil tersenyum sehingga wajah Detektif Takagi agak memerah.

"Tidak juga," ucap Detektif Takagi dengan malu-malu.

"Kenapa tidak? Okiya-san sepertinya tahu bagaimana menjadi ayah yang baik. Buktinya dia bisa membuat Ai-chan yang pendiam dan selalu berwajah datar itu menjadi lebih ceria," ucap Detektif Sato.

"Jadi menurutmu hubungan Okiya-san dan Ai-chan seperti hubungan ayah dan anak?" tanya Detektif Takagi.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya menurutmu apa?" jawab Detektif Sato sambil balik bertanya.

Detektif Takagi ingin berkata bahwa menurutnya, Subaru dan Ai terlihat seperti dua orang yang saling menyukai, tapi tentu saja itu akan terdengar seaneh teorinya yang lain yaitu teori Conan Edogawa adalah Shinichi Kudo yang tubuhnya mengecil, mengingat perbedaan usia Subaru dan Ai yang memang lebih cocok menjadi ayah dan anak.

"Uhm, bagaimana dengan kakak dan adik?" tawar Detektif Takagi.

"Yah, itu mungkin juga. Tapi perbedaan usia mereka terlalu jauh. Mereka lebih cocok jadi ayah dan anak," ucap Detektif Sato.

Lalu mereka berdua mendengar Inspektur Megure memanggil mereka sehingga mereka langsung bergegas menuju Inspektur Megure.

XXX

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Conan saat Ai berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bicara dengan Subaru-san," jawab Ai.

"Kenapa kau bicara dengannya?" tanya Conan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Ai balik bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi kau kan bisa bicara dengannya nanti setelah penyelidikan selesai," jawab Conan.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan perhatian sebagai tetangga kepada tetangganya yang sedang kesusahan," ucap Ai.

"Lucu kau bilang begitu. Padahal dulu kau selalu memintaku menendangnya keluar dari rumahku dan kau selalu bersembunyi di balik punggungku jika dia ada di dekatmu," ucap Conan dengan sinis.

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Ai dengan kesal sehingga Conan nyengir.

"Aku mau kau percaya sepenuhnya padaku. Aku mau kau selalu percaya pada apa yang kukatakan, oke?" jawab Conan.

"Maaf, kalau yang itu aku tidak bisa," ucap Ai.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Conan.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kau bahkan mampu menipu wanita yang kau cintai, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa percaya padamu?" jawab Ai sambil nyengir.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucap Conan dengan kesal sehingga Ai tertawa.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah tahu pelakunya?" tanya Ai, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Conan dengan sombong sambil menatap Ai dengan tatapan mengharapkan pujian.

"Ya, ya, kau memang detektif hebat, Kudo-sama," ucap Ai sambil memutar bola matanya sementara Conan hanya nyengir lebar.

"Tapi aku belum punya bukti yang kuat jadi aku belum bisa mengungkap kasus ini," ucap Conan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencarinya," ucap Ai.

Conan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka pun melangkah menuju salah satu anggota tim forensik untuk mencari bukti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang lain ke mana?" tanya Ai.

"Mereka kusuruh membuat persiapan untuk mengungkap trik pembunuhannya," jawab Conan.

Ai pun mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Setelah mengamati foto-foto korban dan barang bukti yang ditemukan sambil berdiskusi dengan Ai dan bicara dengan Detektif Takagi, Conan pun memperlihatkan senyum setannya yang menandakan bahwa dia sudah tahu semuanya. Dia pun langsung mengontak anggota Grup Detektif Cilik yang lain dan memberi instruksi kepada Ai untuk membantunya melakukan pertunjukan analisis. Memang sejak beberapa bulan belakangan, Grup Detektif Cilik sudah mulai diakui oleh kepolisian sehingga Conan tidak perlu bingung mencari orang untuk ditidurkan jika dia ingin melakukan pertunjukan analisis.

Pelaku pembunuhan itu ternyata adalah teman baik korban yang mengajak anggota Grup Detektif Cilik ke rumah itu. Dia juga yang menculik kucing korban dan menempatkan kucing itu di taman Beika untuk mencari saksi atas alibinya. Motifnya adalah karena pelaku tidak bisa membayar hutangnya pada korban.

"Wah, kalian memang hebat ya," ucap Detektif Sato pada Detektif Cilik sehingga mereka berlima tersenyum lebar. Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Subaru. "Maaf ya, Okiya-san, sudah membuatmu ikut menjadi tersangka," ucap Detektif Sato dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Ah, tidak apa. Itu memang sudah tugas polisi," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh pergi sekarang? Aku harus kembali bekerja," lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja," ucap Detektif Sato.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa," ucap Subaru masih dengan senyum ramahnya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Detektif Cilik. "Terima kasih ya atas bantuannya," ucapnya.

"Apa kami akan mendapat es krim lagi?" tanya Genta dengan bersemangat.

"Wah, aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang. Tapi kalau kalian mau, aku bisa mentraktir kalian es krim hari minggu besok, bagaimana?" jawab Subaru.

"Yay!" seru Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko sementara Conan dan Ai tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa," ucap Subaru kemudian dia mengusap kepala Ai sejenak karena kebiasaan dan melangkah pergi sementara Conan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

Sementara itu, Detektif Sato yang dari tadi memperhatikan Subaru dan Detektif Cilik dengan senyum di bibirnya membuat Detektif Takagi merasa tidak senang, atau dengan kata lain dia cemburu. Dia pun menghampiri istrinya itu lalu menepuk bahu istrinya.

"Sayang, kalau kulihat dari tadi kau ramah sekali pada Okiya-san?" tanya Detektif Takagi, mencoba berbicara seperti biasa.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku biasa saja," jawab Detektif Sato.

"Tidak, kau tidak biasa saja. Kau bahkan terus memperhatikannya," ucap Detektif Takagi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

Detektif Sato pun langsung menoleh pada suaminya itu sambil nyengir.

"Kau cemburu, ya?" tanya Detektif Sato.

"Uh, tentu saja tidak," jawab Detektif Takagi tapi karena Detektif Sato terus nyengir kepadanya akhirnya dia pun mengaku. "Ya, baiklah. Aku memang cemburu," ucap Detektif Takagi sehingga Detektif Sato tertawa.

"Yah, aku memang suka memperhatikan Okiya-san bersama anak-anak itu. Mereka terlihat begitu hangat. Aku ingin sekali melihatmu seperti itu dengan anak-anak kita nanti," ucap Detektif Sato sambil tersenyum tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum hamil juga," lanjutnya dengan lesu.

Detektif Takagi pun langsung memegang kedua bahu istrinya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau pasti akan segera hamil. Kita baru setahun menikah, jadi itu bukan masalah besar, oke?" ucap Detektif Takagi sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Terima kasih, Sayang," ucap Detektif Sato sambil tersenyum juga.

Lalu mereka mendengar Inspektur Megure berdehem dengan keras di dekat mereka sehingga Detektif Takagi langsung melepaskan bahu Detektif Sato.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai, lebih baik kita segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi," ucap Inspektur Megure kemudian dia melangkah pergi sambil menggerutu tentang repotnya punya pasangan suami-istri sebagai anak buah sementara Detektif Takagi dan Detektif Sato hanya nyengir lebar.

XXX

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Subaru ketika dia masuk ke dalam rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Oh, Ai-kun sedang berlatih bermain recorder untuk kelas musiknya di sekolah," jawab Profesor Agasa sambil menutup pintu depan.

Kemudian Subaru dan Profesor Agasa melangkah bersama ke ruang tengah dimana Ai sedang berlatih dengan recordernya. Subaru pun tidak bisa menahan tawa geli yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia melihat Ai berusaha keras meniup recordernya dengan benar. Ai sepertinya benar-benar tidak menguasai bidang ini. Ai yang mendengar tawa Subaru langsung berhenti meniup recordernya dan menatap Subaru dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil mengangkat kopernya dari lantai. "Jaga dirimu, Ai-kun," ucapnya pada Ai sehingga Ai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Profesor Agasa.

"Hati-hati di jalan dan semoga sukses dengan presentasimu, Profesor," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum tipis.

Profesor Agasa pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia menoleh ke Subaru.

"Terima kasih kau sudah bersedia menjaga Ai-kun. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik ya? Aku pasti akan membawakanmu banyak oleh-oleh," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Tidak masalah, Profesor. Dan aku tidak sabar menunggu oleh-olehnya," ucap Subaru sambil nyengir.

Profesor Agasa pun menepuk bahu Subaru kemudian melangkah ke pintu depan diikuti Ai dan Subaru. Profesor melambai kepada mereka berdua sebelum menghilang dengan mobil VW-nya. Setelah itu, Subaru dan Ai masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Ai mengambil recordernya yang dia letakkan di meja dan melangkah pergi sehingga Subaru langsung meraih tangannya.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Subaru.

"Mau berlatih di ruang bawah tanah," jawab Ai sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Subaru.

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja? Tidak sopan kan meninggalkan tamu sendirian?" tanya Subaru sambil nyengir dan menolak melepaskan tangan Ai.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mau berlatih di sini denganmu kalau kau menertawakanku?" jawab Ai dengan tajam.

"_Oh, dia benar-benar lucu,"_ pikir Subaru sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baik, baik, aku tidak akan tertawa. Aku janji," ucap Subaru.

Ai memandang Subaru dengan ragu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas karena dia tahu Subaru pasti tidak akan mau melepaskan tangannya sampai dia bilang iya.

"Baiklah," ucap Ai sehingga Subaru langsung melepaskan tangannya.

Ai pun kembali duduk di sofa dengan buku musiknya terbuka di pangkuannya. Lalu dia kembali memainkan recordernya sambil sesekali melirik Subaru yang duduk di depannya dan memperhatikannya bermain recorder untuk mengecek apakah Subaru tertawa atau tidak ketika dia membuat nada yang sumbang.

Setelah beberapa lama mampu menahan diri, akhirnya Subaru tidak tahan juga dan tertawa karena permainan recorder Ai benar-benar sumbang. Ai pun langsung berhenti dan memandang Subaru dengan marah.

"Maaf, Ai-chan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan," ucap Subaru masih sambil tertawa sehingga Ai semakin marah.

Ai meremas recorder di tangannya lalu melemparnya ke wajah Subaru, tapi Subaru yang refleksnya sangat bagus, menangkap recorder itu dengan sigap sebelum recorder itu mengenai wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Subaru.

Ai tidak menjawab dan hanya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil membuang muka dengan wajah cemberut.

Subaru pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum lalu bangkit untuk duduk di sebelah Ai.

"Apa kau mau kuajari? Aku sangat mahir bermain recorder waktu aku masih SD," ucap Subaru dengan nada membujuk agar Ai tidak marah lagi.

Ai hanya diam dan tetap menolak untuk menatap Subaru sehingga Subaru menghela nafas.

"Ai-chan, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Subaru dengan nada memohon.

Ai akhirnya menoleh untuk menatap Subaru.

"Baiklah, ajari aku kalau begitu," ucap Ai sehingga Subaru langsung tersenyum.

"Lihat ya. Aku akan memberimu contoh," ucap Subaru sambil mengambil buku musik Ai dari pangkuan Ai lalu meletakkan buku itu di pangkuannya.

Lalu Subaru pun mulai bermain tapi kemudian dia langsung berhenti sementara Ai menaikkan alis padanya. Subaru memandang recorder Ai dengan bingung kemudian dia mencoba lagi dan langsung berhenti lagi.

"Ai-chan, recordermu tidak rusak kan?" tanya Subaru.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Ai.

Subaru pun kembali bermain, tapi tetap saja dia menghasilkan suara sumbang sehingga Ai pun nyengir.

"Jangan bilang kau tadi berbohong soal kau mahir bermain recorder dan sebenarnya kau sama payahnya denganku dalam bermain recorder," ucap Ai.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Subaru dengan angkuh.

"Tapi kenyataannya permainanmu sama jeleknya dengan permainanku," ucap Ai sambil menyeringai.

"Recordermu yang rusak, bukan aku yang tidak mahir," ucap Subaru dengan agak kesal sehingga Ai tertawa.

"Sudah jangan banyak alasan. Kalau kau payah, ya mengaku saja," ucap Ai masih sambil tertawa sehingga Subaru bertambah kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menutup mulut Ai agar Ai berhenti tertawa, dengan mulutnya, dan itu membuatnya tersentak.

"_Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu?"_ omel Subaru pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

Melihat Subaru yang kelihatannya sedang berkonflik dengan dirinya sendiri membuat Ai heran sehingga dia berhenti tertawa. Namun belum sempat dia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Subaru, bel pintu depan berbunyi.

"Aku akan membukanya," ucap Subaru sambil bangkit dari sofa, masih dengan kening berkerut.

**Bersambung...**


	5. Berharap

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

Airin-san : Nggak bingung kok. Mungkin itu karena Detektif Sato orangnya polos dan agak tidak peka makanya dia berpikir begitu. He he he.

phantom : Itu karena Detektif Sato dan Detektif Takagi merupakan rekan kerja di kepolisian jadi Detektif Sato tetap menggunakan nama maiden-nya di tempat kerja. Kalau aslinya ya sudah ganti marga. Ini sama seperti Eri yang menggunakan nama maiden-nya walaupun dia belum bercerai dengan Kogoro. XD

Aiwha-san : Yah, kalau begitu harus sabar soalnya chapter ini juga masih didominasi oleh Ai x Subaru. XD

Fujita-san : Benar sekali. Yang dateng adalah obat nyamuknya yaitu Conan. He he he.

Lan-san : Conan meminta Ai untuk percaya padanya karena Conan selalu merasa Ai tidak percaya padanya. Conan itu selalu ingin melindungi orang lain seperti superhero dan superhero itu selalu ingin semua orang percaya padanya dan bergantung padanya. Jadi Conan pun ingin Ai percaya padanya seperti orang-orang lain percaya padanya. Sayangnya bagi Conan, Ai terlalu mengenalnya dan selalu tahu kalau dia berbohong. Bahkan Ai juga membantunya untuk menipu Ran. Jadi Ai punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak selalu percaya padanya. Kalau tentang pandangan Subaru terhadap Ai, Subaru sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus memandang Ai karena dia tahu Ai bukan anak kecil sungguhan tapi secara fisik Ai adalah anak kecil. Itu sebabnya muncul pikiran tentang ciuman yang membuatnya berkonflik di dalam hati. XD

shiho Nakahara : Kemungkinan besar mereka nggak akan kembali. Sebabnya ada di chapter ini. XD

Nichido Shiku : Kalau akhirnya pasti Ai sama Conan. Terus mereka kemungkinan besar nggak akan kembali karena chapter ini. XD

Kongming-san : Beda lho tahu cara main recorder dengan mahir bermain recorder. Ai tahu bagaimana caranya dan bisa menghasilkan nada doremifasolasido dengan recorder. Yang dia tidak bisa adalah memainkan sebuah lagu dengan recorder. Sama seperti Conan yang tahu dan bisa menghasilkan nada yang sempurna tapi dia tidak bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu. XD

moist fla : Aku juga sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini. Tapi untungnya masih bisa menemukan sedikit waktu luang untuk menulis. Apalagi menulis adalah kesenangan jadi aku nggak bisa jauh-jauh. XD

Misyel : Ceritanya berhenti di situ biar kamu penasaran siapa yang mengetok pintu. He he he.

Shiho cute : Soalnya cerita ini bergenre drama jadi dramanya harus kerasa. Kalau AiCon langsung jadi maka nggak akan kerasa dramanya. XD

Septi SSS : Wah, sepertinya permintaanmu belum akan terlaksana karena chapter ini masih didominasi oleh Ai x Subaru. XD

Lollytha-chan : Chapter ini juga masih didominasi oleh Ai x Subaru jadi harap bersabar. XD

Steffany Choi : Aku membaca teori-teori itu di forum. Coba mampir ke forumnya Detective Conan World atau DCTP. Terus kalau pengin tahu daftar DC movie bisa lihat di Detective Conan Wiki. Pokoknya kalau orang deket-deket sama Conan pasti sial soalnya dia kan Shinigami. XD

conan edogawa meitantei : Terima kasih banyak. XD

Shu no Tsuki : Kayaknya nggak bakal ada Kaito KID di sini, tapi siapa tahu. XD

Rawr : Kalau bagian kucing hilang itu, mungkin karena bentuknya yang berupa deskripsi, makanya feel-nya jadi hilang. Conan memang sedikit terlupakan tapi chapter depan kemungkinan dia bakal sering muncul. XD

shihoCool'n : Wah, sepertinya Shiho nggak bakalan muncul. Alasannya ada di chapter ini. XD

Nachie-chan : Subaru sebenarnya normal, tapi karena seorang gadis kecil yang manis, Subaru jadi mulai mempertanyakan kenormalan dirinya sendiri. He he he.

Jessica-san : Ha ha ha. Kasihan banget author yang kamu *ehemterorehem* itu. Wah, gawat kalau begitu, soalnya di chapter ini Ai x Subaru juga masih mendominasi. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Karena banyak pembaca yang menuduh Subaru sebagai lollicon, penulis jadi ingin memberi penjelasan tentang latar belakang judul cerita ini. Seperti para pembaca sudah ketahui bahwa judul cerita ini adalah 'Tanpa Batas' jadi ketidaknormalan-ketidaknormalan tokoh-tokohnya adalah hal yang wajar. Dalam cerita ini lollicon dan shotacon akan menjadi hal yang biasa karena ketidaknormalan tokoh utamanya (Conan dan Ai) yaitu orang dewasa yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak kecil. Pada akhirnya Conan pun juga akan menjadi lollicon ketika dia menyukai Ai dan Ai pun juga akan menjadi Shotacon ketika dia menyukai Conan karena [spoiler]mereka akan saling menyukai ketika mereka masih SMP[spoiler].

Lalu tentang Ai x Subaru, pasangan ini akan terus mendapat banyak perhatian sampai cerita ini berbelok ke arah Ai x Conan. Cerita ini bergenre drama jadi penulis tidak akan buru-buru menjadikan Ai x Conan sebagai pasangan. Mereka berdua akan melewati banyak drama sebelum mereka bersama.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 5 – Berharap**

"Edogawa-kun, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Ai saat dia melihat Conan masuk ke ruang tengah bersama Subaru.

Conan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa di sebelah Ai sebelum menjawab, sementara Subaru duduk di sofa yang ada di depan Ai.

"Yah, Paman Kogoro memarahiku karena permainan recorderku yang sumbang sementara Ran-neechan menertawakanku, jadi aku mengungsi ke sini," jawab Conan sehingga Subaru dan Ai tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau sama payahnya denganku," ucap Conan pada Ai dengan agak kesal.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya kau dan aku saja, bahkan Subaru-san pun juga tidak bisa bermain recorder dengan baik," ucap Ai sambil mencuri pandang ke Subaru dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

Subaru pun langsung mengerutkan keningnya pada Ai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Conan dengan ekspresi setengah heran setengah geli karena selama mengenal Subaru, setahunya Subaru selalu bisa melakukan apa saja.

"Iya. Dia tadi berkata bahwa dia mahir bermain recorder, tapi saat dia memainkan recorderku, dia juga menghasilkan suara sumbang. Dia sudah membohongiku tapi dia tetap tidak mau mengaku sampai sekarang," jawab Ai dengan nada agak dibuat-buat.

Conan memandang Ai dengan takjub karena dia tahu Ai sedang menggoda Subaru. Ai benar-benar tidak pilih-pilih kalau menggoda orang, baik anak-anak ataupun orang dewasa.

"Sudah kubilang recordermu yang rusak," ucap Subaru dengan agak kesal.

Conan pun hanya memandang Subaru dengan geli karena Subaru terpancing.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah," ucap Ai sambil menyeringai kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Conan. "Edogawa-kun, bisakah kau pinjamkan recordermu pada Subaru-san?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Conan sambil nyengir. Dia pun mengeluarkan recorder dan buku musiknya dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Subaru yang cemberut.

Subaru pun mengambilnya dari tangan Conan dan sebelum memainkan recorder Conan, dia melirik Ai yang menatapnya sambil nyengir. Itu membuatnya sedikit gugup dan dia pun menelan ludah karena kalau dia tidak bisa memainkan recorder Conan dengan baik, itu akan sangat memalukan dan dia harus mengaku kalah pada Ai. Untuk orang yang berego setinggi langit seperti dirinya, mengaku kalah pada 'boneka'nya akan sangat melukai harga dirinya. Dan ternyata dia memang tidak bisa memainkannya dengan benar sehingga cengiran Ai bertambah lebar.

"Jadi?" tanya Ai sambil menaikkan alisnya pada Subaru.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku dulu memang mahir memainkannya. Aku hanya kurang berlatih," jawab Subaru dengan angkuh.

"Hoo, benarkah?" tanya Ai sambil tertawa sehingga Subaru bertambah kesal.

"Tentu saja. Kau lihat saja nanti," jawab Subaru. "Aku akan berlatih dengan kalian malam ini jadi dimana aku bisa mendapatkan recorder seperti itu?" tanyanya sehingga Conan dan Ai menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Subaru-san, apa kau serius?" tanya Conan dengan geli.

"Aku serius," jawab Subaru lalu dia menoleh ke Ai. "Sebagai gantinya, kalau aku bisa memainkannya dengan mahir, Ai-chan harus memberiku hadiah," ucapnya sambil menyeringai sehingga Ai merasa agak merinding namun dia segera menyingkirkan perasaan itu.

"Kenapa aku harus memberimu hadiah?" tanya Ai.

"Karena kalau kau bisa memainkannya dengan mahir, aku akan memberimu hadiah juga," jawab Subaru sambil tersenyum.

Ai diam sejenak untuk berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah," ucap Ai sehingga Subaru tersenyum lebar.

Conan yang melihat ini merasa ditinggalkan sendiri sehingga dia pun angkat bicara.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Conan sehingga Ai dan Subaru menoleh padanya.

"Memangnya kau kenapa?" Ai balik bertanya.

"Kau juga harus memberiku hadiah kalau aku bisa memainkannya dengan mahir," jawab Conan.

"Kenapa aku harus memberimu hadiah?" tanya Ai sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Yah, karena kau selalu mengejek permainan recorderku," jawab Conan sambil nyengir.

Ai memandang Conan dengan ekspresi setengah kaget dan setengah geli selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus memberiku hadiah," ucap Ai.

"Tapi kemarin kau baru saja menguras rekeningku," protes Conan sehingga Subaru menaikkan alisnya padanya.

Conan hanya tersenyum gugup pada Subaru sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Ai karena Ai kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu beri aku hadiah yang tidak memakai uang," ucap Ai.

"Ya, ya, baiklah," ucap Conan.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah sepakat, apa kalian mau mengantarku membeli recorder sekarang?" tanya Subaru.

Conan dan Ai pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian mereka bertiga melangkah keluar dari rumah Profesor Agasa menuju toko buku yang ada di depan stasiun Beika.

Malam itu, rumah Profesor Agasa dipenuhi oleh suara-suara tiupan recorder yang sumbang. Untung saja rumah Profesor Agasa cukup kedap suara, karena jika tidak, para tetangga pasti akan menyerbu rumah Profesor Agasa karena suara berisik dan menyakitkan telinga yang keluar dari rumah itu.

Ai sendiri sangat menikmati berlatih recorder bersama dua dari tiga orang laki-laki berkacamata yang paling dia sayangi di dunia ini. Dia baru tahu bahwa berlatih recorder yang biasanya sangat menyebalkan itu bisa menjadi begitu menyenangkan. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan dengan suara-suara sumbang yang dihasilkan oleh mereka bertiga. Dia tertawa sambil saling mengejek bersama Conan dan Subaru dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat bersyukur dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang meskipun Organisasi Hitam mungkin akan terus menghantuinya.

Conan sendiri merasa sangat heran menemukan dirinya yang bisa tertawa begitu lepas. Apalagi setelah peristiwa putus hubungan dengan Ran. Tapi ketika dia melihat Ai tertawa, dia tidak bisa tidak ikut tertawa. Melihat Ai yang sudah kehilangan semuanya, tapi masih bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu membuatnya merasa hangat. Dan dia berjanji dalam hati dia tidak akan membiarkan tawa itu hilang dari mulut Ai untuk selama-lamanya.

Subaru pun juga mempunyai janji yang sama dengan Conan ketika dia melihat Ai tertawa. Sejak Ai tidak takut lagi padanya dan menerima kehadirannya, dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Entah kenapa Ai yang licik, bermulut tajam dan suka seenaknya sendiri itu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Dia tahu hanya Ai saja yang bisa membuatnya bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti berlatih recorder bersama di malam hari dan menghasilkan suara berisik, padahal biasanya dia membaca buku sambil minum Bourbon di malam hari yang tenang. Kebersamaannya dengan Ai benar-benar membuatnya berubah dan membuatnya menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang. Dia pun berharap bisa selamanya seperti ini bersama Ai.

XXX

Musim demi musim pun berganti hingga akhirnya Conan dan Ai sudah lulus dari SD Teitan dan masuk ke SMP Teitan bersama Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Hari itu adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah dan Ai sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Dia mengamati pantulan dirinya yang mengenakan seragam SMP yang bermodel sailor di cermin. Dia berputar di depan cermin kemudian sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

"_Sempurna,"_ pikir Ai.

Ai pun mengambil tasnya yang ada di meja belajar dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tadi sudah membuat sarapan sebelum mandi jadi dia bisa langsung sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Profesor Agasa sudah duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran, menunggu Ai untuk sarapan bersama. Setelah Ai duduk di meja makan, Profesor Agasa melipat korannya untuk mulai sarapan.

"Seragam itu sangat cocok untukmu, Ai-kun," komentar Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Profesor," ucap Ai sambil mengambil nasi untuknya dan untuk Profesor.

Setelah mengambil sayur dan lauk masing-masing, mereka pun mulai makan.

"Apa ada berita yang menarik, Profesor?" tanya Ai sambil menyendok nasi dari piringnya.

"Berita utamanya masih seputar tanah longsor yang terjadi kemarin malam di gunung Fuji," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Untung tanah longsor itu terjadi di wilayah yang tak berpenghuni sehingga tidak ada korban yang jatuh," komentar Ai.

"Ya, itu benar. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini memang banyak bencana yang terjadi. Jadi bencana yang tidak memakan korban sungguh melegakan," ucap Profesor Agasa.

Ai dan Profesor Agasa meneruskan obrolan mereka sambil sarapan tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya tanah longsor itu menimpa mansion yang merupakan markas besar Organisasi Hitam dan bahwa tanah longsor itu terjadi saat Bos dan pucuk-pucuk pimpinan Organisasi Hitam sedang rapat di tempat itu. Hingga kini nasib mereka belum jelas karena semua orang mengira wilayah itu merupakan wilayah yang tidak berpenghuni.

"Aku berangkat, Profesor," ucap Ai sambil menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan Ai-kun. Semoga kau menikmati sekolah barumu," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Mmm," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah ke pintu depan.

Setelah menutup pagar rumahnya, Ai menemukan Subaru bersandar di pagar rumah keluarga Kudo yang sampai sekarang masih ditempatinya. Ai pun melangkah menghampirinya sehingga Subaru mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel di tangannya ke Ai.

Subaru memandang Ai dengan terpana dan entah kenapa detak jantungnya sedikit meningkat. Ai dengan seragam SMP terlihat lebih seperti wanita daripada boneka. Wanita yang sangat manis, lebih tepatnya. Dia juga baru sadar kalau tinggi Ai sekarang sudah hampir mencapai dadanya.

Ai yang melihat Subaru hanya berdiri mematung meskipun dia sudah berdiri di depan Subaru, menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau menatapku dengan mulut terbuka seperti itu? Aku bisa terlambat kalau tidak berangkat sekarang," ucap Ai sehingga Subaru langsung sadar dan menutup mulutnya yang memang sedikit terbuka.

"Oh iya, ayo kita berangkat sekarang," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum malu. Dia segera memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celananya.

Ai pun geleng-geleng kepala sambil melangkah pergi tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu dia merasakan Subaru memegang tangannya untuk menggandengnya. Dia pun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Subaru sehingga Subaru langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah bukan anak SD lagi sekarang," ucap Ai tanpa menoleh kemudian dia kembali melangkah.

Subaru pun tersenyum kemudian dia kembali meraih dan menggenggam tangan Ai sehingga langkah Ai kembali terhenti dan Ai menoleh padanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Meskipun kau bukan anak SD lagi, bukan berarti kau tidak akan diganggu orang jahat. Lagipula selain orang jahat, akan ada banyak serangga yang mengganggumu jadi aku harus melindungimu," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," ucap Ai sambil menatap Subaru dengan bingung tapi Subaru sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan menarik tangan Ai untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Yah, intinya aku akan terus menggandeng tanganmu setiap pagi," ucap Subaru.

Ai hanya bisa menghela nafas karena dari cara Subaru menggenggam tangannya, dia tahu Subaru tidak akan melepaskan tangannya walaupun dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Subaru. Tapi meskipun begitu, dalam hati Ai merasa berbunga-bunga. Berangkat sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan bersama laki-laki yang disukai adalah impian setiap wanita dan dia mendapatkannya setiap hari.

Namun selain rasa berbunga-bunga, Ai juga merasa frustasi karena dia tahu bahwa Subaru tidak mungkin suka padanya secara romantis. Perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh, yaitu 20 tahun, walaupun sebenarnya perbedaan usia mereka hanya 9 tahun jika dia kembali menjadi Shiho, ditambah lagi dengan dia yang masih SMP, benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahwa tidak mungkin Subaru akan membalas perasaannya saat ini. Apalagi dia juga sudah mulai kehilangan harapan untuk kembali ke tubuhnya semula. Dia sudah mencoba banyak hal tapi penawar APTX4869 yang diinginkannya itu belum berhasil ditemukan sampai saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, seragam itu cocok sekali untukmu, Ai-chan," ucap Subaru, membuyarkan pikiran Ai.

"Eh?" ucap Ai sambil menoleh ke Subaru.

Subaru pun juga menoleh pada Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Kau jadi kelihatan tambah manis," ucap Subaru sehingga rona merah langsung muncul di pipi Ai.

Ai pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan di depannya.

"Trims," ucap Ai sambil menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya dengan malu-malu dan hal itu sukses membuat jantung Subaru yang sedang memandangnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat.

"_Oh sial, dia benar-benar terlalu manis,"_ ucap Subaru dalam hati sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Ai pun tersenyum senang sepanjang sisa perjalanan ke sekolah setelah Subaru memujinya. Rasa frustasi di hatinya pun menghilang dan berganti menjadi rasa penuh harapan. Dia berharap Subaru akan terus melajang sampai dia berusia 17 tahun sehingga dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Subaru dan menjadikan Subaru sebagai miliknya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, senyum tak juga menghilang dari wajah Ai sehingga membuat wajah setiap anak laki-laki yang menatapnya menjadi memerah.

Ai menemukan teman-temannya berdiri di depan loker sepatu dan dia langsung melangkah menghampiri mereka.

Ayumi yang melihat Ai langsung tersenyum cerah pada Ai. Mitsuhiko menatap Ai dengan wajah memerah sambil mulai berimajinasi tentang Ai sebagai pacarnya. Genta tidak menatap Ai karena sedang sibuk membayangkan makanan apa saja yang ada di kantin sekolahnya yang baru ini. Conan menatap Ai dengan mata membesar dan mulut agak terbuka karena dia seperti melihat wanita cantik bernama Shiho yang ditemuinya tiga tahun lalu saat dia putus dengan Ran. Bedanya Shiho yang ini lebih terlihat manis daripada cantik. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Ai pun menyapa teman-temannya dan melihat Conan yang bereaksi sama seperti Subaru tadi pagi membuat Ai menaikkan alisnya pada Conan.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, Edogawa-kun?" tanya Ai sehingga membuat Conan sadar.

"Uh, err, tidak," jawab Conan dengan gugup. "Tidak ada yang salah. Kau hanya kelihatan berbeda. Itu saja," lanjutnya.

Ai pun hanya mengangkat bahu sementara Ayumi menjadi cemburu karena dia sempat melihat Conan yang menatap Ai dengan mata membesar dan mulut terbuka seperti itu.

"Kalau aku bagaimana? Apa aku cocok mengenakan seragam ini, Conan-kun?" tanya Ayumi.

"Mmm, seragam itu cocok sekali untukmu, Ayumi-chan," jawab Conan sambil tersenyum sehingga wajah Ayumi langsung memerah.

Hal ini membuat Conan mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Mitsuhiko dan Genta sehingga dia langsung sweatdrop sementara Ai hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu mereka mendengar bel tanda masuk berbunyi sehingga mereka pun bergegas ke kelas. Yah, ini memang sebuah keajaiban karena mereka berlima terus menjadi teman sekelas sampai SMP.

Hari itu kegiatan murid baru di SMP Teitan hanyalah perkenalan diri di kelas bersama wali kelas. Kemudian murid baru diijinkan berkeliling sekolah dan melihat-lihat bazar yang diadakan klub-klub yang ada di sekolah mereka.

Saat pulang sekolah, Ai, Conan dan Detektif Cilik yang lain berjalan pulang dengan beberapa brosur di tangan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka pun membicarakan tentang klub yang akan mereka ikuti karena murid SMP Teitan memang diwajibkan mengikuti sebuah klub di sekolah. Conan langsung memilih klub sepakbola, Ayumi juga memilih klub sepakbola sebagai manajer, Mitsuhiko masih bingung antara klub sains atau OSIS, Genta memilih klub baseball dan Ai masih belum punya pilihan karena dia sebenarnya tidak tertarik mengikuti klub manapun.

Ayumi pun langsung menawari Ai untuk bergabung dengan klub sepakbola seperti dirinya dan Conan dan Ai menjawabnya dengan berkata bahwa dia akan memikirkannya di rumah.

Sesampainya di perempatan jalan, mereka pun berpisah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ai dan Conan berjalan bersama karena rumah mereka searah. Tapi mereka tidak langsung pulang ke rumah karena mereka harus belanja bahan makanan. Sejak Ran menjadi guru di Hokkaido, Ai biasa memasak lauk dan sayur untuk Conan dan Kogoro setelah Conan memohon padanya dengan sangat karena Conan tidak mau memakan masakan ibu Ran yang sangat beracun itu dan sebagai gantinya Conan akan membantunya membersihkan rumah. Setelah Eri tahu kalau Ai bersedia memasak untuk Kogoro dan Conan, Eri pun berhenti mengirim makanan ke kantor detektif dan sejak saat itu, Kogoro dan Eri selalu menggoda Conan dengan menyebut Ai sebagai istri Conan di depan Conan.

**Bersambung...**


	6. Sendirian

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

Airin-san : Hubungan Ai dan Conan belum berubah. Kalau tentang Ran, nanti bakalan ada ceritanya sendiri jadi tunggu saja. Lalu Conan tidak akan bertindak sebelum dia menyukai (menyadari perasaannya pada) Ai. XD

Lan-san : Itu karena Subaru dan Conan tahu tragedi apa yang sudah menimpa Ai jadi ketika melihat Ai yang terlihat sangat hidup, mereka pun jadi tersentuh. Aku juga kalau sedang banyak masalah dan stres lalu aku melihat orang lain yang lebih kurang beruntung daripada aku masih semangat melakukan apa yang mereka bisa untuk hidup mereka, aku jadi merasa bodoh karena aku stres hanya karena masalah sepele, lalu aku akan kembali bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalahku. Sebenarnya aku pernah punya fanart Ai dan Conan dengan seragam SMP, tapi waktu kucari ternyata nggak ada. Padahal pengin ku-upload di fesbuk *sigh*. Sepertinya Ai nggak bakalan tahu kalau Kogoro dan Eri menyebutnya sebagai istri Conan sampai Ai dan Conan jadian. XD

Lollytha-chan : Ran bakalan muncul lagi karena dia nggak akan lama di Hokkaido. XD

Aiwha-san : Tentu saja nanti bakalan ada cerita Conan cemburu sama Subaru. Tunggu saja! XD

Kongming-san : BO-nya kena azab soalnya sepertinya manusia sudah tidak bisa melawan kejahatan mereka. XD

shihoCool'n : Aku sebenarnya pernah punya fanart Ai dan Conan dengan seragam SMP, tapi waktu kucari ternyata udah nggak ada, padahal pengin ku-upload di fesbuk. Jadi, yah, dibayangkan sebisanya saja. XD

Septi SSS : Yah, aku hanya bisa bilang nasib BO tidak jelas karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau markas BO terkena tanah longsor jadi tidak akan ada yang menolong. XD

Jessica-san : Subaru dianggap lollicon karena dia kelihatannya naksir sama Ai yang masih SD. Kalau Ai-nya sudah tumbuh dewasa, Subaru bukan lagi lollicon jika dia naksir Ai. XD

Fujita-san : Iya, tenang aja. Bakalan banyak kok scene Ai dan Conan-nya. XD

ArdhyaMouri : Semoga di chapter ini harapanmu bisa jadi kenyataan. XD

shywhy : Mungkin di sekuelnya JBT. XD

Misyel : Ya memang tetap Conan x Ai seberapapun manisnya Ai x Subaru. He he he.

Shu no Tsuki : Aku belum tahu fic ini sampai berapa chapter. Kalau mengenai KID, aku sudah memikirkan sebuah peran untuknya di fic ini. Semoga hasilnya bagus. XD

SteffanyChoi : Seingatku di movie berapa gitu, diceritakan bahwa Kogoro dan Eri berpisah karena masakan Eri yang nggak enak. Eri yang baru saja ditembak kakinya oleh Kogoro untuk menyelamatkannya dari penyandera memasak makan malam untuk Kogoro. Lalu Kogoro yang capek sepulang kerja marah-marah karena masakan Eri yang tidak enak sehingga Eri yang kakinya masih sakit akibat luka tembak juga marah karena kerja kerasnya tidak dihargai. Lalu Eri pun pergi. XD

Lillya Hozikawa : Mungkin juga ya. Aku juga nggak tahu apakah 'pun' dan 'juga' itu artinya sama atau beda. Profesor Agasa memang selalu memanggil dengan suffix -kun pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, baik laki-laki maupun wanita. Kalau sebabnya, aku juga nggak tahu. XD

atin : Ai suka om-om karena aslinya dia sudah dewasa. Kalau dia malah suka anak kecil, lebih berabe lagi. He he he.

Rawr : Yah, kedua pairing ini akan dapet jatahnya masing-masing, walaupun AixConan akan mendapat jatah lebih banyak. XD

moist fla : Sejujurnya aku belum punya keinginan untuk nulis novel. Aku juga paling sebel sama author yang tidak menyelesaikan karyanya, apalagi kalau dia nggak ngasih tanda. Kalau author itu ngasih tanda kalau ceritanya discontinued, aku akan sangat menghargainya jadi aku nggak perlu berharap lagi. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Setelah di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, penulis menceritakan tentang bagaimana manisnya hubungan Ai dan Subaru, di chapter ini penulis akan menceritakan betapa pahitnya hubungan Ai dan Conan. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 6 – Sendirian**

"Kenapa kau tidak menerima tawaran Ayumi saja?" tanya Conan saat dia dan Ai berjalan menuju supermarket.

"Mengenai klub itu?" Ai balik bertanya.

"Iya," jawab Conan sehingga Ai nyengir padanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau kutinggal sendirian bersama sekelompok anak SMP?" tanya Ai dengan nada menggoda.

"Bodoh. Justru aku yang tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian bersama sekelompok anak SMP. Kau dulu pernah bilang kan, kalau kau bisa bertahan menjalani semua ini karena aku ada bersamamu," jawab Conan dengan agak angkuh.

"Wah, kau masih ingat kata-kataku yang waktu itu ya? Daya ingatmu benar-benar bagus," ucap Ai dengan geli sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Conan.

"Hentikan itu," ucap Conan sambil melirik Ai dengan kesal sehingga Ai menarik tangannya kembali.

Conan dan Ai menitipkan tas mereka di tempat penitipan lalu Conan mengambil keranjang belanjaan. Setelah itu, dia dan Ai melangkah ke bagian bahan makanan segar sambil meneruskan obrolan mereka.

"Mungkin klub sepakbola memang pilihan yang paling masuk akal untukku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kurang sreg," ucap Ai.

"Apanya yang kurang sreg?" tanya Conan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku memang menyukai sepakbola, tapi menjadi manajer klub sepakbola adalah hal yang berbeda," jawab Ai.

"Atau mungkin itu karena alam bawah sadarmu ingin kau ikut klub sains. Kau kan ilmuwan" komentar Conan sehingga Ai langsung menatap Conan dengan geli.

"Jadi menurutmu aku, yang merupakan mantan ilmuwan Organisasi Hitam dan pembuat APTX4869, akan sangat menikmati meneliti bersama sekelompok anak SMP, begitu?" ucap Ai sehingga Conan sadar betapa konyolnya komentarnya barusan.

Conan pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menatap Ai dengan malu.

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai ke situ," ucap Conan.

"Yah, pikiranmu memang selalu dipenuhi oleh kasus-kasus kejahatan jadi aku tidak heran," ucap Ai sambil nyengir.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucap Conan sehingga Ai tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan memikirkannya di rumah. Lagipula aku masih punya waktu dua hari untuk menentukan pilihan," ucap Ai.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," ucap Conan. Namun dalam hati dia berharap agar Ai juga bergabung dengan klub sepakbola. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika Ai ada di sekitarnya kalau dia harus menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan sekelompok anak SMP. Mungkin Ai memang benar kalau dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian bersama sekelompok anak SMP.

"Hei lihat, sepertinya ada diskon untuk daging ayam di sana," ucap Ai sambil menunjuk kerumunan ibu-ibu.

"Sepertinya begitu," ucap Conan dengan gugup sambil berniat ingin melarikan diri, tapi Ai langsung memegang lengannya.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" ucap Ai sambil menarik Conan ke arah kerumunan ibu-ibu itu sementara Conan hanya mengerang putus asa.

Ai berdiri tidak jauh dari stand daging ayam diskon sambil memegang keranjang belanjaan dan kacamata Conan sementara Conan berusaha menyelip diantara kerumunan ibu-ibu untuk ikut berebut daging ayam diskon itu.

Saat Conan berhasil mencapai tempat daging ayam diskon itu, ternyata daging ayamnya sudah habis sehingga Conan menghela nafas kecewa. Ibu-ibu yang tadi berkerumun pun sudah bubar. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menyodorkan satu pak daging ayam kepada Conan sehingga dia mendongak.

"Kau mau membeli ini kan?" tanya orang yang kelihatannya merupakan penjaga stand daging ayam itu.

"Subaru-san," seru Conan dengan terkejut.

Subaru hanya tersenyum kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melambai kepada Ai yang melangkah menghampirinya dan Conan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ai saat dia sudah berada di sebelah Conan.

"Aku sedang kerja sambilan di sini," jawab Subaru. Kemudian dia menyodorkan satu pak daging ayam itu ke Ai sehingga Ai menyodorkan keranjang belanjaannya ke arah Subaru agar Subaru bisa meletakkan daging ayam itu di keranjang belanjaannya.

"Kau benar-benar kerja sambilan dimana-mana ya?" tanya Conan dengan agak sinis.

"Begitulah. Aku memang suka mencoba hal-hal baru," jawab Subaru sambil tetap tersenyum. "Oh ya, kau harus membereskan dirimu. Kau kelihatan kacau," lanjutnya sehingga Ai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Conan.

"Dia benar, kau kelihatan kacau," komentar Ai setelah melihat penampilan Conan.

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku jadi seperti ini?" tanya Conan sambil menatap Ai dengan kesal sehingga Ai dan Subaru tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kami harus meneruskan berbelanja. Terima kasih untuk daging ayam diskonnya. Sampai nanti," ucap Ai.

"Sampai nanti," ucap Subaru.

Ai dan Conan pun melangkah pergi dan Subaru terus menatap mereka berdua sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia merasa agak cemburu melihat Ai yang mencoba merapikan rambut dan baju seragam Conan yang berantakan karena menerobos kerumunan ibu-ibu untuk berebut daging ayam diskon. Tapi dia segera menyingkirkan perasaan itu dan merasa konyol karena merasa seperti itu.

Sementara itu, Conan merasa jantungnya agak berdebar ketika Ai mencoba merapikan rambut dan baju seragamnya. Dan itu membuatnya agak bingung karena dia tidak pernah merasa seperti itu sebelumnya.

Saat Ai sibuk memilih sayuran, Conan yang berdiri di sebelah Ai diam-diam mengamati Ai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dan akhirnya dia pun menyadari satu hal tentang Ai yang selama ini tidak disadarinya sehingga membuatnya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya sambil menatap Ai.

Ai yang sudah selesai memilih sayuran mengalihkan pandangannya ke Conan yang memegang keranjang belanjaan dan alisnya langsung terangkat begitu dia melihat Conan menatapnya dengan terpaku.

"Hei Kudo-kun, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Ai dengan nada bingung dan agak sebal sehingga Conan langsung sadar dari kondisi terpakunya.

"Uh, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Conan.

"Jangan bohong! Tadi pagi kau juga terpaku sambil menatapku seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah denganku?" ucap Ai dengan curiga.

"Aku tidak bohong. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Sungguh," ucap Conan sambil tersenyum gugup.

Ai masih menatap Conan dengan curiga tapi tidak menekan lebih jauh. Dia meletakkan sayur di tangannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan yang dipegang Conan kemudian melangkah menuju tempat buah-buahan.

Conan mengikuti Ai sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang. Kenapa dia baru sadar kalau Ai adalah seorang wanita. Dia tahu sejak kecil bahwa Ran adalah seorang wanita meskipun dia selalu berpikir bahwa Ran adalah wanita yang tomboy. Dia tahu Ayumi adalah seorang wanita sejak pertama kali dia bertemu Ayumi. Dia tahu setiap wanita yang ditemuinya adalah seorang wanita. Tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Ai adalah seorang wanita. Dia tidak pernah mengklasifikasikan Ai sebagai wanita. Dan entah kenapa, mengetahui Ai adalah seorang wanita membuatnya takut.

XXX

"Ini enak sekali, Ai-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil menyendok pudingnya dengan gembira karena dia memang suka makanan manis.

Ai menggunakan gula jagung rendah kalori khusus untuk puding Profesor Agasa sehingga Profesor Agasa juga bisa menikmati puding buatannya.

"Iya, ini enak sekali, Ai-chan," ucap Subaru yang memang sering ikut makan malam di rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum senang.

Ai memang sangat suka memasak. Pelajaran yang paling disukainya saat SD adalah pelajaran PKK dan salah satu hal paling menyenangkan yang dilakukannya bersama Subaru adalah belajar memasak pada Subaru meskipun sejak Ai naik ke kelas 6, Ai sudah tidak belajar memasak pada Subaru lagi karena Subaru berkata pada Ai bahwa Ai sudah lebih mahir daripada dirinya. Sejak saat itu, membuatkan makanan untuk Subaru menjadi salah satu hal yang paling disukainya.

Memasak pada prinsipnya sama dengan pekerjaan Ai yang dulu sebagai ilmuwan kimia, mencampurkan bahan-bahan yang berbeda dengan komposisi tertentu untuk menghasilkan sesuatu. Mungkin itu sebabnya Ai sangat suka memasak.

"Ai-chan pasti akan jadi koki yang hebat suatu hari nanti, ya kan, Profesor?" tanya Subaru.

"Kelihatannya begitu, Subaru-kun," jawab Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar hal itu, Ai tiba-tiba mendapat ide tentang klub mana yang akan dia ikuti, tapi dia masih ragu jadi dia memutuskan untuk memikirkannya lagi nanti.

"_Koki, huh?"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

XXX

"Haibara, kita ke toko buku dulu ya sebelum ke supermarket," ucap Conan saat mereka berdua berjalan pulang dari sekolah setelah berpisah dengan anggota Grup Detektif Teitan yang lain. Grup Detektif Teitan merupakan nama baru Grup Detektif Cilik. Mereka memutuskan mengganti nama karena mereka sudah bukan anak SD lagi.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Ai.

"Serial terbaru novel detektif kesukaanku baru terbit jadi aku mau membelinya," jawab Conan.

"Haah, kau ini, apa di kepalamu itu tidak ada hal lain selain misteri dan kasus kejahatan?" tanya Ai sambil mencibir.

"Sudah kau jangan berisik," ucap Conan dengan kesal.

"Siapa yang berisik? Aku kan cuma bertanya," ucap Ai dengan gaya sok polos.

"Terserah kau saja," gerutu Conan.

"Jadi, apa di kepalamu itu tidak ada hal lain selain misteri dan kasus kejahatan?" tanya Ai sambil nyengir.

"Haibara!" seru Conan dengan frustasi sehingga Ai tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Kudo-kun, kadang-kadang aku sangat khawatir terhadap dirimu," ucap Ai setelah dia berhenti tertawa.

"Eh?" ucap Conan sambil menoleh.

"Apa kau bisa merasa senang dengan kepala yang dipenuhi dengan semua misteri dan kasus kejahatan itu. Begitulah aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati," ucap Ai.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Conan pun tertawa kecil.

"Jadi Ai Haibara-sama, si mata setan bisa mengkhawatirkan aku juga, eh?" goda Conan sehingga Ai langsung melirik Conan dengan lirikan mautnya.

Conan merasa sedikit merinding tapi dia tetap nyengir pada Ai sehingga wajah Ai langsung cemberut. Tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti semula dan dia bahkan tersenyum tipis sambil menatap wajah Conan.

"Yah, aku rasa aku memang khawatir padamu," ucap Ai dan itu sukses membuat mata Conan membesar dan pipi Conan menjadi memerah tapi Ai tidak melihatnya karena dia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan di depannya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang dan sangat menikmati hidupku yang sekarang jadi aku ingin kau juga menikmati hidupmu yang sekarang," lanjut Ai dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku sangat senang. Aku adalah detektif jadi misteri dan kasus kejahatan adalah kesukaanku. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Conan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ai dengan ragu sambil menoleh ke Conan sehingga Conan pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Conan dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum sehingga Conan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Conan merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar dan dia ingin sekali melarikan diri dari Ai karena Ai selalu bisa membuat perasaan dan pikirannya menjadi kacau tanpa alasan yang jelas sejak dia menyadari bahwa Ai adalah seorang wanita. Dia juga merasa takut karena sekarang ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda setiap dia teringat pada Ai.

Conan pun merasa sangat bersyukur ketika mereka berdua sampai di toko buku dan dia langsung melangkah ke bagian cerita fiksi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Ai. Dia harus segera mendapatkan buku itu sehingga dia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Ai.

Ai melihat Conan melangkah pergi lalu dia pergi ke bagian lain toko buku itu. Setelah dia menemukan buku yang ingin dibelinya, dia melangkah ke kasir dan menemukan Conan berdiri sambil melihat-lihat majalah olahraga yang raknya berada di dekat kasir. Dia pun segera menghampiri Conan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ai sehingga Conan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah," jawab Conan sambil menunjukkan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membayar ini dulu lalu kita pergi," ucap Ai sambil menunjukkan bukunya sekilas pada Conan lalu berjalan ke kasir.

"Kau beli buku tentang masakan lagi, huh?" tanya Conan saat mereka berjalan keluar dari toko buku.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?" jawab Ai sambil balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan masakan," jawab Conan.

"Sepertinya begitu dan aku pikir itu lebih baik daripada tertarik dengan misteri dan kasus kejahatan, bukankah begitu?" tanya Ai sambil nyengir.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucap Conan dengan kesal. Tapi dalam hati Conan mengakui bahwa masakan Ai selalu meningkat kualitasnya. Selain itu, hidangan pencuci mulut yang juga bisa berfungsi sebagai snack seperti cake dan puding yang dibuat Ai rasanya sangat enak dan dia sangat menyukainya, meskipun dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

Ai pun tertawa kecil dan mendengar ucapan Conan tentangnya yang sangat tertarik dengan masakan membuat Ai merasa tidak ragu lagi terhadap pilihannya.

"Hei, Kudo-kun, sepertinya aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu sendirian bersama sekelompok anak SMP," ucap Ai.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Conan dengan bingung.

"Aku akan ikut klub PKK," jawab Ai.

"Apa?" seru Conan dengan kaget karena itu adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah didengarnya. Menurutnya, Ai dan PKK tidak berada dalam dimensi yang sama.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku sangat tertarik dengan masakan? Lagipula PKK adalah pelajaran favoritku waktu SD," ucap Ai dengan agak kesal karena dia pikir Conan sedang mengejeknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya agak kaget," ucap Conan sambil terus melangkah. Dalam hati dia terus bertanya-tanya kenapa dia berpikir bahwa Ai dan PKK tidak berada dalam dimensi yang sama padahal jelas-jelas Ai dan PKK berada dalam dimensi, atau bahkan ruangan yang sama. Conan pun mulai ragu apakah dia benar-benar mengenal Ai yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kelas 1 SD. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, Ai sudah banyak berubah selama ini tapi dia tidak pernah menyadarinya, yang juga berarti bahwa dia tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. Apakah itu sebabnya Ai berkata bahwa Ai khawatir tentangnya?

Hal ini membuat Conan merasa seperti ditinggalkan sendiri dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Dia pun menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Ai juga ikut berhenti dan menoleh padanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ai.

"A-aku...," ucap Conan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Ai terus menatap Conan sambil menunggu jawaban dari Conan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Conan mengangkat kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik kita segera ke supermarket biar kita bisa segera pulang," ucap Conan kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ai menatap bagian belakang kepala Conan sejenak sebelum menyusul Conan. Dia tahu sudah sejak lama Conan mengunci dirinya dari orang lain, apalagi sejak Conan putus dengan Ran. Dia tahu itu karena dia dulu juga pernah melakukannya dan Conan-lah yang membantunya membuka diri. Dia ingin sekali membantu Conan tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan adalah selalu berada di samping Conan. Dan sekarang dia akan mencoba cara lain. Dia akan mencoba meninggalkan Conan walaupun tidak sepenuhnya lalu dia akan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"_Kudo-kun, kau tidak akan seperti ini untuk selamanya, kan?"_ tanya Ai dalam hati.

Conan melirik Ai sekilas ketika Ai sudah melangkah kembali di sampingnya.

"_Haibara, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"_ tanya Conan dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**


	7. Orang yang Penting

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Hai para pembaca sekalian, maaf karena update kali ini lebih telat daripada biasanya dan maaf karena kali ini penulis tidak bisa membalas semua komentar yang masuk. Akhir-akhir ini penulis sangat sibuk di dunia nyata, sehingga penulis sempat bertanya-tanya apakah penulis akan hiatus untuk sementara atau tetap jalan. Namun akhirnya penulis tetap jalan juga meskipun telat.

Mengenai Subaru yang kerja dimana-mana, seperti kata Subaru pada Conan, dia suka mencoba hal-hal baru. XD

Kalau mengenai Ai yang tidak mau terjun langsung berebut daging ayam diskon, itu karena Ai agak trauma dengan kerumunan orang. Dia pernah diculik Pisco saat dia berada di tengah kerumunan orang sehingga dia harus mengalami hal-hal yang menyakitkan tubuhnya seperti bertransformasi menjadi Shiho lalu memanjat cerobong asap lalu dihujani peluru oleh Gin lalu jatuh dari atas cerobong asap lalu bertransformasi kembali menjadi Ai. Oleh karena itu, Ai sebisa mungkin akan menghindari kerumunan orang. XD

Mungkin itu yang bisa penulis sampaikan.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 7 – Orang yang Penting**

"Paman, apa kau sudah lupa pada apa yang kukatakan tentang alkohol?" tanya Ai dengan tajam.

Kogoro yang sedang minum sekaleng bir sambil nonton TV langsung tersedak sehingga dia meletakkan kaleng birnya di meja sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Ai melangkah menghampiri Kogoro sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau ini! Apa kau mau membunuhku?" seru Kogoro setelah batuknya reda.

"Bukan aku yang mau membunuh Paman, tapi ini," ucap Ai sambil mengangkat kaleng bir Kogoro lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Kogoro pun hanya bisa melihat kaleng bir, yang baru dibelinya dan diminumnya seteguk sambil tersedak itu, meluncur ke dalam tempat sampah dengan putus asa. Dia pun semakin merindukan Ran yang tidak suka melihatnya minum dan mabuk namun tidak benar-benar melarangnya minum. Ran sangat toleran terhadapnya, sementara istri Conan ini sangat tegas. Kalau dulu dia menertawakan penderitaan Profesor Agasa yang tidak bisa lagi makan makanan kesukaannya yang berkolesterol tinggi karena Ai melarangnya, sekarang dia juga mengalaminya.

Sebenarnya Kogoro bisa saja sembunyi-sembunyi minum di luar. Tapi masalahnya setiap kali minum dia selalu mabuk sehingga Ai akan langsung tahu. Dan kalau Ai tahu, dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang membuatnya sangat menderita. Hukuman itu adalah dia harus mendengarkan ceramah yang sangat mengintimidasi dari Ai tentang bahaya alkohol bagi tubuh manusia dan Ai akan menunjukkan foto-foto organ dalam manusia yang kecanduan alkohol, yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan sehingga Kogoro ingin muntah jika melihatnya. Lalu foto-foto itu akan muncul di mimpinya saat dia tidur karena Ai memasang foto-foto itu di kamarnya. Istri Conan itu benar-benar kejam, begitulah pikirnya, sehingga dia tidak mau membuat masalah dengan Ai.

"Jadi kenapa Paman tiba-tiba lupa pada ceramahku tentang alkohol?" tanya Ai sambil berkacak pinggang sehingga Kogoro langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Uh, aku tidak lupa kok. Sungguh. Aku hanya salah beli," jawab Kogoro sambil tertawa gugup.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ai yang jelas-jelas tidak percaya pada alasan Kogoro yang memang terdengar bodoh itu.

"Benar. Percayalah padaku," jawab Kogoro dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku akan melepaskan Paman," ucap Ai sehingga Kogoro menghela nafas lega. "Tapi awas kalau Paman berani coba-coba lagi. Paman itu sudah tidak muda lagi jadi Paman harus jaga kesehatan," lanjut Ai.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Kau ini masih kecil, tapi cerewet sekali," ucap Kogoro, agak menggerutu.

Ai hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju meja dimana dia meletakkan bungkusan berisi lauk dan sayur untuk makan malam.

"Aku akan menaruh ini di atas," ucap Ai sambil mengambil bungkusan itu dari meja lalu melangkah keluar dari kantor detektif menuju lantai tiga.

Setelah Ai menghilang dari pandangannya, Kogoro pun tersenyum tipis sambil geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke TV sambil menunggu saat makan malam.

Kogoro yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Ai, memperlakukan Ai seperti dia memperlakukan Ran. Apalagi dia berpikir bahwa Ai akan jadi menantunya suatu hari nanti karena meskipun dia tidak pernah menyatakannya, dia sudah menganggap Conan sebagai putranya sendiri. Dia juga menceritakan tentang Ai yang melarangnya minum-minum pada teman-teman main mahjong-nya, sehingga teman-temannya itu mengenal Ai sebagai menantu Kogoro yang galak.

Kogoro bahkan membelikan Ai sebuah kimono untuk tahun baru dan meminta Eri membantunya memilih yang cocok untuk Ai sehingga Eri kembali bisa melihat sisi lembut Kogoro dan membuat Eri berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia akan kembali pada Kogoro jika Kogoro memintanya.

Ai sendiri sangat senang ketika menerima kimono itu meskipun Kogoro memberikannya dengan angkuh. Ai merasa seperti menerima hadiah dari orang tuanya sendiri. Ketika Ai memakai kimononya sambil tersenyum senang saat tahun baru, Kogoro harus terus mengalihkan pandangannya karena senyum terus-menerus ingin muncul di bibirnya. Senyum yang benar-benar senyum, bukan sekedar senyum bodoh yang biasa diperlihatkannya sejak dia berpisah dengan Eri. Senyum yang bahkan Ran yang anaknya sendiri tidak bisa memunculkannya sejak dia berpisah dengan Eri karena dia selalu merasa bersalah pada Ran karena tidak bisa memberikan keluarga yang lengkap untuk Ran.

Namun tetap saja Kogoro menggerutu karena Ai tetap tidak mengijinkannya minum sampai mabuk saat tahun baru itu.

Hidup Kogoro yang kacau pun perlahan-lahan membaik setelah dia berhenti mabuk-mabukan. Otaknya menjadi lebih jernih sehingga dia mulai bisa berpikir tentang kasus yang ditanganinya atau kehidupannya secara umum. Seperti kata Ai, dia sudah tidak muda lagi dan mungkin Ran juga sebentar lagi akan menikah setelah menemukan laki-laki yang cocok. Lalu dia akan punya cucu dan dia tidak ingin menjadi kakek yang gagal setelah dia menjadi suami dan ayah yang gagal.

XXX

"Aku pulang," ucap Conan dengan suara lemah.

"Selamat da...," ucapan Ai langsung terhenti ketika melihat Conan yang babak belur.

"Edogawa-kun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ai dengan khawatir sementara Conan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tatami ruang keluarga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Conan dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu? Kau babak belur," ucap Ai.

"Kalau kubilang tidak ada apa-apa ya tidak ada apa-apa. Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti kata-kataku?" ucap Conan dengan marah.

"Hei, aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku?" ucap Ai dengan agak kesal.

"Aku tidak butuh kau mengkhawatirkan aku. Itu sangat mengangguku jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot," ucap Conan dengan tajam.

Ai menatap Conan dengan bingung karena sikap Conan padanya. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dia sudah berbuat salah pada Conan karena sebenarnya sudah beberapa minggu ini Conan bersikap dingin padanya.

Conan memang marah pada Ai dan marah pada kehidupannya meskipun dia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Dia ingin sekali berteriak pada Ai meskipun dia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan diteriakkannya pada Ai. Dia hanya ingin berteriak pada Ai.

Conan merasa muak pada teman-teman klub Ai karena mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Ai di dapur sekolah. Dia juga merasa muak pada guru pembimbing klub PKK yang selalu mengikutsertakan Ai jika ada kompetisi memasak sehingga Ai harus banyak berlatih. Hal itu membuat Ai harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di dapur sekolah sehingga waktunya bersama Ai menjadi sangat minim. Tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa hal itu begitu mengganggunya.

Conan merasa muak pada gadis-gadis di sekolahnya yang memberinya semangat dan menatapnya dengan kagum saat dia bermain sepakbola karena dia tahu Ai tidak ada di antara mereka. Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa seperti itu.

Conan muak pada seniornya di klub sepakbola yang iri padanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka karena dia merebut perhatian semua gadis padahal Conan sama sekali tidak ingin merebut perhatian semua gadis. Dia hanya ingin merebut perhatian seorang gadis tapi gadis itu tidak pernah memperhatikannya bermain sepakbola karena sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu kenapa perhatian gadis yang bernama Ai itu begitu penting untuknya.

Conan pun tidak ragu menunjukkan rasa muaknya pada senior-seniornya di klub sepakbola karena dia benar-benar frustasi sehingga inilah yang terjadi padanya.

Ai pun menyingkirkan kebingungannya sejenak dan mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Apa senior-seniormu di klub sepakbola yang melakukan ini?" tanya Ai dengan hati-hati.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Conan dengan dingin.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa mereka melakukan ini? Bulan lalu mereka juga menekel kakimu dengan kasar saat latihan sehingga engkelmu cedera dan kau harus berjalan menggunakan kruk selama beberapa hari. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini tanpa alasan," ucap Ai sehingga Conan merasa marah karena dia merasa Ai menyalahkannya atas semua ini padahal ini semua adalah salah Ai.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau semua ini salahku?" seru Conan dengan marah.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu...," ucapan Ai langsung dipotong oleh Conan.

"Kau bilang begitu. Kau bilang mereka tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini tanpa alasan. Bukankah sudah jelas kau menganggap bahwa akulah yang bersalah dan bukannya mereka? Jadi kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari sini dan menjauh dariku?" ucap Conan dengan tajam. Tapi dia langsung menyesal karena sebenarnya dia tidak mau Ai benar-benar pergi.

Ai sebenarnya ingin menjawab bahwa dia berkata begitu karena Conan sudah berusia 23 tahun sementara para seniornya itu hanyalah anak-anak SMP sehingga seharusnya Conan bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. Tapi melihat Conan yang bertingkah seperti anak SMP dan bukannya seorang laki-laki berusia 23 tahun membuat Ai mengurungkan niatnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini setelah mengobatimu dan makan malam. Sekarang mandilah dulu," ucap Ai pada Conan kemudian dia beranjak untuk mengambil kotak P3K sementara Conan beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan perasaan agak lega karena dia masih bisa bersama Ai lebih lama lagi.

Saat Conan berada di kamar mandi, Ai menelepon Profesor Agasa untuk memberitahu bahwa dia akan makan malam di rumah Kogoro jadi Profesor Agasa dan Subaru tidak perlu menunggunya untuk makan malam.

Setelah mandi, Conan merasa lebih tenang dan dia membiarkan Ai mengobatinya sambil menunggu kedatangan Kogoro untuk makan malam. Conan terus menatap Ai selama Ai mengobatinya sampai Ai membuka mulutnya.

"Edogawa-kun, kenapa kau terus menatapku dari tadi?" tanya Ai sambil terus bekerja.

"Aku tidak menatapmu," jawab Conan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV.

Ai pun menghela nafas tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Tak lama kemudian Conan kembali menatap Ai karena entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menatap Ai yang belakangan ini terasa sangat jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ai tiba-tiba menatap mata Conan setelah Conan menatapnya selama beberapa lama sehingga Conan merasa wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab.

"Apa kau masih mau bilang kalau kau tidak menatapku?" tanya Ai dengan alis terangkat.

Conan pun langsung membuang muka.

"Aku memang tidak menatapmu kok," jawab Conan dengan angkuh sehingga Ai kembali menghela nafas.

"Ya sudahlah. Terserah kau saja," ucap Ai sambil membereskan kotak P3K yang sudah selesai ia gunakan.

Padahal ucapan Ai itu hanyalah ucapan yang biasa, tapi Conan merasa Ai tidak peduli lagi padanya dengan kata-kata Ai itu. Dia tidak mau Ai tidak peduli lagi padanya. Dia tidak mau Ai terus menjauh darinya. Dia tidak mau Ai berada di luar jangkauannya. Jadi dia pun memeluk Ai dengan erat seolah Ai akan menghilang jika dia melepaskan Ai sebentar saja.

Ai yang terkejut, terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum dia sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Edogawa-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ai sambil mencoba melepaskan diri tapi Conan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Tidak boleh," ucap Conan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Ai dengan bingung. Dia juga sudah berhenti meronta.

"Ini semua adalah salahmu. Ini semua terjadi karena kau meninggalkanku. Kau seharusnya tidak meninggalkanku. Ini semua salahmu," gumam Conan.

Ai terdiam sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau kutinggalkan, berhentilah mendorongku pergi dari hidupmu," ucap Ai sehingga Conan melepaskannya lalu menatap wajahnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku tidak pernah mendorongmu pergi. Kaulah yang meninggalkanku," ucap Conan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Kaulah yang mendorongku pergi," ucap Ai.

"Tidak. Kaulah yang meninggalkanku. Aku punya buktinya," ucap Conan.

"Benarkah? Memang apa buktinya?" tanya Ai dengan nada mengejek.

"Di sekolah, kau sudah jarang sekali bicara padaku karena kau selalu sibuk bicara dengan teman-teman klubmu," jawab Conan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengajakku bicara jika kau ingin bicara padaku? Aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu jika kau ingin bicara," ucap Ai.

Conan hanya bisa terdiam karena dia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Ai. Tapi dia belum akan menyerah.

"Lalu kau juga tidak pernah menontonku latihan maupun latih tanding," ucap Conan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ingin aku menontonmu latihan atau latih tanding? Kalau kau memintaku datang, aku pasti akan datang kalau aku tidak ada kegiatan klub," ucap Ai.

"Tapi Ayumi pasti memberitahumu," ucap Conan.

"Ayumi-chan memang selalu memberitahuku dan cerita padaku. Tapi dia tidak memintaku datang jadi untuk apa aku datang?" ucap Ai.

Lagi-lagi Conan terdiam, tapi dia masih belum mau menyerah. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa Ai-lah yang meninggalkannya.

"Kau juga tidak pernah lagi mengajakku berbelanja," ucap Conan.

"Edogawa-kun, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah menyerahkan urusan berbelanja pada Subaru-san karena aku sibuk dengan sekolah dan kegiatan klub?" tanya Ai sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"_Oh sial! Aku benar-benar lupa,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati.

"Lalu kau juga tidak pernah lagi pulang bersamaku," ucap Conan yang belum mau menyerah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau ingin pulang bersama? Aku pasti akan menunggumu dan pulang bersamamu kalau kau bilang padaku kau ingin pulang bersama," ucap Ai.

"Tapi dulu aku tidak perlu bilang padamu untuk semua itu karena kau selalu ada di sampingku setiap saat," ucap Conan.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus bilang karena aku tidak bisa selalu ada di sampingmu setiap saat," ucap Ai.

"Berarti kau memang meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Conan dengan nada menuduh.

"Haah, sepertinya kepalamu itu memang hanya berisi misteri dan kasus kejahatan sehingga kau tidak mengerti apapun lagi selain itu. Sudahlah, kalau kau memang ingin menganggapku meninggalkanmu, silahkan saja. Aku tidak peduli lagi," jawab Ai.

"Hei, mana bisa kau bilang kau tidak peduli lagi? Dan berhentilah mengejekku," protes Conan.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu karena itu memang benar. Buktinya kau sama sekali tidak mengerti penjelasanku dan tetap menuduhku meninggalkanmu," ucap Ai.

"Tapi kau memang meninggalkanku," ucap Conan.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli," ucap Ai.

"Apa? Tidak bisa. Kau harus peduli," ucap Conan.

Dan mereka terus berdebat sampai Kogoro yang dari tadi berada di luar ruang keluarga masuk ke ruangan itu untuk makan malam.

Mendengar pembicaraan Conan dan Ai membuat Kogoro sadar betapa miripnya Conan dengan dirinya. Tapi Conan lebih beruntung daripada dirinya karena Ai tidak seangkuh dan sepemalu Eri sehingga dia yakin Conan dan Ai akan tetap bersama.

Setelah makan malam, Ai menerima SMS dari Subaru yang sudah menunggunya di depan kantor detektif untuk menjemputnya sehingga dia harus pamit.

"Dasar manja! Begitu saja minta dijemput," gumam Conan dengan nada mencibir.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak minta dijemput, tapi karena Subaru-san sangat baik, tidak seperti seseorang yang ingin aku selalu berada di sampingnya tapi dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku, tidak ada salahnya kan menerima kebaikannya," ucap Ai dengan sinis sehingga Conan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Ai tidak menghiraukan tatapan Conan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kogoro.

"Paman, aku pulang dulu. Dan awas kalau Paman minum lagi," ucap Ai dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Sudah jangan cerewet. Pulang sana. Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Kogoro sehingga Ai nyengir.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Subaru menggandeng tangan Ai seperti biasanya dan dia merasa sangat penasaran karena Ai kelihatan sangat senang.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali. Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?" tanya Subaru.

"Mmm, hal yang sangat baik. Dan mungkin akan menjadi lebih baik lagi nanti," jawab Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku," ucap Subaru.

"Ini tentang Edogawa-kun," ucap Ai.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Subaru.

"Kau ingat dulu aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Edogawa-kun yang mengunci dirinya dari orang lain?" Ai balik bertanya.

"Ya, aku ingat. Kenapa memangnya?" jawab Subaru, juga sambil balik bertanya.

"Tadi dia sudah mulai membuka dirinya padaku. Tadi dia mulai mengatakan padaku apa yang sedang dirasakannya, apa yang mengganggu pikirannya dan apa yang diinginkannya. Dari dulu aku selalu berharap agar Edogawa-kun selalu merasa senang dan bahagia dan ini merupakan pertanda baik dari harapanku itu sehingga aku merasa senang sekali," jawab Ai.

"Begitu ya? Wah, Ai-chan perhatian sekali ya pada Conan-kun? Aku jadi agak cemburu," goda Subaru meskipun entah kenapa dalam hati, dia benar-benar merasa agak cemburu.

"Edogawa-kun adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku," ucap Ai kemudian dia menoleh pada Subaru, yang juga menoleh padanya, sambil tersenyum. "Namun kau juga tidak kalah penting dari dirinya jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu," lanjut Ai sehingga jantung Subaru agak berdesir. Ai memang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa spesial.

"Karena itu, aku juga berharap kau pun selalu merasa senang dan bahagia," ucap Ai yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jalan di depannya.

Kata-kata Ai itu membuat Subaru berhenti melangkah lalu dia menarik Ai ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Ai langsung memerah seketika ketika dia sadar dari kekagetannya. Terjadi perdebatan seru di dalam kepalanya tentang apakah dia harus mencoba melepaskan diri dari Subaru atau dia harus diam dan menikmati pelukan Subaru. Namun sebelum dia sempat mengambil keputusan, Subaru sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan membenciku kan, Ai-chan?" tanya Subaru.

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus membencimu?" Ai balik bertanya dengan bingung.

Subaru melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya asal bicara jadi lupakan saja," jawab Subaru kemudian dia menarik tangan Ai agar Ai kembali melangkah bersamanya.

Ai melirik Subaru dengan penuh pemikiran dan juga rasa khawatir karena meskipun Subaru tadi tersenyum kepadanya, dia bisa melihat bahwa mata Subaru penuh dengan kepedihan dan juga kecemasan.

Tanpa sadar, Ai menghela nafas. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa dia selalu menyukai laki-laki yang rumit karena sekarang dia merasa Subaru bukan hanya sekedar tetangga sebelah rumah yang baik hati. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan aura Organisasi Hitam yang pernah dirasakannya dari Subaru? Dia juga tidak tahu karena jika Subaru memang dari Organisasi Hitam, Subaru tidak mungkin menyelamatkan nyawanya dan dia serta semua orang yang ada hubungannya dengannya pasti sudah tinggal nama sekarang. Lalu apa? Ai hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Subaru yang melihat Ai yang kelihatannya sedang berpikir keras, mengomeli dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena dia terbawa perasaan dengan begitu mudah. Dia seharusnya tahu bahwa Ai tidak bodoh, karena itu dia harus selalu menjaga mulutnya. Apalagi sekarang dia mulai berpikir bahwa lebih baik Ai tidak pernah tahu tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya, dengan begitu dia bisa terus bersama Ai untuk selamanya, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Sejak kapan aku jadi pengecut seperti ini, huh?"_ batin Subaru.

**Bersambung...**


	8. Masa Sekarang dan Masa Lalu

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Penulis harap chapter ini tidak terlalu buruk. Kesibukan penulis akhir-akhir ini membuat pikiran penulis bercabang-cabang kemana-mana sehingga penulis tidak yakin apa chapter ini akan memuaskan. Dan maaf, lagi-lagi penulis tidak bisa membalas komen dari pembaca sekalian. *bow*

Penulis baru-baru ini juga mengunjungi forum untuk refreshing dan di sana mereka membicarakan chapter terbaru DC. Dan penulis menemukan bahwa Okiya memasang bug (alat penyadap) di rumah Profesor Agasa sehingga dia bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan yang berlangsung di sana. Penulis pun langsung merasa kasihan pada Ai. Sebagai seorang wanita, dia sama sekali tidak punya privasi, bahkan di rumahnya sendiri, gara-gara penguntitnya yang maniak itu. Okiya harus dihukum suatu saat nanti!

Terakhir, selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 8 – Masa Sekarang dan Masa Lalu**

Conan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia merasa lega. Rasa frustasi yang dirasakannya belakangan ini mulai menghilang. Ketika dia ingat kata-kata Ai bahwa Ai tidak pernah meninggalkannya, dia jadi merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Conan mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka foto Ai yang tersimpan di dalam ponselnya, yang diambilnya secara diam-diam. Kata-kata Ai kembali terngiang di telinganya, kalau dia ingin sesuatu, dia harus bilang. Dia pun menghela nafas. Apa dia memang harus melakukannya? Apa dia memang harus mengatakan pada Ai kalau dia ingin pulang bersama? Itu akan membuatnya terlihat membutuhkan Ai dan dia tidak mau terlihat seperti itu. Dia tidak terbiasa. Biasanya orang lainlah yang membutuhkannya dan selalu ingin bersamanya, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi kalau dia tidak bilang, Ai tidak akan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Conan dengan agak kesal.

Besok Conan ada latihan sepakbola dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika dia melihat Ai duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk menunggunya sambil menontonnya latihan. Lalu mereka akan pulang bersama. Dia akan menggandeng tangan Ai dan Ai akan tersenyum malu-malu...

"_Tunggu! Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak mau menggandeng tangan Haibara dan kalau Haibara tersenyum malu-malu seperti itu, keesokan harinya pasti kiamat,"_ batin Conan.

Conan tidak tahu bahwa Ai pernah tersenyum malu-malu seperti itu karena Subaru memujinya dan keesokan harinya tidak terjadi kiamat. Tapi dia mungkin akan melihatnya suatu hari nanti.

Conan menatap ponselnya dengan tajam selama beberapa saat. Lalu dia mulai mengetik SMS untuk Ai. Setelah selesai mengetik SMS, dia membaca SMS itu sekali lagi, lalu mengernyit dan dia pun menghapus SMS itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," ucap Conan. Lalu dia meletakkan ponselnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut, mencoba untuk tidur.

Tapi adegan Ai yang menunggunya di pinggir lapangan terus menghantuinya sehingga dia mengerang dan kembali membuka selimutnya. Dia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik SMS dengan cepat lalu langsung mengirimnya pada Ai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ai membalas SMS-nya dan dia segera membacanya. Dia sudah tidak ingat apa isi SMS yang dia kirim ke Ai, tapi Ai membalasnya dengan berkata bahwa dia akan pulang jam lima sore dan Ai juga bertanya jam berapa dia akan pulang.

Conan pun langsung membalasnya dengan berkata bahwa dia akan pulang jam setengah enam jadi dia ingin Ai menunggunya di pinggir lapangan sepakbola. Ai pun membalasnya dengan oke dan itu membuat Conan merasa dia baru saja mencetak gol.

Conan meletakkan ponselnya kembali dan dia tidur sambil tersenyum. Siapa peduli kalau dia terlihat membutuhkan Ai. Dia memang membutuhkan Ai.

XXX

"Ai-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ayumi saat dia melihat Ai melangkah menghampirinya.

Ayumi sedang duduk di bench sambil menata minuman untuk anggota klub sepakbola saat dia melihat Ai.

"Edogawa-kun memintaku menunggunya karena dia ingin pulang bersama, jadi aku ke sini," jawab Ai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ayumi yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya.

Ayumi sebenarnya baru-baru ini menemukan bahwa Ai menyukai Subaru, tapi meskipun begitu dia tetap merasa Ai adalah saingan terberatnya untuk mendapatkan Conan karena dari dulu Ai dan Conan memang sangat dekat. Sejak Ayumi masuk klub sepakbola, dia sudah berencana untuk pulang berdua dengan Conan setiap hari untuk PDKT. Tapi Conan selalu menghilang lebih dulu sebelum dia sempat mengajak Conan pulang bersama. Akhirnya dia pun harus pulang bersama manajer klub sepakbola yang lain atau pulang bersama Genta atau Mitsuhiko jika aktivitas klub Genta atau Mitsuhiko selesai lebih dulu dari klub sepakbola.

"Iya," jawab Ai.

"Lalu yang kau bawa itu apa?" tanya Ayumi sambil menunjuk kotak yang dibawa Ai.

"Oh, ini cake coklat yang kubuat di dapur sekolah tadi. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" jawab Ai sambil balik bertanya.

"Tentu," jawab Ayumi.

Ai pun membuka kotak yang dibawanya sehingga Ayumi bisa mengambil sepotong.

"Wah, ini enak sekali, Ai-chan," ucap Ayumi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol sampai latihan selesai. Ayumi segera membagikan minuman kepada anggota klub sementara Conan menghampiri Ai yang duduk di bench, dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ayumi pun hanya bisa melirik Conan dan Ai dengan perasaan tidak senang.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ai.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai," jawab Conan.

"Kalau begitu ini," ucap Ai sambil menyerahkan kotak yang dibawanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Conan sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Cake coklat," jawab Ai sambil membuka tutup kotak tersebut. "Bagikan pada senior-seniormu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf," ucap Ai.

"Aku tidak mau. Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku kan tidak melakukan kesalahan," ucap Conan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Siapa bilang aku menyuruhmu minta maaf karena kau berbuat salah pada mereka? Aku menyuruhmu minta maaf agar mereka bersikap baik padamu," ucap Ai.

"Tapi...," ucapan Conan langsung dipotong oleh Ai.

"Tidak ada tapi. Atau kau ingin aku yang minta maaf pada mereka sehingga mereka berpikir kau adalah laki-laki pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik punggung wanita?" ucap Ai.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Conan.

"Kalau begitu lakukan," ucap Ai.

Conan menghela nafas lalu menelan ludah. Shinichi Kudo tidak pernah minta maaf pada orang lain karena dia tidak pernah berbuat salah. Yah, sebenarnya dia banyak berbuat salah tapi dia tidak sadar dan orang-orang akan selalu memaafkannya tanpa dia harus minta maaf karena dia adalah Shinichi Kudo. Dia tidak terbiasa minta maaf tapi dia juga tidak mau dibilang pengecut karena Ai memintakan maaf untuknya.

Conan pun melangkah ke arah gerombolan seniornya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Err, Senpai...," ucap Conan sehingga senior-seniornya menoleh ke arahnya.

Mereka menatap Conan dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat tapi ketika mata mereka jatuh pada cake coklat di tangan Conan, mereka menaikkan alisnya pada Conan dengan bingung.

"A-aku... aku minta maaf. Terimalah ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku," ucap Conan sambil menyodorkan kotak cake di tangannya. Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat tidak suka dan merasa sangat dipermalukan karena harus minta maaf pada sekelompok anak SMP seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Kau tidak meracuninya untuk balas dendam kan, Edogawa?" tanya salah satu seniornya dengan sinis sehingga hati Conan langsung mendidih.

Namun sebelum Conan sempat membuka mulutnya, dia mendengar suara Ai di sebelahnya sehingga dia menoleh, begitu juga dengan para seniornya.

"Tentu saja tidak, karena aku yang membuatnya," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau Ai Haibara?" seru salah satu senior Conan.

"Benarkah dia Ai Haibara yang semua anak laki-laki di sekolah bersedia mati hanya untuk makan cake buatannya?" seru senior Conan yang lain.

Ai tertawa kecil sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Begitulah. Edogawa-kun adalah temanku dan dia memohon padaku untuk membuatkan cake ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada kalian karena tingkahnya yang menyebalkan sebagai junior. Dia sangat tulus jadi akan sangat jahat sekali kalau kalian tidak menerima permintaan maafnya," ucap Ai.

"Tentu saja kami memaafkannya. Tadi aku hanya bercanda soal racun itu," ucap salah satu senior Conan sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku lega," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi bolehkah kami makan cake-nya sekarang?" tanya salah satu senior Conan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ai.

Mereka pun langsung berebutan mengambil cake coklat yang dibawa Conan dan seperti sihir, para senior Conan yang awalnya menatap Conan dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat, menepuk bahu dan punggung Conan dengan gembira seolah Conan baru mencetak gol untuk tim mereka.

XXX

"Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang 'Ai Haibara yang semua anak laki-laki di sekolah bersedia mati hanya untuk makan cake buatannya'?" tanya Conan saat mereka berjalan pulang setelah mereka berpisah dengan Ayumi.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Kepalamu itu hanya berisi misteri dan kasus kejahatan jadi kau tidak tahu apapun lagi selain itu, ingat?" jawab Ai sambil nyengir.

"Oi! Oi!" ucap Conan dengan kesal sehingga Ai tertawa kecil.

"Yah, anggap saja kau beruntung karena kau bisa makan cake buatanku tanpa harus mati," ucap Ai.

"Aku tidak merasa beruntung sama sekali," ucap Conan dengan angkuh.

"Hoo, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membuatkannya lagi untukmu," ucap Ai.

"Terserah. Aku juga tidak butuh," ucap Conan dengan nada tidak peduli.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam sampai Conan memecahnya.

"Err, Haibara, kau hanya bercanda kan?" tanya Conan.

"Tentang apa?" Ai balik bertanya sambil menyeringai karena sebenarnya dia sudah tahu sehingga Conan menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Baiklah! Aku memang suka cake buatanmu! Kau puas?" ucap Conan dengan kesal.

"Oh, benarkah? Wah, aku sangat tersanjung," ucap Ai untuk menggoda Conan sehingga Conan merasa gemas sekali padanya.

Conan mendorong Ai ke dinding pagar yang ada di dekat mereka berdiri sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak sejauh dua senti.

"Kau ini benar-benar...," ucapan Conan langsung terhenti begitu dia sadar bahwa wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Ai. Dia tidak yakin kenapa dia mendorong Ai ke dinding. Dia tadi hanya ingin menutup mulut Ai jadi dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia mendorong Ai ke dinding. Mereka berdua terdiam sambil bertatapan sampai Ai membuka mulutnya.

"Err, Kudo-kun...," ucap Ai sehingga Conan langsung melepaskannya.

Lalu tanpa bicara apapun, mereka berdua kembali melangkah bersama dengan pikirannya masing-masing terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi sampai Ai kembali bicara.

"Tentang yang tadi, aku tidak bercanda. Karena minggu depan Ran-san akan kembali ke sini untuk menjadi guru di sekolah kita, aku tidak akan memasak untukmu dan Paman Kogoro lagi mulai minggu depan," ucap Ai.

"Oh," ucap Conan. Dia merasa kecewa karena dia memang sangat menyukai cake dan puding buatan Ai.

Ai yang melihat ekspresi wajah Conan pun tersenyum geli.

"Hei, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kalau kau memang sangat menyukai cake buatanku, kau kan bisa main ke rumah Profesor Agasa," ucap Ai.

"Huh? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan," ucap Conan dengan angkuh. Kemudian dia mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Ai di belakangnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum lega di bibirnya karena dia akan tetap bisa memakan cake dan puding buatan Ai.

Ai pun memutar bola matanya sebelum dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Conan.

XXX

Hari sabtu sore itu, Kogoro, Eri dan Conan pergi ke bandara Narita untuk menjemput Ran yang pulang dari Hokkaido. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya pesawat yang ditumpangi Ran pun mendarat dan tak lama kemudian mereka melihat Ran keluar dari gerbang penumpang yang baru datang.

Ran tersenyum ketika dia melihat orang tuanya dan bergegas menghampiri mereka. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu matanya jatuh pada Conan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Matanya membesar sementara mulutnya agak terbuka.

"_Shinichi...,"_ ucap Ran dalam hati.

Ran pun kembali melangkah seperti orang yang terhipnotis dan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Conan sementara Kogoro, Eri dan Conan menatap Ran dengan bingung karena Ran tiba-tiba bersikap aneh. Saat Ran sampai di depan Conan, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan dia sudah akan memanggil nama Shinichi namun kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya ketika Conan bicara padanya.

"Ran-neechan, ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Conan dengan bingung. Kogoro dan Eri pun menatap Ran dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Ran pun tersadar bahwa yang sedang dilihatnya adalah Conan, bukan Shinichi. Conan memakai kacamata dan lebih pendek darinya. Dia pun merasa bodoh, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya karena Conan begitu mirip dengan Shinichi saat memakai seragam SMP Teitan. Tapi tentu saja, Conan bukanlah Shinichi.

"Kau kelihatan berbeda dengan seragam SMP-mu, makanya aku menatapmu seperti itu. Maaf ya," jawab Ran sambil tersenyum setelah dia berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Oh begitu. Kau melihatnya seperti melihat hantu. Apa dia memang kelihatan seburuk itu dengan seragam SMP-nya?" tanya Kogoro sehingga Conan ber-oi oi dalam hati.

"Ugh, Ayah, aku tidak melihat Conan-kun seperti itu," ucap Ran sambil memeluk Eri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Eri saat Ran melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku senang sekali bisa kembali ke sini dengan begitu aku bisa kembali mengawasi Ibu dan Ayah," jawab Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Tch. Bukan kami berdua yang harus diawasi, tapi kau. Mana pacarmu yang seorang pemain sepakbola di Hokkaido itu? Apa dia tidak mengantarmu sampai Tokyo?" tanya Kogoro.

"Uhm... itu... kami sudah putus," jawab Ran.

"Putus? Lagi? Sayang, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kau jadian lalu putus dengan pacarmu setiap 4 bulan sekali. Kalau begini terus, kapan kau akan menikah?" ucap Eri dengan kening berkerut.

"Ibu, aku tidak seperti itu. Kami hanya tidak cocok lagi. Lagipula sekarang aku tinggal di Tokyo dan dia tetap tinggal di Hokkaido, jadi kami berpisah," ucap Ran.

"Tapi saat kuliah pun, kau juga tidak pernah bertahan lama dengan pacar-pacarmu," ucap Eri.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Aku capek sekali jadi aku mau pulang," ucap Ran kemudian dia menoleh ke Conan. "Ayo kita pulang, Conan-kun," ucapnya kemudian dia melangkah melewati orang tuanya sambil menarik kopernya menuju pintu keluar bandara.

Conan pun mengikuti Ran sambil menatap Ran dengan penuh pemikiran.

Kogoro dan Eri saling berpandangan, kemudian Eri menghela nafas. Kogoro hanya menepuk bahu Eri dengan lembut lalu mereka berdua melangkah mengikuti Ran dan Conan.

**Bersambung...**


	9. Berubah

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Akhirnya bisa balas komen lagi!

Ebisawa-san : Oh, Conan memang seperti open book buat Ai, makanya Ai bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan Conan. Dan punya teman seperti itu baik bagi Conan karena Conan suka menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Ai pun juga suka menyimpan semuanya sendiri dan di fic ini, Subaru berhasil membuat Ai menjadi terbuka padanya sehingga Ai selalu merasa ringan karena Subaru akan selalu menghiburnya ketika dia susah. XD

Fujita-san : Ai bakal berpaling setelah Conan dan Subaru tahu kalau Ai suka sama Subaru. XD

Rawr-san : Tentu saja nanti ada bagian Conan tahu kalau Ai suka sama Subaru dan Conan juga akan mendengarnya dari mulut Ai sendiri. XD

Vina 'apple' liana : Begitu ya? Maaf sudah mengecewakanmu. Kalau begitu bisa minta tolong kasih tahu dimana letak ke-sue-an Ai itu? Soalnya seperti yang kamu tahu sendiri, aku sebagai penulisnya, akan selalu bersikap subyektif dan memandang tulisanku sebagai tulisan yang sudah sempurna. Kalau tentang tokoh pria yang gila, sebenarnya bukan hanya aku saja, bahkan Gosho pun juga melakukannya dengan tokoh Gin. Kalau kamu membaca kasus di Hotel Haido dengan jeli, kamu akan bisa melihatnya. Apalagi yang bagian Gin mengenali Ai hanya dari selembar rambut padahal Gin itu pelupa soalnya dia tidak pernah ingat wajah orang-orang yang dibunuhnya. Gin benar-benar terobsesi pada Ai. Tapi kalau gila yang kamu maksud adalah Shinichi di JBT saat dia belum minum penawar, ya alasannya karena Shinichi masih dalam pengaruh LOVE4869. XD

Atin-san : Lho, itu kan memang sengaja dihiperbolakan. Namanya juga gosip, yang kemungkinan besar disebarkan oleh klub PKK sendiri dengan persetujuan Ai, soalnya Ai mengakuinya dengan menjawab "Begitulah". Lagipula Ai tidak mungkin membuat cake dengan ikhlas untuk kepentingan Conan jika dia tidak mendapat keuntungan, bukankah begitu? Coba tebak kira-kira keuntungan apa yang didapat Ai dari kejadian ini? XD

Septi-san : Tenang, jangan sebel dulu, karena Subaru akan lebih menyebalkan lagi di chapter-chapter depan. XD

Misyel : Huh? Conan cemburu sama Subaru? Di bagian mana? Conan kan belum tahu apa-apa karena dia tidak begitu memperhatikan hubungan Ai dan Subaru. XD

Miss Seul Phiet : OKE... OKE...

Aiwha-san : Err... sebenarnya Ran naksir yang lain...

moist fla : Kalau mau Conan sadar, coba suruh dia lebih memperhatikan hubungan Ai dan Subaru jadi dia bisa segera tahu kalau Ai suka sama Subaru. XD

Lollytha-chan : Oke ~

Phantom : Kalau begitu kamu harus membaca cerita ini dengan lebih jeli karena Ai sama sekali tidak dipuja oleh para seniornya. Karena fanfic ini adalah fanfic DC, selain membaca tulisan, kamu pun juga harus membaca pesan yang tersirat di dalam tulisan ini. Yang pertama, sudah jelas bahwa kata-kata "Ai Haibara yang semua anak laki-laki di sekolah bersedia mati hanya untuk makan cake buatannya" adalah gosip yang tersebar di sekolah. Dari semua senior Conan, hanya satu orang yang mengenali Ai dan yang seorang lagi pernah mendengar gosip itu. Selain itu, Conan sendiri tidak pernah dengar, mungkin karena dia tidak suka bergosip. Yang kedua, gosip itu kemungkinan besar disebarkan oleh klub PKK sendiri dengan persetujuan Ai karena Ai mengakuinya dengan menjawab "Begitulah". Ai juga tidak mungkin membuatkan cake untuk senior-senior Conan tanpa ada untungnya bagi dirinya. Jadi dari situ bisa didapatkan keuntungan apa yang diperoleh Ai dengan membuatkan cake untuk senior-senior Conan. Yang ketiga, gosip itu sendiri adalah tentang cake buatan Ai Haibara, bukan kecantikan Ai Haibara yang seperti dewi. Senior-senior Conan lebih memperhatikan cake-nya daripada betapa cantiknya Ai Haibara. Mereka juga bersikap baik pada Conan setelah makan cake, bukan setelah melihat kecantikan Ai Haibara yang seperti dewi. Dan cake itu adalah hasil kerja keras Ai, bukan cake yang rasanya langsung enak di percobaan pertama. Jadi coba tebak kira-kira keuntungan apa yang akan didapatkan klub PKK dengan menyebar gosip seperti itu? Aku belum nonton movie 15, karena belum sempat, tapi aku sudah lihat screenshot adegan pelukannya dan ku-upload di fesbuk. XD

Ali-san : Golongan 'mereka' siapa? Yang pernah nyadap rumahnya Profesor Agasa cuma Vermouth. Terus rumahnya Dr. Araide disadap sama FBI biar mereka bisa ngawasin Vermouth.

Shu no Tsuki : Semangat UAS-nya!

Lan-san : Sepertinya Conan akan terus galau sampai dia tahu kalau Ai suka sama Subaru. Dan saat itulah dia baru menyadari perasaannya pada Ai. XD

Momo ShinkaI : Sabar, ini udah update! XD

Hattori Yimei : Aku nggak tahu apa aku bisa mencarikan jodoh untuk Ran soalnya aku harus lebih fokus sama cerita tokoh utamanya. Mungkin nanti adegannya cuma Ran ketemu sama siapa gitu, tapi aku nggak janji. Dan maaf, aku nggak bisa menerima request-mu karena aku nggak suka ShinRan. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Setelah hari-hari sibuk, akhirnya penulis bisa bernafas lagi di akhir pekan. Ternyata kata-kata itu memang benar, kuliah itu masuknya susah, keluarnya juga susah, padahal kuliahnya sendiri nggak susah.

Tidak disangka, ternyata cerita ini sudah mencapai chapter 9. Penulis pun berharap chapter depan, penulis sudah bisa menulis tentang Conan yang menemukan bahwa Ai menyukai Subaru. Kira-kira menurut pembaca apa itu terlalu cepat atau memang sudah waktunya?

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 9 – Berubah**

Dalam perjalanan pulang dengan mobil, Ran menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya terkejut, heran sekaligus senang. Dia melihat orang tuanya yang biasanya tidak akur dan selalu bersikap angkuh satu sama lain, mengobrol dengan santai. Itu membuatnya berharap orang tuanya akan segera rujuk dan tinggal bersama lagi.

"Hei, Conan-kun," panggil Ran dengan suara pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Conan.

"Hmm?" sahut Conan sambil menoleh ke Ran.

"Kelihatannya hubungan ayahku dan ibuku menjadi sangat baik ya?" ucap Ran.

Conan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kogoro dan Eri yang sedang mengobrol.

"Aku pikir begitu," ucap Conan.

"Apa kau tahu sejak kapan hubungan mereka jadi membaik seperti ini?" tanya Ran.

Conan terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Kalau tidak salah, sepertinya sejak tahun baru," jawab Conan.

"Begitu ya? Kira-kira apa ya, yang membuat hubungan mereka jadi membaik seperti ini?" tanya Ran dengan heran.

"Entahlah, Ran-neechan. Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Conan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Itu tidak jadi soal. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba membuat Ibu pulang ke rumah," ucap Ran dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"_Oi! Oi! Apa kau tidak ingat kalau setiap kali kau membuat rencana untuk menyatukan mereka, hasilnya selalu berantakan,"_ batin Conan dengan wajah sinis.

"Aku pikir lebih baik kau membiarkan mereka berdua, Ran-neechan," ucap Conan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ran.

"Karena hubungan mereka sepertinya berjalan mulus selama ini, jadi kalau tiba-tiba dipercepat, nanti malah tidak mulus lagi. Begitulah menurutku," jawab Conan.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Ran dengan nada ragu.

"Mmm," ucap Conan sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Ran kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sambil berpikir. Meskipun dia berkata begitu pada Conan, dia tetap menyusun rencana di kepalanya untuk membuat ibunya pulang ke rumah. Conan adalah anak SMP jadi dia beranggapan bahwa Conan tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu walaupun Conan sangat cerdas sehingga pendapat Conan tidak mungkin benar.

Sesampainya di kantor detektif, mereka berempat langsung pergi ke lantai tiga. Ran pergi ke kamarnya untuk menaruh kopernya dan ganti baju. Conan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Kogoro duduk di ruang tengah dan menghidupkan TV. Eri bolak-balik dari dapur ke ruang tengah untuk menata makanan yang tadi diantar Ai untuk makan malam.

Makanan yang dikirim Ai untuk makan malam kali ini lain dari biasanya karena Ai menyiapkannya untuk penyambutan Ran jadi makanannya terlihat mewah dan jumlahnya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Apalagi Ai tidak akan mengirim masakan lagi mulai besok, jadi Ai membuatnya lebih spesial dari biasanya. Dan Subaru juga banyak membantu Ai dalam menyiapkan makan malam ini karena Ai tidak mungkin menyiapkannya sendirian.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Ran menatap hidangan yang tersedia di meja dengan kagum.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak. Ibu benar-benar pintar memasak, iya kan Ayah?" ucap Ran yang sudah memulai rencananya untuk membuat ibunya kembali tinggal bersama ayahnya.

Conan yang tahu niat Ran hanya bisa facepalm karena Ran ternyata sama sekali tidak mendengarkan sarannya sementara Kogoro langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Eri yang keluar dari dapur sambil membawa piring lauk terakhir yang dikirim Ai langsung menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Kogoro tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa ada hal yang lucu sehingga ayahmu tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Eri pada Ran.

Namun sebelum Ran bisa menjawab pertanyaan Eri, Kogoro sudah bicara duluan dengan masih sambil tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Ran berkata kalau semua ini adalah masakanmu. Makanya aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh, ini lucu sekali," ucap Kogoro sehingga Eri langsung merasa marah.

"Memang apanya yang lucu kalau Ran berkata bahwa ini semua adalah masakanku?" tanya Eri dengan nada berbahaya tapi Kogoro tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk tertawa.

"Tentu saja itu lucu. Kau tidak mungkin memasak semua ini. Masakanmu kan selalu kelihatan buruk dan rasanya sangat tidak enak sehingga bisa membuat orang keracunan. Jadi kata-kata Ran itu lucu sekali," ucap Kogoro dan dia terus tertawa.

Eri pun bertambah marah dan Ran yang melihat ini langsung memperingatkan ayahnya.

"Ayah, jangan begitu pada Ibu," omel Ran.

"Lebih baik aku pulang," ucap Eri dengan dingin sambil bangkit berdiri.

Ran pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ibunya lalu meraih tangan ibunya.

"Ibu, kumohon jangan pulang dulu. Temani aku makan malam dulu. Aku kan baru kembali dari Hokkaido," bujuk Ran.

Sementara itu, Kogoro yang sudah menyadari situasinya segera mengendalikan diri dan berhenti tertawa.

"Ran benar, Eri. Makanlah di sini dulu," ucap Kogoro kemudian dia membuang muka. "Dan maafkan kata-kataku barusan," lanjutnya sehingga kemarahan Eri langsung reda.

Eri pun duduk kembali sehingga Ran menatap ayahnya dengan penuh penghargaan. Sementara itu, Conan menghela nafas lega karena dia sebenarnya juga ingin orang tua Ran kembali bersama. Conan mencuri pandang ke Kogoro sambil tersenyum karena Kogoro sudah mulai bersikap dewasa pada Eri.

Lalu makan malam pun dimulai.

"Wah, ini benar-benar enak. Ibu beli di restoran mana?" tanya Ran setelah dia makan beberapa sendok.

"Untuk apa Ibu beli sementara istri seseorang yang tinggal di sini sangat pandai memasak?" jawab Eri sambil balik bertanya dan melirik Conan dengan lirikan penuh arti.

"Huh? Istri seseorang yang tinggal di sini? Siapa?" tanya Ran dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja istrinya Conan-kun. Ya kan, Conan-kun?" jawab Eri sambil menggoda Conan.

"Hah? Conan-kun sudah punya istri? Apa itu benar, Conan-kun?" tanya Ran sambil menatap Conan dengan kaget. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hatinya terasa sangat tidak nyaman ketika dia mendengar bahwa Conan sudah punya istri.

Conan sudah akan menjawab tapi Kogoro sudah membuka mulutnya duluan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Conan.

"Kau tidak boleh meremehkan anak ini, Ran. Meskipun dia masih kecil begini, dia sudah mampu mencari istri yang bisa diandalkan," ucap Kogoro sambil tertawa.

"Itu tidak benar, Ran-neechan. Haibara bukan istriku," ucap Conan yang mencoba membela diri dari godaan Kogoro dan Eri.

Ran pun langsung menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar ucapan Conan, meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ayah, Ibu, berhentilah menggoda Conan-kun," ucap Ran untuk membela Conan.

"Siapa yang menggoda? Bukankah nama Ai Edogawa terdengar sangat bagus? Bagaimana menurutmu, Conan-kun?" tanya Eri sambil nyengir.

Entah kenapa wajah Conan langsung memerah ketika dia mendengar nama Ai Edogawa. Eri yang melihat ini langsung tertawa.

"Wah, wah, wajahnya sampai merah begitu. Bukankah itu sangat manis, Suamiku?" ucap Eri pada Kogoro.

"Sudahlah, Conan. Berhentilah menyangkal dan mengaku saja kalau kau ingin menjadikan nama belakang Ai menjadi Edogawa, ya kan?" ucap Kogoro sambil nyengir pada Eri.

"Itu tidak benar," ucap Conan masih dengan wajah memerah sehingga Kogoro dan Eri kembali tertawa. Sangat menyenangkan melihat Conan yang biasanya kelihatan sangat superior itu tidak berdaya seperti ini.

"Oh ya, kenapa Ai tidak ikut makan malam bersama kita? Bukankah aku sudah mengajaknya kemarin?" tanya Kogoro.

"Katanya dia ada urusan penting, jadi dia tidak bisa datang," jawab Conan sambil bersyukur dalam hati karena Ai tidak datang.

"Tch. Anak itu. Memang dia ada urusan penting apa?" tanya Kogoro.

"Minggu depan dia akan ikut kompetisi jadi dia mungkin sedang sibuk berlatih," jawab Conan.

"Oh begitu. Sayang sekali Ai-chan tidak bisa makan malam bersama kita. Ai-chan benar-benar pekerja keras. Kau harus mengawasi istrimu itu agar dia tidak bekerja terlalu keras dan kau juga harus mengajaknya bersantai sekali-sekali, kau mengerti, Conan-kun? Jangan mencontoh seseorang di rumah ini yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan istrinya," ucap Eri sehingga Kogoro meliriknya dengan kesal. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kogoro setuju dengan ucapan Eri.

"Eri benar. Kau harus lebih perhatian pada istrimu itu," ucap Kogoro dengan angkuh.

"Uh, baiklah," ucap Conan karena dia sudah capek untuk menyangkal. Tapi meskipun dia bilang begitu, dia tahu menyeret Ai keluar dari dapur adalah hal yang hampir mustahil dia lakukan karena dia tidak pernah berhasil menyeret Ai keluar dari laboratoriumnya dulu.

Sementara itu, sejak melihat wajah Conan memerah, Ran hanya duduk dalam diam. Rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya kembali muncul. Rasa tidak nyaman yang hampir sama seperti rasa tidak nyaman yang dirasakannya jika melihat Shinichi dekat-dekat dengan wanita lain. Dia juga merasa ditinggalkan karena orang tuanya membicarakan Ai seperti membicarakan anak mereka sendiri. Selain itu, selera makannya juga hilang setelah dia tahu bahwa makanan di depannya adalah makanan buatan 'istri Conan'.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku mau ke supermarket sebentar. Ada yang harus aku beli," ucap Ran dan tanpa menunggu jawaban orang tuanya, dia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dompet dan jaketnya lalu melangkah ke pintu. Dia berniat menghirup udara segar untuk menenangkan diri dan membeli beberapa botol bir untuk ayahnya karena ayahnya berhasil mencegah ibunya pergi.

Kogoro dan Eri menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung tapi mereka tidak mencegah Ran pergi keluar. Conan menawarkan diri untuk ikut, tapi Ran menolaknya dan pergi sendiri.

XXX

Di sebuah kafe yang nyaman di dekat stasiun Beika, Ai dan Subaru sedang makan malam bersama. Ai mentraktir Subaru makan malam sebagai imbalan karena Subaru sudah membantunya menyiapkan makan malam untuk penyambutan Ran. Selain itu, Profesor Agasa juga sedang pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya sehingga mereka berdua bisa pergi makan malam di luar. Oleh karena itu, Ai tidak bisa ikut makan malam di kantor detektif. Setelah makan malam, Subaru mengajak Ai berjalan-jalan di taman sebentar sebelum pulang.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau buat pada kompetisi yang akan kau ikuti minggu depan?" tanya Subaru.

"Puding, sepertinya. Kemarin aku surfing di internet dan menemukan beberapa bahan yang menarik untuk puding. Sekarang yang kuperlukan adalah mencoba bahan-bahan tersebut," jawab Ai.

"Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mencoba pudingmu itu. Aku pikir kali ini kau pasti menang," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku harap juga begitu," ucap Ai dengan nada lesu.

Subaru pun menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Ai juga ikut berhenti. Subaru melepaskan tangan Ai kemudian memegang kedua bahu Ai agar Ai menghadap kepadanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau lesu begitu?" tanya Subaru.

"Beberapa juri selalu bilang padaku bahwa cake atau puding buatanku sempurna dari segi rasa maupun nutrisi. Tapi dari sisi keindahan, masih banyak kekurangan, makanya sulit sekali bagiku untuk merebut juara satu. Kau tahu kan, dari beberapa kompetisi yang kuikuti, aku hanya mampu mendapatkan juara pertama di satu kompetisi. Selain itu, aku hanya meraih juara dua, tiga atau tidak sama sekali," jawab Ai dengan murung.

Subaru pun tersenyum kepada Ai.

"Aku tahu kau ingin selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Tapi sebenarnya yang lebih penting dari itu semua adalah kau menikmati apa yang kau kerjakan. Lagipula kalau kau merasa terbebani dan lesu seperti itu, kualitas makanan buatanmu pasti akan terpengaruh dan kau malah tidak akan dapat juara lagi, iya kan?" ucap Subaru.

"Aku rasa kau benar," ucap Ai masih dengan agak murung sehingga Subaru kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Tentu saja aku benar. Sekarang kau tidak boleh lesu lagi. Ai-chan yang penuh percaya diri lebih cocok untukmu. Lagipula kau terlihat paling cantik saat membuat makanan," ucap Subaru sambil nyengir sehingga pipi Ai langsung memerah dan senyum mulai muncul di bibir Ai.

Subaru pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya sehingga dia menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk membelai rambut dan pipi Ai, membuat jantung Ai berdetak tak karuan sekaligus membuat Ai bingung setengah mati. Ai pun menatap Subaru dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya sehingga Subaru langsung sadar dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Ada debu yang menempel di rambut dan pipimu," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum.

"Oh. Terima kasih," ucap Ai. Dalam hati dia merasa kecewa karena dia sempat mengharapkan sesuatu.

"_Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terjadi,"_ omel Ai pada dirinya sendiri.

Subaru kembali menggenggam tangan Ai dan mereka berdua meneruskan langkah mereka sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang lain.

XXX

Saat Ran kembali dari supermarket, dia hanya menemukan Conan yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah sambil makan puding.

"Ayah dan Ibu kemana?" tanya Ran sambil meletakkan belanjaannya di meja lalu duduk di sebelah Conan.

"Paman mengantarkan Bibi pulang. Besok Bibi ada sidang penting jadi Bibi harus segera pulang," jawab Conan kemudian dia kembali menyuapkan sesendok puding ke dalam mulutnya.

Melihat Conan yang sangat menikmati puding yang dimakannya membuat Ran tersenyum. Dia jadi teringat pada Shinichi sehingga Conan jadi terlihat seperti Shinichi yang sedang makan puding. Ran pun tertegun tapi kemudian Shinichi yang dilihatnya berubah kembali menjadi Conan karena Conan bicara padanya.

"Ran-neechan, ada apa? Kenapa Ran-neechan terus menatapku?" tanya Conan dengan bingung.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf, Conan-kun," jawab Ran.

"Kalau Ran-neechan ingin puding, Ran-neechan bisa mengambilnya di kulkas," ucap Conan.

"Iya, aku akan mengambilnya nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati puding itu. Apa kau sangat menyukai puding itu, Conan-kun?" tanya Ran.

"Mmm," jawab Conan sambil mengangguk. "Puding ini sangat enak. Ran-neechan harus mencobanya. Dan bukan hanya puding ini saja, semua puding dan cake buatan Haibara rasanya sangat enak dan aku sangat menyukainya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" ucap Ran dengan kaget. Rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya pun muncul lagi.

Conan pun langsung sadar pada apa yang baru saja dikatakannya sehingga wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Uh... aku memang sangat menyukai puding dan cake buatan Haibara, tapi aku tidak ingin mengubah nama Haibara menjadi Edogawa. Percayalah padaku, Ran-neechan," ucap Conan karena dia tidak ingin Ran ikut-ikutan menggodanya seperti Kogoro dan Eri.

Ran terdiam sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, Conan-kun," ucap Ran sehingga Conan tersenyum lega karena Ran tidak akan ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

"Terima kasih, Ran-neechan," ucap Conan kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pudingnya yang belum habis. Namun saat dia menyendok pudingnya, dia merasakan Ran memeluknya dari belakang sehingga wajahnya kembali memerah.

Ran kemudian menghela nafas di leher Conan sehingga Conan merasa agak merinding dan merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Err... Ran-neechan...," ucap Conan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sebentar saja. Kau tahu kan, aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku," ucap Ran sehingga Conan akhirnya hanya diam saja.

Ran bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa memeluk Conan terasa seperti sedang memeluk Shinichi. Dia pun kembali melihat Conan sebagai Shinichi sehingga dia menggerakkan kepalanya, membuat bibirnya menggesek leher Conan dan itu sukses membuat Conan tersentak. Betapa inginnya dia membuat Shinichi tersentak dan mengerang karena sentuhannya, sama seperti pacar-pacarnya.

Ran memang tidak sadar, tapi semua laki-laki yang dipacarinya selalu mempunyai kemiripan dengan Shinichi. Dan ketika Ran melihat bahwa laki-laki itu ternyata tidak sama seperti Shinichi, dia akan putus dengan pacarnya itu atau pacarnya itulah yang akan memutuskannya karena pacarnya itu merasa Ran ingin mengubahnya menjadi orang lain.

Sementara itu, Conan mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan ini. Apalagi dia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman setelah bibir Ran menggesek lehernya. Dia sudah akan membuka mulutnya agar Ran melepaskannya, tapi suara Kogoro sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kogoro sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Mendengar suara ayahnya, Ran pun langsung melepaskan Conan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sangat rindu pada Conan-kun makanya aku memeluknya," jawab Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini! Conan itu sudah SMP jadi kau jangan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil lagi. Dia bisa ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya nanti," ucap Kogoro setelah dia duduk di atas tatami. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Conan. "Kau juga begitu. Kau sudah SMP jadi berhentilah menjadi anak manja. Kalau kau manja begitu, istrimu akan berpaling pada laki-laki lain yang lebih jantan," ucap Kogoro.

"_Oi! Oi!"_ ucap Conan dalam hati. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ucapan Kogoro memang ada benarnya karena Ai memang sudah berpaling ke laki-laki lain yang lebih jantan.

"Oh iya, aku tadi membelikan beberapa botol bir untuk Ayah di supermarket," ucap Ran sambil mengeluarkan botol-botol bir itu dari kantong belanjaan yang ada di atas meja.

Mata Kogoro langsung terbelalak dan dia langsung memasukkan kembali botol-botol bir itu ke dalam kantong belanjaan sehingga Ran menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ayah, ada apa...," ucapan Ran langsung terhenti karena ayahnya menyodorkan kantong belanjaan itu ke Conan.

"Segera singkirkan benda ini dari sini. Kalau Ai sampai melihatnya saat dia mengambil kotak makanannya, dia akan mengirimku ke neraka," ucap Kogoro dengan agak panik.

"Baik, Paman," ucap Conan. Dia pun segera keluar sambil membawa kantong belanjaan itu lalu memberikan kantong belanjaan itu pada teman main mahjong Kogoro yang rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari kantor detektif.

Saat Conan kembali, dia hanya menemukan Ran yang kelihatan bingung di ruang tengah.

"Hei, Conan-kun, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku sudah bertanya pada Ayah tapi Ayah tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Ran dengan bingung.

Conan pun langsung duduk dan bercerita pada Ran bagaimana Kogoro sudah berhenti minum setelah Ai mulai 'mengawasinya'. Meskipun cerita Conan tentang cara Ai 'mengawasi' Kogoro sangat lucu, Ran tidak sanggup tertawa dengan tulus. Dia merasa tidak suka. Dia tidak terima melihat orang lain berhasil membuat ayahnya berhenti minum sementara dia tidak pernah berhasil.

Ran pun merasa dia mulai tidak menyukai Ai.

**Bersambung...**


	10. Pantas Mendapatkannya

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**_Waktunya balas komen!_**

**Nachie-chan :** Cemburu menguras hati, katanya Vidi Aldiano. XD

**Ebisawa-san : **Ya harus akur dong. Masa' Kogoro sama Eri harus ribut terus sampai tua? XD

**ArdhyaMouri :** Sebenarnya bukan Ai yang mengubah Kogoro, Eri dan Conan, melainkan mereka sendiri yang mengubah dirinya. Yang Ai lakukan hanyalah membuat Kogoro berhenti mabuk-mabukan dan terus berharap agar Conan menikmati hidupnya seperti dia menikmati hidupnya. XD

Kalau tentang Ai, Conan dan Subaru, kujawab di curcol aja ya?

**Dwi93Jun :** Ai memang pernah jadi ibu perinya Conan. Saat itu Shinichi jadi bulan-bulanan Gin dan dibenci serta dicari-cari oleh Organisasi Hitam untuk memastikan kematiannya. Sherry yang menduga bahwa tubuh Shinichi mengecil, mengkonfirmasi dan menulis bahwa Shinichi sudah tewas karena APTX4869 di database Organisasi Hitam sehingga Organisasi Hitam tidak melacak Shinichi lagi. Karena saat itu Sherry dan Shinichi tidak saling kenal, maka saat itu Sherry menjadi ibu perinya Shinichi. Dan setelah mereka berkenalan dan berteman, status Ai berubah dari ibu peri menjadi sahabat yang bisa diandalkan. XD

Karena kamu sendiri sudah bilang kalau Gin itu pembunuh berhati es, maka aku jadi ingin bertanya, apa mungkin pembunuh berhati es mau capek-capek naik ke atap yang dingin karena lagi turun salju demi menunggu targetnya agar dia bisa memberikan kematian yang indah untuk targetnya itu, kalau tidak ada yang spesial dengan targetnya itu? Apalagi dia bisa saja menghabisi targetnya yang sedang bersusah payah memanjat cerobong asap itu saat dia berada di ruang penyimpanan minuman keras. Gin yang mengenali Sherry dari selembar rambut juga bisa menandakan bahwa Gin sering melihat dan menyentuh rambut Sherry, karena kalau tidak, bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Dan yang tidak boleh dilupakan adalah Gin membayangkan Sherry tanpa busana. Kalau Sherry bisa membuat pembunuh berhati es macam Gin menjadi gila dan mesum seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak bisa membuat laki-laki lain jadi seperti itu?

Kalau tentang perasaan Subaru, secara logika itu tidak masuk akal, tapi secara psikologis itu mungkin terjadi. Ai adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengan Subaru selama beberapa tahun belakangan (petunjuknya di chapter 2 : Subaru tahu bahwa Ai sebenarnya bukan anak SD dan di chapter 3 : Ai menerima kehadiran Subaru sejak kelas 1 SD). Hal ini juga berlaku untuk Conan. Makanya Subaru dan Conan yang lebih sering menggunakan logika tidak menyadari perasaan mereka pada Ai. Hal itu juga yang membuat Subaru dan Conan tidak menyadari perasaan Ai pada Subaru padahal Ayumi bisa melihatnya.

Sebagai fans Ai, adalah wajar kalau aku menjadi sangat subyektif. Tapi aku dengan senang hati menerima kritik yang membangun dari pembaca. Dan kalau aku bisa menjawabnya, aku akan menjawabnya. XD

**Lollytha-chan :** Conan yang sok itu memang harus diberi pelajaran oleh Kogoro dan Eri. XD

**Rawr-san :** Yah, aku juga berharap meng-update-nya bisa cepet. XD

**Misyel :** Maklum, Ran lagi cemburu, makanya dia jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Lagipula Ran tidak menyalahkan Ai, tapi cemburu pada Ai. XD

**Atin-san :** Syukurlah kamu suka meskipun nggak ada momen antara Conan dan Ai. XD

**Septi-san :** Lho, jangan begitu dong. Kalau Ai sama Conan langsung jadian tanpa dikasih bumbu dulu, ntar jadinya nggak seru. He he he. H2C buat Subaru!

**Phantom-san :** Of course you're not an idiot! Aku pun juga begitu. Kalau tidak, aku pasti selalu bisa menebak pelaku di setiap cerita detektif yang kubaca. XD

Ini membuatku teringat pada episode dimana Subaru minum bourbon sambil terlihat mencurigakan. Orang-orang di youtube berkomentar bahwa Subaru adalah Bourbon dan mereka cemas karena mereka pikir sebentar lagi Ai dan Conan akan ketahuan. Lalu di episode detektif cilik vs perampok bank, Camel berkata bahwa minuman kesukaan Akai adalah bourbon, tapi pasti banyak orang yang melewatkan petunjuk itu karena kemunculan Scar Akai, sehingga masih banyak orang berpikir bahwa Okiya adalah Bourbon karena dia minum bourbon. XD

**Airin-san :** Ai nggak akan menggantikan posisi Ran di keluarga Mouri kok, soalnya dia sudah mengisi posisi lain, yaitu sebagai menantu di keluarga Mouri dengan menjadi istri Conan. XD

**Ali-san :** Sebenarnya rencana Ran sudah bagus-bagus, tapi dia tidak pernah memperhitungkan sifat ayah dan ibunya sehingga rencananya selalu gagal. Kalau dia bisa meluangkan waktunya sedikit untuk memperhatikan ayah dan ibunya, mungkin dia bisa menyusun rencana yang tepat guna.

Ran sedang cemburu makanya muncul rasa tidak suka. XD

**Lala-san :** Apa boleh buat? Aku lagi sibuk banget. Ini lanjutannya. XD

**Ai-kun :** Mungkin para pembaca cuma sebel sama sikap Ran di cerita ini. Lagipula nggak cuma Ran kok. Ada juga yang sebel sama sikap Subaru dan Ai jadi Ran bukan satu-satunya karakter yang membuat pembaca sebel.

Ini update-nya. XD

**Fujita-san :** Nggak benci kok. Cuma cemburu. He he he.

Iya, good luck ulum-nya. Semoga nilainya bagus! XD

**Grey-san :** Wah, aku juga nggak tahu Ai bakal sadar atau nggak soalnya Ai tetap tidak mencoba untuk dekat dengan Ran, yang juga berati dia nggak akan terlalu memperhatikan Ran. XD

**David Kudo :** Terima kasih banyak. Ini update-nya! XD

**Lan-san :** Itu karena menurut Kogoro dan Eri, Ai itu menantu yang high quality, makanya mereka harus membuat Conan benar-benar menjadikan Ai sebagai istrinya. XD

Kalau tentang sikap Ran terhadap Ai, bisa dibaca di chapter ini.

**Moist fla :** Kalau tentang Conan yang mengetahui kalau Ai suka sama Subaru, akan aku jelaskan di curcol.

**Ai Kudo :** Oke. Ai Haibara memang the best!

**Aiko Kudo AiConLover :** Memangnya para reviewer pada menjelekkan Ran ya? Sepertinya komentar mereka tidak sampai bashing chara deh. Anyway, aku setuju bahwa adalah suatu kewajaran jika Ran cemburu. Ai pun dulu juga pernah iri pada Ran dan kelihatan di episode Mystery in the Net, dimana Ai bersikap dingin pada Ran meskipun Ran bersikap baik padanya. Namun karena pribadi Ai yang cepat belajar menjadi lebih baik, Ai pun terinspirasi oleh kata-kata Ran sehingga dia akhirnya memperkenalkan diri dan bersikap ramah pada Ran.

**_Waktunya curcol!_**

Bagi para pembaca yang menunggu-nunggu adegan Conan yang mengetahui bahwa Ai menyukai Subaru, penulis harus mengatakan bahwa ternyata untuk sampai ke adegan itu, membutuhkan beberapa rentetan peristiwa sebagai pengantar. Dan chapter ini adalah awal dari rentetan peristiwa itu. Penulis hanya bisa berharap semoga penulis bisa meng-update lebih cepat sehingga penulis bisa segera sampai ke adegan itu. Kira-kira setelah membaca chapter ini, apa para pembaca bisa menebak bagaimana Conan bisa tahu kalau Ai menyukai Subaru?

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 10 – Pantas Mendapatkannya**

Setelah beberapa minggu mengajar di SMP Teitan, Ran mulai mampu beradaptasi kembali dengan lingkungan lamanya. Ran mengajar pelajaran olahraga di SMP Teitan karena dia memang menyukai kerja fisik. Dia juga menjadi guru pembimbing klub karate karena kemampuannya sudah teruji dengan selalu menjadi juara karate di turnamen yang dia ikuti baik ketika dia SMA maupun ketika dia kuliah. Setiap akhir pekan dia akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama Sonoko yang juga jomblo seperti dirinya.

Sudah hampir setahun Sonoko putus dengan Makoto karena dunia mereka yang terlalu berbeda. Sonoko yang sibuk berkarir di perusahaan milik keluarganya dan Makoto yang sibuk dengan karate tidak bisa menemukan hal yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Jika mereka bertemu, pertemuan mereka kebanyakan terasa kaku karena minimnya bahan pembicaraan. Namun sepertinya Sonoko tidak akan menjomblo terlalu lama karena dia baru saja berkenalan dengan rekan bisnis yang menarik perhatiannya dan juga berkulit coklat.

Semuanya terasa menyenangkan bagi Ran. Karena kepribadiannya dia cepat disukai murid-muridnya dan juga rekan-rekannya sesama guru. Selain kepribadiannya, dia juga merupakan wanita cantik dengan bentuk tubuh seksi sehingga setiap kali berjalan-jalan dengan Sonoko, selalu saja ada laki-laki yang mengajaknya berkenalan. Ayahnya juga sudah berhenti mabuk-mabukan sehingga pekerjaan rumah tangga yang harus dilakukannya juga sangat berkurang. Hubungan ayahnya dan ibunya sejauh ini juga lancar.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Ran merasa tidak nyaman yaitu bagaimana Ai selalu berada di sekitar Conan. Tentu saja Ran tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Conan-lah yang selalu beredar di sekitar Ai atau Conan yang meminta Ai untuk berada di sekitarnya. Ran sebenarnya merasa bodoh karena merasa tidak suka jika Ai beredar di sekitar Conan. Conan sudah SMP jadi wajar kalau Conan mulai dekat dengan seorang gadis. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan rasa tidak sukanya itu karena memang itulah yang dirasakannya. Dia pun hanya berusaha menutupinya.

XXX

Pagi itu, Ran kembali mengajar olahraga di kelas Conan. Pelajaran hari itu adalah lompat kangkang. Ai yang dari dulu memang tidak pandai dalam pelajaran olahraga, terutama lompat kangkang ini hanya berdiri di pinggir, tidak ikut berbaris dengan teman-temannya. Ai pertama kali mencoba lompat kangkang saat dia kelas 5 SD dan hasilnya tidak begitu bagus karena dia harus dilarikan ke UKS. Ai tidak bisa mengangkat salah satu kakinya dengan sempurna sehingga kakinya terbentur balok yang berakibat lompatannya pun tidak sempurna sehingga dia jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dulu. Sejak saat itu, Subaru yang mewakili Profesor Agasa sebagai wali Ai meminta (lebih tepatnya mengintimidasi) pada sekolah agar Ai tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran lompat kangkang lagi.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, kita mulai ya," ucap Ran dengan suara bersemangat. Kemudian dia menyadari Ai yang tidak ikut berbaris dengan teman-temannya yang lain sehingga Ran langsung bicara pada Ai. "Haibara-san, kenapa kau tidak ikut berbaris dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Ran.

"Maaf, Mouri-sensei. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya makanya aku tidak ikut berbaris," jawab Ai.

"Tidak boleh begitu. Meskipun kau tidak bisa, kau harus melakukannya sama seperti teman-temanmu yang lain," ucap Ran.

Mendengar hal ini Conan pun angkat bicara.

"Mouri-sensei, sejak SD Haibara memang tidak bisa melakukan lompat kangkang makanya lebih baik dia tidak ikut," ucap Conan yang disambut anggukan beberapa teman sekelas Ai yang merupakan teman SD Ai karena mereka semua melihat kejadian percobaan pertama Ai melakukan lompat kangkang saat SD.

Melihat Conan yang membela Ai, membuat Ran semakin ingin membuat Ai melakukan lompat kangkang.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Edogawa-kun. Justru karena Haibara-san tidak bisa melakukannya, maka aku sebagai gurunya harus mengajarinya. Dan agar Haibara-san bisa melakukannya, dia harus mencobanya," ucap Ran.

"Tapi, Sensei...," kali ini Ayumi yang angkat bicara tapi langsung dipotong oleh Ran.

"Sudah cukup. Sensei tidak mau menerima alasan apapun," ucap Ran kemudian dia kembali berpaling pada Ai. "Nah, Haibara-san, berbarislah dengan teman-temanmu," ucap Ran.

Ai pun menghela nafas kemudian ikut berbaris dengan teman-temannya. Saat dia masuk ke dalam barisan, dia langsung merasa takut. Dia takut terutama karena kalau dia sampai terluka, waktu berlatihnya untuk kompetisi bergengsi yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan akan berkurang.

"Ai-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayumi dengan khawatir.

"Mmm, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ai sambil berusaha tersenyum agar temannya itu tidak khawatir.

Conan, Mitsuhiko dan Genta melirik Ai dengan khawatir tapi mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai," ucap Ran dengan suara ceria.

Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, semuanya tidak berjalan baik untuk Ai. Conan yang pertama berlari menghampiri Ai yang jatuh bersama balok tumpuan sementara beberapa orang teman sekelasnya tertawa. Ran pun juga ingin tertawa tapi dia menahannya. Adegan Ai yang jatuh bersama balok tumpuan itu memang benar-benar lucu.

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko dan beberapa teman sekelas Ai yang lain segera mengikuti Conan untuk melihat Ai. Ran juga ikut menghampiri Ai.

"Haibara, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Conan setelah dia membantu Ai bangkit untuk duduk.

"Sepertinya pergelangan tanganku terkilir," jawab Ai sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya dan mengernyit.

Conan kemudian mengamati Ai dan menemukan bahwa ada benjolan di kepala Ai dan lutut kanan Ai memar dan mulai membengkak karena menabrak balok tumpuan dengan keras.

"Haibara-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ran.

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja, Mouri-sensei. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS," ucap Conan dengan dingin.

Ran yang menyadari nada bicara Conan merasa terkejut dan tidak terima. Conan tidak berhak marah padanya dan menyalahkannya kalau Ai memang tidak bisa melakukan lompat kangkang dan akhirnya terluka, karena sebagai murid, Ai memang harus melakukan lompat kangkang sama seperti murid-murid lain.

"Terima kasih, Edogawa-kun. Tapi Sensei yang akan membawa Haibara-san ke UKS. Kau dan teman-temanmu bisa ganti baju dan bersiap-siap untuk kelas selanjutnya," ucap Ran dengan dingin juga.

Namun seperti tidak mempedulikan ucapan Ran, Conan sudah menggendong Ai di punggungnya.

"Aku akan membawanya, Sensei," ucap Conan kemudian dia segera melangkah menuju UKS.

Ran pun hanya bisa melihat Conan melangkah pergi dengan terpana.

"_Apa-apaan itu tadi?"_ tanya Ran dalam hati.

Ran terus berdiri diam sampai Ayumi bicara padanya.

"Sensei, apa kami boleh pergi ke UKS juga?" tanya Ayumi.

"Oh, lebih baik kalian segera ganti baju karena sebentar lagi kelas kalian yang selanjutnya akan dimulai. Sensei akan melihat Haibara-san di UKS jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Sensei," sahut murid-murid Ran kemudian mereka melangkah menuju ruang ganti sementara Ran melangkah menuju UKS.

XXX

"Kudo-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Ran-san adalah guru kita jadi kau seharusnya mematuhinya," ucap Ai dalam perjalanan ke UKS.

"Ya, ya, terima kasih kembali," ucap Conan dengan nada tidak peduli sehingga Ai menghela nafas karena dia tahu Conan tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu sekarang.

Ai pun memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan topik pembicaraan yang dimulainya itu karena dia merasa tubuhnya sakit semua dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut terutama di bagian yang benjol. Hal ini membuatnya tidak punya energi untuk berdebat karena semua energinya sudah terpakai untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucap Ai kemudian dia mengerang pelan karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya ketika dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang terkilir untuk mempererat pelukannya di leher Conan.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Kita sudah hampir sampai," omel Conan dengan nada khawatir yang gagal ditutupinya.

Sesampainya di UKS, suster jaga yang ada di situ langsung memeriksa Ai dan merawat luka Ai. Dan setelah dia menanyai Conan tentang alasan kenapa Ai bisa terluka, suster yang bernama Midori itu menyuruh Conan kembali ke kelasnya sementara Ai istirahat di UKS.

Dalam perjalanan dari UKS ke ruang ganti, Conan mulai memikirkan kejadian barusan dan dia merasa bingung dengan sikapnya tadi. Ketika dia melihat Ai terluka tadi, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan dia langsung menyalahkan Ran yang tidak mau mendengarkannya sehingga menyebabkan Ai terluka. Dia bingung karena setahunya Ran adalah orang yang paling dia cintai di dunia ini jadi tidak logis baginya untuk marah pada Ran hanya gara-gara Ai. Mungkinkah perasaannya sudah berubah sekarang? Dia tidak tahu dan dia terlalu takut untuk memikirkannya.

Ai sendiri juga merenung sambil berbaring di UKS. Melihat sikap Conan kepada Ran barusan juga membuatnya bingung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Conan bertingkah seperti itu, karena yang dia tahu Conan sangat mencintai Ran. Ai pun hanya bisa menduga bahwa mungkin Ran baru saja mendapat pacar baru, makanya Conan jadi seperti itu. Conan memang selalu bad mood kalau Ran mendapatkan pacar baru. Tapi sepertinya Conan sudah mulai terbiasa sejak mereka kelas 6 SD, makanya Ai jadi agak bingung.

"Ai-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ran yang baru saja sampai di UKS setelah mampir sebentar ke ruang guru.

Ai yang sedang merenung pun tersentak karena kaget, tapi dia segera mengendalikan dirinya dan menoleh pada Ran dengan sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, Ran-san," jawab Ai.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum manis. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan lompat kangkang. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku bisa mengajarimu sepulang sekolah agar kau bisa melakukannya," lanjutnya.

"Uh, maaf Sensei, tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa," ucap Ai dengan agak gugup. Membayangkan dia harus melakukan lompat kangkang lagi saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Kau pasti bisa. Asal ada kemauan untuk belajar, setiap orang pasti bisa melakukan apapun," ucap Ran dengan nada meyakinkan.

Melihat Ran yang mencoba membujuknya untuk melakukan sesuatu, membuat Ai teringat pada sosok kakaknya. Kakaknya yang selalu tersenyum dan kelihatan ceria padahal dalam hati sedang menangis sedih, sedang membujuknya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin atau tidak bisa dia lakukan. Ai hampir saja mengiyakan tawaran Ran itu sebelum suster jaga UKS yang tadi pergi sebentar untuk menelepon wali Ai, memotong pembicaraan Ai dengan Ran.

"Selamat pagi, Mouri-sensei. Apa kau datang untuk melihat Haibara-san?" tanya Midori sehingga Ran menoleh pada suster jaga UKS itu.

"Begitulah," jawab Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Haibara-san butuh istirahat karena dia bilang kepalanya sakit setelah terbentur tadi. Jadi kalau Sensei ingin mengobrol dengan Haibara-san, Sensei bisa kembali lagi nanti," ucap Midori.

"Oh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang karena aku juga ada kelas," ucap Ran kemudian dia menoleh ke Ai. "Sensei harus pergi sekarang. Selamat beristirahat," ucap Ran.

"Terima kasih, Sensei," ucap Ai. Kemudian Ran pun pergi.

"Haibara-san, aku sudah menelepon walimu dan aku sudah menceritakan kondisimu seperti yang kau inginkan. Dia akan datang nanti siang untuk menjemputmu. Sekarang istirahatlah," ucap Midori sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Midori-san," ucap Ai.

"Sama-sama," sahut Midori.

XXX

"Apa ini, Ai-chan? Kau meminta suster jaga UKS-mu berbohong padaku tentang kondisimu?" tanya Subaru dengan marah sehingga Ai merasa merinding karena dia merasakan aura yang seperti aura anggota Organisasi Hitam, keluar dari Subaru.

Profesor Agasa sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk konferensi ilmuwan sehingga Subaru-lah yang menjemput Ai dari sekolah siang itu.

Subaru menatap Ai yang menundukkan kepalanya, dengan tajam selama beberapa saat sampai dia sadar bahwa Ai sedang ketakutan karenanya. Dia pun segera mengendalikan diri lalu duduk di tempat tidur Ai dan memegang bahu Ai.

"Jadi kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Subaru dengan nada yang jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir," jawab Ai dengan suara menggumam.

Subaru pun mengangkat dagu Ai agar Ai menatap wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku akan lebih khawatir kalau kau tidak jujur padaku," omel Subaru. Kemudian dia mengamati Ai dengan lebih seksama. Wajah Ai yang pucat, kepala Ai yang benjol, pergelangan tangan kiri Ai yang terkilir dan lutut kanan Ai yang memar dan bengkak. Itu membuatnya merasa ingin mencekik guru olahraga Ai sekarang juga.

Tadi di telepon, Subaru diberi tahu bahwa Ai menderita pusing setelah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga sehingga Subaru diharapkan untuk menjemput Ai siang harinya. Jadi tentu saja Subaru langsung merasa marah ketika dia tahu bahwa Ai tidak sekedar menderita pusing.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku harus menemui kepala sekolahmu," ucap Subaru.

"Huh? Untuk apa? Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Aku ingin istirahat di rumah," ucap Ai.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Ini tidak akan lama," ucap Subaru. Kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah pergi.

Ai pun menghela nafas kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Midori yang juga terlihat ketakutan.

"Maaf ya, Midori-san," ucap Ai.

Midori pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum kembali.

"Pamanmu benar-benar galak ya? Tapi sepertinya dia sangat menyayangimu jadi lebih baik mulai sekarang kau tidak berbohong lagi padanya kalau kau sakit," ucap Midori.

"_Paman?"_ ucap Ai sambil tertawa dalam hati. Tapi dia tidak berniat untuk meluruskannya.

"Yah, dia kadang-kadang terlalu berlebihan tapi aku rasa kau benar. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak berbohong lagi padanya," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

XXX

"Ada apa Pak Kepala Sekolah? Kenapa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Ran saat dia masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Subaru pun langsung menoleh pada Ran dan Ran langsung merasa merinding karena Subaru mengeluarkan hawa membunuh, namun hanya sesaat karena Subaru merasa terkejut mendapati bahwa guru olahraga Ai adalah Ran.

"Ah, Mouri-sensei. Silahkan duduk," ucap Kepala Sekolah. "Ini adalah Okiya-san, wali dari Ai Haibara. Okiya-san mengajukan protes karena Haibara-san terluka saat mengikuti pelajaran anda. Jadi apa ada yang mau anda sampaikan?" tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"Saya hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai guru. Jika Haibara-san tidak bisa melakukan lompat kangkang, maka sudah kewajiban saya untuk mengajarinya. Haibara-san harus melakukannya sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain," jawab Ran dengan angkuh. Dalam hati dia merasa kesal karena Ai begitu diperhatikan banyak orang. Pertama, orang tuanya, lalu Conan, lalu sekarang muncul Subaru yang menumpang di rumah Shinichi.

Ucapan Ran membuat Subaru merasa geram.

"_Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seenaknya begitu setelah melihat Ai-chan terluka? Dia bahkan tidak minta maaf,"_ ucap Subaru dalam hati dengan marah.

"Jadi beginikah idealisme guru di sekolah ini? Siswa selalu dituntut untuk menguasai suatu pelajaran tanpa mempedulikan kondisi siswa itu. Saya rasa kualitas sekolah ini benar-benar rendah," ucap Subaru dengan sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak, Okiya-san. Mouri-sensei ini guru baru dan masih muda. Jadi dia masih perlu banyak belajar. Kami akan menegurnya dan kami berjanji kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi," ucap Kepala Sekolah untuk menenangkan Subaru sambil memberi isyarat pada Ran untuk tutup mulut.

"Baiklah, saya akan memegang kata-kata anda. Saya permisi karena saya harus membawa Ai-chan pulang. Selamat siang," ucap Subaru dengan dingin. Dia memberi Ran tatapan tajam sekilas kemudian dia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi.

Setelah Subaru keluar dari ruangan, Kepala Sekolah mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ran.

"Mouri-sensei, apa yang sudah anda lakukan? Saya mendapat laporan dari Midori-san bahwa Haibara-san terluka cukup parah. Kita di sini untuk mendidik siswa, bukan membuat mereka pulang dengan kondisi terluka. Apalagi Haibara-san termasuk murid paling pintar di sekolah ini dan juga berprestasi di klubnya. Kali ini saya hanya akan memberi anda peringatan. Tapi kalau ini terjadi lagi, anda akan terkena skors, anda mengerti? Anda boleh pergi sekarang," ucap Kepala Sekolah.

Ran beranjak dari kursinya dalam diam, lalu dia mengangguk sedikit pada Kepala Sekolah sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tadinya dia agak merasa bersalah ketika melihat Ai di UKS, tapi sekarang dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali karena menurutnya Ai memang pantas mendapatkannya.

**Bersambung...**


	11. Terlanjur Terluka

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

**Mafharanisa :** Yah, prolog memang biasanya begitu-begitu saja untuk pairing AiCon atau ShinShi. Bedanya mungkin baru di jalan ceritanya. XD

**Misyel :** Justru kalau menurutku Ran sangat logis dengan tindakannya. Dia masih muda jadi cenderung idealis sebagai guru. Selain itu, dia juga dalam kondisi cemburu kepada Ai. Dulu Ai juga bersikap dingin pada Ran meskipun Ran bersikap baik padanya saat Ai masih iri-irinya sama Ran. XD

**Septi-san :** Ya sengaja nggak sengaja. Ran tidak bermaksud apa-apa selain sebagai guru yang ingin murid-muridnya melakukan tugas mereka. Dia hanya tidak bisa merasa bersalah walaupun Ai terluka. XD

**Ebisawa-san :** Ran nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Dia cuma nggak bisa merasa bersalah meskipun Ai terluka. XD

**Nachie-chan :** Ya wajar kalau Ran nggak ngerti perasaan Ai. Conan aja nggak ngerti padahal Conan deket sama Ai, apalagi Ran yang nggak deket. He he he.

**Ali-san : **Ai minta suster jaganya bohong soalnya dia tahu Subaru itu lebay. Kalau Subaru tahu Ai lukanya parah, Subaru pasti akan langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan buru-buru ke sekolah Ai lalu membuat keributan di sana. Kalau Ai bohong, Subaru kan jadi marah sama dia sehingga keributan tidak akan terjadi. XD

Ran memang ada benernya, tapi Subaru mungkin nggak paham soalnya pendidikan di Amerika sama Jepang sistemnya beda. Kalau di Amerika, siswa bisa memilih pelajaran sesuai minat dan bakatnya, di Jepang (dan juga di Indonesia), setiap siswa harus mengikuti semua pelajaran yang ada.

**Airin-san :** Sebenernya Ran tidak tahu kalau dia salah karena menurutnya tindakannya sudah benar. XD

**Fujita-san : **Aku juga payah kalau lompat kangkang. Tapi lompat kangkang mengingatkanku pada kakak kelas yang pernah kutaksir di SMA dulu. Aku pernah melihatnya melakukan lompat kangkang dan dia terbang setelah menumpu pada balok tumpuan dan mendarat jauh dari dua matras yang sudah disediakan sebagai tempat pendaratan. Untunglah dia tidak terluka walaupun kepalanya pasti pusing setelah terbentur lantai. XD

**Lala-san :** Yah, maklum, Ran kan gadis yang diplot untuk Shinichi yang sempurna, jadi Ran juga harus sempurna (sempurna menurut pendapat Gosho tentunya). XD

**Dwi93Jun :** Yah, pembaca mungkin bisa berpikir begitu tentang suatu tulisan. Aku sendiri juga kadang-kadang menganggap Gosho sedang mem-bashing chara Ai karena sepertinya di DC, Ai jadi bulan-bulanan yang tidak akan pernah bahagia.

Kalau menurutku Ran tidak berlebihan. Dia hanya idealis, yang merupakan ciri orang-orang yang masih muda.

Tentang Gin dan kebiasaan mangaka Jepang, yah, kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa diantara Gin dan Sherry, meskipun kasus di hotel Haido itu membuat Conan berpikir ada apa-apa di antara Gin dan Sherry dan Ai langsung memotong ucapan Conan yang ingin menanyakan hal itu, aku bersyukur karena aku hanya membaca DC dan tidak membaca karya Gosho yang lain. Dan aku juga tidak membaca Naruto. XD

Btw, di fesbuk namanya siapa?

**Lollytha-chan :** Mungkin di chapter ini. Mungkin...

**Shu no Tsuki :** Masa' sih nggak tahu lompat kangkang? Emang belum pernah nyoba di sekolah? Lompat kangkang itu lompat melewati balok dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan.

**David Kudo :** Itu mah soalnya Ran guru olahraganya Ai, makanya Ran nyuruh Ai lompat kangkang, bukan karena cemburu. XD

**ArdhyaMouri :** Bener banget! Subaru memang lebay kalau tentang Ai makanya Ai suka sama dia. XD

Conan sendiri nggak bisa menjelaskan karena Ran tidak mau dengar (waktu Ayumi mau ngomong, Ran langsung memotongnya). Ran sebenarnya nggak salah karena dia memang nggak tahu dan nggak mau memperlakukan salah satu muridnya secara khusus. Tapi karena rasa cemburu di hatinya, tindakannya yang nggak salah itu menjadi kelihatan salah.

**Atin :** Kalau begitu ayo tebak lagi setelah baca chapter ini. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Di bagian awal chapter ini, Conan akan melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada sesuatu diantara Subaru dan Ai. Lalu bagian akhir chapter ini terinspirasi dari debat di forum di internet yang pernah dibaca penulis tentang 'siapa yang paling cocok untuk Shinichi' dengan subtema 'siapa yang paling menderita'. Penulis teringat pendapat seorang fans Ran yang menulis bahwa ditinjau dari lingkungan kehidupannya, penderitaan Ran yang orang tuanya berpisah dan ditinggal sementara oleh Shinichi tidak kalah besarnya dari penderitaan Ai yang kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya.

Kalau melihat dari fakta bahwa lebih banyak orang bersimpati pada Ran daripada Ai, penulis bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Ran memang terlihat lebih menderita daripada Ai, meskipun nasib Ai jauh lebih buruk daripada Ran. Hal ini membuat penulis menyadari bahwa besarnya suatu penderitaan ternyata tidak diukur dari besarnya musibah yang datang, tapi dari bagaimana seseorang menghadapi musibah itu. Dan hal itu membuat penulis semakin kagum dengan tokoh Ai. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 11 – Terlanjur Terluka**

Saat pulang sekolah, Conan, Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko pergi ke UKS untuk melihat Ai dan mendapati bahwa Ai sudah pulang. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Ai malam harinya karena mereka masih harus mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler mereka masing-masing.

Saat mereka berempat tiba di depan pintu rumah Profesor Agasa, Conan menekan bel dan tak lama kemudian Subaru membukakan pintu untuk mereka sambil membawa piring berisi nasi, sayur dan lauk yang tinggal separuh.

"Selamat malam, Subaru-oniisan," sapa Ayumi dengan sopan.

"Selamat malam. Kalian pasti ingin mengunjungi Ai-chan. Ayo, masuklah," ucap Subaru sambil memberi jalan pada mereka berempat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mereka berempat menemukan Ai sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton TV. Ai pun tersenyum ketika melihat mereka.

"Ai-chan, bagaimana keadaaanmu?" tanya Ayumi sambil duduk di samping Ai.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena kalian sudah menjengukku," ucap Ai.

"Hei, Haibara, cake itu kelihatannya enak. Apa aku boleh memakannya?" tanya Genta sambil menatap cake yang ada di atas meja.

Cake itu adalah cake yang dibawa oleh anak-anak klub PKK saat mengunjungi Ai tadi sore.

"Genta-kun, kau ini! Haibara-san sedang sakit tapi kau malah meminta makanannya," omel Mitsuhiko.

"Memang apa salahnya? Aku kan lapar," ucap Genta dengan wajah cemberut.

Conan dan Mitsuhiko hanya bisa facepalm sementara Ayumi sweatdrop. Ai pun tertawa kecil sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak apa, Tsuburaya-kun. Kalian semua boleh memakannya. Cake itu buatan Fuyumi-senpai, seniorku di klub PKK, jadi rasanya pasti sangat enak," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

Genta menatap Mitsuhiko dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan sebelum mengambil sepotong cake yang ada di atas meja.

"Apa kau mau juga, Ai-chan?" tanya Ayumi.

Belum sempat Ai menjawab, Subaru yang sudah kembali dari dapur dengan minuman untuk teman-teman Ai menjawabnya duluan.

"Nanti saja, Ayumi-chan, karena Ai-chan harus menghabiskan makan malamnya dulu," jawab Subaru sambil tersenyum.

Subaru pun pergi lagi dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah kembali dengan piring yang tadi ada di tangannya saat dia membukakan pintu untuk Conan dan kawan-kawan.

Conan langsung terbelalak kaget ketika dia melihat Subaru menyuapi Ai sementara Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko merasa biasa saja karena biasanya ibu mereka juga menyuapi mereka ketika mereka sakit. Ketika Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko asyik mengobrol sambil menonton TV dan makan cake, Conan hanya diam saja sambil mengawasi Subaru dan Ai secara diam-diam.

Conan benar-benar tidak senang melihat Subaru menyuapi Ai dan dia merasa kesal ketika dia melihat Ai bersandar pada Subaru sambil menonton TV setelah Ai selesai makan dan Subaru sesekali membelai rambut Ai. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Subaru sedekat itu dengan Ai dan dia tidak menyukainya.

XXX

"Kita harus membelikannya buah-buahan," ucap Kogoro di telepon sementara Ran yang sedang mengupas apel semakin merasa marah dan kesal.

"..."

"Iya. Ran memaksanya lompat kangkang saat pelajaran olahraga sehingga dia jatuh dan terluka jadi kita harus mengunjunginya dan membelikannya sesuatu," ucap Kogoro.

"..."

"Baiklah, untunglah besok hari minggu sehingga besok pagi kita bisa pergi ke rumahnya. Kau datanglah ke sini lalu kita pergi bersama," ucap Kogoro.

"..."

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Kogoro lalu dia menutup teleponnya. Dia baru saja menelepon Eri untuk mengajaknya mengunjungi Ai.

"Kau ini! Seharusnya kau mendengarkan Conan saat dia bilang Ai tidak bisa melakukannya. Sekarang Ai jadi terluka," omel Kogoro.

Ran yang dari tadi memang sudah marah karena perhatian ayahnya pada Ai yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan menggebrak meja sehingga Kogoro terlonjak kaget.

"Sebenarnya anak Ayah itu aku atau Ai-chan?" seru Ran.

"Huh?" ucap Kogoro dengan bingung karena sikap Ran.

"Kenapa Ayah dan Conan-kun menyalahkanku padahal aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai guru? Padahal aku adalah anak Ayah tapi kenapa Ayah lebih membela dan memperhatikan Ai-chan? Kalian berdua sungguh menyebalkan!" seru Ran kemudian dia bangkit dan pergi ke kamarnya dengan marah.

Kogoro mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak karena dia benar-benar terkejut.

"_Ada apa dengan Ran? Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu?"_ tanya Kogoro dalam hati. Lalu dia kembali menelepon Eri untuk membicarakan sikap Ran barusan.

XXX

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko pamit pulang sementara Conan berkata bahwa dia masih ingin tinggal lebih lama. Setelah Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko pulang, Subaru membawa gelas dan piring yang sudah terpakai ke dapur untuk dicuci sehingga Ai hanya tinggal berdua dengan Conan di ruang tengah.

"Jadi, untuk makan pun kau harus disuapi, huh?" ucap Conan dengan nada mengejek.

Ai pun langsung menatap Conan yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh?" tanya Ai.

"Yah, kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi," jawab Conan dengan sinis.

Ai pun bertambah kesal tapi kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Edogawa-kun, apa kau iri karena tidak ada yang pernah menyuapimu, huh?" tanya Ai.

"Tch. Apa kau sudah gila? Untuk apa aku iri?" jawab Conan.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti iri," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum licik.

"Aku tidak iri," ucap Conan dengan kesal.

Ai mencondongkan badannya ke meja di depannya dan memotong kue dengan garpu sambil mengernyit karena setiap kali bergerak, bagian tubuhnya yang terluka terasa sakit.

"Nah, biar kau tidak iri lagi, ayo buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu," ucap Ai sambil menyodorkan garpu berisi kue ke depan mulut Conan. Senyum yang terulas di bibirnya merupakan senyum mengejek sebagai tanda kalau dia sedang menggoda Conan.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?" tanya Conan dengan frustasi.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku kan hanya ingin menyuapimu?" jawab Ai sambil nyengir.

Conan memberikan tatapan sebal pada Ai kemudian dia bangkit dari sofa sehingga Ai langsung memegang lengannya. Dia menarik Conan untuk duduk kembali tapi Conan tidak bergeming sehingga dia ikut berdiri dengan berpegangan pada Conan meskipun lututnya yang memar terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba kaki Ai yang terluka terasa lemas sehingga Ai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke sofa dengan membawa Conan bersamanya sehingga Conan menindih tubuh Ai di atas sofa.

Ai pun merintih karena bagian tubuhnya yang sakit tersenggol oleh Conan sehingga membuat Conan harus mengumpat dalam hati karena posisinya saat ini dan suara rintihan Ai membuatnya terangsang. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa orang yang baru-baru ini disadarinya sebagai wanita mampu membuatnya merasa menjadi laki-laki dewasa lagi. Bagian tubuhnya yang menekan tubuh Ai terasa terbakar tapi dia tidak mau beranjak dari situ dan ingin terus menempel pada Ai. Dia juga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mulut Ai yang sedikit terbuka dan begitu dekat dengan mulutnya. Mulut itu mengeluarkan hawa panas yang terus-menerus memanasi wajahnya dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Conan hampir saja mengklaim dan menguasai mulut Ai dengan mulutnya sampai dia mendengar suara Subaru.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Subaru dengan nada tidak senang.

Conan pun segera mengendalikan dirinya dan bangkit dari tubuh Ai sehingga Ai menghela nafas lega karena dia tadi merasa agak sesak nafas disebabkan oleh tubuh Conan yang berat dan wajah Conan yang begitu dekat sehingga menghalangi pasokan udara segar untuk sistem pernafasannya.

"Kami terjatuh," jawab Conan singkat sambil membantu Ai bangkit untuk duduk.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau badanmu itu berat? Kenapa kau tidak segera bangkit tadi? Dan kau juga menyenggol lututku yang sakit," omel Ai dengan kesal sehingga Subaru memberi Conan tatapan tajam.

Conan berusaha tidak mempedulikan tatapan Subaru meskipun dia merasa merinding dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Ai.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi ini semua kan salahmu. Kalau kau tidak meledekku, ini semua tidak akan terjadi," ucap Conan.

"Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja ini salahmu. Kan tadi kau duluan yang meledekku?" ucap Ai dengan kesal.

Conan sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mendebat ucapan Ai tapi Subaru sudah mendahuluinya.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua," ucap Subaru untuk menengahi. "Ai-chan, ini sudah malam. Kau harus istirahat supaya kau cepat sembuh, hmm?" ucap Subaru pada Ai.

"Baiklah," ucap Ai kemudian dia mencoba untuk berdiri tapi Subaru menahannya lalu menggendongnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tidurmu. Lututmu masih sakit kan?" ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum.

"Uh, terima kasih," ucap Ai sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Subaru dengan wajah agak memerah sehingga Conan mengerutkan keningnya pada Subaru dan Ai.

Conan pun mengikuti Subaru yang menggendong Ai ke kamar Ai karena melihat Subaru menggendong Ai membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Setelah Subaru menutup pintu kamar Ai, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Conan.

"Ini sudah malam. Apa kau mau menginap di sini, Conan-kun?" tanya Subaru.

Conan diam sejenak untuk berpikir. Dia merasa tidak ingin pulang karena dia belum ingin bicara dengan Ran lagi dan entah kenapa dia merasa dia tidak ingin membiarkan Ai hanya berdua saja dengan Subaru di rumah ini.

"Aku pikir begitu," jawab Conan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tidur denganku di kamar belakang. Lebih baik kita makan malam sekarang. Kau pasti belum makan malam kan?" tanya Subaru lagi.

Conan pun mengangguk lalu mereka berdua melangkah ke ruang makan. Mereka makan malam dalam diam sampai Conan merasa ada perubahan suasana di ruang makan itu sehingga dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Subaru. Subaru pun berdehem sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Conan-kun, tadi kau tidak mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada Ai-chan, kan?" tanya Subaru dengan nada yang membuat wajah Conan memerah padahal pikiran Conan menyuruh Conan untuk menyangkal.

Subaru pun mengerutkan keningnya pada Conan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan itu masih kecil jadi...," Subaru pun menceramahi Conan. Dan kalau Conan tidak terlalu merasa malu dan Subaru tidak terlalu serius dengan ceramahnya, Conan pasti tertawa mendengar ceramah Subaru karena mereka berdua tahu bahwa Ai bukan anak kecil lagi.

XXX

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kalian begitu memperhatikan Ai-chan," ucap Ran dengan wajah cemberut saat Eri mengajaknya bicara keesokan paginya.

"Sayang, sepertinya kau benar-benar cemburu pada Ai-chan," ucap Eri sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu?" ucap Ran dengan kesal.

Eri kembali tertawa kecil tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi lebih serius.

"Sayang, apa kau tahu kenapa Ai-chan tinggal bersama Profesor Agasa?" tanya Eri.

"Huh? Karena dia masih ada hubungan saudara dengan Profesor Agasa?" jawab Ran dengan bingung karena dia tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu.

"Ya, dia memang masih ada hubungan saudara dengan Profesor Agasa, tapi apa kau tidak merasa heran melihat anak sekecil Ai-chan dititipkan kepada Profesor Agasa?" tanya Eri lagi.

"Tidak juga, karena orang tua Conan-kun juga menitipkan Conan-kun kepada Ayah," jawab Ran.

"Ya, kita memang sering melihat orang tua Conan-kun. Tapi apakah kau pernah melihat orang tua Ai-chan?" Eri kembali bertanya.

"Yah, tidak juga tapi...," Ran menghentikan ucapannya karena dia mulai mengerti apa yang coba dikatakan oleh ibunya. "Jangan-jangan...," ucap Ran sambil menatap ibunya dengan mata membesar.

"Begitulah. Ai-chan itu yatim piatu. Beberapa bulan lalu, ayahmu tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan Ai-chan dan Conan-kun, dan saat itulah ayahmu tahu kalau orang tua Ai-chan sudah meninggal. Makanya Ai-chan tinggal bersama Profesor Agasa sejak dia berusia 7 tahun," ucap Eri dengan pandangan menerawang. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ran. "Kau tahu, setelah Ibu tahu hal itu, kadang-kadang Ibu merasa lucu karena kita pasti tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa Ai-chan itu yatim piatu jika ayahmu tidak pernah mendengar pembicaraan Conan-kun dan Ai-chan itu. Kita sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan Conan-kun yang dititipkan pada ayahmu meskipun dia punya orang tua sehingga kita juga berpikir begitu tentang Ai-chan," lanjut Eri.

Ran hanya menatap ibunya dalam diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa Ai itu yatim piatu. Mungkin itu sebabnya Ai bersikap dingin pada semua orang pada masa-masa awal Ai tinggal di Beika. Karena Ai baru saja ditinggal mati orang tuanya.

"Nah, kau mengerti kan sekarang? Jadi jangan merasa cemburu lagi pada Ai-chan. Kau harus bersimpati padanya karena kau jauh lebih beruntung daripada dia," ucap Eri sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Ran.

Ran hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mengerti. Dia tidak bisa mengerti. Dalam pikirannya, orang tuanya tidak pernah memperhatikannya seperti mereka memperhatikan Ai, karena kalau mereka memperhatikannya seperti mereka memperhatikan Ai, mereka pasti tidak akan berpisah. Kalau mereka benar-benar memperhatikannya, mereka pasti tahu kalau dia tidak ingin orang tuanya berpisah.

"_Ibu salah. Ai-chan jauh lebih beruntung daripada aku. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu melihat orang tuanya berpisah. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu bingung harus ikut ayahnya atau ibunya. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu berusaha keras menyatukan kedua orang tuanya kembali. Dan Conan-kun juga tidak meninggalkannya seperti Shinichi meninggalkanku. Ibu benar-benar salah,"_ ucap Ran dalam hati.

Kogoro dan Eri memang orang tua yang buruk. Dan ketika mereka mulai menyadarinya, ternyata anak mereka sudah dewasa. Mereka pun berusaha menebus kesalahan mereka melalui Ai yang yatim piatu. Ai yang diyakini oleh mereka akan menjadi menantu mereka sebagai istri Conan. Tapi tetap saja mereka adalah orang tua yang buruk. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa anak mereka yang sudah dewasa sudah terlanjur terluka.

**Bersambung...**


	12. Lebih Baik

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

**Fujita-san :** Nggak kok. Meskipun banyak scene Ai dan Subaru tapi fanfic ini tetap fanfic Aicon. Karena fanfic ini bergenre drama, maka konfliknya memang lumayan berat bagi tokoh-tokohnya (yah, kuharap kelihatannya begitu, kalau nggak ya apa boleh buat, he he he). Karena perasaan Ai pada Subaru dan Subaru pada Ai tidak ada dasarnya dari canon, maka aku harus menciptakannya sendiri, makanya scene mereka lumayan banyak, beda dengan perasaan Ai pada Conan dan Conan pada Ai, yang punya dasar yang sangat kuat dari canon (secara aku ini Aicon Army, XD), jadi aku tidak membuat terlalu banyak scene Ai dan Conan sampai setelah chapter depan. XD

**Ali-san :** Subaru kan lebay jadi wajar kalau curigaan, he he he. Lagipula Subaru kan nggak lihat waktu Conan menggendong Ai.

Emangnya Ai mancing apa dari Subaru?

**Ebisawa-san :** Aku juga berharap update-nya bisa teratur jadi bisa cepet selesai karena aku ingin segera mulai menulis sekuelnya JBT lalu setelah itu menulis fanfic crossover. Mohon doanya aja. XD

**Misyel :** Kalau kamu bertanya-tanya sekarang Ai suka sama siapa, silahkan baca chapter ini. XD

**Airin-san :** Lho, bukannya tokoh antagonisnya itu Subaru? Buktinya kamu nggak suka. He he he. Ran pada dasarnya adalah tokoh protagonis, tapi nanti dia akan berbuat sesuatu yang kelihatannya antagonis tapi malah membuat Conan dan Ai jadian. Nah, gimana? Masih bingung? XD

**Shiho cute :** Ceritanya memang panjang. Tapi plotnya bakalan mulai berari cepat setelah Conan tahu bahwa Ai menyukai Subaru. Dan itu terjadi di chapter ini. XD

**Septi-san :** Nggak perlu bingung. Kan Ran udah menjelaskannya di monolognya kenapa dia tetap tidak bisa bersimpati pada Ai. Itu karena dia menganggap Ai lebih beruntung daripada dia. XD

**Lala-san :** Mereka kemungkinan besar tidak akan kembali menjadi Shinichi dan Shiho karena mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan data-data APTX4869. Lagipula mereka cuma butuh 4 tahun lagi untuk kembali menjadi remaja 17 tahun. XD

**Aiwha-san :** Protagonis yang sedang bersikap antagonis. XD

**Nachie-chan :** Iya, dia nggak sadar kalau Shinichi tetap disampingnya sebagai Conan. XD

**Lollytha-chan :** Subaru memang lebay jadi harap dimaklumi. XD

**Angelo27 :** Yah, Ai benar-benar akan jadi istri Conan suatu saat nanti. XD

**Atin-san :** Kalau kamu pengin tahu tebakanmu benar atau nggak, jawabannya ada di chapter ini. XD

**Syrenn Alia :** Oke!

**David Kudo :** Nama aslinya Sherry itu Shiho Miyano. Kalau tentang Subaru tahu atau nggak bahwa Ai itu Sherry, silahkan kamu tebak sendiri dengan petunjuk yang sudah kuberikan di sepanjang cerita. XD

**dwiAmakusa :** Kayaknya Magic Kaito itu belum tamat, cuma hiatus soalnya Gosho sibuk sama DC. Banyak kan penulis fanfic yang kayak gitu, jadi penulis profesional pun tidak berbeda jauh. Apalagi untuk kasus Organisasi Hitam kali ini, Gosho menulisnya sebagai fanfic Gundam. XD

**moist fla :** Kalau aku sendiri tidak tahu tentang rasa bersalah Ai karena Ai tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia merasa bersalah. Sherry adalah ilmuwan dan ilmuwan selalu ingin meneliti dan mencintai penemuannya, tidak peduli bagaimana penemuannya itu. XD

**Rawr-san :** Kalau teori Okiya = Akai itu bener maka fanfic ini akan tetap menjadi fanfic Aicon dan tidak akan berubah menjadi fanfic ShuichixAi. XD

Kalau tentang BO, hmm, mungkin juga, karena aku pun tidak tahu pasti gimana nasib mereka. Secara cerita ini benar-benar tanpa batas. *LOL*

**ArdhyaMouri :** Kalau pengin tahu reaksi Conan, silahkan dibaca di chapter ini. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Bagi yang menunggu-nunggu sambil menebak-nebak bagaimana Conan menemukan bahwa Ai menyukai Subaru, ini dia! Chapter ini merupakan chapter yang paling panjang dari semua chapter yang sudah terbit. Adegan desa kunang-kunang yang ada di chapter ini didasarkan pada anime DC episode 577.

Oh ya, di chapter terbaru DC, ternyata Ai sudah mulai memanggil Okiya dengan 'Subaru-kun' tanpa alasan yang jelas (Subaru adalah nama depan Okiya). Teori yang paling mungkin tentang hal itu adalah itu terjadi karena Ai terhipnotis setelah memakan cream stew buatan Subaru. XD

Itu membuat penulis harus membuat scene sendiri nanti ketika Ai mulai memanggil Okiya dengan Subaru-kun, setelah sebelumnya Ai memanggil Okiya dengan Subaru-san seperti Conan.

**Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 12 – Lebih Baik**

"Jadi... kenapa detektif bodoh ini ikut bersama kita?" tanya Ai sambil menaikkan alisnya pada Heiji.

"Hei! Aku bukan detektif bodoh!" seru Heiji sementara Conan hanya tertawa garing.

Saat itu Profesor Agasa, Subaru dan anggota Grup Detektif Teitan sedang berlibur ke desa kunang-kunang. Mereka memang sudah biasa pergi ke sana setiap tahun untuk melihat kunang-kunang. Dan pagi hari sebelum mereka berangkat, Heiji tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kantor detektif. Heiji pun langsung berkata bahwa dia ingin ikut dan Ran yang sudah berdamai dengan Conan, juga ada di situ saat mereka bicara sehingga Ran juga ingin ikut. Rombongan mereka tahun ini pun menjadi bertambah.

"Kau ribut dengan tunanganmu lagi kan, Hattori?" tanya Conan dengan sinis.

"Uh, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sedang ingin mengunjungi sahabatku," jawab Heiji sambil berkeringat dingin sehingga Conan dan Ai menatap Heiji dengan tatapan apa-kau-pikir-kami-bodoh-sepertimu.

Heiji pun menatap dua orang dewasa yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak SMP itu dengan kesal tapi tak lama kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Dia selalu menuntutku untuk bersikap layaknya seorang tunangan tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa risih jika kami harus berlagak seperti pasangan yang romantis. Aku jadi mulai berpikir kalau kami tidak seharusnya menjadi pasangan," ucap Heiji dengan lesu.

"Lalu kalau kau tidak menikah dengannya, kau akan menikah dengan siapa? Bukankah dia satu-satunya wanita yang kau kenal?" tanya Ai dengan sinis dan Conan kembali tertawa garing. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Heiji melarikan diri ke Tokyo karena ribut dengan tunangannya sehingga Conan dan Ai sudah merasa bosan mendengarkannya.

"Dia bukan satu-satunya wanita yang kukenal," ucap Heiji dengan wajah cemberut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu coba sebutkan siapa teman wanitamu yang lain itu," ucap Ai dengan nada mengejek.

Heiji terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa dia tidak punya teman wanita satu pun kecuali tunangannya itu. Dia bahkan tidak punya teman laki-laki yang dekat dengannya karena sejak kecil dia selalu bersama tunangannya itu, kecuali Shinichi yang sepertinya akan menjadi Conan secara permanen. Dia lalu menatap Ai dan sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Aku tahu aku harus menikah dengan siapa kalau aku tidak menikah dengan Kazuha," ucap Heiji dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Siapa?" tanya Ai sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Conan pun juga menatap Heiji dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu," ucap Heiji sambil nyengir pada Ai.

"Oi! Oi!" seru Conan sambil menatap Heiji dengan kesal.

"Kau bisa memasak dan juga bisa mengurus rumah. Kau akan jadi istri yang baik," ucap Heiji tanpa mempedulikan Conan.

"Tapi Ai-chan masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi istri seseorang," ucap Subaru yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil tersenyum pada Heiji sehingga membuat Heiji merinding karena aura senyum itu terasa sangat mengerikan.

"Lagipula aku tidak mau menikah denganmu," ucap Ai.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Heiji sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ai.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Itu karena kau bodoh," jawab Ai seolah itu adalah fakta yang paling jelas di dunia. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah menuju anggota Grup Detektif Teitan yang lain tanpa mempedulikan seruan kesal Heiji. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa ada wanita yang mau menikah dengan Heiji karena sudah jelas Heiji hanya ingin mencari pembantu rumah tangga dan bukannya istri.

Subaru pun mengikuti Ai sambil berusaha menahan tawanya dan kemudian Conan mengikuti Subaru sambil menggumamkan kata "Bodoh".

"_Kenapa dia begitu tega? Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kata-katanya benar-benar membuat hatiku terluka,"_ keluh Heiji dalam hati sambil melangkah mengikuti Conan.

XXX

Malam pun tiba dan kunang-kunang yang dibudidayakan oleh pengelola kawasan wisata tersebut mulai dilepaskan dari kandang mereka ke tepi sungai. Wisatawan yang sudah berkumpul di tepi sungai pun langsung berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan ratusan kunang-kunang menerangi sekeliling mereka.

Anak-anak kecil yang berlarian kesana-kemari mengejar kunang-kunang membuat Conan tersenyum karena dia jadi teringat saat-saat dia masih kecil. Dia menoleh pada Ran yang berdiri di sampingnya, menatap pemandangan di depannya sambil tersenyum. Dia pun seolah-olah kembali menjadi Shinichi, berdiri di samping Ran sambil menikmati pemandangan indah. Mereka berdua sering sekali melakukannya dulu sampai dia dikutuk menjadi Conan. Memang meskipun dia menjadi Conan, dia tetap sering melihat pemandangan indah bersama Ran, tapi semuanya terasa berbeda. Seolah-olah menjadi Shinichi dengan benar-benar menjadi Shinichi adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Conan pun menghela nafas namun kemudian dia ingat kalau dia seperti ini, biasanya Ai akan menggodanya sehingga dia akan menjadi kesal. Dia pun menjadi heran karena sekarang Ai tidak menggodanya. Dia menoleh ke sisinya yang lain dan hanya menemukan Heiji yang juga sedang mengagumi pemandangan indah di depannya. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya tapi dia hanya menemukan Profesor Agasa, Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

Melihat Conan yang sepertinya sedang mencari-cari sesuatu, menarik perhatian Ayumi.

"Ada apa, Conan-kun?" tanya Ayumi.

"Apa kau melihat Haibara?" Conan balik bertanya.

"Kau sudah lupa ya? Ai-chan kan tadi pergi untuk memberi salam pada Paman Souichi dan Subaru-oniisan pergi bersamanya," jawab Ayumi.

"Jadi mereka belum kembali? Apa terjadi sesuatu ya? Biasanya Haibara tidak mau melewatkan pemandangan ini," ucap Conan dengan kening berkerut.

"Jangan khawatir, Conan-kun. Aku rasa Ai-chan hanya ingin melihat pemandangan ini berdua dengan Subaru-oniisan, jadi mereka berdua pasti ada di sekitar sini," ucap Ayumi sambil tersenyum geli.

"Huh? Kenapa Haibara ingin melihat pemandangan ini berdua dengan Subaru-san?" tanya Conan dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja karena Ai-chan menyukai Subaru-oniisan," jawab Ayumi dengan polos sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" teriak Conan sehingga Ayumi langsung menutup telinganya sambil mengernyit.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Conan. Tingkah Ai yang menurutnya aneh saat Ai bersama Subaru. Conan pun berbalik lalu berlari sehingga semua orang menatap kepergiannya dengan terkejut.

"Conan-kun," panggil Ran dan Ayumi pada Conan yang berlari menjauh.

Entah kenapa Ran merasa seolah melihat dejavu kepergian Shinichi di Tropical Land sementara Ayumi merasa hatinya tenggelam karena reaksi Conan barusan menguatkan dugaannya kalau Conan menyukai Ai.

"_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya? Padahal semuanya tepat di depan mataku. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Kau tidak boleh menyukainya, Haibara. Tidak boleh,"_ seru Conan dalam hati sambil berlari.

Dia terus berlari sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari Ai.

"_Haibara, dimana kau? Haibara!"_ teriak Conan dalam hati sambil masih terus berlari.

Ketika Conan sudah mulai putus asa, dia melihat sosok Subaru yang tinggi di kejauhan. Dia pun segera berlari ke arah Subaru dan ketika dia sudah dekat, langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu dia melihat Ai berbicara pada Subaru dengan wajah berseri-seri dan tersenyum cerah, sementara salah satu tangan Ai berada dalam genggaman Subaru. Dia pun menyadari bahwa dia tidak pernah melihat Ai sebahagia itu sebelumnya.

Conan tidak bisa bersuara karena tenggorokannya terasa tersumbat dan dia merasa dunianya runtuh di depannya karena dia juga tidak pernah melihat Subaru sebahagia itu sebelumnya.

XXX

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Conan tidak bisa tidur dan merasa lesu. Dia ingin sekali bicara pada Ai, tapi setiap dia akan bicara pada Ai, dia akan teringat adegan Ai dan Subaru di desa kunang-kunang dan ekspresi Ai saat itu, sehingga dia tidak sanggup berkata-kata karena tenggorokannya serasa tersumbat oleh sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya Ai mengajaknya ke toko buku di hari minggu.

"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ai saat mereka berjalan bersama.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Conan dengan lesu.

Ai pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan langkah Conan agar Conan juga berhenti. Kemudian Ai memegang bahu Conan agar Conan menghadap ke arahnya lalu mengamati wajah Conan yang memang pucat karena kurang tidur.

"Aku rasa kau memang sakit. Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat. Aku bisa pergi ke toko buku sendirian," ucap Ai.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini hari minggu jadi semua orang pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan," ucap Conan.

Ai pun tersenyum kecil karena dia pikir Conan tidak mau tinggal di rumah sendirian.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa istirahat di rumah Profesor. Kita bisa ke toko buku lain kali," ucap Ai.

Lalu Ai melangkah tanpa menunggu jawaban Conan sehingga Conan bergegas mengikuti Ai tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sesampainya di rumah Profesor Agasa, Conan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang ada di depan TV dan mulai memainkan remote di tangannya untuk mencari acara TV yang bagus. Ai sendiri pergi ke dapur dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah duduk di sebelah Conan, mengupas apel. Conan dan Ai hanya berdua saja di rumah Profesor Agasa karena Profesor Agasa sedang pergi keluar. Profesor Agasa pergi keluar setelah ditelepon salah satu pelanggan penemuannya tentang kerusakan alatnya dan Subaru ikut dengan Profesor Agasa untuk membantu.

Setelah apelnya habis, Conan melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di meja lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ai. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah karena kurang tidur dan bahu Ai kelihatan sangat menjanjikan sebagai tempat bersandar. Dan dia memang tidak salah karena dia merasa sangat nyaman. Ai melirik Conan sekilas tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ai sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Conan terlihat banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini, tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya dan menunggu Conan mengatakannya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Conan tiba-tiba teringat pada adegan Ai yang bersandar pada Subaru sehingga kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Haibara, apa kau suka pada Subaru-san?" tanya Conan.

"Eh? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" jawab Ai dengan kaget dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apakah perasaannya itu kelihatan jelas sekali sampai-sampai detektif tidak peka yang sedang bersandar di bahunya ini bisa menyadarinya.

"Kau suka padanya kan?" tanya Conan lagi.

Ai berniat menyangkal tapi kemudian dia berubah pikiran. Bukankah dia ingin Conan menjadi lebih terbuka? Jadi dia harus menjadi lebih terbuka pada Conan untuk memberi contoh kan?

"Yah, aku rasa aku memang suka padanya," jawab Ai dengan ragu-ragu.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, entah kenapa Ai jadi ingin curhat sehingga dia mulai berbicara dengan lancar, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sedang menusuk-nusuk hati orang yang sedang bersandar di bahunya. Dia bercerita bagaimana Subaru selalu ada untuknya, selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan selalu bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum saat dia sedang tidak bersemangat. Dia juga bercerita bahwa sejak kecil dia terbiasa hidup mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain, namun sejak kehadiran Subaru, dia jadi punya orang untuk bergantung dan bermanja, dan ternyata bergantung dan bermanja pada seseorang itu sangat menyenangkan dan dia sangat menyukainya.

"...tapi meskipun begitu, aku rasa dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Kau lihat sendiri keadaanku sekarang. Aku hanyalah anak SMP jadi mana mungkin dia menyukaiku secara romantis. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia akan tetap melajang sampai aku berusia 17 tahun lagi jadi aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya," ucap Ai dengan agak lesu.

Kemudian Ai menjadi heran karena dari tadi Conan tidak bereaksi.

"Kudo-kun, kau mendengarkanku, kan?" tanya Ai.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kudo-kun," panggil Ai.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Ai pun melirik wajah Conan yang masih bersandar di bahunya dan menemukan bahwa mata Conan terpejam.

"Dasar! Orang lagi curhat malah ditinggal tidur," gumam Ai dengan nada menggerutu.

Ai mengangkat kepala Conan dari bahunya lalu bangkit dari sofa dan meletakkan kepala Conan di sofa. Dia juga menaikkan kaki Conan ke atas sofa. Setelah itu, dia mematikan TV dan pergi ke ruang bawah tanah untuk surfing di internet.

Setelah Ai pergi, Conan membuka matanya.

"Tidak mungkin menyukaimu, huh?" gumam Conan dengan pahit.

Setelah mendengar curhat Ai barusan, entah kenapa Conan merasa tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin ia katakan. Tidak setelah Ai mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa sukanya pada Subaru. Dia tidak sanggup lagi mengatakan pada Ai tentang identitas Subaru yang sebenarnya. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup berkomentar tentang curhat Ai barusan sehingga dia harus pura-pura tidur. Dan sekarang dia hanya ingin menangis walaupun dia tidak tahu kenapa.

XXX

"Kau kenapa, Ran? Sepertinya dari tadi kau kelihatan lesu?" tanya Sonoko saat dia dan Ran makan siang setelah berjalan-jalan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ran sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Sonoko pun menyipitkan matanya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu. Apa jangan-jangan kau rindu pada mantan pacarmu yang di Hokkaido itu?" tanya Sonoko.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Ran.

"Lalu ada apa? Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang tapi orang itu tidak tertarik padamu?" tanya Sonoko.

Ran agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sonoko tapi dia segera mengendalikan dirinya. Namun ternyata Sonoko menyadarinya.

"Jadi aku benar?" tanya Sonoko sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau ini! Jangan khawatir. Kau cantik, seksi, baik hati dan pintar. Sebagai wanita, kau sempurna. Dia pasti akan tertarik padamu tidak lama lagi," ucap Sonoko sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Bukan itu," seru Ran dengan wajah agak memerah karena pujian Sonoko. "Ini tentang Conan-kun," lanjutnya.

"Bocah itu lagi? Ran, apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan? Kau membicarakan bocah itu hampir setiap saat. Kalau dia bukan adik angkatmu yang masih SMP, aku pasti mengira kalau kau naksir padanya," ucap Sonoko dengan nada agak mengomel.

"Aku tidak membicarakannya setiap saat," ucap Ran dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hah, sudahlah. Memang ada apa lagi dengan bocah itu?" tanya Sonoko dengan nada malas.

Ran pun menceritakan akhir pekannya di desa kunang-kunang dan bagaimana dia mengetahui dari Ayumi bahwa Ai menyukai Subaru dan dugaan Ayumi bahwa Conan menyukai Ai. Dia juga semakin percaya dengan dugaan Ayumi itu setelah melihat tingkah laku Conan belakangan ini. Conan bertingkah seperti orang yang sedang patah hati. Sonoko yang pada awalnya mendengarkan dengan malas-malasan langsung memfokuskan perhatiannya begitu dia tahu Ran bercerita tentang kisah percintaan Conan.

"Jadi bocah itu sedang patah hati karena gadis yang disukainya menyukai orang lain?" ucap Sonoko kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sonoko," ucap Ran dengan nada memperingatkan sehingga Sonoko segera mengendalikan dirinya.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi itu lucu sekali. Bocah sombong yang disukai oleh hampir semua gadis itu tidak bisa membuat gadis yang disukainya menyukainya juga? Bukankah itu ironis?" ucap Sonoko sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena tawanya barusan. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sonoko," ucap Ran dengan agak kesal.

"Tapi gadis bernama Ai itu memang selalu kelihatan seperti wanita dewasa sejak dia masih kecil jadi wajar kalau seleranya pun juga laki-laki dewasa. Apalagi Okiya-san memang sangat tampan. Conan tidak akan bisa menandinginya," ucap Sonoko dengan ekspresi serius seolah-olah dia sedang melakukan pertunjukan analisis. Lalu dia melihat ekspresi wajah Ran sehingga dia kembali minta maaf dan meminta Ran untuk melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama kita untuk menghiburnya, tapi dia malah bilang kalau Ai-chan mengajaknya pergi ke toko buku jadi dia akan pergi bersama Ai-chan. Bukankah dia bodoh sekali? Padahal sudah jelas Ai-chan menyukai orang lain, tapi dia masih saja mau pergi bersama Ai-chan kalau Ai-chan mengajaknya pergi. Bukankah seharusnya dia menjauhi Ai-chan agar hatinya tidak semakin sakit?" ucap Ran dengan nada agak emosi.

"Yah, mungkin dia masih belum ingin menyerah," ucap Sonoko.

"Eh?" ucap Ran.

"Conan itu sangat pintar jadi dia pasti sudah memperhitungkan faktor perbedaan usia antara gadis yang disukainya itu dan Okiya-san. Kemungkinan Okiya-san membalas perasaan gadis bernama Ai itu sangat kecil jika melihat perbedaan usia mereka berdua, jadi Conan masih punya harapan besar untuk mendapatkan gadis yang disukainya itu," ucap Sonoko.

"Oh, begitu ya?" komentar Ran. Dalam hati dia merasa agak kecewa. Padahal kemarin dia sempat merasa senang setelah mengetahui bahwa Conan patah hati sehingga dia berharap Conan akan segera menjauh dari Ai. Tapi setelah mendengar kata-kata Sonoko barusan, harapannya itu sepertinya menjauh dari kenyataan.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengkhawatirkan bocah itu terus. Dia itu laki-laki jadi dia memang harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, termasuk gadis yang disukainya. Kalau dia mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya tanpa perjuangan, dia akan menjadi laki-laki yang lembek," ucap Sonoko.

"Mmm. Aku rasa kau benar," ucap Ran meskipun bukan itu yang dikhawatirkannya.

XXX

Di suatu tengah malam yang sepi, Conan terbangun oleh mimpi buruk. Nafasnya agak memburu dan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini, dia mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang sama. Tepatnya sejak Ai mengatakan padanya bahwa dia menyukai Subaru. Dalam mimpinya itu, dia melihat Subaru menggandeng tangan Ai lalu mengajak Ai melangkah pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kegelapan. Dia ingin berteriak memanggil Ai tapi suaranya tidak mau keluar sehingga dia hanya bisa menatap kepergian Ai dan Subaru dengan putus asa.

"Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak mau," gumam Conan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu disanalah Conan berada minggu berikutnya. Dia duduk di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kudo, rumahnya, dengan Subaru duduk di sofa yang ada di depannya. Sudah hampir 15 menit mereka berdua duduk diam di ruang tamu itu. Conan tidak tahu dia harus mulai dari mana sementara Subaru hanya menatapnya dan menunggunya dengan sabar. Subaru menduga Conan pasti ingin membicarakan hal serius yang berhubungan dengan Ai, walaupun dia tidak bisa menduga apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Conan.

Conan kembali teringat pada mimpi buruknya sehingga dia pun menguatkan hatinya untuk mulai bicara. Dia akan menuntut Subaru untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Ai.

Conan sudah akan membuka mulutnya ketika sebuah pemikiran lain muncul di kepalanya. Pemikiran tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu, setelah Ai tahu identitas Subaru yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana reaksi Ai jika Ai tahu kenyataan tentang laki-laki yang disukainya. Dia pasti akan kembali melihat Ai yang sedih dan tidak bahagia, atau bahkan Ai yang tidak ragu untuk bunuh diri karena kehidupan tidak pernah berpihak padanya. Hati Ai pasti akan hancur.

Dan Conan tahu dengan pasti, lebih baik dia melihat Ai meninggalkannya daripada melihat Ai yang seperti itu. Lebih baik hatinya yang hancur daripada hati Ai yang hancur.

Conan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga kacamatanya bersinar dan menutupi matanya.

"Kalau kau sampai mematahkan hati Haibara, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Conan, lalu dia segera bangkit dari sofa dan berlari ke pintu.

**Bersambung...**


	13. Tidak Bisa

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

**JunoDaphne18 :** Ya, Ran berpikir begitu karena cara pandang orang terhadap sesuatu itu berbeda-beda. Ai mungkin memang yatim piatu, tapi Ai begitu diperhatikan banyak orang yaitu Profesor Agasa, Subaru, Conan dan juga orang tuanya, sehingga Ran merasa Ai lebih beruntung. Terlebih lagi Ran ditinggalkan oleh childhood-friend-turn-into-lover-nya yaitu Shinichi sementara Ai tidak ditinggalkan oleh Conan, yang sangat mirip dengan Shinichi.

Sarannya mungkin jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan kesedihan Ai yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Shinichi. Menurutku Ai tidak selemah itu. XD

**Aiwha-san :** Ya, iya dong. Dia kan udah 23 tahun. Jadi cara mencintai wanita pun juga tambah dewasa. XD

**Ebisawa-san :** Crossover-nya dengan fandom OHSHC. Kalau tentang Conan nyadar atau nggak, mmm, baca aja deh di dalam ceritanya. Ntar nggak seru kalau kukasih spoiler. XD

**Septi-san :** Kayaknya nggak sampai nikah deh! Secara mereka masih kelas 1 SMP. Itu masih dibawah umur buat nikah. Kalau sampai chapter berapa, aku juga belum tahu. Tapi sepertinya nggak lama lagi tamat. XD

**Lillya-san :** Memang sudah waktunya Conan, yang selalu dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, patah hati agar dia merasakan kerasnya hidup. XD

Kalau tentang perasaan Subaru, sudah kurangkum di chapter ini.

**Lala-san :** Wah, sayang kalau begitu, karena dalam crossover-ku nanti, Shiho akan berpasangan dengan cowok yang menurutku paling hot diantara semua tokoh cowok di manga yang pernah aku baca. Kalau sekuel JBT bentuknya multichap tapi mungkin nggak akan panjang. ShinShi di JBT tapi kalau HeiShi sampai sekarang belum terpikir. Kalau tentang 'Apakah Subaru itu Shuichi?', aku masih belum ingin menjawab jadi silahkan ditebak-tebak dulu. XD

**Ali-san :** Jangan salah! Banyak ibu-ibu menuntut anak-anak perempuannya pintar masak dan mengurus rumah karena kalau tidak nanti bakalan ditendang keluar sama suaminya. Di DC juga kejadian kan (Eri dan Kogoro), meskipun ini istrinya yang minggat, bukan suaminya yang nendang istrinya keluar, gara-gara istrinya nggak bisa masak. XD

Kalau kunang-kunangnya kabur ke desa tetangga ya diikhlasin aja, terus bikin lagi yang baru. XD

**Misyel :** Memang Ai nggak bakalan tahu tentang perasaan Conan sampai Conan bilang sendiri sama dia. XD

Perbedaan usia Ran dan Conan ya 10 tahun. Pas Conan usianya 7 tahun, Ran usianya 17 tahun.

**Lollytha-chan :** Yang jelas bukan hanya Conan yang patah hati. XD

**Atin-san :** Yah, Conan memang harus sudah mulai dewasa dalam mencintai wanita bukan? Dia kan udah 23 tahun. Itu menunjukkan Conan sayang banget sama Ai, meskipun sikapnya terhadap Ai tidak menunjukkan hal itu. XD

**David Kudo :** Conan memang kasihan. Tapi bukan cuma dia kok yang patah hati. XD

**Rawr-san :** Untuk pertanyaan 'Siapakah Subaru?', sesi tebak-tebakan masih terbuka jadi belum bisa kujawab. XD

Kalau untuk feel chapter ini, mungkin karena Conan yang patah hati, makanya kamu jadi ilfil. He he he.

Kalau untuk SG, Yusaku itu BB, Shinichi itu calon BB, Heizo bisa merasakan aura hitam Shiho yang tersembunyi oleh aura kebaikan. Makanya Shiho itu abu-abu karena pada saat itu Shiho belum memutuskan mana yang akan lebih dominan, yang hitam atau yang putih (baik). Tapi Heizo tidak tahu kalau Shinichi itu calon BB karena dia tidak begitu memperhatikan Shinichi. Heizo memberikan perhatian lebih pada Shiho karena sepertinya Shiho sudah menarik hati putranya.

**Airin-san :** Tenang aja! Yang patah hati bukan cuma Conan kok. XD

**Mr R27 :** Iya, ini fanfic AiCon, jadi Ai pasti sama Conan. XD

**ArdhyaMouri :** Kalau adegan Ai memberitahu Conan tentang perasaannya pada Subaru itu memang tidak dramatis karena adegan itu adalah adegan seorang cewek yang cerita pada sahabatnya kalau dia suka sama seorang cowok. Makanya tidak ada atmosfer yang dramatis dalam adegan itu. XD

Kalau tentang perasaan Conan ke Ai, Ai akan tahu setelah Conan memberitahunya.

**Fujita-san :** Ada gula ada semut, ada Ai ada Subaru, begitulah kata pepatah. He he he. Kalau kamu masih ingat, awalnya Subaru meminta pada Profesor Agasa agar dia diijinkan menumpang di rumah Profesor setelah apartemennya terbakar, sebelum Conan yang sangat baik hati menawarkan rumahnya yang ada di sebelah rumah Profesor. Selain itu, apartemen Subaru yang terbakar itu berada di jalur yang dilalui Ai setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Jadi sejak awal Subaru memang ingin mengawasi serta kalau bisa selalu berada di sekitar Ai. Makanya Ai dan Conan tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berdua saja. Subaru juga sangat overprotective terhadap Ai, jadi Conan nanti harus banyak bersabar meskipun dia sudah resmi jadi pacar Ai, setidaknya sampai Ai cukup umur. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Setelah kemarin Conan kelihatannya patah hati, sekarang ada orang lain lagi yang patah hati. Siapa dia?

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 13 – Tidak Bisa**

Subaru berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, yang diakibatkan oleh ucapan Conan, tepat waktu sehingga dia bisa mencengkeram bahu Conan sebelum Conan berhasil membuka pintu depan. Dia membalik badan Conan agar Conan menatapnya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Conan karena dia khawatir Conan akan mencoba melarikan diri.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?" tanya Subaru.

Conan hanya diam dan menolak untuk menatap Subaru.

"Conan-kun, jawab pertanyaanku, sekarang!" ucap Subaru dengan memberi penekanan pada kata sekarang.

"Aku pikir kata-kataku sudah jelas," ucap Conan dengan sinis.

"Tidak. Kata-katamu sangat tidak jelas jadi katakan padaku apa maksud kata-katamu barusan," ucap Subaru dengan tajam.

Conan akhirnya menatap wajah Subaru.

"Jadi kau ingin aku berteriak di depan wajahmu, huh? Baiklah," ucap Conan lalu dia mengambil nafas. "HAIBARA MENYUKAIMU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Conan.

"Apa?" ucap Subaru dengan kaget. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Conan baru saja memakinya, saking kagetnya. Dia melepaskan bahu Conan dan mundur satu langkah ke belakang. "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin," ucap Subaru sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia kembali menatap Conan. "Aku selalu berpikir kalau dia menyukaimu," ucapnya.

"Yah, kalau begitu pikiranmu itu salah," ucap Conan dengan ketus karena itulah yang paling diinginkannya saat ini. Namun kenyataan berkata lain karena Ai benar-benar menyukai Subaru.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Kau pasti salah," ucap Subaru yang terlihat masih syok.

"Terserah kau saja. Dan kalau kau sampai mematahkan hati Haibara, kau akan menyesal, ingat itu!" ucap Conan dengan tajam, kemudian dia berbalik, membuka pintu dan pergi keluar. Sekarang dia akan berlari sampai dia lelah sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi mengingat hatinya yang hancur.

Subaru hanya menatap kepergian Conan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu ketakutan. Dia merasa ketakutan karena hatinya seolah meledak dalam kegembiraan saat Conan mengatakan padanya bahwa Ai menyukainya.

Subaru tahu dengan pasti bahwa Ai tidak bisa bersamanya. Dia tahu Ai tidak akan bisa bahagia jika bersamanya. Sebesar apapun rasa bahagia yang dirasakannya saat ini, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Ai menyukainya. Tidak bisa.

XXX

"Bagaimana cake-nya? Enak?" tanya Subaru.

"Mmm, ini enak," jawab Ai.

Sore itu, 3 hari setelah Conan menemuinya, Subaru mengundang Ai minum teh di rumahnya jadi mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kudo sambil menikmati cake dan minum teh.

"Memang tidak sia-sia aku mengantri selama 3 jam untuk membeli cake ini. Tapi tentu saja cake buatanmu adalah yang paling enak," ucap Subaru sambil nyengir.

"Tentu saja," ucap Ai sambil nyengir juga sehingga Subaru tertawa.

Ai meminum tehnya sebelum dia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku sehingga kau mengundangku ke rumahmu?" tanya Ai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin minum teh denganmu. Itu saja," jawab Subaru.

"Subaru Okiya, apa kau sedang mencoba membohongiku? Kau pasti ingin bicara padaku secara pribadi. Kalau kau hanya ingin minum teh denganku, kau kan bisa langsung datang ke rumah Profesor, tidak perlu mengundangku ke sini," ucap Ai dengan galak.

"Memang apa salahnya kalau aku ingin minum teh berdua denganmu di rumah ini?" tanya Subaru untuk menyangkal.

"Tapi kau bukan tipe orang yang melakukan sesuatu hanya karena ingin sebagai alasan. Pasti ada alasan lain," ucap Ai.

"Itu...," ucap Subaru, kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan mengaku," ucap Subaru sehingga Ai menatap Subaru dengan penuh perhatian.

"Err... ini tentang istriku," ucap Subaru dan tepat setelah itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir di luar.

Ai pun merasa petir itu ikut menyambar hatinya setelah dia mendengar ucapan Subaru.

"Uh, maaf jika sebelumnya aku tidak pernah cerita tentang istriku. Itu karena aku malu jika orang lain tahu tentang rumah tanggaku yang tidak harmonis. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar membutuhkan saranmu karena kau satu-satunya wanita yang kukenal," lanjut Subaru dengan tatapan minta maaf.

Lalu Subaru mulai menceritakan cerita karangannya tentang istrinya yang tinggal di Amerika. Cerita karangan tentang rumah tangganya itu hampir sama dengan cerita rumah tangga Kogoro dan Eri, bedanya hanya Subaru belum punya anak. Dia terus bercerita seolah-olah tidak menyadari reaksi Ai yang tergambar jelas di wajah Ai. Namun dalam hati, dia bisa merasakan hatinya tersayat-sayat melihat dirinya mematahkan hati Ai dengan tangannya sendiri.

"...jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku memang masih sangat mencintainya, tapi aku merasa aku belum siap jika kami harus kembali bersama dalam waktu dekat. Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku minta waktu lagi sebelum kami kembali bersama? Apa itu ide bagus?" tanya Subaru.

Ai hanya diam terpaku di tempat duduknya sehingga Subaru mengangkat alisnya.

"Ai-chan, kau mendengarkanku, kan?" tanya Subaru lagi.

Ai masih diam saja sehingga Subaru mengeraskan suaranya.

"Ai-chan," ucap Subaru sehingga Ai sadar dari kondisi terpakunya. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?" tanya Subaru dengan agak kesal. Dia memang harus berakting sebaik mungkin karena membohongi Ai bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Ai pun bangkit dari sofa dengan kepala tertunduk sehingga matanya tertutup oleh poninya.

"Maaf, tapi aku ingat aku harus membeli vitamin untuk Profesor. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Ai. Dia lalu berbalik dan berlari ke pintu tanpa mempedulikan seruan Subaru yang dia tidak tahu apa isinya karena hatinya begitu kacau.

Ai berlari dan terus berlari menembus hujan deras yang turun setelah bunyi petir tadi. Kakinya akhirnya membawanya sampai ke tepi sungai Temuzu dimana dia jatuh berlutut dan menangis. Padahal dari dulu dia sudah tahu kalau Subaru kemungkinan besar tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Padahal dari awal dia sudah bersiap-siap jika akhirnya harus patah hati. Tapi ternyata itu tidak cukup karena sekarang dia merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping begitu dia tahu bahwa cintanya benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sementara itu, Subaru yang dari tadi mengikuti Ai, bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat Ai berlutut dan menangis. Meskipun suara hujan deras yang terus turun itu sangat bising, entah kenapa Subaru masih bisa mendengar suara tangisan Ai dengan jelas. Betapa inginnya dia berlari ke tempat Ai berlutut, memeluk Ai dengan erat sambil memohon pada Ai agar berhenti menangis. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia tidak boleh melakukannya.

Subaru akhirnya melakukan hal yang sudah tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi sejak dia menginjak usia satu tahun. Dia menangis. Meskipun dia sudah berusaha keras untuk menahannya, tapi air matanya terus mengalir dengan keras kepala sehingga tak lama kemudian dia hanya membiarkan air matanya yang keras kepala itu keluar sesukanya.

"_Maafkan aku, Ai-chan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf,"_ ucap Subaru berulang-ulang dalam hati.

XXX

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua berada di tepi sungai Temuzu. Yang jelas saat itu hari sudah gelap dan hujan deras yang tadi sudah digantikan oleh hujan rintik-rintik.

Subaru terus mengawasi Ai yang masih berlutut di tepi sungai. Lalu tiba-tiba Ai bangkit berdiri sehingga Subaru juga bersiap untuk membuntuti Ai lagi. Subaru kemudian melihat Ai memegangi kepalanya dan dia tahu itu bukan pertanda baik. Subaru pun segera berlari ke tempat Ai berdiri dan menangkap tubuh Ai sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Ai-chan, bangunlah, Ai-chan," ucap Subaru dengan panik sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh Ai yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

Dalam hati, Subaru mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia sudah lalai. Dia sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa Ai selalu jatuh sakit kalau kehujanan, tapi dia malah membiarkan Ai menangis di tengah hujan deras. Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh.

Melihat Ai yang tetap tidak sadarkan diri, Subaru pun menggendong Ai dan bergegas meninggalkan tepi sungai Temuzu menuju rumah Profesor Agasa.

XXX

"Subaru-kun, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kau dan Ai-kun pulang dalam kondisi basah kuyup? Dan kenapa Ai-kun bisa terkena demam?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan galak saat Subaru datang kembali ke rumahnya setelah ganti baju.

"Kami kehujanan, makanya Ai-chan demam," jawab Subaru dengan suara pelan dan kepala tertunduk.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian kehujanan? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Ai-kun kehujanan? Bukankah kau tahu bahwa Ai-kun selalu jatuh sakit kalau dia kehujanan?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan tajam.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua memang salahku," jawab Subaru.

Melihat Subaru yang begitu menyesal dan begitu merasa bersalah, membuat Profesor Agasa tidak bisa memarahi Subaru. Dia tahu Subaru sangat menyayangi Ai jadi pasti ada alasan yang kuat kenapa Subaru membiarkan Ai kehujanan. Lagipula dia bisa melihat bahwa Subaru sangat ingin berada di sisi Ai sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kau harus menjaga Ai-kun malam ini, seperti kata dokter tadi," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Tentu saja, Profesor. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik," ucap Subaru dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

Subaru segera masuk ke kamar Ai sementara sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Profesor Agasa. Dia merasa seperti memiliki dua orang anak yang sangat manis dengan cara mereka masing-masing dan itu membuatnya bersyukur meskipun dia tidak pernah menikah dan punya anak sendiri.

Sementara itu, Subaru langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidur Ai setelah dia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia melihat Ai gelisah dalam tidurnya, mungkin karena demam, sehingga Subaru merasa hatinya sakit. Jika dia bisa, dia pasti akan menggantikan Ai menerima rasa sakit yang dirasakan Ai sekarang. Kemudian dia mengganti kompres di dahi Ai dan membelai rambut Ai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Subaru melihat air mata mengalir keluar dari mata Ai yang terpejam dan dia merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika dia mendengar Ai mengigau memanggil kakaknya. Dia pun menyingkirkan kompres dari dahi Ai lalu membawa Ai ke pangkuannya dan menyandarkan kepala Ai di dadanya. Dia memeluk Ai dan berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ai dengan lembut seolah sedang menidurkan anak kecil.

Subaru merasa sangat lega begitu dia melihat Ai mulai tidur nyenyak. Dan begitu dia yakin bahwa Ai benar-benar sudah tidur nyenyak, dia kembali membaringkan Ai di tempat tidur lalu mencium kening Ai.

"_Maafkan aku, Ai-chan. Tapi ini lebih baik bagimu. Percayalah padaku,"_ ucap Subaru dalam hati sambil menatap wajah Ai yang tidur nyenyak.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Ai terbangun dan menemukan Subaru yang tertidur sambil duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ai langsung bisa menduga bahwa Subaru menjaganya semalaman dan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Kemudian Subaru terbangun dan Ai langsung memalingkan wajah dan tubuhnya dari Subaru.

"Ai-chan, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau...," ucapan Subaru dipotong oleh Ai.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Profesor," ucap Ai dengan dingin sehingga Subaru merasa ada yang meremas hatinya akibat nada bicara Ai yang sedingin es itu.

"Oh, baiklah," ucap Subaru. Dia pun melangkah keluar dari kamar Ai untuk memanggil Profesor Agasa.

Setelah membawa Profesor ke kamar Ai, Subaru duduk di ruang makan karena Ai berkata bahwa dia ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Profesor.

XXX

Profesor Agasa menghampiri Subaru dengan wajah banyak pikiran setelah dia keluar dari kamar Ai sehingga Subaru memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Subaru-kun, apa kau sudah membuat Ai-kun marah?" tanya Profesor Agasa sehingga jantung Subaru agak berdebar karena dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Memangnya ada apa, Profesor? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Subaru balik bertanya.

"Karena sepertinya Ai-kun benar-benar marah padamu," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Benarkah? Apa Ai-chan tadi berkata begitu di dalam? Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah berbuat salah padanya atau tidak, tapi aku akan minta maaf padanya," ucap Subaru sambil berniat melangkah ke kamar Ai tapi Profesor Agasa menahannya.

"Sebaiknya jangan," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Huh? Kenapa, Profesor?" tanya Subaru dengan bingung.

Profesor Agasa kelihatan ragu sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Tadi Ai-kun bilang padaku kalau dia tidak ingin melihatmu lagi," jawab Profesor Agasa.

Subaru langsung merasa hatinya tenggelam dan itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya sehingga Profesor Agasa langsung merasa kasihan pada Subaru. Tapi Profesor Agasa juga tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan Ai karena Ai kelihatan benar-benar serius dan sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian. Dan kelihatannya kau juga tidak tahu. Tapi Ai-kun kelihatannya benar-benar serius. Jadi aku harap kau tidak muncul lagi di hadapan Ai-kun untuk sementara," ucap Profesor Agasa.

Subaru hanya bisa menatap Profesor Agasa dengan wajah yang semakin lama terlihat semakin nelangsa sehingga Profesor Agasa menatapnya dengan tatapan minta maaf. Profesor Agasa kemudian memegang salah satu bahu Subaru.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti, Subaru-kun. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan berusaha keras membujuk Ai-kun agar dia tidak marah lagi padamu dan mau menemuimu lagi. Ai-kun itu anak yang baik. Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu dengan cepat, oke?" ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Baiklah, Profesor. Aku mengerti," ucap Subaru dengan suara pelan dan wajah tertunduk.

XXX

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Kudo, Subaru langsung jatuh terduduk sambil bersandar pada pintu. Dia merasa benar-benar lelah setelah kemarin kehujanan dan tidak tidur karena menjaga Ai. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya lemas dan tak bertenaga karena dia adalah laki-laki yang kuat.

Subaru pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa dia jadi seperti ini. Padahal dari awal dia sudah tahu bahwa Ai kemungkinan besar akan membencinya, meskipun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Padahal dia sudah mempersiapkan diri dari dulu untuk saat-saat seperti ini, tapi semua itu sepertinya tidak cukup, karena sekarang dia merasa hatinya hancur setelah Profesor Agasa berkata padanya bahwa Ai tidak mau melihatnya lagi.

Subaru merasa hidupnya tiba-tiba menjadi hampa. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Ai bicara padanya dan tersenyum padanya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa bernafas dengan kondisi Ai membencinya.

"_Kalau saja aku benar-benar Subaru Okiya...,"_ pikir Subaru dengan geram, tapi dia segera menghentikan pikirannya itu, karena kalau tidak dia akan mulai mengutuk semua orang, termasuk orang tuanya, Organisasi Hitam, Conan dan wanita yang pernah dicintainya.

Setelah Subaru berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia pantas mendapatkan semua itu, yaitu kebencian Ai, dan berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia harus bersabar sampai Ai memaafkannya, seperti kata Profesor Agasa, dia bangkit dari lantai dan pergi ke kamarnya. Dia akan bolos kerja dan tidur seharian.

XXX

Sudah beberapa hari ini Conan agak menjauhi Ai karena dia merasa butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri sebelum dia bisa kembali bicara dan bergaul dengan Ai seperti biasanya. Meskipun begitu Conan merasa agak kesal karena Ai sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Buktinya Ai tidak pernah SMS atau bicara padanya padahal dia sudah mendiamkan Ai selama hampir seminggu. Conan pun bertanya-tanya apa Ai sudah melupakannya karena terlalu sibuk lovey-dovey dengan Subaru.

Lalu pada suatu hari Conan mendengar teman klub PKK Ai, yang merupakan pacar salah satu anggota klub sepakbola, sedang mengobrol dengan pacarnya itu saat akan pulang setelah kegiatan klub. Dia jadi menguping karena dia mendengar nama Ai disebut-sebut.

"...aku benar-benar bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ai-chan. Semua cake dan puding buatannya yang biasanya sangat enak sekarang menjadi sangat aneh rasanya. Dan saat Fuyumi-senpai bertanya ada apa dengannya, Ai-chan menjawab dia baik-baik saja sambil tersenyum. Dan kau tahu, senyumnya itu kelihatan sangat aneh dan err... bisa dibilang mengerikan sehingga semua orang di klub tidak berani bertanya lagi. Suasana di klub jadi agak tegang karena hal itu," curhat gadis yang bernama Hikari itu pada pacarnya. Kemudian pacarnya itu mulai menghiburnya sehingga Conan menyudahi acara mengupingnya.

Conan pun kembali bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya dengan Ai dan memutuskan mulai besok dia akan mengawasi Ai.

XXX

Setelah mengawasi Ai selama beberapa hari, Conan pun menyadari memang ada yang salah dengan Ai. Dia menemukan bahwa Ai sering sekali melamun, bahkan saat pelajaran. Ai bahkan pernah ditegur oleh guru biologi karena tidak mendengarkan, tapi guru biologi itu memilih orang yang salah untuk ditegur, karena Ai bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya meskipun tidak mendengarkan sehingga guru itu terdiam dengan perasaan malu.

Conan sebenarnya ingin sekali bicara dan bertanya pada Ai, tapi dia merasa ragu karena perasaannya juga belum kembali normal. Lagipula Ai kan bisa membicarakan semuanya dengan Subaru yang sangat disukainya itu, begitulah pikir Conan.

Sampai suatu hari Conan kebetulan berjalan di belakang Ai saat pulang sekolah. Conan sendiri pada awalnya tidak menyadarinya karena di belakang Ai, yang juga di depannya, terdapat anak-anak lain yang juga berjalan kaki. Dia baru sadar setelah anak-anak yang berjalan diantara mereka berdua berbelok di beberapa persimpangan yang mereka lewati.

Conan memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan di belakang Ai sampai dia melihat Ai menyeberang jalan padahal lampu untuk penyeberang jalan masih menyala merah. Matanya langsung membesar dan dia berlari secepat kilat menghampiri Ai lalu menarik Ai ke dalam pelukannya sebelum sebuah mobil menyerempet Ai.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau mau mati ya?" seru Conan dengan marah setelah dia melepaskan Ai.

Ai menatap Conan dengan linglung selama beberapa saat, seperti tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Maaf," gumam Ai kemudian dia berbalik dan kembali melangkah.

Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Conan tidak peduli pada apapun lagi, termasuk perasaannya yang belum normal. Sekarang dia hanya ingin tahu ada apa dengan Ai sehingga dia meraih dan mencengkeram lengan Ai sehingga Ai berhenti melangkah.

"Kita harus bicara," ucap Conan sambil menarik tangan Ai agar Ai mengikutinya.

**Bersambung...**


	14. Kencan, mungkin

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

**Mr R27 :** Wah kamu! Ai lagi sedih malah girang. He he he.

**Angelo27 :** Oyi!

**Airin-san :** Yah, kalau Conan nggak perhatian sama Ai, dia nggak bakal bisa merebut hati Ai sampai kapanpun. XD

**Lollytha-chan :** Oyi!

**Lala-san : **Iya, memang banyak. Kalau Conan dan Ai akan banyak muncul di chapter ini. Kalau tentang crossover-nya, aku juga belum tahu peran Shinichi seperti apa. XD

**Shiho cute :** Wah, kamu membuatku bertanya-tanya apa aku ganti saja ya tokoh utama prianya dari Conan menjadi Subaru. Memang nanti ending-nya Ai sama Conan, tapi sepertinya Subaru lebih bersinar dibanding Conan. Bagaimana?

**Misyel :** Memang ada hal lain yang disembunyikan Subaru (dan juga Conan) dari Ai dan hal itulah yang membuat Subaru yakin kalau Ai tidak bisa bahagia bersamanya. Selain itu, Subaru juga punya alasan lain yang bisa kamu ketahui di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Kalau tentang Ran, dia tanpa sadar melihat Conan sebagai Shinichi, jadi ya bisa kamu tebak sendiri bagaimana perasaannya pada Conan. XD

**Septi-san :** Kalau kamu pengin tahu alasan Subaru, bisa kamu temukan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Kalau tentang curcol, aku sendiri juga pembaca fanfic sebelum jadi penulis dan aku juga tidak suka jika cerita yang kuikuti berhenti di tengah jalan. Makanya aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak menjadi penulis yang seperti itu. XD

**Telor Ceplok :** Yah, sepertinya Subaru akan terus dengan 'penghukuman dirinya', tapi dia akan bahagia dengan itu. XD. Aku memang ingin membuat fic AiSub nanti setelah Gosho menjelaskan identitas Subaru yang sebenarnya.

**Ebisawa-san :** Kok pura-pura sedih sih? Padahal Ai kan sedih banget. XD. Yang tentang crossover, bingo! Tebakanmu benar. He he he.

**Aiwha-san :** Ya, patah hati semua, dan jangan lupa Ran juga patah hati di chapter 2. XD

**ArdhyaMouri :** Yah, maklum, mungkin karena sama pinternya, jadi idenya juga sama. Masih inget kan Shinichi juga melakukan hal itu pada Ran di chapter 1 dan 2. Bedanya Shinichi membawa wanita beneran sementara Subaru cuma bermodal ucapan. XD

**JunoDaphne18 :** Memang akan sulit untuk tertawa dalam posisi Ai, tapi kenyataannya dia tetap bisa tertawa, tersenyum dan peduli pada orang lain. Kalau katanya Super Junior, dia itu Miss Simple. XD. Untuk pertanyaannmu, aku wanita.

**Mugi-pyon :** Akhir-akhir ini Conan kan menjauhi Ai, jadi buat apa Mitsuhiko cemburu? Lagipula Ai, Conan, Mitsuhiko dan Genta mengikuti kegiatan eskul yang berbeda sehingga pulang sekolah pun tidak bisa bersama karena tergantung dengan eskul masing-masing. Kalau mau pulang bareng, mereka harus SMS-an dulu kayak Conan dan Ai, jadi Mitsuhiko juga nggak bakal tahu kalau Ai pulang sekolah sama Conan. Selain itu, rumah Ai dan Conan memang searah, jadi walaupun mereka pulang bareng, tidak akan ada yang menganggap itu hal yang tidak wajar. Mungkin nanti Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi akan cemburu setelah tahu Ai dan Conan jadian, tapi mereka akan menerimanya. XD

**Fujita-san :** Hmm, banyak nggak ya Conan x Ai-nya? Ya, moga-moga aja soalnya 'the drama must go on'. XD

**Ali-san :** Subaru kan memang nggak punya istri. Dia bohong sama Ai kalau dia punya istri supaya Ai tidak mengharapkannya lagi. Ai sebenernya nggak pengin bunuh diri kok, dia cuma 'keasyikan melamun' jadi nggak liat jalan. Kalau Ai mau bunuh diri, dia pasti melakukannya dengan cara 'smart' macam minum APTX, tinggal di bus yang akan meledak atau ketemuan sama Gin atau Vermouth, sehingga kemungkinannya untuk mati dengan sukses mencapai angka 99%. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Setelah membaca chapter DC terbaru versi Inggris, ternyata Ai memanggil Subaru dengan Subaru-san, sama seperti Conan, bukan Subaru-kun. XD

Chapter ini sepertinya berisi banyak adegan Ai dan Conan, jadi semoga pembaca yang menuntut 'banyakin AiCon' menyukai chapter ini. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 14 – Kencan, mungkin...**

"Sekarang, katakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi sehingga kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Conan saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman Beika.

"Tidak ada," jawab Ai dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak ada? Kau hampir saja bunuh diri di depan mataku dan kau bilang tidak ada?" ucap Conan dengan hampir berteriak saking emosinya. "Kau tahu, Haibara, kalau kau tidak mengatakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang juga, aku akan membunuhmu sebelum kau sempat mencoba bunuh diri lagi di depan mataku. Itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik meskipun aku harus jadi pembunuh dan masuk penjara. Jadi silahkan kau pilih!" ucap Conan dengan tajam.

Ai hanya diam saja selama beberapa lama sehingga Conan benar-benar mempertimbangkan untuk mencekik Ai agar Ai bicara. Dia tidak sadar bahwa jika seseorang tercekik, orang itu malah tidak akan bisa bicara.

"Dia sudah punya istri," ucap Ai dengan suara pelan sehingga Conan yang sedang sibuk dengan imajinasinya tentang mencekik Ai hampir tidak mendengarnya.

"Huh?" ucap Conan.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ai tidak bisa menahan dirinya sehingga kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya seperti banjir. Conan pun mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Subaru melakukan hal itu. Kenapa Subaru memilih untuk membohongi Ai? Bukankah Subaru juga menyukai Ai? Atau dia sudah salah menduga tentang perasaan Subaru?

Beberapa saat kemudian air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Ai sembari Ai bercerita dan kebingungan Conan langsung lenyap dan berganti menjadi kemarahan.

"...seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini, karena aku tahu dari dulu bahwa kemungkinan besar ini akan terjadi. Tapi hatiku benar-benar sakit. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya karena ketika aku melihatnya, aku merasa seperti ada yang meremas-remas hatiku. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku tidak seperti ini," ucap Ai yang kemudian hanya dilanjutkan oleh suara tangisnya.

Conan menundukkan kepalanya sambil mencengkeram tali ayunan dengan geram. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus mencekik Subaru karena seumur hidupnya dia baru melihat Ai menangis sebanyak dua kali yaitu saat ini dan dulu di hari pertama mereka bertemu, dan semua tangisan Ai itu disebabkan oleh Subaru, atau dia harus mencekik Ai karena Ai selalu membuang air matanya gara-gara laki-laki brengsek itu di depannya, air mata yang seharusnya hanya untuknya.

Namun setelah beberapa saat mendengar tangisan Ai, Conan segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari benaknya karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Dia harus menghentikan Ai yang terus-menerus membuang air matanya untuk laki-laki sial itu.

Conan bangkit dari ayunan lalu melangkah pergi sehingga Ai yang sedang menangis menggerutu dalam hati karena Conan lagi-lagi meninggalkannya saat dia curhat. Lalu Ai tiba-tiba sadar bahwa dia sudah mulai kembali seperti semula karena dia sudah bisa menggerutu lagi, setelah sebelumnya dia merasa hampa dan mati rasa. Mungkin membicarakan kesedihan pada orang lain benar-benar bisa meringankan hati.

Ai menjadi agak terkejut saat Conan berdiri di depannya sambil menyodorkan sebungkus tissue. Sepertinya Conan tadi pergi untuk membeli tissue di kios yang ada di seberang taman.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Air mata itu tidak cocok untuk mata setanmu," ucap Conan dengan angkuh.

"Yah, maaf kalau tidak cocok," ucap Ai dengan wajah cemberut sambil mengambil tissue itu dari tangan Conan.

Ai memasukkan tissue itu ke dalam tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan tissue-nya sendiri yang sudah terpakai sebagian.

"Terima kasih untuk tissue-nya. Aku jadi punya persediaan," ucap Ai dengan nada mengejek sambil mengambil selembar tissue dari bungkusnya untuk menghapus air matanya.

"_Dasar wanita ini! Meskipun habis menangis karena patah hati, dia masih saja bisa bersikap menyebalkan,"_ gerutu Conan dalam hati sambil menatap Ai dengan kesal.

"Tch. Kau benar-benar tidak manis sama sekali," ucap Conan dengan sinis.

Ai tidak menanggapi ucapan Conan dan menyibukkan diri menghapus air mata dari pipinya.

Ketika Conan melihat bahwa Ai sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya itu, dia memegang tangan Ai dan menariknya sehingga Ai bangkit dari ayunan.

"Ayo, aku akan membelikanmu es krim," ucap Conan saat Ai menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku anak kecil?" tanya Ai sambil mengerutkan keningnya pada Conan.

"Mungkin," jawab Conan sambil nyengir. Lalu dia menarik tangan Ai agar Ai mengikutinya.

XXX

"Hei, Haibara, karena aku sudah membelikanmu es krim, kau harus menuruti permintaanku, oke?" ucap Conan dalam perjalanan pulang.

Ai pun langsung menoleh pada Conan dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan sehingga Conan langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Kudo-kun, apa kau membelikanku es krim untuk memerasku?" tanya Ai dengan tajam.

"Uh, tentu saja tidak," jawab Conan dengan gugup.

Ai masih menatap Conan selama beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Yah, karena aku tidak bisa memuntahkan es krim itu lagi, baiklah, aku akan menurutimu," ucap Ai sehingga Conan langsung nyengir.

"Kalau begitu hari sabtu besok kau harus ikut denganku bermain dari pagi sampai malam," ucap Conan.

"Dari pagi sampai malam? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah?" tanya Ai dengan bingung sehingga Conan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Haibara, apa kau sedang bercanda? Kau baru saja mengkhawatirkan tentang sekolah yang sebenarnya tidak perlu kita masuki," ucap Conan dengan geli.

"Jadi kau mengajakku bolos sekolah, begitu? Kurasa kau benar-benar sudah gila, Kudo-kun," ucap Ai sambil mengerutkan keningnya sehingga Conan merasa agak down karena Ai sepertinya benar-benar serius tentang sekolah.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" tanya Conan dengan kecewa.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ai kemudian dia nyengir. "Aku mau," lanjutnya.

"Dasar kau ini," ucap Conan dengan kesal. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Jika ada orang yang bisa bertahan dengannya dalam hidupnya yang gila ini, maka Ai-lah orangnya.

XXX

Sabtu sekitar jam 9 pagi itu, Conan dan Ai berlari sambil berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang lalu lalang di Shibuya. Conan menggenggam tangan Ai dengan erat agar mereka tidak terpisah sementara di belakang mereka dua orang satpol PP sedang mengejar mereka karena mereka berdua berkeliaran di Shibuya dengan memakai seragam sekolah saat jam sekolah.

Malang bagi kedua orang satpol PP itu karena mereka mengejar dua orang yang pandai melarikan diri dan bersembunyi sehingga tidak lama kemudian kedua orang satpol PP itu sudah kehilangan jejak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Haibara?" tanya Conan dengan nafas terengah-engah di tempat persembunyian mereka.

Ai pun menampilkan cengirannya walaupun nafasnya masih memburu.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini," jawab Ai sehingga Conan pun ikut nyengir.

"Senang mendengarnya, karena kita mungkin harus berlari lagi nanti," ucap Conan.

"Itu akan menyenangkan," ucap Ai.

Setelah nafas mereka kembali normal, Conan kembali menggenggam tangan Ai.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Conan.

Ai pun mengangguk dan mereka berdua melangkah sambil bergandengan tangan.

XXX

Setelah puas jalan-jalan di Shibuya, Conan dan Ai pergi ke stasiun untuk naik kereta menuju Tropical Land. Di sana mereka membeli tiket terusan agar bisa mencoba semua wahana yang tersedia. Ketika hari sudah agak sore, Ai merasa lelah sehingga dia mencari tempat duduk di pinggir danau buatan sementara Conan pergi untuk membelikannya jus kaleng.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyik bersantai, tiba-tiba Ai dikagetkan oleh suara bentakan yang sepertinya tidak jauh di belakangnya. Dia pun berdiri untuk melihat orang yang sepertinya sedang marah-marah di balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dia mengintip dari balik pohon dan matanya membesar ketika dia melihat bahwa orang yang sedang dimarahi itu adalah Subaru. Sepertinya Subaru sedang dimarahi oleh bosnya karena tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Haibara, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya Conan, yang sudah kembali sambil membawa dua kaleng jus di tangannya, sehingga jantung Ai hampir copot karena kaget.

Ai pun langsung berbalik dan memberi Conan tatapan kesal.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku seperti itu?" ucap Ai dengan kesal.

"Siapa yang mengagetkanmu? Aku sudah agak lama berdiri di sini tapi kau tidak mempedulikanku. Memangnya kau lihat apa sih?" tanya Conan sambil mendekati Ai sehingga Ai segera mendekati Conan dan menariknya menjauh dari pohon itu.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Ai.

Tentu saja Conan tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Ai itu. Dia pun berniat melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ai dan melihat ada apa di balik pohon itu, tapi begitu dia melihat ekspresi wajah Ai, dia akhirnya hanya menurut dan membiarkan Ai menariknya.

Setelah menghabiskan jus dan istirahat sejenak, Conan mengajak Ai naik perahu kayuh dan Ai menyetujuinya. Namun saat mereka tiba di loket, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan histeris, yang biasanya terdengar jika ada kasus, di kejauhan. Conan pun berniat lari ke arah sumber jeritan itu, tapi kemudian dia menatap Ai dan memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan jeritan itu. Dulu dia terbiasa meninggalkan Ran karena kasus dan sekarang dia tidak mau mengulanginya pada Ai. Hari ini dia harus membuat Ai senang.

Conan pun melangkah ke arah perahu mereka sambil menggandeng tangan Ai tapi Ai hanya berdiri diam sehingga Conan berhenti dan menoleh ke Ai.

"Kau pikir kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Ai.

"Tentu saja ke perahu kita. Bukankah kita mau naik perahu?" jawab Conan, berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Ai.

"Tapi sepertinya di sana ada kasus," ucap Ai sambil menunjuk kerumunan orang di kejauhan.

"Hari ini aku ingin bermain jadi biarkan saja," ucap Conan kemudian dia berbalik.

"Tapi aku tidak mau membiarkannya," ucap Ai sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Conan sehingga Conan kembali berbalik untuk menatap Ai.

"Haibara, kau tidak mengerti. Aku hanya tidak ingin seperti dulu lagi makanya...," ucap Conan.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kau dan aku adalah anggota Grup Detektif Teitan jadi kita tidak boleh membiarkan kasus kejahatan begitu saja. Kalau kau memang mau naik perahu, naiklah sendiri. Aku akan pergi ke kerumunan orang itu dan melihat apa yang terjadi," ucap Ai sehingga mata Conan membesar.

Ai kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti karena Conan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Haibara, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa?" tanya Conan.

"_Kalau kau seperti ini, aku jadi semakin tidak bisa menjauh darimu dan semakin menginginkanmu untuk tinggal di sisiku,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati.

"Entahlah. Tapi kalau kau ingin menyalahkan orang, salahkan dirimu dan anak-anak itu, karena kalianlah yang membuatku bergabung dengan Grup Detektif Teitan," jawab Ai. Kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan tak lama kemudian Conan berjalan di sampingnya sehingga dia tertawa kecil.

"Lho, katanya mau naik perahu? Kenapa kau ikut denganku?" tanya Ai dengan geli.

"Dasar bodoh! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita berdua adalah anggota Grup Detektif Teitan yang tidak boleh membiarkan kasus kejahatan begitu saja. Jadi tentu saja aku harus ikut denganmu," jawab Conan dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka meitantei dari timur mau mendengarkan kata-kataku yang mantan kriminal ini tentang kewajiban seorang detektif terhadap sebuah kasus," ucap Ai dengan geli untuk meledek Conan.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucap Conan dengan kesal sehingga Ai tertawa.

XXX

Hari sudah gelap saat Conan dan Ai berhasil membantu polisi memecahkan kasus pembunuhan itu.

"Terima kasih ya karena kalian berdua sudah membantu," ucap Detektif Sato sambil tersenyum. Meskipun sedang hamil 3 bulan, Detektif Sato masih giat bekerja.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Conan sambil tersenyum bersama Ai yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tapi kenapa kalian hanya berdua saja? Yang lain kemana?" tanya Detektif Sato sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian dia kembali menatap dua anak SMP di depannya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Jangan-jangan kalian sedang kencan ya?" goda Detektif Sato.

"Uh, tidak... itu...," ucap Conan dengan terbata-bata dan wajah memerah.

"Huh? Jadi ini bukan kencan? Kupikir kita sedang kencan," ucap Ai sambil menatap Conan, pura-pura terkejut.

"Haibara!" seru Conan dengan kesal meskipun wajahnya bertambah merah.

Ai dan Detektif Sato pun tertawa. Setelah bergaul selama bertahun-tahun dengan Grup Detektif Cilik yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Grup Detektif Teitan, Detektif Sato tahu bahwa Ai memang suka meledek Conan dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Menurutnya, Ai dan Conan benar-benar pasangan yang unik dan keunikan mereka itu menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai pasangan yang manis. Apalagi dia juga pernah mendengar Kogoro dan Eri menyebut Ai sebagai istri Conan saat mereka kebetulan bertemu di mall, yang berarti Ai sudah diakui oleh wali Conan sebagai calon menantu.

"Kami memang berkencan tapi hanya sebagai teman. Edogawa-kun ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk mengajak seorang gadis benar-benar berkencan," ucap Ai pada Detektif Sato, kemudian dia menoleh ke Conan. "Ya kan, Edogawa-kun?" tanya Ai sambil nyengir.

"_Aku pasti akan benar-benar mencekiknya suatu saat nanti,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati sambil menatap Ai dengan sebal.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Detektif Sato. Kemudian Detektif Sato menarik Ai agak menjauh dan berbisik di telinga Ai. Setelah itu, Detektif Sato pamit dan melangkah pergi.

"Tadi Detektif Sato bilang apa? Kenapa dia harus berbisik-bisik?" tanya Conan setelah Detektif Sato pergi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kurasa dia hanya salah paham," jawab Ai. Kemudian dia tersenyum kecil karena teringat ucapan Detektif Sato padanya.

"_Pasti berat untukmu, dengan tipe laki-laki seperti Conan-kun. Tapi bersemangatlah, oke?"_ bisik Detektif Sato pada Ai.

Conan pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengajak Ai makan malam karena sepertinya mereka tidak bisa lagi naik perahu kayuh.

XXX

Subaru duduk di ruang makan rumah keluarga Kudo dengan segelas minuman keras di tangannya. Di meja ruang makan itu berjejer botol-botol Bourbon yang sebagian besar sudah kosong.

Subaru langsung minum-minum begitu pulang kerja untuk meringankan hatinya yang sakit. Hatinya yang sakit sejak Ai menolak untuk melihatnya lagi. Sejak saat itu, hidupnya hanyalah kekacauan. Dia tidak bisa berpikir lurus dan dia terus mengacau di tempat kerjanya. Untunglah dia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meninju bos-bosnya yang galak-galak itu. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah berakhir di penjara sekarang.

Subaru pun tersenyum sinis. Bahkan yang membuat dia mampu menahan diri untuk tidak meninju bos-bosnya itu adalah Ai. Kalau dia masuk penjara, siapa yang akan menjaga Ai jika Ai dalam bahaya, begitulah pikirnya, jadi dia hanya bisa menggenggam tinjunya erat-erat ketika dimarahi oleh bosnya.

"Ai-chan, kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku lagi? Apa kau tidak terlalu kejam padaku? Padahal aku melakukan semua itu demi dirimu? Apa kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Subaru yang sudah mabuk pada botol-botol kosong di depannya.

Subaru kemudian berdiri dengan agak sempoyongan.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak sanggup bersabar lagi. Ai-chan, kau harus mau melihatku lagi. Kau harus bicara padaku lagi. Dan kau juga harus tersenyum padaku lagi. Aku akan melakukan apa saja. Apa saja yang kau inginkan. Ai-chan...," ucap Subaru kemudian dia mulai melangkah menuju pintu depan dengan sempoyongan.

**Bersambung...**


	15. Semakin

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

**Lala-san :** Ran bukan membuat rencana supaya Ai dan Conan jadian, melainkan berbuat sesuatu (yang tidak menyenangkan) yang akan membuat Ai dan Conan jadian. Dan jika semua sesuai rencana, itu akan terjadi di chapter depan. Kalau tentang update, iya sori, kemarin update-nya malem soalnya aku baru bisa pegang laptop malemnya. Tapi karena hari ini libur, update-nya nggak malem kan? XD

**Misyel :** Sama-sama, aku juga berterima kasih karena komenmu memberiku banyak motivasi. Semoga di chapter depan kamu sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa apapun yang terjadi diantara Subaru dan Ai adalah salah Conan (meskipun Subaru juga ikut bersalah).

**Aiwha-san :** Solusinya ada di chapter ini. XD

**Ebisawa-san : **Itu karena sekolah mereka bukan full day school, jadi sekolahnya senin sampai sabtu. Kalau masalah negeri dan swasta, aku juga nggak tahu. He he he. Aku belum tahu cerita ini tamatnya kapan, semoga bisa secepatnya. Kalau FB, alamat email-nya ada di profilku. XD

**Mugi-pyon :** Kalau musimnya, mungkin musim bebas, maklum sekarang kan jamannya cuaca ekstrim. He he he. Kalau tentang sekolah, karena sekolah mereka bukan full day school, jadi sekolahnya senin sampai sabtu. Kalau tentang Subaru, aku termasuk orang yang percaya bahwa Subaru = Shuichi yang menyamar untuk melindungi Ai. Itulah sebabnya dia tinggal di apartemen yang berada di rute jalan yang dilalui Ai untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Lalu setelah apartemennya terbakar, dia mau numpang di rumah Profesor Agasa, lalu Conan menawarinya tinggal di rumah keluarga Kudo yang ada di sebelah rumah Profesor karena Conan tahu siapa Subaru sebenarnya. XD

**Airin-san :** Yah, hubungan mereka memang rumit. XD

**Lillya-san :** Begitu ya? Aku sendiri nggak tahu apa nama hari itu harus diawali dengan huruf kapital. Kalau tentang rahasia Subaru, Subaru akan mengatakannya pada Ai nanti. XD

**She is Sherry :** Tetaplah menebak-nebak sampai Subaru mengatakannya sendiri pada Ai, oke? XD

**Fujita-san :** Kalau Subaru ngedeketin Ai lagi sih enggak. Tapi di chapter ini, Subaru dan Ai bakal menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan berbaikan kembali. XD

**Ali-san : **Yah, semoga di chapter depan, kamu sudah bisa tahu kalau sebenarnya yang ngawur duluan adalah Conan (meskipun Subaru juga ngawur). XD

**Mr R27 :** Ya, memang belum bisa romantis. Ai kan baru patah hati dan dia juga masih menyukai Subaru. XD

**Lollytha-chan :** Apa yang dilakukan Subaru bisa kamu temukan di chapter ini. XD

**Ical-sama :** Salam kenal juga. Aku senang kalau kamu suka fanfic buatanku. Berarti di volume 60, Subaru belum muncul ya? Mungkin di volume 61 atau 62 baru muncul. Kalau Detektif Conan yang update di Shonen Star. XD

**Atin-san :** Kalau pengin tahu alasan Subaru mematahkan hati Ai, mungkin di chapter depan baru ada. XD

**ArdhyaMouri :** Jangan khawatir. Ai nggak akan nangisin Subaru terus-terusan kok. Dia kan bukan tipe cewek yang kayak gitu. Apalagi di chapter ini, Ai akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Subaru. XD. Dan Ai memang akan diapa-apain sama Subaru (OMG!).

**Grey-san :** Mungkin bukan hints SubAi, tapi penyelesaian masalah mereka. XD

**Nachie-chan :** Ada, tugasnya seperti satpol PP tapi mereka ada di bawah kepolisian. Itu lho, polisi yang biasanya naik sepeda. Aku nggak menulisnya sebagai polisi, biar gampang membedakannya dengan polisi kriminal macam Detektif Sato atau polisi lalu lintas macam Yumi. XD. Kalau tentang tokoh utama fanfic ini, aku juga bertanya-tanya, apa lebih baik kuganti saja ya tokoh utama prianya menjadi Subaru walaupun ending-nya nanti tetap Ai dan Conan karena Subaru sepertinya lebih bersinar. Kalau menurutmu gimana?

**Rawr-san :** Subaru ikut jadi tersangka pembunuhan saat Ai kelas 4 SD, sementara sekarang Ai sudah kelas 1 SMP. Jadi Detektif Sato memang lama sekali baru bisa hamilnya. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Setelah Ai kembali seperti biasanya karena Conan, di chapter ini Ai akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Subaru sehingga masalah mereka tidak berlarut-larut. Dan untuk yang berpikiran macam-macam (XD), memang akan ada macam-macam, mengingat fanfic ini rate-nya T.

Oh ya, karena ada beberapa pembaca yang berkata bahwa fanfic ini berasa seperti fanfic Subaru x Ai, penulis ingin bertanya apa lebih baik tokoh utama prianya diganti dengan Subaru saja? Meskipun ending-nya nanti adalah Ai x Conan, tapi sepertinya Subaru lebih bersinar sebagai tokoh utama pria. Jadi bagaimana pembaca sekalian?

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 15 – Semakin**

Setelah makan malam dan mencoba dua wahana, Conan dan Ai akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka pun keluar dari Tropical Land dan melangkah menuju stasiun.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulang, Conan merasakan beban di bahunya sehingga dia menoleh dan menemukan Ai tertidur di bahunya. Dia pun tersenyum kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Ai.

"_Seandainya semuanya bisa seperti selamanya,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati, merasa sangat nyaman dan senang merasakan Ai tertidur di bahunya.

Conan menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk membelai rambut Ai dan entah kenapa detak jantungnya tiba-tiba mulai meningkat dan dia merasakan sensasi aneh yang bisa dibilang menyenangkan, di seluruh tubuhnya.

Conan pun menghentikan aksinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ai.

"_Haibara, bisakah kau berhenti membuatku merasa seperti ini? Ini sangat menakutkan, kau tahu?"_ ucap Conan dalam hati.

XXX

"Aku pulang," ucap Ai setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ai-kun, syukurlah kau sudah pulang," ucap Profesor Agasa yang muncul dari ruang tengah. Dia tampak khawatir dan lelah.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa, Profesor? Bukankah tadi aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku pulang malam?" tanya Ai dengan heran.

"Ini tentang Subaru-kun," sahut Profesor Agasa sehingga ekspresi wajah Ai langsung mengeras.

"Sudahlah, Profesor. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar tentangnya atau melihatnya lagi. Jadi berhentilah membujukku," ucap Ai dengan agak dingin.

Ai kemudian mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya tapi Profesor Agasa menahannya.

"Tapi kali ini kau harus dengar. Tadi dia berteriak-teriak di depan rumah dalam kondisi mabuk. Dia memohon padamu agar kau mau bertemu dengannya lagi dan bicara padanya lagi. Butuh waktu agak lama bagiku dan Mouri-kun yang kebetulan lewat untuk menenangkannya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Dia tadi kelihatan begitu menyedihkan. Sekarang dia sudah tidur di kamar belakang," ucap Profesor Agasa.

Ai hanya diam saja, tapi dia bisa merasa kalau hatinya mulai meleleh. Sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan Subaru tapi dia menekan perasaan itu sekuat tenaga karena dia tahu Subaru tidak akan pernah jadi miliknya jadi dia harus menghapus Subaru dari hatinya.

"Ai-kun, aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi apa kau tidak terlalu kejam pada Subaru-kun? Dia sangat menyayangimu tapi kau langsung mengabaikannya hanya gara-gara satu kesalahan. Apa kau tidak ingat pada semua hal yang sudah dia lakukan untukmu?" ucap Profesor Agasa.

Ai pun menundukkan kepalanya dan air matanya mulai mengancam untuk keluar. Apakah dia memang terlalu kejam pada Subaru seperti kata Profesor Agasa? Tapi bukankah Subaru punya istri yang sangat dicintainya? Lalu kenapa Subaru masih tetap di sini dan tidak kembali saja pada istrinya? Kalau Subaru ingin bicara, dia bisa bicara pada istrinya, ya kan? Tapi kenapa Subaru memohon padanya untuk bicara dengannya lagi?

"_Sebenarnya siapa aku ini baginya? Bukankah aku ini bukan siapa-siapa?"_ tanya Ai dalam hati.

"Ai-kun, maafkanlah dia dan berhentilah mengabaikannya. Diabaikan oleh orang yang kita sayangi itu sangat menyakitkan," ucap Profesor Agasa sehingga Ai langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Profesor Agasa dengan mata agak membesar.

Itu benar. Dia seharusnya paling tahu akan hal itu. Dia sudah ditinggalkan oleh semua anggota keluarganya. Meskipun itu bukan keinginan keluarganya, tetap saja keluarganya sudah mengabaikannya dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Jadi bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya pada Subaru yang sangat disayanginya?

Ai lalu tersenyum pada Profesor Agasa sehingga Profesor Agasa juga tersenyum padanya. Profesor Agasa tahu bahwa Ai akhirnya sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, setelah membuat sarapan, Ai pergi ke kamar belakang untuk membangunkan Subaru dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Semalam, dia sudah berpikir dan memutuskan bahwa dia akan berusaha keras mengembalikan semuanya seperti biasa. Waktu-waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Subaru adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan dalam hidupnya dan dia tidak akan membuangnya begitu saja.

Bahkan tadi malam Ai tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa bersikap begitu pada Subaru hanya gara-gara cintanya pada Subaru bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dulu waktu cintanya pada Conan alias Shinichi bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia tidak mengabaikan Conan dan malah mendukung Shinichi dan Ran untuk bersama dengan selalu bekerja keras membuat antidot. Mungkin dia memang terlalu manja pada Subaru, makanya dia bersikap begitu. Apalagi dia memang sudah lama menyukai Subaru, sudah hampir 5 tahun, sementara dulu dia menyukai Conan hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja.

Ai duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menatap wajah Subaru yang masih tidur. Baru kali ini, Ai melihat Subaru tanpa kacamata. Ai pun menghela nafas ketika melihat penampilan Subaru yang kelihatan kacau dan tambah kurus. Lalu Ai juga teringat adegan Subaru yang dimarahi bosnya di Tropical Land. Ai jadi bertanya-tanya apa mungkin Subaru jadi seperti ini hanya gara-gara dirinya. Itu jelas tidak mungkin karena dia bukan siapa-siapa. Ai pun menduga Subaru pasti habis bertengkar dengan istrinya yang sangat dicintainya itu, makanya dia jadi seperti ini.

Setelah menatap wajah Subaru selama beberapa saat, tiba-tiba Ai merasa wajah Subaru sepertinya mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya dulu. Ai mengerutkan keningnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Subaru untuk melihat lebih teliti dan detik berikutnya dia sudah terbaring di tempat tidur dengan Subaru berada di atasnya.

Ai merasa lemas dan tidak berdaya ketika Subaru mulai menciumi lehernya. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup meronta karena dia memang memimpikan hal ini dari dulu. Dan seperti dugaannya, Subaru sangat bagus dalam melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Subaru yang masih setengah tertidur, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa mimpinya tentang Ai ini terasa begitu nyata. Tapi dia tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut karena dia sangat menikmatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia hanya bisa melakukan hal-hal semacam ini dalam mimpinya.

"_Ai-chan... seandainya kau bisa jadi milikku,"_ desah Subaru dalam hati.

"_Seandainya kau adalah milikku,"_ desah Ai dalam hati sambil menikmati sentuhan Subaru.

Tapi Subaru bukanlah miliknya. Tidak akan pernah jadi miliknya.

Ai segera mengendalikan dirinya kembali lalu dia menggeser salah satu tangannya yang berada di kepala Subaru ke telinga Subaru lalu menjewer telinga Subaru dengan keras agar Subaru bangun dari mimpinya yang mesum ini.

"Aww, aww, aww, Ai-chan, apa yang sedang kaulaku... kan...," ucap Subaru dengan suara yang semakin pelan sementara matanya yang bertatapan dengan mata Ai semakin membesar ketika dia sadar bahwa yang tadi itu bukan mimpi. Dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu pada Ai.

Lalu Subaru menyadari bahwa dia tidak memakai kacamatanya, sehingga dia segera bangkit dari tubuh Ai lalu mencari kacamatanya dan memakainya kembali. Dia hanya bisa berharap Ai tidak mengenalinya.

"Dasar mesum! Sebenarnya kau mimpi apa sih? Kalau kau memang begitu horny, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja pada istrimu?" ucap Ai yang sudah bangkit untuk duduk, dengan nada kesal.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Subaru dengan malu sementara rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

Ai pun menatap Subaru dengan ekspresi setengah kaget dan setengah geli karena dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Subaru memerah sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang bersihkan dirimu. Kau kelihatan kacau. Lalu kita bisa sarapan bersama," ucap Ai sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berniat pergi ke ruang makan.

Namun Subaru yang sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur meraih lengan Ai sehingga Ai berhenti melangkah dan berbalik dengan alis terangkat. Subaru menarik Ai mendekat lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ai dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Ai.

"Err... Subaru-san...," ucap Ai dengan terkejut.

"Ai-chan, kumohon padamu, jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi padaku. Aku minta maaf jika aku sudah berbuat salah padamu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan, tapi tolong, jangan pernah mendorongku keluar dari hidupmu dan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi, kumohon," ucap Subaru.

Ai menatap kepala Subaru dengan mata membesar. Setelah beberapa menit lalu, dia melihat wajah Subaru memerah untuk pertama kali, sekarang dia melihat Subaru yang rapuh untuk pertama kali.

Ai pun merasa bersalah karena selama ini dia terlalu egois sehingga dia tidak menyadari apa yang dirasakan oleh Subaru. Subaru yang tinggal di Jepang sendirian dan ditinggal istrinya pasti sangat kesepian. Bahkan mungkin Subaru juga trauma terhadap orang terdekatnya yang meninggalkannya setelah ditinggal istrinya itu. Ai pun merasa dia memang benar-benar kejam pada Subaru dan dia harus menebusnya mulai sekarang.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan?" tanya Ai.

"Apa saja," jawab Subaru.

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku," ucap Ai.

Subaru langsung melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Ai dan menatap Ai dengan mulut menganga. Dia benar-benar kaget. Dia memang sudah tahu kalau Ai menyukainya, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka Ai akan menyatakannya. Tidak setelah dia berbohong bahwa dia sudah punya istri. Perasaan Subaru menjadi campur aduk sehingga otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja. Dia jadi bertingkah seperti ikan mas, mulutnya membuka dan menutup tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Subaru hampir saja tidak bisa menahan perasaannya dan berkata 'ya', tapi Ai mendahuluinya dengan tawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Oh, kau seharusnya melihat ekspresi wajahmu tadi. Ekpresi wajahmu benar-benar konyol," ucap Ai sambil tertawa.

"Ai-chan, kau...," Subaru tidak tahu dia harus berkata apa. Seandainya Ai adalah miliknya, sekarang dia pasti sudah memerangkap Ai di tempat tidur dan mencium Ai sampai Ai mati rasa.

"Tapi aku memang menyukaimu," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum setelah dia berhenti tertawa.

"Huh?" ucap Subaru.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai istrimu dan kau ingin kembali padanya, makanya aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menyukaimu secara romantis lagi. Aku akan membutuhkan waktu untuk melakukannya tapi aku yakin aku akan mampu melakukannya," ucap Ai.

"Ai-chan, aku...," ucap Subaru, berusaha minta maaf, tapi langsung dipotong oleh Ai.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, kau adalah orang yang penting bagiku, jadi aku ingin kau bahagia. Dan aku harap hubungan kita tidak berubah dan menjadi kaku karena hal ini. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan," ucap Ai.

Subaru kembali tidak tahu harus berkata apa sehingga dia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memutuskan akan mengutuk semua orang sesampainya di rumah nanti karena mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan kembali pada istrimu?" tanya Ai, mengalihkan pembicaraan, setelah hening sejenak.

"Apa kau ingin aku kembali padanya secepatnya?" Subaru balik bertanya.

"Yah, karena sekarang aku masih menyukaimu, tentu saja aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi," jawab Ai sambil nyengir dengan nada bercanda.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan kembali padanya sampai kau ingin aku kembali padanya," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" ucap Ai dengan kaget.

"Karena aku sudah membuatmu patah hati, sebagai hukumannya aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu sampai kau tidak menginginkanku lagi. Itu adalah keputusanku dan kau tidak boleh protes," ucap Subaru.

Ai yang berniat mendebat Subaru akhirnya berubah pikiran. Dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri bahwa dia sangat senang mendengar kata-kata Subaru itu. Kata-kata Subaru itu membuatnya sadar bahwa meskipun dengan cara yang tidak diharapkannya dan meskipun suatu saat nanti dia harus mengembalikan Subaru pada pemiliknya yang asli, Subaru adalah miliknya.

"Baiklah," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

Dan Subaru merasa sangat lega karena Ai tidak termasuk tipe wanita bodoh yang selalu berlagak kuat di depannya, tapi menangis di belakang punggungnya.

Saat sarapan, Profesor Agasa merasa lega sekaligus senang ketika dia melihat Ai mengambilkan nasi dengan porsi super besar untuk Subaru sambil mengomeli Subaru karena Subaru mabuk-mabukan dan mengganggu tetangga kemarin malam, sementara Subaru sweatdrop dan kelihatan agak malu mendengar omelan Ai itu. Lalu Ai menyuruh Subaru makan yang banyak karena Subaru kelihatan semakin kurus. Sepertinya hubungan Ai dan Subaru sudah kembali seperti semula.

XXX

"Aku pulang," ucap Ran sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat datang," sahut Eri ketika dia melihat Ran memasuki ruang tengah sementara ayahnya hanya menoleh padanya sekilas lalu kembali menonton TV.

"Ayah dan Ibu habis belanja?" tanya Ran sambil duduk di atas tatami sementara matanya mengamati tas-tas belanja di atas meja.

"Iya, Ibu juga beli untukmu," jawab Eri lalu dia menyerahkan salah satu tas belanja yang ada di atas meja.

Ran pun mengambil tas itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, yang merupakan sebuah baju terusan selutut tanpa lengan yang kelihatan cantik.

"Wah, ini bagus sekali," komentar Ran dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil mengamati baju barunya itu.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Eri.

"Iya, aku suka," jawab Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tadi Ai-chan yang membantu memilihkan baju itu. Selera Ai-chan memang benar-benar bagus," ucap Eri sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Ran langsung retak begitu dia mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Ai-chan?" tanya Ran dengan agak tercekat tapi sepertinya Eri tidak menyadarinya.

"Iya. Tadi dia ke sini membawa makanan sebagai tanda terima kasih karena ayahmu sudah membantu Profesor Agasa menangani Okiya-san tadi malam. Lalu kami mengajaknya dan Conan-kun jalan-jalan sambil belanja karena kami belum pernah membelikannya baju baru lagi sejak tahun baru," jawab Eri.

"Oh. Lalu dimana mereka berdua sekarang?" tanya Ran, berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Ai-chan sudah pulang dan Conan-kun mengantarkannya," jawab Eri.

"Memang harus begitu, karena aku jadi curiga pada laki-laki yang tinggal di rumah keluarga Kudo itu sejak kejadian tadi malam. Tapi Ai malah cengar-cengir saja saat aku bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu," Kogoro angkat bicara.

"Sayang, aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan, makanya Ai-chan menertawakanmu. Kau bahkan menyuruh Ai-chan hati-hati pada laki-laki itu karena kau curiga laki-laki itu adalah pedofil yang sedang mengincarnya," ucap Eri dengan geli.

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Kau kan tidak melihat kejadian tadi malam. Aku yakin laki-laki itu pedofil yang mengincar Ai," ucap Kogoro bersikeras.

"Tapi Ai-chan kan sudah bilang kalau laki-laki itu sudah punya istri," ucap Eri.

"Lalu kenapa? Laki-laki itu masih bisa jadi pedofil meskipun sudah punya istri. Apalagi istrinya tidak ada di sini," ucap Kogoro.

Lalu Kogoro dan Eri pun terus berdebat tanpa sadar bahwa Ran sudah pergi ke kamarnya karena dia tidak tahan mendengar orang tuanya membicarakan Ai seperti membicarakan anak mereka sendiri. Karena itu, Ran juga melewatkan informasi, yang sebenarnya bohong, bahwa Subaru sudah punya istri. Dia meremas baju di tangannya dengan geram sambil mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

"_Jadi begitu ya? Mereka pergi belanja karena ingin membelikan Ai-chan baju, lalu mereka ingat padaku dan membeli untukku juga. Mereka senang membeli baju untuk Ai-chan sementara mereka membeli untukku hanya sebagai kewajiban,"_ ucap Ran dalam hati dengan marah.

Sejak kemarin malam, Ran memang sudah geram pada ayahnya, Conan dan tentu saja Ai. Kemarin Ran mendapati bahwa Conan membolos bersama Ai dan pergi bermain seharian. Conan sejak dulu adalah anak yang baik, jadi kalau Conan tiba-tiba membolos, pasti Ai-lah yang mempengaruhi Conan, begitulah pikirnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya geram adalah komentar ayahnya. Ayahnya malah memuji Conan dan menganggap Conan beruntung mendapatkan istri seperti Ai. Maklum dulu Kogoro adalah murid berandalan sementara Eri adalah murid teladan jadi tidak mungkin Eri mau diajak bolos oleh Kogoro.

Ran mencampakkan baju yang dipegangnya itu ke lantai sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya.

**Bersambung...**


	16. Cinta dan Sayang

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

**Aldo edogawa :** Iya, kan masalah Subaru dan Ai harus diselesaikan dulu, XD. Aku juga belum tahu ini sampai chapter berapa karena masih ada dua konflik besar lagi yang harus diselesaikan.

**Septi-san :** Iya, soalnya tag-nya gantian, XD. Aku nggak tahu apa AiCon-nya akan berkesan, tapi aku akan berusaha. Dan Subaru belum akan menghilang karena ada satu konflik besar lain yang harus dihadapinya bersama Ai dan Conan.

**David Kudo :** Iya dong! Gin aja bisa tergila-gila sama dia sampai nggak mau diajak Vermouth bikin martini lagi. Subaru sih kecil, XD.

**Airin-san : **Adegan Subaru dan Ai yang mana sih yang bikin blushing? *sok nggak tahu* Iya, di cerita ini Ai memang tidak kalah beruntung dari Ran. XD

**Ohjack :** Next sih sekuelnya JBT. Dan setelah identitas Okiya bisa dipastikan, baru deh fanfic Ai x Subaru beneran. XD

**Lala-san :** Aku juga belum tahu sampai chapter berapa. Stok konfliknya belum habis. XD

**Lillya-san :** Masa' sih? Kayaknya jadwal update-nya mulai teratur deh akhir-akhir ini? Mungkin Subaru sudah terlalu lama jauh dari wanita sungguhan, XD. Lalu ada faktor penampilan Ai sendiri yang memang sudah tampak dewasa meskipun baru berusia 13 tahun. Shiho kelihatan sudah berusia 20an ke atas meskipun sebenarnya dia masih 18 tahun, jadi sepertinya Shiho memang selalu kelihatan lebih dewasa dari usia sebenarnya.

**Aiwha-san :** Jangan khawatir. Ran akan baik-baik saja kok. XD

**Lollytha-chan :** Chapter ini mungkin…

**Mr R27 :** Kalau ending-nya jelas AiCon, tapi tokoh utama prianya masih meragukan sejauh ini. XD

**Shiho cute :** Maksudnya Ai merasa wajah Subaru mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya dulu itu adalah persiapan untuk konflik selanjutnya. XD

**Misa-san :** Kalau untuk fanfic ini, sepertinya ending-nya tetap AiCon, karena fanfic Subaru x Ai bakal ada sendiri nanti setelah identitas Subaru terbongkar di manga-nya. XD

**Misyel :** Begitulah. Ran itu meskipun kelihatannya sangat perhatian dan baik sama orang lain, kadang-kadang terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri. Contohnya dia selalu menuntut Shinichi kembali sambil terus menangis di depan Shinichi sehingga Shinichi mati kutu dan selalu merasa bersalah, tapi Ran nggak pernah tanya sama Shinichi gimana kabar Shinichi, apa Shinichi sukses dengan kasusnya atau nggak. Ran sibuk dengan kerinduannya sendiri pada Shinichi sehingga dia lupa memperhatikan Shinichi. Beda dengan Ai yang kelihatannya dingin sama orang tapi sebenarnya dia sangat memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Contohnya saat Ayumi pengin manggil dia Ai-chan tapi takut, Ai pun menyadarinya dan akhirnya mengijinkan Ayumi memanggilnya Ai-chan. XD

**Ebisawa-san :** Ya bisa dong. Dia kan laki-laki, XD. Huh? Alamat email-nya nggak kelihatan…

**Nachie-chan :** Tapi kan ending-nya tetap AiCon jadi kenapa kecewa? XD

**Kongming-san :** Setidaknya ada bedanya walaupun cuma di bagian licik. XD

**Thesecretfromzaft :** Sejujurnya aku ingin cerita ini cepat selesai, tapi nggak tahu kenapa susah banget sampai ke sana. He he he.

**She is Sherry :** Ya, mungkin genre dramanya bakal berubah jadi angst kalau tokoh utama prianya diganti menjadi Subaru.

**Mafharanisa :** Yang jelas Ran memang akan berbuat hal yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi hal itu akan berubah menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi penggemar AiCon. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Beberapa hari lalu penulis menyempatkan diri membaca chapter DC terbaru dan di sana diceritakan bahwa Ai akhirnya mengenali Subaru sebagai pacar kakaknya, yaitu Moroboshi Dai alias Rye (dan alias Shuichi Akai tapi Ai tidak tahu nama Rye yang ini). Ai bahkan kelihatannya pernah melakukan 'sister talk' dengan Akai yang saat itu berambut panjang sehingga Akai berjanji padanya akan melindungi Akemi apapun yang terjadi (dan Akai mengingkari janjinya ini). Ai juga tahu bahwa Akai mengkhianati organisasi.

Lalu penulis pun menjadi bingung. Dulu Shiho menghentikan penelitiannya karena BO tidak mau memberi penjelasan kenapa kakaknya dibunuh sehingga berakhir dengan dia minum APTX. Tapi kalau dia tahu tentang Akai dan sebagainya itu, kenapa dia masih bertanya? Penulis pun menyimpulkan mungkin Shiho berhasil membuat kesepakatan dengan BO agar BO tidak membunuh kakaknya setelah pengkhianatan Akai, itulah sebabnya Shiho bingung dan tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya dibunuh.

Jadi Akemi dibunuh karena dia mencoba mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri dan Shiho dari BO tanpa alasan yang jelas (Shiho adalah aset penting BO jadi Shiho bisa dikatakan aman sehingga aneh rasanya kalau Akemi melakukan semua itu untuk Shiho), setelah dia membawa pengkhianat (Akai) masuk BO. Berarti Akemi mati (dan dia akan membawa Shiho bersamanya kalau APTX-nya manjur) karena salahnya sendiri.

Padahal Shiho sudah berusaha keras melindungi kakaknya dan dirinya, tapi kakaknya sendiri yang menghancurkan semuanya. Dan Shiho tetap menganggap kakaknya sebagai malaikat (malaikat maut sih iya). Bukankah itu ironis?

Sekarang penulis menjadi semakin tidak menyukai Akemi karena sejak dulu di mata penulis, Akemi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Shiho. Dia hanya peduli pada Akai (dan tanpa sadar dirinya sendiri), bahkan setelah Akai membuat dirinya dan Shiho dalam bahaya, dia tetap ingin berkencan dengan Akai setelah dia berhasil keluar dari BO. Bukankah itu berarti dia mau keluar dari BO supaya bisa bersama Akai? Dan di saat terakhirnya, dia cuma ingat dengan uang yang dicurinya dan menyuruh Conan mendahului BO untuk mengambil uang itu. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa dia punya adik yang akan ditinggalkannya sendirian di BO. Sungguh kakak yang buruk!

Demikianlah curcol OOS (out of story) penulis. Penulis tidak curcol tentang chapter ini soalnya penulis tidak mau merusak kejutannya. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 16 – Cinta dan Sayang**

"Kenapa kau berbohong padanya?" tanya Conan.

Setelah mengantarkan Ai pulang dan mampir sebentar ke rumah Profesor Agasa, Conan berkunjung ke rumahnya yang ditempati Subaru untuk meminta penjelasan pada Subaru.

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menyukaiku," jawab Subaru.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Conan.

Subaru tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sehingga Conan mengerutkan keningnya pada Subaru.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Conan-kun?" tanya Subaru setelah mereka duduk diam selama beberapa saat.

"A-apa? D-dasar bodoh. T-tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku menyukai wanita menyebalkan seperti dia," jawab Conan dengan wajah agak memerah.

Subaru pun tertawa kecil.

"Menyebalkan? Menurutku dia sangat manis," ucap Subaru sambil nyengir sehingga Conan kembali mengerutkan keningnya pada Subaru.

Conan pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena dia tidak mau diledek oleh Subaru sehingga dia pamit. Dia bangkit dari sofa lalu berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Dia tidak selemah itu, kau tahu," ucap Conan tanpa berbalik saat dia mencapai pintu depan.

"Aku tahu. Oh ya, karena kemarin kau sudah mengancamku, sekarang giliranku. Kalau kau sampai menyakiti hati Ai-chan dan membuatnya menangis, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum.

"Bodoh," gumam Conan. Kemudian dia membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"_Jadi, dugaanku benar, huh? Kau benar-benar menyukainya kan, Subaru-san?"_ ucap Conan dalam hati sambil berjalan pulang ke kantor detektif.

"_Kau salah, Conan-kun. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya. Jika dia menyukaiku, dia pasti akan terluka setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu dia tidak lemah tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Lebih baik aku melihatnya membenciku daripada melihatnya membenci dirinya sendiri karena menyukaiku,"_ ucap Subaru dalam hati sambil memandang langit malam lewat jendela.

XXX

Hari-hari berikutnya merupakan hari-hari yang menyenangkan bagi Conan. Setiap hari dia selalu pulang bersama Ai dan dia selalu mendapatkan cake atau puding yang dibuat Ai di dapur sekolah, tentu saja setelah membujuk dan merayu Ai selama perjalanan pulang. Rasa cake dan puding buatan Ai sudah kembali enak seperti biasanya setelah Ai berbaikan dengan Subaru.

Ran yang setiap hari melihat Conan memakan cake atau puding buatan Ai setelah makan malam dengan wajah berseri-seri merasa sangat marah dan kesal. Dia merasa seperti melihat Shinichi makan makanan buatan wanita lain dengan gembira, padahal seharusnya Shinichi tidak boleh seperti itu. Shinichi hanya boleh berwajah gembira seperti itu saat makan makanan buatannya.

Lalu di suatu malam minggu, Ran diajak teman-teman SMA-nya dulu ke karaoke untuk sekedar reuni setelah lama tidak bertemu. Ran pulang dalam keadaan mabuk sehingga Conan yang berada di rumah sendirian harus membantu Ran ke kamar. Kogoro dan Eri sedang pergi ke sebuah pesta dan biasanya pulang agak larut.

"_Dasar! Kenapa dia jadi seperti ayahnya? Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mabuk seperti ini. Bahkan Paman Kogoro saja sudah berhenti sekarang,"_ pikir Conan dengan agak kesal saat dia terduduk di tepi tempat tidur Ran karena lelah setelah dengan susah payah berhasil membawa Ran ke tempat tidur.

Ketika Conan bangkit untuk kembali ke ruang tengah, tiba-tiba dia terjatuh ke tempat tidur karena ada yang menarik tangannya dan sebelum dia sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, Ran sudah memerangkapnya di tempat tidur. Sementara itu kacamata Conan jatuh ke lantai saat Conan jatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Shinichi," desah Ran di telinga Conan sehingga Conan merasa bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Err, Ran-neechan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Conan dengan gugup.

"Shinichi," desah Ran lagi kemudian dia menjilat telinga Conan sehingga Conan tersentak.

"Ran-neechan, ini aku, Conan-kun. Aku bukan Shinichi-niichan," ucap Conan dengan panik sambil meronta, tapi sia-sia karena Ran memang jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Ran kemudian menatap wajah Conan.

"Memang apa bedanya? Kalian sama saja bagiku," ucap Ran sehingga mata Conan membesar.

"Ran-neechan...," ucapan Conan langsung dipotong oleh Ran.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Shinichi? Padahal aku lebih baik dari wanita itu," ucap Ran pada Conan yang masih meronta dan menatapnya dengan mata membesar.

"Ran-neechan, aku bukan...," ucapan Conan kembali dipotong oleh Ran.

"Kau tidak percaya, huh? Baiklah, aku akan membuktikannya padamu. Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini," ucap Ran.

"Ran-nee... mmph," ucapan Conan kembali terpotong karena Ran menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Karena Ran menciumnya saat dia akan mengatakan sesuatu, Ran bisa dengan mudah memasuki mulutnya dan menciumnya dengan agresif. Dia pun mengerang tertahan dan dia seolah bisa merasakan senyum puas di bibir Ran.

Conan seharusnya merasa senang, bukan? Dia sudah memimpikan berciuman dengan Ran sejak lama. Tapi tidak. Itu adalah Shinichi. Shinichi-lah yang memimpikan hal itu. Dan Shinichi sudah lama mati. Dia adalah Conan dan Ran adalah kakak angkatnya. Dan sekarang kakak perempuannya itu sedang memaksanya bermesraan. Lalu ditambah lagi dengan rasa alkohol yang harus diterimanya dari mulut Ran sehingga dia merasa jijik dengan semua ini.

Conan sudah berusaha keras meronta dan mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tetap tanpa hasil. Bahkan Ran sudah berhasil melepaskan piyamanya dan melemparnya entah kemana sembari tetap mencium bibirnya. Conan sudah hampir menangis sambil terus mencoba mendorong Ran menjauh darinya sampai dia melihat Kogoro dan Eri berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Ran dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga. Dan Conan langsung merasa dia ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga.

Kemudian Conan merasa Ran mulai menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif dan entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Conan berhasil mendorong Ran sehingga Ran terjatuh dari tempat tidur, lalu dia segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari melewati Kogoro dan Eri yang masih terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri sampai keluar ke jalan dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada dan tanpa alas kaki. Kakinya membawanya ke rumah Profesor Agasa dan dia jatuh berlutut di depan pintu rumah Profesor Agasa. Entah kenapa dia tidak sanggup mengetuk pintu dan tidak sanggup bersuara karena seperti ada yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Tanpa sadar, Conan memanggil-manggil Ai dalam hatinya. Dia ingin melihat Ai. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja kalau ada Ai karena Ai memang selalu ada untuknya saat dia berada dalam kesulitan. Dia ingin Ai.

XXX

Ai terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasa sangat haus. Dia menguap dan melihat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Dia pun menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk minum di ruang makan. Saat melewati ruang tengah, entah kenapa Ai merasa ada seseorang di depan pintu rumahnya.

Tapi Ai mengabaikannya dan berjalan terus ke ruang makan untuk minum. Kalau memang ada orang di depan pintu, orang itu pasti akan mengetuk pintu kan? Lagipula tidak mungkin orang akan bertamu ke rumah orang lain saat larut malam begini.

Setelah minum, Ai melangkah kembali ke kamarnya dan saat melewati ruang tengah, dia kembali merasakan bahwa ada seseorang di depan pintu rumahnya dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Akhirnya Ai memutuskan untuk melihat ke pintu depan sambil mengomeli dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini hanya gara-gara perasaan.

Ai menghidupkan lampu ruang tamu, lalu bergegas ke pintu depan dan matanya terbelalak begitu dia melihat sesosok anak laki-laki berlutut di depan pintu rumahnya dengan bertelanjang dada saat dia membuka pintu. Lalu dia menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah Conan sehingga dia langsung berlutut di depan Conan.

"Kudo-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau...," ucapan Ai langsung terhenti karena Conan memeluknya dengan erat.

Merasakan tubuh Conan yang dingin dan gemetar, Ai membujuk Conan untuk melepaskannya agar mereka berdua bisa masuk ke dalam. Conan pun akhirnya setuju dan Ai menggandeng Conan ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Lalu Ai berniat ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kaos dan sweaternya yang berukuran agak besar untuk Conan tapi Conan meraih tangannya untuk menahannya.

"Jangan pergi," ucap Conan dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil kaos dan sweater untukmu. Aku tidak akan lama," ucap Ai tapi Conan tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon dan tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Kudo-kun, aku tidak akan lama. Percayalah padaku, oke?" ucap Ai lagi sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Conan akhirnya melepaskan tangan Ai dan Ai bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kaos dan sweater. Ai memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan Profesor Agasa dan menangani masalah ini sendiri, setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

Setelah membantu Conan berpakaian, Ai membuat teh dan menyuruh Conan meminumnya sebelum bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi sehingga Conan bisa berada di depan pintu rumahnya malam-malam begini dalam kondisi bertelanjang dada dan tanpa alas kaki.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi. Kenapa kau ke sini malam-malam begini tanpa baju dan tanpa alas kaki?" tanya Ai saat dia melihat Conan sudah mulai tenang.

"A-aku...," jawab Conan dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali gemetar karena mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya sehingga dia memeluk dirinya sendiri agar tubuhnya berhenti gemetar.

Melihat Conan yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat Ai khawatir. Dia pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kira-kira apa yang sudah terjadi sehingga Conan menjadi seperti itu.

Setelah melihat Conan tidak berhenti gemetar setelah beberapa lama, Ai akhirnya memeluk Conan dengan niat untuk memberi rasa aman pada Conan agar Conan tidak gemetar lagi dan kembali tenang. Tubuh Conan langsung menegang begitu Ai memeluknya sehingga Ai membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku di sini bersamamu. Kau aman sekarang," ucap Ai berulang-ulang sehingga sedikit demi sedikit Conan mulai rileks kembali.

Lalu Conan membalas pelukan Ai dan dia pun merasa jauh lebih baik.

Conan akhirnya bisa menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi sambil memeluk Ai dengan erat. Dan ketika Conan mulai menangis, Ai pun ikut menangis tanpa suara bersamanya. Ai tahu Conan merasa sakit dan hancur, dan itu juga membuatnya sakit.

XXX

Conan merasa kehangatan merayapi seluruh bagian tubuhnya saat dia ingat wajah Ai yang sembab saat dia melepaskan pelukannya tadi. Wajah sembab itu menunjukkan bahwa saat dia menangis tadi, Ai juga menangis bersamanya. Itu membuatnya merasa begitu disayangi dan dia tidak pernah merasa begitu disayangi oleh seseorang seumur hidupnya, bahkan oleh orang tuanya maupun Ran.

Conan menoleh untuk melihat Ai yang tidur di sebelahnya. Dia memang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur Ai, di sebelah Ai, karena tadi dia meminta pada Ai agar mereka tidur bersama. Sebenarnya dia merasa malu karena meminta hal itu tapi dia tidak mau sendirian malam ini karena dia pasti akan mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

Ai sendiri tidak ambil pusing dan langsung mengijinkan Conan tidur bersamanya karena memang sejak kelas 1 SD, dia selalu tidur di sebelah Conan setiap mereka berkemah bersama dengan anggota Grup Detektif Teitan yang lain.

Conan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut Ai yang sudah tidur. Kemudian dia menghadapkan badannya ke Ai dan membelai rambut Ai.

"_Haibara, kenapa kau menyukai Subaru-san? Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku saja? Bukankah kau sangat menyayangiku? Tapi kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku dan malah menyukainya?"_ tanya Conan dalam hati.

Kemudian Conan bergerak mendekati Ai dan mengelus pipi Ai.

"_Apa kau tahu? Dulu aku pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa kau begitu penting untukku, kenapa aku selalu melindungimu meskipun itu berarti membahayakan nyawaku, kenapa aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku dan kenapa aku selalu ingin menghiburmu ketika kau sedih, padahal aku baru mengenalmu selama beberapa bulan,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati.

Lalu Conan mendekap Ai.

"_Aku menjawabnya dengan antidot. Karena kau adalah pembuat antidot yang akan mengembalikan aku seperti semula. Antidot yang merupakan kunci kebahagiaanku._

"_Dan meskipun hari demi hari alasan itu menjadi terdengar sangat palsu, aku tetap bertahan dengan alasan itu. Kau berbeda dari Ran dan gadis-gadis lain. Bagiku kau sangat menakutkan karena aku tidak pernah bisa membaca dirimu. Ketika kupikir kau akan melakukan ini, ternyata kau melakukan itu._

"_Aku begitu takut akan terjadi sesuatu padaku dan hatiku jika aku tidak lagi menganggapmu sebagai pembuat antidot, jika kau menjadi terlalu penting bagiku selain sebagai pembuat antidot. Kau tahu kan, aku sudah punya Ran yang menungguku dengan setia._

"_Jadi aku dengan senang hati menyerahkan urusan melindungimu pada Subaru-san agar aku bisa lebih memfokuskan perasaanku pada Ran. Aku bahkan menyatakan cinta pada Ran sehingga aku tidak akan menoleh lagi padamu._

"_Lalu setelah aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan Ran, aku tetap menutup mataku dari perasaanku padamu karena aku harus menghukum diriku yang sudah menyakiti Ran. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau suatu saat kau akan menyukai laki-laki lain, apalagi Subaru-san. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hatiku akan hancur berkeping-keping saat aku melihatmu menyukai laki-laki lain. Aku benar-benar bodoh kan?_

"_Jadi Haibara, tidak bisakah kau menyukaiku? Tidak bisakah kau berpaling pada laki-laki bodoh ini?"_ ucap Conan dalam hati.

Conan menutup matanya. Dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Ai dalam hati. Sekarang tinggal menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung pada Ai karena dia sudah tidak mau hidup seperti ini lagi. Dia ingin bahagia dan satu-satunya cara untuk itu adalah menjadikan Ai sebagai miliknya. Dia tidak mau lagi merelakan Ai untuk laki-laki lain.

Tak lama kemudian, Conan pun tertidur.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Ai bangun dengan kening berkerut karena dia berada dalam dekapan Conan. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri tapi dekapan Conan benar-benar kuat sehingga dia hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Dia pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain membangunkan Conan dan meminta Conan melepaskannya.

"Hei, Kudo-kun, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi," ucap Ai.

Conan tetap tidur sehingga Ai menghela nafas.

"Kudo-kun, bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" ucap Ai dengan suara keras.

Conan bereaksi dengan mengubur wajah Ai di dadanya.

"Mmm, lima menit lagi," gumam Conan.

Ai pun tidak bisa menahan tawa karena dia merasa situasi ini benar-benar lucu. Dia tidak bisa percaya Conan melakukan hal ini padanya dan entah kenapa Conan jadi terlihat sangat lucu.

Conan yang mendengar tawa Ai akhirnya tidak bisa meneruskan acara tidurnya. Susah baginya untuk tidur dengan suara tawa Ai yang merdu dan selalu memberinya kehidupan itu terdengar begitu dekat.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau menertawaiku, ya?" tanya Conan sambil mengerutkan keningnya pada Ai sehingga Ai berhenti tertawa.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu lepaskan aku sekarang juga," ucap Ai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Conan.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Conan.

"Aku tidak menertawaimu, kau puas? Sekarang lepaskan aku," ucap Ai.

Conan tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap Ai sehingga Ai menaikkan alisnya pada Conan.

"Kudo-kun, kau ini kenapa? Ayo cepat lepaskan aku," ucap Ai lagi.

"Hei, Haibara, bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku kalau aku menginginkan sesuatu, aku harus mengatakannya?" tanya Conan.

"Err, ya, begitulah," jawab Ai dengan bingung karena pengalihan pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu...," ucap Conan lalu dia mengklaim bibir Ai dengan bibirnya.

**Bersambung...**


	17. Cinta yang Baru

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Lala-san :** Justru ini adalah hukuman bagi Conan yang sudah mematahkan hati Ran dulu. XD

**Mr R27 : **Apa boleh buat? Ran memang lebih tua dan lebih kuat secara fisik dari Conan jadi Ran dapat posisi seme. XD

**Nachie-chan : **Pelecehan terhadap laki-laki? Ada dong. Bahkan sejak dari jaman Nabi-Nabi sudah ada (kisah Nabi Yusuf). XD

**Aiwha-san : **Ai akan melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan. XD

**Shiho cute : **Itu masih termasuk sesi tebak-tebakan jadi belum bisa dijawab. XD

**Lollytha-chan : **Dia agresif karena mabuk. Tahu kan kalau orang mabuk itu biasanya hilang akal? XD

**She is Sherry : **Mau tahu reaksi Ai? Yang jelas ada di chapter ini. XD

**Misyel : **Ran lagi mabuk jadi dia hilang akal. Kalau Heiji, dia nggak muncul soalnya dia tokoh figuran. XD

**David Kudo : **Kan waktu itu sudah malam, jadi nggak ada yang lihat (termasuk satpol PP, XD). Lagipula kantor detektif dan rumah Profesor Agasa nggak jauh kok.

**Kanzaki-san : **Ran lagi mabuk jadi dia hilang akal. Mau tahu Conan bilang apa? Yang pasti ada di chapter ini. XD

**Citra-san : **Selamat datang kembali, XD. Memang apa lagi alasannya Shinichi tiba-tiba mau menyatakan cinta pada Ran padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia berniat melakukannya saat dia benar-benar sudah kembali seperti semula, kalau bukan karena dia merasa tidak aman dengan perasaannya sendiri? XD. Kalau tentang adegan Ran dan Conan, memang tidak dibuat sejelas mungkin karena rate fanfic ini.

**Miss NV Phiet : **Kalau ending-nya jelas AiCon, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan kembali seperti semula. XD

**Femy : **Oke. Salam kenal juga. XD

**Shinna Miyano : **Mungkin bukan saking cintanya tapi saking mabuknya. XD

**Airin-san : **Ya, ini balasan untuk Conan karena dia mematahkan hati Ran dulu. XD

**thesecretfromzaft : **Ran kan lagi mabuk, makanya dia jadi hilang akal. Kalau reaksi Ai, ada di chapter ini. XD

**Atin-san : **Wah, senangnya karena aku berhasil mengaduk-aduk perasaanmu. XD

**Septi-san : **Kalau semua orang berpikir kayak gitu, pasti tidak akan ada war antar fans soalnya semua fans akan berperang dengan Gosho, XD. Kalau tentang kelanjutan hubungan Conan dan Ai, ada di chapter ini.

**Kongming-san : **Wah, kalau kacamatanya pecah, Conan harus pinjem punya Ai atau minta dibuatin yang baru sama Profesor Agasa, XD. Kalau tentang mengatakan dan melakukan, mungkin Conan mikirnya karena sama-sama pakai mulut, jadi ya sama aja. XD

**Aldo edogawa : **Ini sudah selesai chapter-nya. Cepet kan? XD

**ArdhyaMouri :** Ran kan sedang mabuk jadi dia hilang akal dan melakukan hal itu. XD

**Jessica-san : **Yah, maklum, meskipun secara fisik mereka masih kelas tujuh, tapi secara mental, mereka sudah dewasa, jadi ya gitu deh. XD

**Rawr-san : **Scene Ai x Conan-nya jelas bakal lebih dari scene Ran x Conan dong, soalnya mereka melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 17 – Cinta yang Baru**

Tubuh Ai langsung menegang begitu bibir Conan menyentuh bibirnya sehingga Conan menjadi khawatir. Tapi kemudian Conan merasa lega karena tubuh Ai rileks kembali. Conan mengakhiri ciumannya tak lama kemudian, lalu dia menatap mata Ai.

"Kudo-kun...," ucapan Ai langsung dipotong oleh Conan.

"Inilah yang kuinginkan. Kau mengerti kan, Haibara?" tanya Conan.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini? Maksudku kemarin kau baru saja mengalami hal yang... tidak menyenangkan. Lalu tiba-tiba pagi ini kau...," ucapan Ai kembali dipotong oleh Conan.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan aku yakin dengan semua ini," ucap Conan dengan penuh ketegasan dan keyakinan.

Ai pun menunduk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sampai saat ini dia masih menyukai Subaru, jadi bagaimana bisa dia menerima Conan. Tapi dia juga tidak sanggup menolak laki-laki tidak bahagia yang ada di depannya ini. Laki-laki yang sangat ingin dia bahagiakan.

Setelah menunduk selama beberapa saat, Ai kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Conan.

"Kau tahu, Kudo-kun, hatiku itu tidak bekerja seperti saklar, yang bisa berubah seketika jika aku menekan tombol," ucap Ai sehingga Conan merasa hatinya tenggelam karena dia pikir Ai menolaknya.

"Makanya aku harus bertanya dulu padamu, apakah kau mau bersabar dan menungguku? Aku tidak tahu kapan hatiku akan berpaling padamu, tapi aku janji, hatiku akan menjadi milikmu suatu saat nanti," lanjut Ai sehingga senyum lebar langsung menghiasi bibir Conan.

"Terima kasih, Haibara. Tentu saja aku akan bersabar dan menunggumu. Sekali lagi terima kasih," ucap Conan sambil membenamkan wajah Ai di dadanya.

Meskipun tanpa restoran mewah tempat ayahnya melamar ibunya, tanpa London, tanpa Big Ben sebagai latar belakang dan tanpa kata-kata sok macam 'Love is zero', Conan merasa ini adalah pernyataan cintanya yang paling sempurna dan dia juga mendapatkan jawaban yang sempurna dari wanita sempurna yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Conan kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga dia bisa menatap wajah Ai. Ai menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan ada rona merah tipis di pipi Ai sehingga Conan harus mengumpat dalam hati karena Ai benar-benar kelihatan sangat manis dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa memanas. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa dulu dia berpikir bahwa kalau Ai berwajah seperti ini, keesokan harinya akan terjadi kiamat, padahal dunia tidak akan pernah kiamat kalau Ai selalu berwajah semanis ini di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Ai dan kau harus memanggilku Conan," ucap Conan sambil tersenyum.

"Hee, tapi nama Conan itu benar-benar aneh. Aku tidak mau, ah," ucap Ai dengan gaya sok manja.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menciummu sampai kau mau, bagaimana?" tanya Conan sambil nyengir.

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku, Kudo-kun?" Ai balik bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sedang menunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu," jawab Conan masih sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Conan-kun," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum dan Conan merasa baru kali ini dia benar-benar menyukai nama palsunya itu.

Conan menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk membelai pipi Ai dan menatap Ai dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kau tahu, Ai. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku pasti sudah menjadi gila atau bunuh diri dari dulu. Makanya jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ya?" ucap Conan.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Aku harus mempertimbangkannya dulu. Kau tahu kan, di luar sana banyak laki-laki tampan yang suka padaku," sahut Ai sambil pura-pura sedang berpikir keras.

"Oi! Oi!" ucap Conan dengan kesal sehingga Ai tertawa. Lalu Conan pun ikut tertawa bersama Ai.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah berhenti tertawa, Conan mencium kening Ai.

"Ai, kau mau kan menyimpan rahasia kejadian semalam dari orang lain, termasuk Profesor dan orang tuaku? Aku tidak mau orang lain tahu," ucap Conan dan ada nada malu dalam suaranya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan Paman Kogoro dan Bibi Eri? Bukankah kau bilang mereka juga melihatmu tadi malam?" tanya Ai.

"Uh, aku akan ke kantor detektif dan bicara pada mereka," jawab Conan lalu tubuhnya kembali gemetar tanpa bisa dia tahan.

Melihat hal ini, Ai mencubit kedua pipi Conan sehingga Conan mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kedua pipinya dan langsung berhenti gemetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu!" ucap Conan dengan kesal.

"Itu karena kau bodoh," ucap Ai.

"Apa?" seru Conan dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Masa' dari kemarin kau gemetaran terus. Bukankah kau tidak pernah gemetar meskipun kematian ada di depan matamu? Seperti bukan dirimu saja," ucap Ai dengan nada mengomel sehingga Conan menatap Ai dengan terpana. Kemudian Conan tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Itu memang bodoh," ucap Conan.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Setelah sarapan aku akan pergi ke kantor detektif dan aku akan mengatakannya pada Paman Kogoro dan Bibi Eri," ucap Ai.

"Haah? Tapi barusan kau bilang...," ucapan Conan dipotong oleh Ai.

"Kau bisa ke kantor detektif nanti setelah aku bicara dengan Ran-san," ucap Ai.

"Kau mau bicara dengan Ran?" tanya Conan dengan heran.

"Iya. Aku harus bicara padanya sebagai pacarmu," jawab Ai sehingga wajah Conan langsung memerah karena senang mendengar Ai menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai pacarnya.

"Memangnya kau mau bicara apa padanya?" tanya Conan.

"Pembicaraan antar wanita. Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Ai sambil nyengir.

Conan pun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya pada Ai.

Karena Ai dan Conan sudah bersepakat untuk merahasiakan kejadian semalam, Conan harus bersembunyi di kamar Ai sampai Ai kembali dari kantor detektif. Kalau Profesor Agasa melihatnya memakai baju dan sweater Ai, Profesor Agasa pasti akan merasa heran dan tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres.

Setelah sarapan, Ai pun segera berangkat ke kantor detektif untuk bicara dengan keluarga Mouri sekaligus mengambil baju Conan.

XXX

"Apa Conan-kun baik-baik saja?" tanya Eri saat Ai sudah duduk di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Mouri yang ada di lantai tiga. Ai duduk di hadapan Kogoro dan Eri yang tampak lelah dan banyak pikiran.

"Iya, dia baik-baik saja. Paman dan Bibi tidak usah khawatir," jawab Ai sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Untunglah dia pergi kepadamu. Kami kemarin terlalu syok sehingga kami tidak mengejarnya ataupun mencarinya," ucap Eri dengan nada agak malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Oh ya, tadi Conan-kun mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ingin merahasiakan kejadian tadi malam, termasuk pada orang tuanya. Jadi bisakah Paman dan Bibi menjaga rahasia ini?" tanya Ai.

Kogoro dan Eri kembali kelihatan malu.

"Conan-kun pasti merasa sangat malu. Tolong katakan padanya, dia tidak perlu khawatir karena kami pun akan malu kalau orang lain tahu kejadian semalam," jawab Eri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya padanya. Dan kalau boleh, aku ingin bicara dengan Ran-san sekarang," ucap Ai.

"Kau mau bicara dengan Ran?" tanya Eri dengan bingung. Kogoro juga menatap Ai dengan bingung.

"Iya, begitulah," jawab Ai.

"Kenapa kau mau bicara dengan Ran? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya Kogoro.

"Uh, karena sekarang aku adalah pacar Conan-kun, aku ingin melakukan pembicaraan antar wanita dengan Ran-san. Lagipula Ran-san adalah kakak perempuan Conan-kun, makanya...," jawab Ai dengan malu-malu dan pipi agak memerah.

Mata Kogoro dan Eri langsung membesar setelah mendengar ucapan Ai. Wajah mereka yang lesu tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cerah.

"Jadi kalian sudah jadi pasangan sekarang?" tanya Eri sambil tersenyum.

"Begitulah," jawab Ai.

"Sudah kuduga, bocah itu memang pemberani, sama sepertiku," ucap Kogoro dengan sombong.

"Apanya? Kau bahkan tidak bisa bicara dengan lancar saat menyatakan cinta padaku dulu. Dan kau baru menyatakan cinta setelah kita lulus SMA," ucap Eri dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak begitu," ucap Kogoro.

"Kau begitu," ucap Eri.

Ai pun tertawa kecil melihat Kogoro dan Eri sehingga Kogoro dan Eri kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ai dengan agak malu.

"Jadi bolehkah aku bicara dengan Ran-san?" tanya Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Dia tidak mau bicara dengan kami jadi...," jawab Eri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamarnya. Boleh kan?" tanya Ai sambil bangkit berdiri.

Eri pun kelihatan bingung sehingga Kogoro angkat bicara.

"Lakukan yang harus kau lakukan," jawab Kogoro.

"Terima kasih, Paman," ucap Ai kemudian dia pergi ke kamar Ran.

Saat Ai masuk ke kamar Ran dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, Ran bangkit untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menatap Ai dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Pergilah dari sini. Aku tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun," ucap Ran dengan dingin. Lalu dia kembali berbaring.

Ai hanya berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu selama beberapa lama sehingga Ran kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Kubilang pergi dari sini!" ucap Ran dengan nada marah.

"Kau tahu, aku dulu juga pernah menyukai Kudo-kun," ucap Ai dan itu sukses membuat Ran terduduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap Ai dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa kau ingat? Dulu aku pernah bersikap dingin padamu meskipun kau selalu bersikap ramah padaku. Aku menyukai Kudo-kun, tapi dia menyukaimu.

"Kudo-kun adalah salah satu orang yang sangat baik padaku ketika aku kehilangan semuanya. Dia bahkan berjanji akan selalu melindungiku. Makanya mana mungkin aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, ya kan?" ucap Ai sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mengenal Shinichi? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Kau kan datang setelah dia pergi?" tanya Ran.

"Dia menemaniku di rumahku sebelum aku datang ke sini. Keluarganya berteman dengan keluargaku," jawab Ai, berbohong.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia suka padaku?" tanya Ran lagi.

"Dia menceritakannya padaku. Saat dia bercerita tentangmu, wajahnya selalu berseri-seri dan matanya penuh dengan cinta," jawab Ai sehingga wajah Ran menjadi memerah.

"Aku pun hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sukaku padanya karena aku tahu dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku karena dia sudah menyukai orang lain," lanjut Ai.

Ran menatap Ai yang menatapnya dengan tenang dan dia pun merasa marah pada Shinichi. Bagaimana bisa Shinichi membuat seorang anak yatim piatu berusia 7 tahun jatuh cinta lalu mematahkan hatinya dengan bercerita pada anak tersebut tentang wanita yang disukainya. Kalau saja dia bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki brengsek dan tidak sensitif itu lagi, dia pasti akan menghajarnya.

Ran pun kemudian merasa malu pada Ai karena dia dulu juga tidak sensitif. Dia selalu berusaha mendekati Ai dan bersikap ramah pada Ai tanpa peduli dan mencoba mencari tahu kenapa Ai bersikap dingin padanya. Ai bahkan akhirnya mulai bersikap baik padanya beberapa minggu kemudian, yang berarti bahwa Ai benar-benar anak yang berhati baik.

"Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menyukai Kudo-kun dan entah bagaimana, dia pun mulai menghilang dari hatiku. Lalu Subaru-san datang dalam kehidupanku. Dia juga sangat baik padaku dan selalu melindungiku. Kadang-kadang dia bisa menjadi ibuku, ayahku, kakakku, bahkan menjadi sahabatku. Aku pun jatuh cinta padanya, tapi beberapa minggu lalu aku tahu bahwa dia sudah punya istri. Bukankah aku benar-benar wanita yang tidak beruntung?" ucap Ai.

"Eh?" ucap Ran dengan kaget.

"Lalu dua minggu yang lalu, aku memutuskan berhenti menyukai Subaru-san. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan berpaling darinya, tapi aku pasti bisa berpaling darinya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai keluarga.

"Lagipula tadi pagi, Conan-kun menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku tidak mau mematahkan hati Conan-kun karena aku sangat menyayanginya, jadi aku menerimanya dan aku berjanji padanya kalau suatu saat nanti hatiku akan menjadi miliknya karena sekarang aku memang masih menyukai Subaru-san. Conan-kun pun berkata dia bersedia menungguku.

"Makanya aku harap kau tidak melihat Conan-kun sebagai Kudo-kun lagi," ucap Ai.

Ran menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena malu. Sekarang akhirnya dia bisa melihat bahwa dia memang jauh lebih beruntung daripada Ai meskipun Ai terlihat lebih bahagia dari dirinya. Sebelumnya dia tidak bisa melihatnya dan terus merasa seperti orang yang paling menderita di muka bumi hanya gara-gara ditinggalkan oleh laki-laki brengsek macam Shinichi. Dan itu membuatnya merasa menjadi wanita paling bodoh di muka bumi ini. Dia bahkan menyakiti orang-orang disekitarnya karena hal itu, terutama Conan, adik angkatnya yang selalu menghiburnya ketika dia sedih.

"Apa Conan-kun baik-baik saja?" tanya Ran setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dan kalau dia tidak baik-baik saja, aku akan membuatnya menjadi baik-baik saja," jawab Ai sehingga Ran mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ai dengan terpana. Lalu dia pun tersenyum.

"Itu benar. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya," ucap Ran sehingga Ai juga tersenyum.

Kemudian Ai pamit dan pulang ke rumahnya setelah mengambil beberapa baju Conan, meninggalkan keluarga Mouri sendiri agar Kogoro, Eri dan Ran bisa bicara.

XXX

Akhirnya keluarga Mouri memutuskan mereka akan berlibur selama beberapa minggu ke luar kota untuk menyelesaikan masalah keluarga mereka. Kejadian mesum antara Ran dan Conan membuat Kogoro dan Eri mulai menyadari kesalahan mereka. Sebagai orang tua, mereka terlalu egois, terlalu mementingkan ego mereka sendiri di atas segalanya, termasuk Ran. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan perasaan Ran dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Kogoro dan Eri baru tahu setelah Ran bercerita pada mereka bahwa dia melakukan hal itu pada Conan karena dia melihat Conan sebagai Shinichi. Mereka baru tahu bahwa Ran ternyata belum bisa melupakan Shinichi meskipun Ran sudah berganti pacar berkali-kali. Oleh karena itu, Kogoro dan Eri mengajak Ran berlibur bertiga sebagai keluarga dan melupakan semuanya, sehingga mereka bertiga bisa memulai kehidupan yang baru saat mereka bertiga kembali ke Beika.

Ran pun menyetujuinya dan dia segera mengurus cuti. Dia sangat senang karena keluarganya akan utuh kembali. Dia memang harus berterima kasih kepada Ai dan Conan. Dia pun berjanji dalam hati akan segera menghilangkan si brengsek Shinichi dari hatinya dan mengisinya dengan cinta yang baru. Kalau Ai bisa melakukannya, dia pasti juga bisa, ya kan?

Sebenarnya keluarga Mouri juga ingin mengajak Conan, tapi karena Conan harus sekolah dan Conan sepertinya masih trauma, mereka menitipkan Conan pada Profesor Agasa setelah menelepon orang tua Conan. Dan karena Ai dan Conan sudah mulai remaja dan mereka juga sudah menjadi pasangan, Conan akhirnya harus tinggal di rumahnya sendiri bersama Subaru.

Conan pun sudah bicara dengan Ran mengenai kejadian malam itu dengan ditemani oleh Ai sebelum Ran pergi berlibur. Dia ditemani oleh Ai karena entah kenapa dia masih saja merasa takut jika ditinggal berdua dengan Ran. Menyembuhkan diri dari trauma memang membutuhkan waktu, tapi dia akan berusaha karena Ran kelihatan sedih dan merasa bersalah ketika melihatnya agak bersembunyi di belakang punggung Ai saat Ran mendekatinya. Conan tidak mau melihat Ran sedih dan merasa bersalah seperti itu lagi saat Ran kembali dari liburannya.

Setelah itu, kehidupan Conan dan Ai kembali seperti biasa, kecuali mereka sudah menjadi pasangan sekarang. Dan entah kenapa mereka berdua lupa begitu saja untuk mengatakan pada teman-teman mereka bahwa mereka sudah menjadi pasangan. Jadi tidak lama lagi anggota Grup Detektif Teitan yang lain pasti akan mendapat kejutan.

**Bersambung...**


	18. Tidak Normal

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Maaf ya, kali ini penulis hanya bisa membalas komen secara umum.

Pertama, tentang 'love is zero', penulis hanya heran dengan kata-kata itu karena kata-kata itu tidak sesuai dengan hubungan cinta Shinichi dan Ran. Kalau menurutku mereka berdua tidak mulai dari nol tapi mulai dari +80, karena orang tua mereka berteman, rumah mereka berdua berdekatan dan mereka sudah saling kenal dan menjadi teman sejak bayi. Shinichi baru bisa mulai hubungan cinta dari nol kalau dia bersama Ayumi atau Sera. Kalau dia bersama dengan Shiho, maka dia mulai dari -1000, karena Shiho adalah pembuat APTX4869 yang membuatnya menjadi Conan dan membuat orang lain terbunuh sementara dia gagal menyelamatkan nyawa kakak Shiho, yaitu Akemi. Tapi Shinichi memang sering nggak nyambung seperti itu sih, contohnya saat dia menyamakan kisah cintanya dengan Ran seperti kisah cinta Detektif Takagi dan Detektif Sato, padahal kisah cinta mereka benar-benar berbeda. XD

Kedua, tentang Akai yang mempunyai luka bakar di wajahnya (biasa disebut Scar Akai). Di manga chapter 802, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Okiya = Akai karena Ai mengenali Okiya sebagai pacar kakaknya. Jadi Scar Akai adalah Bourbon yang menyamar. Bourbon menyamar sebagai Akai dengan bantuan Vermouth yang ahli penyamaran. Bourbon sangat membenci Akai makanya dia tidak bisa percaya kalau Akai mati dengan mudah dan dia menyamar dan berkeliaran di sekitar anggota FBI untuk melihat reaksi mereka dan memastikan apakah Akai bekerja sama dengan FBI untuk memalsukan kematiannya.

Ketiga, tentang reaksi Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta, yang jelas akan ada yang sangat terkejut. XD

Keempat, typo di akhir chapter 17 sudah penulis perbaiki. XD

Kelima, tentang nasib Subaru, ya... gitu deh! XD

Keenam, tentang rambut tokoh-tokohnya, tidak ada yang berubah, karena di OVA 9, sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah rambutnya kecuali Genta yang sudah tidak pitak lagi. XD

Ketujuh, salam kenal juga buat komentator-komentator baru! XD

Tentang chapter ini, banyak adegan 'panas' antara Conan dan Ai, jadi kalau para pembaca tidak menyukai hal-hal semacam itu, lebih baik berhenti sampai di sini saja. Meskipun begitu adegan-adegan tersebut belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai rate M. Yang harus diperhatikan adalah Conan dan Ai bukanlah anak SMP sungguhan jadi apapun yang mereka lakukan, itu mereka lakukan karena mereka adalah orang dewasa meskipun mereka sekarang berada dalam tubuh anak SMP. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 18 – Tidak Normal**

"Ai, bisakah kau minta pada Subaru-san untuk berhenti menggandeng tanganmu saat kita berangkat sekolah?" tanya Conan saat dia dan Ai pulang bersama dari sekolah.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku suka dia menggandeng tanganku," sahut Ai.

"Hei! Jawaban macam apa itu? Kau baru saja bilang pada pacarmu kalau kau suka digandeng laki-laki lain," ucap Conan dengan kesal.

"Tapi bukankah pacarku berkata dia bersedia bersabar dan menungguku?" tanya Ai sambil menyeringai.

Conan hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya pada Ai karena dia tidak bisa membantah. Dia memang pernah berkata dia bersedia bersabar dan menunggu, tapi kedekatan Ai dengan Subaru kadang-kadang membuatnya tidak tahan, termasuk acara bergandengan tangan Subaru dan Ai saat berangkat sekolah. Dan yang paling menyebalkan dari semua itu adalah dia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk menggandeng tangan Ai yang satunya lagi untuk menunjukkan bahwa dialah yang berhak menggandeng tangan Ai. Ada perasaan malu-malu yang bercampur dengan rasa angkuh yang menghalanginya menggandeng tangan Ai. Bahkan ketika pulang berdua dengan Ai pun, dia tidak menggandeng tangan Ai.

Conan pun menghela nafas kemudian melangkah dengan lesu sehingga Ai tersenyum. Ai kemudian memindahkan kotak makanan yang dibawanya ke tangan satunya lalu menggandeng tangan Conan sehingga Conan langsung menoleh ke Ai.

"Apa boleh buat? Aku memang suka seseorang menggandeng tanganku ketika aku berjalan. Itu membuatku merasa aman dan membuatku merasa aku tidak sendirian di dunia ini," ucap Ai.

Conan menatap Ai dengan agak terpana. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Ai merasakan hal semacam itu, merasa tidak aman dan merasa sendirian di dunia ini. Dia memang benar-benar tidak pernah memperhatikan Ai. Subaru-lah yang selalu memperhatikan Ai. Makanya Ai sangat menyukai Subaru. Dia jadi merasa malu karena dia menuntut Ai menyukainya tapi dia tidak berbuat sesuatupun yang bisa membuat Ai menyukainya.

Conan mengubah posisi tangannya yang digandeng Ai sehingga dia yang menggenggam tangan Ai dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Ai ke jalan di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa tidak aman dan merasa sendirian di dunia ini lagi," ucap Conan sehingga Ai tertawa kecil.

"Apa benar begitu? Bukankah kau hanya ingin menggandeng tanganku?" tanya Ai untuk meledek Conan.

Wajah Conan langsung memerah karena dia sebenarnya memang ingin menggandeng tangan Ai.

"D-dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak begitu. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, kau suka seseorang menggandeng tanganmu. Makanya aku menggandeng tanganmu," sahut Conan dengan suara lebih keras daripada seharusnya sehingga Ai kembali tertawa kecil.

"Oh, Conan-kun, kau benar-benar mudah ditebak," ucap Ai.

"Maaf kalau aku memang mudah ditebak," ucap Conan dengan wajah cemberut. Dia pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana caranya Ai selalu bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

Sesampainya di depan pagar rumah keluarga Kudo, Conan dan Ai berpisah lalu masuk ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti saat makan malam di rumah Profesor Agasa.

XXX

Pada suatu malam, Conan dan Ai mengerjakan PR bersama. Subaru menunggui mereka selama beberapa saat lalu Subaru pergi ke ruang bawah tanah untuk membantu Profesor Agasa mengerjakan penemuan terbaru sang profesor.

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, Conan meletakkan alat tulisnya karena dia merasa sangat bosan. Dia menguap lalu menoleh ke Ai yang kelihatannya masih serius dengan PR-nya.

"Ada apa, Conan-kun?" tanya Ai yang menyadari tatapan Conan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PR-nya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bisa begitu serius mengerjakan PR dan tidak merasa bosan sama sekali, padahal PR ini benar-benar membosankan," jawab Conan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga bosan, makanya aku ingin segera menyelesaikannya," ucap Ai.

"Yah, itu benar juga," ucap Conan. Kemudian dia kembali mengambil alat tulisnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Conan kembali meletakkan alat tulisnya karena dia benar-benar tidak tahan. Lagipula memandangi Ai sepertinya lebih menyenangkan.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Ai setelah Conan menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sambil tetap mengerjakan PR-nya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar bosan dan aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan daripada mengerjakan PR ini," jawab Conan.

"Benarkah? Bisakah kau beritahu padaku apa itu?" tanya Ai.

"Memandangimu yang sedang mengerjakan PR dengan serius," jawab Conan sambil nyengir.

Ai pun memutar bola matanya.

"Rupanya meitantei dari timur sudah mulai menjadi gila," ucap Ai datar.

"Oi! Oi!" ucap Conan tapi Ai tidak menanggapinya.

Conan pun meneruskan kegiatannya memandangi Ai sementara Ai tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap fokus dengan PR-nya. Dia pun merasa heran dengan bagaimana Ai yang berada dalam tubuh anak SMP bisa mempengaruhinya begitu besar. Ketika dia memandang rambut pendek Ai yang berwarna pirang stroberi, dia jadi ingin menyentuhnya. Ketika dia memandang bibir Ai yang mungil, dia jadi ingin bibir itu menempel di bibirnya dan kalau bisa juga di seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika dia melihat pipi Ai yang lembut, dia jadi ingin membelainya. Dan ketika dia melihat tubuh Ai yang terbalut piyama, dia jadi ingin melihat apa yang ada di dalam piyama itu. Mungkin dia memang tidak normal atau mungkin dia sudah benar-benar menjadi anak SMP sehingga Ai dalam tubuh anak SMP bisa membuatnya terangsang.

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi Ai, Conan pun jadi menginginkan yang tidak-tidak. Dia ingin melihat Ai yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tenang, terlihat tidak berdaya di bawahnya. Ai akan mendesah pelan saat dia mencium dan menyentuh Ai. Dan wajah Ai akan memerah sehingga membuat Ai terlihat lebih manis. Lalu dia akan membuka kancing piyama Ai satu persatu sehingga dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam piyama Ai itu. Dan itu sukses membuat semua bagian tubuh Conan mengeras.

Ai yang sudah selesai dengan PR-nya, membereskan buku-bukunya dan alat tulisnya lalu menoleh ke Conan. Dia pun menaikkan alisnya karena melihat Conan melamun dengan wajah semerah tomat yang sudah matang. Lalu dia menyentuh bahu Conan.

"Conan-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ai sehingga Conan tersentak dan lamunannya langsung buyar.

"Uh, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Conan dengan gugup sehingga Ai menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tapi wajahmu merah. Mungkin kau terkena masuk angin," ucap Ai.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Conan.

"Benarkah? Lebih baik kuperiksa dulu," ucap Ai.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Conan dengan panik karena dia pikir Ai akan melakukan pemeriksaan dari dahi ke dahi padahal Ai sebenarnya ingin memeriksa Conan dengan menempelkan tangannya di dahi Conan. Conan panik karena kalau Ai sedekat itu, dia tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ai dengan heran.

"Uh, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja...," jawab Conan dengan menggantung.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Ai dengan alis terangkat.

Conan menghela nafas kemudian menatap wajah Ai.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke kamarmu sekarang?" tanya Conan.

"Huh? Pergi ke kamarku? Kenapa?" Ai balik bertanya dengan bingung tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah ekpresi menjadi marah.

"Kau laki-laki mesum! Apa yang sudah kau bayangkan tadi?" tanya Ai dengan marah sehingga Conan langsung mengkerut. Wajah Ai merah karena marah sekaligus malu karena dia menduga Conan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

"Aku tidak membayangkan apa-apa jadi jangan marah, oke? Aku hanya ingin menciummu makanya aku ingin mengajakmu ke kamarmu," jawab Conan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ai dengan curiga.

"Iya, percayalah padaku. Kita bahkan tidak pernah berciuman lagi sejak ciuman pertama kita dan ciuman pertama kita itu terjadi berabad-abad yang lalu," jawab Conan.

"Tapi kau kan bisa menciumku di sini?" tanya Ai.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Profesor dan Subaru-san. Aku tidak mau mereka melihatku menciummu," jawab Conan dan ada sedikit nada kesal dalam suaranya.

Kemarahan Ai pun menjadi reda. Mungkin Conan memang agak pemalu makanya membayangkan berciuman dengannya bisa membuat wajah Conan semerah itu. Apalagi dengan tingkah Profesor Agasa yang suka menggoda Conan dan tingkah Subaru yang sangat overprotective terhadap dirinya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menciumku," ucap Ai sehingga wajah Conan menjadi berseri-seri. "Setelah kau menyelesaikan PR-mu," lanjut Ai sehingga Conan mengerang kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menyiksaku, ya?" ucap Conan dengan nada menggerutu sementara Ai hanya nyengir padanya.

"Aku akan ke ruang bawah tanah untuk melihat Profesor dan Subaru-san jadi panggil aku kalau kau sudah selesai, oke?" ucap Ai kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah ke ruang bawah tanah sementara Conan menggerutu sambil mengerjakan PR-nya.

XXX

"Apa kau tidak terlalu agresif, Conan-kun?" tanya Ai saat Conan mengakhiri ciumannya.

Conan semakin menekan tubuh Ai ke dinding kamar Ai dengan tubuhnya sehingga membuat Ai menggeliat.

"Ini balasan karena kau sudah menyiksaku," jawab Conan sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi kau mengajakku ke sini untuk menghukumku dan bukannya menciumku? Kau memang pembohong, Conan-kun. Lain kali aku tidak akan percaya padamu lagi," ucap Ai sambil menyeringai juga.

Conan hanya tertawa kecil kemudian dia kembali mencium bibir Ai. Menikmati apapun yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Tapi bukankah hukuman ini sangat menyenangkan?" tanya Conan setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Jadi menurutmu terjebak diantara dinding dan laki-laki mesum sepertimu itu menyenangkan?" Ai balik bertanya.

"Oh, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Ai. Aku tahu kau menikmatinya," ucap Conan sambil menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan?" tanya Ai dengan nada mengejek.

Conan menarik Ai dari dinding sambil tetap memeluk Ai. Kemudian dia menyusupkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam piyama Ai sehingga Ai tersentak dan meremas bahunya, membuatnya mendesah. Lalu dia menuliskan namanya di punggung Ai dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tahu karena kau adalah milikku. Aku mencintaimu, Ai Haibara," jawab Conan sambil tersenyum.

Mata Ai pun membesar dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. Dan itu membuat Conan tidak bisa menahan diri sehingga dia kembali mencium bibir Ai. Lalu terdengar bunyi alarm dari ponsel Ai sehingga Conan mengerang kesal dan mengakhiri ciumannya sementara Ai tertawa geli.

"Lebih baik kita keluar sebelum Profesor Agasa dan Subaru-san sampai di ruang tengah," ucap Ai.

Tadi saat Ai ke ruang bawah tanah, dia juga memasang sensor di pintu ruang bawah tanah, yang akan mengirim sinyal ke ponselnya kalau pintu itu terbuka. Tinggal bersama Profesor Agasa selama bertahun-tahun membuat Ai belajar banyak hal yang berguna.

"Baiklah," ucap Conan. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

Saat Conan sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia kembali mengingat adegan mesranya bersama Ai. Tubuh Ai yang lembut menekan tubuhnya yang keras, bibir Ai yang mungil menekan bibirnya, tangan Ai yang kadang-kadang meremas bahunya, suara yang dihasilkan tenggorokan Ai saat dia mencium Ai, punggung Ai yang halus. Sekarang dia benar-benar ingin membawa Ai ke tempat tidur. Tapi bagaimana dia akan melakukannya?

XXX

"Kau sedang apa, Conan-kun?" tanya Subaru saat dia menemukan Conan di dapur.

Saat itu, hari masih pagi dan Subaru pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajak Ai piknik berdua, makanya aku membuat makanan untuk bekal," jawab Conan.

"Err... maksudmu kau mencoba membuat makanan kan?" tanya Subaru sambil mengamati makanan hasil karya Conan yang tidak terlihat seperti makanan.

"Uh, yah...," jawab Conan dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Subaru tertawa kecil sehingga Conan bertambah malu.

"Kalau makanan untuk piknik, bukan yang seperti ini. Sandwich aku pikir sudah cukup. Kalau mau, kau juga bisa membuat udang goreng tepung dan nugget ayam sebagai tambahan," ucap Subaru.

"Oh, begitu ya," ucap Conan.

"Mmm. Setelah sarapan, aku bisa menemanimu belanja dan membantumu membuat bekal untuk piknikmu bersama Ai-chan. Sekarang, kau harus membereskan semua ini sementara aku membuat sarapan," ucap Subaru.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," ucap Conan.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Subaru.

Setelah sarapan, Subaru dan Conan pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja. Lalu sesampainya di rumah, Subaru mengajari Conan membuat sandwich dan menggoreng udang dan nugget.

"Pantas saja Ai-chan tidak mau ikut denganku dan Profesor ke Tokyo. Rupanya dia mau pergi piknik denganmu," ucap Subaru sambil mengamati Conan yang sedang sibuk membuat sandwich.

"Kau mau pergi ke Tokyo dengan Profesor?" tanya Conan sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya. Profesor akan mempresentasikan penemuan terbarunya pada sebuah restoran di Tokyo dan aku akan membantunya sebagai asistennya," jawab Subaru.

Pikiran Conan pun segera bekerja. Kalau Profesor Agasa dan Subaru pergi ke Tokyo, berarti dia tidak perlu mengajak Ai piknik untuk berduaan dengan Ai karena dia bisa berduaan dengan Ai di rumah Profesor Agasa. Lagipula dia akan lebih leluasa jika dia berduaan dengan Ai di rumah Profesor.

Kemudian ponsel Subaru berdering. Subaru pun mengangkat teleponnya, yang ternyata dari Profesor Agasa yang mengajaknya berangkat.

"Baiklah Conan-kun, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Tolong jaga Ai-chan baik-baik dan semoga piknik kalian menyenangkan," ucap Subaru.

"Mmm," ucap Conan.

"Oh ya, satu lagi, jangan coba-coba melakukan hal-hal yang lucu pada Ai-chan saat kalian berduaan nanti karena Ai-chan itu masih kecil. Kau mengerti kan, Conan-kun?" ucap Subaru dengan nada mengancam meskipun dia tetap tersenyum.

"Uh, aku mengerti," ucap Conan. Dia menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin karena dia memang berniat melakukan hal-hal yang lucu pada Ai saat mereka berduaan nanti.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa nanti sore," ucap Subaru kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari dapur.

Conan pun menghela nafas saat Subaru sudah tidak kelihatan.

"_Masih kecil apanya? Padahal dia tahu kalau Ai bukan anak kecil lagi,"_ gerutu Conan dalam hati.

Conan menyelesaikan kegiatannya membuat sandwich meskipun dia tidak jadi mengajak Ai piknik. Dia berniat menjadikan sandwich itu sebagai makan siangnya bersama Ai jadi Ai tidak perlu membuat makan siang. Setelah itu, dia mandi dan berpakaian lalu berangkat ke rumah Profesor Agasa.

XXX

"Jadi kita mau piknik kemana?" tanya Ai saat dia dan Conan sudah duduk di ruang tengah rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Aku pikir lebih baik kita tidak pergi piknik hari ini," jawab Conan.

"Huh? Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah membuat bekal untuk piknik? Kau tadi ke sini membawa keranjang piknik kan?" tanya Ai dengan bingung.

"Ya, aku memang sudah membuat bekal untuk piknik, tapi aku tidak ingin piknik hari ini karena ada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan yang bisa kita lakukan di sini," jawab Conan.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa piknik akan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Cuaca hari ini sangat bagus," ucap Ai.

"Tidak. Aku yakin yang ini lebih menyenangkan," ucap Conan sambil menyeringai. Kemudian dia menarik Ai untuk duduk di pangkuannya sehingga Ai memutar bola matanya.

"Aku rasa piknik jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada terjebak di dalam rumah ini bersamamu," ucap Ai dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak yakin kau masih bisa berkata begitu setelah aku selesai denganmu," ucap Conan dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hoo, memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Ai dengan nada menantang.

"Banyak. Banyak sekali. Kau lihat saja," jawab Conan. Lalu dia mengklaim bibir Ai dengan bibirnya. Tapi baru beberapa detik dia mencium Ai, terdengar bel pintu depan berbunyi sehingga Conan mengerang kesal dan mengakhiri ciumannya.

Ai tertawa geli melihat Conan yang kesal kemudian dia mencium pipi Conan sebelum bangkit dari pangkuan Conan untuk membuka pintu, agar kekesalan Conan berkurang.

Conan hanya bisa facepalm ketika Ai kembali ke ruang tengah bersama tiga tamu tak diundang yang nyengir padanya, Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

**Bersambung...**


	19. Masih Ingat

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih banyak kepada Lala-san, Septi-san, Atin-san, fleurslanoire, Lollytha-chan, thesecretfromzaft, Kanzaki-san, Himetarou Ai, Shinna Miyano, Kongming-san, She is Sherry, Misyel, Aiwha-san, Jessica-san, Airin-san, Shiho Cooln, ArdhyaMouri, Rawr-san dan Nachie-chan atas komentarnya. Dan maaf kali ini penulis tidak bisa membalasnya.

Setelah lama tidak meng-update, akhirnya penulis bisa juga mem-publish chapter baru. Chapter ini kembali pada plot cerita, setelah chapter kemarin penuh dengan fanservice. Dan cerita ini tidak akan pindah rating. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 19 – Masih Ingat**

"Jadi kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Conan dengan wajah cemberut setelah mereka semua duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya kalau dia sedang kesal tapi Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko sepertinya tidak menghiraukannya.

"Profesor Agasa menelepon kami. Katanya hari ini, dia dan Subaru-oniisan akan pergi ke Tokyo sehingga Ai-chan akan tinggal sendiri di rumah. Jadi kalau kami tidak sibuk, dia meminta kami datang," jawab Ayumi.

"_Profesor menelepon mereka? Jadi Ai tidak memberitahu Profesor kalau kami akan pergi piknik berdua?"_ Conan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Conan tidak akan pernah tahu kalau yang menelepon Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko adalah Subaru, karena Ai memang tidak memberitahu Profesor Agasa kalau dia akan pergi piknik berdua dengan Conan. Subaru menggunakan dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara yang biasa digunakan Conan, untuk mengubah suaranya menjadi suara Profesor Agasa.

"Iya, Profesor juga berkata bahwa dia baru saja menyelesaikan game terbarunya. Katanya Haibara-san ikut membantunya membuat game itu, jadi aku ingin segera mencobanya," ucap Mitsuhiko sehingga Conan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ai.

"Kau membantu Profesor membuat game?" tanya Conan sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Yah, aku suka main game, makanya Subaru-san mengajakku ikut membantu saat Profesor sedang membuat game kalau aku sedang tidak sibuk berlatih membuat cake dan puding. Subaru-san itu guru yang baik, jadi aku tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mempelajari pemrograman game," jawab Ai.

"Begitu ya?" komentar Conan. Dia jadi merasa tidak nyaman karena memikirkan berapa banyak waktu yang dihabiskan Ai dan Subaru bersama setiap hari selama hampir enam tahun belakangan.

"Aku pikir selain Subaru-san adalah guru yang baik, Haibara-san juga sangat pintar, makanya Haibara-san belajar dengan cepat," ucap Mitsuhiko dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum pada Mitsuhiko sehingga Conan memutar bola matanya.

"_Dasar bodoh. Ai itu tidak hanya sangat pintar, dia itu ilmuwan gila dari organisasi kejahatan,"_ ucap Conan dengan sinis dalam hati.

"Kalau kalian memang ingin mencobanya, aku akan mengambilkan CD-nya di ruang bawah tanah," ucap Ai sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Sekalian cake juga ya, Haibara," ucap Genta sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kojima-kun, bukankah kau harus diet kalau mau masuk tim utama klub baseball," ucap Ai dengan wajah galak.

"Iya sih, tapi...," ucap Genta dengan muram.

"Haah, baiklah. Aku akan memberimu puding rendah kalori jatah Profesor kalau begitu," ucap Ai sehingga wajah Genta langsung berubah menjadi cerah.

"Hei Haibara, bagaimana kalau kau jadi istriku di masa depan nanti?" tanya Genta sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oi! Oi!" seru Conan sementara Ai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Aku lebih suka pemain sepakbola daripada pemain baseball," jawab Ai dengan santai kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah ke ruang bawah tanah.

Conan merasa wajahnya memanas dan hatinya berbunga-bunga setelah mendengar perkataan Ai, sementara Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko berbisik-bisik di antara mereka sendiri.

XXX

Wajah Conan semakin lama semakin cemberut saat menonton teman-temannya bermain game. Dia tidak pintar bermain game, makanya dia selalu kalah setiap gilirannya main dan itu membuat teman-temannya menertawakannya. Sementara itu, Ai sendiri tidak ikut main dan menghilang ke dapur untuk membuat minuman bagi teman-temannya.

"_Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Seharusnya sekarang aku bersenang-senang dengan Ai, tapi tiga bocah kurang ajar ini mengacaukan hariku dengan seenaknya,"_ Conan bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

"Hei, aku mau ke dapur untuk membantu Ai," ucap Conan sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi setelah ini giliranmu," ucap Ayumi.

"Yah, panggil saja, kalau sudah giliranku," sahut Conan sambil berlalu ke dapur.

Setelah Conan menghilang dari pandangan, Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko kembali berbisik-bisik diantara mereka sendiri.

XXX

"Conan-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ai saat Conan memeluknya dari belakang. Pekerjaannya membuat teh sempat terhenti tapi kemudian dia meneruskannya.

"Aku sangat kesal," ucap Conan.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Sekarang lepaskan aku. Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku," ucap Ai.

"Kenapa kau menyajikan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka? Mereka itu hanya bocah-bocah pengganggu yang harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini," ucap Conan.

"Conan-kun, sepertinya otakmu sudah mulai rusak. Duduklah sementara aku membuatkanmu teh hijau yang hangat, oke?" ucap Ai sambil tersenyum kecil karena kelakuan pacarnya yang manja.

"Aku tidak butuh teh hijau yang hangat. Aku hanya butuh dirimu," ucap Conan sehingga Ai memutar bola matanya.

"Manis sekali," ucap Ai dengan sinis.

"Kau juga begitu. Kau manis sekali. Seperti cake dan puding. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu," ucap Conan dengan nada seduktif sehingga Ai langsung facepalm.

"Conan-kun, anak kelas 1 SMP tidak berkata-kata seperti itu," ucap Ai.

"Tapi kita bukan anak kelas 1 SMP sungguhan," ucap Conan kemudian dia menciumi leher Ai sehingga Ai tersentak dan langsung melepaskan lengan Conan dari pinggangnya. Lalu dia berbalik dan menatap Conan.

"Meskipun begitu, sekarang kita adalah anak kelas 1 SMP," ucap Ai sehingga Conan mengerutkan keningnya.

Ai kemudian mendorong Conan minggir agar dia bisa ke kulkas untuk mengambil es batu. Saat Ai akan membuka pintu kulkas, Conan menarik tangan Ai dan membalik badan Ai lalu memerangkap Ai diantara kulkas dan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita minum penawar sementara," ucap Conan.

"Tidak, itu terlalu berbahaya sekarang, karena kita sudah lama tidak menggunakannya," ucap Ai.

"Ai!" seru Conan dengan frustasi.

Ai pun menghela nafas kemudian dia memegang kedua pipi Conan.

"Conan-kun, aku juga ingin melakukannya. Tapi untuk melakukannya, yang pertama, kita harus mencapai usia 18 tahun dulu, dan yang kedua, kita harus menikah. Jadi bersabarlah. Kau mencintaiku, kan?" ucap Ai.

"Ai, aku bisa menikahimu sekarang juga jadi kenapa aku harus bersabar sampai kita berusia 18 tahun lagi?" tanya Conan dengan nada protes.

Ai pun melepaskan pipi Conan dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi kemarin kau tidak mendengarkan saat penyuluhan kesehatan?" Ai balik bertanya.

Conan mencoba mengingat-ingat tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Ai sehingga sepertinya dia memang tidak mendengarkan.

"Aku pikir tidak," jawab Conan sambil sweatdrop. "Memang apa hubungannya?" tanya Conan dengan bingung sehingga Ai menghela nafas.

"Saat penyuluhan kesehatan kemarin, dijelaskan bahwa wanita yang berhubungan seksual dengan laki-laki sebelum dia berusia 18 tahun beresiko tinggi terkena kanker leher rahim. Jadi kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau pasti akan bersabar sampai kita berusia 18 tahun lagi," jawab Ai.

"Oh, begitu ya?" gumam Conan dengan nada lesu. Tampak jelas sekali di wajahnya kalau dia sangat kecewa tapi dia mencoba mengerti karena dia benar-benar mencintai Ai.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Setidaknya kau kan masih bisa menciumku," ucap Ai sambil nyengir.

Conan menatap Ai dengan agak terpana kemudian dia nyengir lebar sambil melepas kacamatanya dan menaruh kacamatanya itu di atas kulkas

"Benar juga," ucap Conan dan dia langsung mengunci mulut Ai sebelum Ai sempat berkata 'Tapi tidak sekarang'. Dan ketika ciuman mereka mulai memanas, mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh seruan terkejut dari Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

XXX

Conan dan Ai duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan ekspresi agak malu sementara Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko duduk di sofa yang ada di depan sofa yang mereka duduki dengan wajah marah. Tatapan marah mereka ditujukan terutama pada Conan.

Genta kemudian menggebrak meja sehingga Ai dan Conan terlonjak kaget di tempat duduknya.

"Beraninya kalian melakukan hal itu? Bukankah kalian masih kelas 1 SMP?" tanya Genta dengan geram.

"Huh?" ucap Ai dan Conan dengan terkejut sambil menatap Genta.

"Conan-kun, beraninya kau melakukan hal itu pada Haibara-san? Pasti kau sudah memaksa Haibara-san, ya kan?" ucap Mitsuhiko dengan nada menuduh.

"Dasar Conan-kun mesum!" ucap Ayumi.

"T-tunggu sebentar! Jadi kalian marah karena aku berciuman dengan Ai?" tanya Conan dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Yah, sebenarnya kami juga marah karena kalian tidak memberitahu kami kalau kalian sudah jadian. Tapi berhubung kami juga tidak memberitahu kalian kalau kami bertiga juga sudah punya pacar...," ucapan Ayumi langsung dipotong oleh seruan kaget Ai dan Conan.

"Eh?" seru Ai dan Conan dengan kaget.

"K-kalian sudah punya pacar?" tanya Conan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ketiga temannya yang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Kami bertiga ini kan tidak telat puber seperti dirimu," ucap Mitsuhiko.

"_Oi! Oi!"_ ucap Conan dalam hati sambil sweatdrop.

"Dan meskipun kami sedang puber, kami tidak mesum seperti dirimu," ucap Genta dengan angkuh.

"Tutup mulutmu," gerutu Conan dengan kesal.

"Padahal kupikir Ai-chan menyukai Subaru-oniisan. Ternyata aku salah," ucap Ayumi.

"Uh, begitulah," komentar Ai. "Uhm, aku dan Conan-kun minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu kalian," ucap Ai sambil menatap ketiga temannya dengan tatapan merasa bersalah sehingga Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi jadi sungkan sendiri.

"Uh, tidak apa-apa, Ai-chan. Kami tidak marah padamu kok," ucap Ayumi yang disambut anggukan penuh semangat dari Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

Ai pun langsung tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada mereka bertiga.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ai.

Conan, Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi yang sedang menatap Ai ikut tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Mereka sangat menyukai senyum Ai yang seperti itu karena senyum Ai itu begitu hangat, senyum yang berasal dari hati.

Setelah itu, Ai kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan membuat es teh lalu mereka berlima mengobrol tentang pacar Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Pacar Ayumi adalah anak klub sepakbola kelas 2. Dia terus mengejar-ngejar Ayumi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu sehingga Ayumi akhirnya membuka hatinya setelah pulang dari desa kunang-kunang. Pacar Genta adalah anak kelas sebelah dan dia sangat manis namun juga sangat ceroboh. Genta pernah menolong pacarnya itu saat diganggu berandalan sehingga dia jatuh cinta pada Genta. Pacar Mitsuhiko adalah teman sesama OSIS dan juga anak kelas sebelah. Pacar Mitsuhiko itu termasuk murid terpintar di kelasnya dan dia juga tertarik pada hal-hal seperti alien dan UFO, sama seperti Mitsuhiko.

Mereka berlima pun merencanakan akan pergi kencan bersama atau berkemah bersama dengan pasangan masing-masing saat liburan kenaikan kelas nanti.

XXX

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Subaru terus berpikir dan berpikir dan akhirnya saat sarapan, dia memutuskan untuk membicarakan pemikirannya itu dengan Conan.

"Conan-kun," panggil Subaru.

"Hmm?" sahut Conan sambil menatap Subaru.

Subaru kelihatan ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Kau ingat kan, kalau sebentar lagi aku akan merayakan ulang tahun kematianku yang keenam?" tanya Subaru.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," jawab Conan sambil sweatdrop. Laki-laki aneh di depannya ini sangat sulit dimengerti, kadang-kadang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku menceritakan semuanya pada Ai-chan?" tanya Subaru sehingga Conan menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Kau mau menceritakan semuanya?" Conan balik bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Iya. Belakangan ini, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak setiap kali Ai-chan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku ingin dia tersenyum kepadaku, bukan pada identitas palsuku. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya," jawab Subaru sehingga Conan langsung cemberut.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Itu kan urusanmu sendiri jadi terserah kau," ucap Conan dengan agak ketus karena cemburu mendengar Subaru berkata bahwa Ai tersenyum kepadanya.

Subaru pun tertawa kecil mendengar nada bicara Conan.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah lupa? Bukankah kau yang membantuku menipu Ai-chan? Kalau Ai-chan tahu, kau juga akan berada dalam bahaya. Mungkin saja Ai-chan akan memutuskanmu dan tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi," ucap Subaru dengan santai.

Mata Conan langsung membesar sambil menatap Subaru.

"Makanya aku membicarakan hal ini denganmu karena kau juga terlibat di dalamnya. Aku tidak mau membohongi Ai-chan lagi. Jadi apa kau juga sudah siap untuk berhenti membohonginya?" tanya Subaru.

Conan hanya menunduk dan tidak menjawab.

XXX

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Subaru, jadi malam itu dia mengajak Profesor Agasa dan Grup Detektif Teitan ke restoran sushi dimana dia akan mentraktir mereka. Genta dan Profesor Agasa adalah yang paling bersemangat diantara mereka bertujuh, sebelum Ai mulai memperingatkan mereka tentang diet. Tapi apapun itu, mereka bertujuh sangat menikmati makan malam mereka. Setelah makan malam, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Conan dan Subaru yang mampir ke rumah Profesor Agasa.

Sesampainya di rumah Profesor Agasa, Ai pergi ke kamarnya sementara Profesor Agasa, Subaru dan Conan duduk-duduk di ruang tengah.

Subaru meremas bungkusan yang dari tadi dibawanya untuk mengurangi rasa tegang yang dirasakannya. Meskipun di luar dia kelihatan seperti biasa, tapi di dalam dia sangat tegang seperti orang yang sedang menunggu hukuman mati. Conan pun juga merasakan hal serupa dan dia berulang kali mencuri pandang ke arah Subaru.

Profesor Agasa yang pada awalnya tidak menyadarinya, akhirnya bisa merasakan atmosfer ketegangan yang menyelimuti Subaru dan Conan sehingga dia menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung. Namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ai kembali ke ruang tengah dengan sebuah kado di tangannya.

"Hadiah untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Subaru-san," ucap Ai sambil menyodorkan kado di tangannya kepada Subaru dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ai-chan," ucap Subaru sambil menerima kado dari Ai dan membalas senyuman Ai.

Subaru kemudian membuka kadonya dan menemukan sebuah dompet bermerek di dalamnya.

"Wah, aku memang membutuhkan dompet baru. Kau memang selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan. Tapi meskipun begitu sebenarnya ada hal lain yang lebih kubutuhkan darimu," ucap Subaru.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Ai.

Subaru membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa wig hitam panjang dan topi rajutan yang juga berwarna hitam. Ai dan Profesor Agasa pun menaikkan alisnya pada Subaru. Kemudian Subaru melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengenakan wig beserta topi rajutan itu di kepalanya. Setelah itu, dia menatap Ai dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau masih ingat padaku, Ai..., tidak, Sherry?" tanya Subaru dengan nada bicaranya yang lama, nada bicara yang dalam dan dingin, nada bicara yang sudah lama tidak digunakannya.

**Bersambung...**


	20. Akhirnya

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

**Septi-san : **Terima kasih teriakan histerisnya. XD

**Airin-san : **Soalnya begitulah yang dilakukan anak-anak Jepang jaman sekarang (atau anak Indonesia juga?). Maaf, permintaan Chappy kemahnya tidak bisa kupenuhi. Atau kamu mau menulisnya sebagai OVA cerita ini?

**Kanzaki-san : **Subaru nggak akan bicara banyak selain minta maaf dan reaksi Ai akan sangat menyenangkan untuk dibaca. XD

**Aiwha-san : **Sampai 20 chapter. XD

**Shiho cute : **Wah, maaf kalau begitu. Soalnya ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari. XD

**She is Sherry : **Teori itu sudah hampir 90% terbukti di chapter 802. Kalau tentang konflik, konflik besarnya memang bukan dengan Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko, melainkan dengan Subaru. XD

**Misyel : **Untungnya nggak ada yang mati. XD

**Lala-san : **Arigato. XD

**David-san : **Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. XD

**Kongming-san : **Nggak perlu pasukan unta. Udah ada Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko kok. XD

**fleurslanoire : **Aku juga beberapa kali mengalaminya waktu baru beli hape baru, pas mau menekan tombol C, yang kena malah tombol merah yang berada tepat di bawahnya dan hilanglah semua yang sudah aku tulis. Tapi aku jadi penasaran sama review panjang yang terhapus itu. XD

**Atin-san : **Bukan penjahat, tapi penipu. XD

**Amuto-san : **Salam kenal juga. XD

**Lollytha-chan : **Oke. XD

**shinxshi : **Oke. XD

**ArdhyaMouri-san : **Kalau menurutku, Ran sebaiknya tidak tahu agar dia tidak kembali berkubang dengan masa lalu dan moving on. Mungkin saja Ran akan kembali mengejar-ngejar Conan setelah Ran tahu Conan adalah Shinichi karena dia tahu ternyata Shinichi tidak mengkhianatinya dengan wanita lain. Tapi kalau kamu memang mau membuat Conan mengatakan semuanya pada Ran, kamu bisa menulisnya sebagai OVA cerita ini. XD

**himetarou ai : **Sebenarnya hampir semua tokoh di cerita ini kasihan karena berbagai alasan. XD

**Jessica-san : **Sebenarnya kasus Ai dan Conan berbeda dengan kasus kedua temanmu itu. Kedua temanmu itu mojok di tempat yang ramai (sekolah), sementara Conan memojokkan Ai di tempat yang sepi. XD

**Rawr-san : **Ai memang belum begitu suka sama Conan. Maklum, tipenya Ai kan yang kayak Gin atau Subaru gitu, XD. Ai itu mau bikin es teh, terus karena Conan datang dengan pikiran agak rusak, dia mau membuatkan teh hijau hangat buat Conan agar pikiran Conan kembali bener. Tapi karena Conan bilang dia nggak butuh, ya nggak jadi dibuatin. XD**  
><strong>

Waktunya curcol!

Sesuai judul chapter ini, akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga. Ini adalah chapter terpanjang diantara semua chapter cerita ini. Semoga para pembaca yang ingin chapter yang panjang bisa terpuaskan dengan chapter ini. Kalau masih ada pertanyaan, penulis akan berusaha menjawabnya lewat PM dan kalau ada pembaca yang merasa ada adegan yang kurang di dalam cerita ini, penulis mempersilahkan para pembaca sekalian untuk menulis OVA-nya. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpa Batas<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 20 – Akhirnya**

Mata Ai terbelalak melihat Subaru yang dikenalnya selama enam tahun belakangan berubah menjadi orang lain, orang yang mengkhianati Organisasi sekaligus mengkhianati dirinya dan kakaknya, orang yang mengingkari janji yang sudah dibuatnya padanya.

"Kau...," ucap Ai. Dan hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

Subaru kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bungkusan yang dibawanya yaitu sebuket bunga hydrangea berwarna ungu, lalu dia berlutut di depan Ai sambil menyodorkan buket bunga itu kepada Ai tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia tahu Ai baru saja belajar mengenai makna bunga di sekolah saat pelajaran kesenian, jadi Ai pasti tahu apa artinya bunga hydrangea itu.

Profesor Agasa yang melihat semua ini hanya bisa kebingungan. Dia tidak berani membuka mulutnya karena situasi yang begitu tegang.

Ai menatap bunga di tangan Subaru selama beberapa saat. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Dia lalu menoleh ke Conan dan dari ekspresi wajah Conan, dia tahu bahwa Conan sudah tahu bahwa Subaru adalah Rye, bahkan mungkin sejak awal Conan sudah tahu semuanya. Ai pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Jadi itu sebabnya, huh? Itu sebabnya kau menempatkannya di dekatku meskipun aku menolaknya sejak awal. Fans Sherlock Holmes? Lucu sekali,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati dengan sinis.

Setelah terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk selama beberapa saat, Ai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Subaru dan Conan dengan dingin.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tidak mati saja?" ucap Ai dengan nada sedingin es. Setelah itu dia berlalu ke kamarnya sementara Subaru dan Conan hanya bisa merinding dan hati mereka seperti baru saja dihujani pisau es.

Conan dan Subaru tahu bahwa kemarahan Ai kali ini lain dari biasanya dan mereka merasa takut mereka tidak bisa mengatasinya. Ai biasanya akan mengomel kalau dia marah, tapi sekarang Ai hanya mengatakan satu kalimat, yaitu berharap bahwa mereka berdua mati dengan nada sedingin es.

"Aku harus bicara padanya. Kalau dia tidak melampiaskan kemarahannya, hatinya akan semakin terluka dan dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan kita," ucap Conan setelah hening sejenak.

"Iya, kau benar," ucap Subaru kemudian dia menghela nafas.

Conan pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar Ai.

"Jadi, apa ada yang akan menjelaskan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi barusan?" tanya Profesor Agasa sehingga Subaru langsung menoleh pada Profesor Agasa yang dari tadi duduk diam.

Subaru melepaskan topi rajutan dan wig dari kepalanya dan memakai kembali kacamatanya sebelum menceritakan semuanya pada Profesor Agasa.

XXX

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi," ucap Ai dengan dingin saat Conan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sehingga Conan agak mengernyit sedikit. Ai tetap memandang keluar jendela kamarnya meskipun Conan sudah berada di belakangnya. Conan sendiri bisa masuk setelah dia berhasil membuka kunci kamar Ai dengan obeng.

"Ai...," ucapan Conan langsung dipotong oleh Ai.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu atau mendengarkanmu lagi," ucap Ai dengan nada agak meninggi.

Conan menghela nafas kemudian dia mendekati Ai dan memeluk Ai dari belakang. Ai tersentak dan langsung meronta tapi Conan tetap memeluknya dengan erat. Melihat Conan tidak mau melepaskannya, Ai menyikut ulu hati Conan tapi Conan masih tetap bertahan meskipun bagian tubuhnya yang disikut Ai itu terasa sakit sekali.

Conan pun menahan tangan Ai sehingga Ai semakin marah. Dia menginjak kaki Conan dan menendang ke segala arah untuk menyakiti Conan sementara Conan tetap bertahan dan berusaha keras tidak merintih atau berteriak kesakitan.

Akhirnya Ai pun capek sendiri sehingga dia berhenti meronta dan menendang. Nafasnya agak memburu dan air mata mulai mengancam keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Conan pun bersyukur dalam hati ketika Ai berhenti karena tubuhnya benar-benar sakit semua.

"Ai, maafkan aku. Kau boleh menghajarku sesuka hatimu, tapi tolong, jangan mendorongku keluar dari hidupmu dan meninggalkanku sendiri, ya?" ucap Conan.

Mendengar ucapan Conan yang mirip sekali dengan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Subaru padanya, Ai pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan menangis terisak-isak. Conan membalik badan Ai dan memeluk Ai dengan erat sementara Ai menangis di bahunya.

XXX

"Jadi dia benar-benar mencintai kakakku?" tanya Ai setelah Conan menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya dan menceritakan bagaimana Shuichi memalsukan kematiannya dan menjadi Subaru Okiya. Saat itu, mereka berdua sudah berbaring di tempat tidur Ai dengan Ai berada dalam dekapan Conan.

"Mmm, dia sangat mencintai kakakmu dan dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kematian kakakmu," jawab Conan sambil terus membelai rambut Ai.

"_Tapi orang yang dicintainya saat ini adalah kau,"_ lanjut Conan dalam hati.

"_Jadi yang dimaksud dengan istrinya yang sudah meninggalkannya itu kakakku, huh?"_ pikir Ai.

Tiba-tiba Ai merasakan rasa cemburu yang seharusnya tidak dirasakannya. Kakaknya selalu beruntung. Mendapatkan hidup yang normal, punya banyak teman dan dicintai oleh laki-laki sampai seperti itu meskipun sudah lama meninggal. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya.

Ai pun menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas begitu?" tanya Conan.

"Haah, aku rasa aku memang wanita yang tidak beruntung," jawab Ai.

Conan berhenti membelai rambut Ai dan menatap Ai sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja kau adalah wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini," ucap Conan dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Eh?" ucap Ai.

"Kau adalah wanita yang kucintai, jadi tentu saja kau adalah wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini," ucap Conan sambil menatap Ai dengan serius.

Ai deadpan sejenak sebelum tawanya meledak.

"_Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan pacar yang begitu narsis?"_ pikir Ai sambil tertawa.

Conan pun mengerutkan keningnya pada Ai karena dia tidak mengerti kenapa Ai tertawa, meskipun dalam hati dia merasa sangat senang karena dia berhasil membuat Ai tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" tanya Conan dengan nada kesal.

Ai pun segera mengendalikan dirinya dan meredakan tawanya.

"Tidak juga. Aku rasa kau benar. Aku memang wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini," jawab Ai sambil nyengir sehingga kening Conan tambah berkerut.

Ai kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada Conan sehingga kening Conan kembali seperti biasa dan semburat merah tipis mulai menghiasi pipi Conan. Lalu Conan kembali membelai rambut Ai.

"Selamat malam, Ai," ucap Conan.

"Selamat malam," sahut Ai.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Conan bangun dengan kondisi badan yang sakit semua. Dia pun melirik Ai yang masih tidur dalam dekapannya dengan kesal.

"_Dasar wanita ini! Dia lebih mengerikan daripada Ran,"_ gerutu Conan dalam hati.

Conan memang tidak pernah mempelajari bela diri, tapi dia banyak membaca buku tentang gerakan-gerakan dalam bela diri. Makanya dulu, saat dia masih menjadi Shinichi, dia selalu bisa menghindar jika Ran mulai mengayunkan tinjunya atau tendangannya ke arahnya karena dia tahu semua gerakan karate. Sementara Ai sama seperti dirinya, tidak pernah belajar bela diri, jadi tentu saja dia tidak bisa menghindari sikutan atau tendangan Ai yang marah.

"_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa sangat menyukainya,"_ pikir Conan.

Conan kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Ai yang masih tidur. Tiba-tiba rona merah tipis muncul di pipinya saat matanya terkunci pada bibir Ai.

"_Yah, tidak apa-apa kan? Aku pikir ini harga yang pantas untuk membayar rasa sakit yang kurasakan di badanku,"_ ucap Conan dalam hati. Lalu dia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ai.

Ai terbangun dan langsung dikejutkan oleh pemandangan sebuah bibir yang mendekati wajahnya sehingga dia refleks mendorong Conan dengan keras dan membuat Conan jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Conan pun mengerang kesakitan karena tubuhnya yang sakit semua itu menghantam lantai.

"Huh?" ucap Ai yang sudah duduk, dengan bingung sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ai!" seru Conan yang masih terbaring di lantai dengan kesal.

Ai pun menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi sehingga dia bergerak ke tepi tempat tidur lalu menatap Conan dari atas tempat tidur sambil menahan tawa.

"Maaf," ucap Ai dengan ringan.

XXX

Sepulang sekolah, Ai meminta ijin tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub PKK. Dia harus menjernihkan pikirannya dan hatinya lalu memutuskan mana yang terbaik baginya. Dia tidak memberitahu Conan karena dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Ai menelusuri jalan ke sekolah yang biasa dilaluinya bersama Subaru, mengingat kembali rasa aman dan nyaman yang dirasakannya setiap kali dia berjalan bersama Subaru yang selalu menggandeng tangannya. Lalu dia berjalan-jalan ke Taman Beika, tempat dimana dia dan Subaru sering jalan-jalan berdua pada minggu pagi. Setelah itu, dia juga pergi ke tempat-tempat lain di sekitar Beika yang pernah dikunjunginya bersama Subaru.

Tempat terakhir yang dikunjungi Ai adalah Sungai Temuzu, tempat dimana dia menangis setelah patah hati karena Subaru. Ai mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan yang tidak jauh dari tepi sungai lalu dia menatap langit yang berwarna jingga karena matahari akan segera tenggelam.

Ai merasa agak takjub ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia punya lebih banyak kenangan manis dan menyenangkan bersama Subaru daripada bersama kakaknya. Jauh lebih banyak. Seumur hidupnya, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Subaru daripada bersama kakaknya.

"_Dunia ini benar-benar kejam padaku, ya? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah kehidupan di dunia sana jauh lebih baik daripada di sini._

"_Tapi entah kenapa, aku tetap ingin mencoba untuk mencari kebahagiaan di dunia ini. Yah, mungkin karena setiap kali aku ingin pergi ke dunia sana, tempat dimana orang tuaku dan kakakku berada, ada seorang detektif bodoh dan seorang agen FBI penipu yang selalu siap menghalangiku. Mereka berdua itu benar-benar tidak sensitif._

"_Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku juga tidak sensitif?"_ ucap Ai dalam hati.

XXX

"Aku pulang," ucap Ai saat dia masuk ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Saat itu hari sudah gelap.

Conan langsung terlonjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan menghampiri Ai dengan wajah marah. Profesor Agasa pun juga ikut berdiri.

"Darimana saja kau? Kau menghilang begitu saja dari sekolah tanpa memberitahuku. Aku sangat khawatir, tahu?" seru Conan.

"Tenanglah, Shinichi. Yang penting Ai-kun sudah pulang," ucap Profesor Agasa, berusaha menenangkan Conan yang begitu emosional.

Conan mengepalkan tangannya dan agak menundukkan kepalanya sehingga kacamatanya bersinar dan menutupi matanya.

"Aku begitu khawatir. Ketika aku menjemputmu di klub PKK sepulang dari latihan sepakbola, teman-teman klubmu bilang kau ijin dan sudah pulang dari tadi. Aku langsung ke sini, tapi kau tidak ada. Handphone-mu juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa takutnya aku? Aku begitu takut kau pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri karena kejadian semalam. Apa kau tidak mengerti?" ucap Conan dengan penuh emosi.

Ai tersenyum kecil kemudian dia memegang kedua pipi Conan dan mengangkat wajah Conan sehingga Conan kembali menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Sekarang, berhentilah berwajah seperti itu. Itu tidak cocok untukmu," ucap Ai.

Conan langsung memeluk Ai dengan erat.

"Lain kali jangan menakutiku seperti ini lagi, kau mengerti?" ucap Conan.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha," ucap Ai.

"Ai," ucap Conan dengan nada mendesak.

"Apa? Hanya itu yang bisa kujanjikan padamu," ucap Ai dengan santai.

"Dasar wanita menyebalkan!" gerutu Conan. Ai hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Ehem," Profesor Agasa berdehem karena dia merasa tidak dihiraukan.

Conan langsung melepaskan Ai dan menatap Profesor Agasa dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku akan menelepon Subaru-kun. Tadi dia juga sangat khawatir dan langsung pergi mencarimu begitu dia tahu kau menghilang. Dia pasti akan...," ucapan Profesor Agasa langsung terhenti begitu dia menyadari tatapan Conan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

Suasana pun menjadi hening sampai Ai memecahnya.

"Kau harus meneleponnya, Profesor. Kasihan kalau dia terus mencariku padahal aku sudah pulang," ucap Ai sehingga Conan dan Profesor Agasa menatap Ai dengan agak terkejut.

"Iya, aku akan segera meneleponnya," sahut Profesor Agasa.

"Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Ai lalu dia segera melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Conan dan Profesor Agasa saling berpandangan kemudian mengangkat bahu.

XXX

"Conan-kun, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Ai setelah dia dan Conan selesai mencuci piring di dapur setelah makan malam.

"Tentu. Katakan saja," jawab Conan.

"Bisakah aku meminjam kunci rumahmu?" tanya Ai.

"Kau mau meminjam kunci rumahku? Untuk apa?" Conan balik bertanya dengan heran.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Subaru-san, makanya aku membutuhkan kunci rumahmu," jawab Ai.

"Memangnya bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Subaru-san sehingga kau membutuhkan kunci rumahku?" tanya Conan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Ai sambil tersenyum misterius sehingga Conan mengerutkan keningnya pada Ai. "Jadi kau mau meminjamkannya kan?" tanya Ai.

Conan menatap Ai sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ai.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan," jawab Conan. Kemudian dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya dari saku celananya itu. Lalu dia memberikannya pada Ai.

"Terima kasih. Dan satu lagi, tetaplah tinggal di rumah ini sampai aku kembali, oke?" ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

Conan merasa agak keberatan, tapi dia tidak mau lagi mengecewakan Ai, jadi dia harus menuruti semua keinginan Ai kali ini.

"Iya, aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau kembali," ucap Conan.

XXX

Subaru berbaring di tempat tidurnya sementara pikirannya terus melayang kepada Ai. Dia tadi merasa begitu takut saat dia tahu Ai menghilang sepulang dari sekolah. Ditambah lagi Conan berteriak-teriak dengan marah padanya karena semua itu adalah salahnya.

Bukankah lebih baik dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Ai sampai mati? Bukankah dengan begitu dia akan bisa terus bersama Ai selamanya? Tapi lihat apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Dia membongkar identitasnya tanpa berpikir masak-masak tentang akibatnya. Sekarang Ai jadi terluka dan mungkin sangat membencinya sehingga Ai tidak akan mau melihatnya lagi. Dan semua itu juga membuatnya terluka.

"Aku memang merasa lega, tapi apakah itu harga yang pantas untuk semua ini?" tanya Subaru pada keheningan kamarnya.

"Siapa yang tahu," jawab Ai sehingga Subaru kaget dan langsung menoleh.

Subaru melihat Ai berdiri di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil menodongnya dengan pistol dan menatapnya dengan dingin. Dia sudah berteman dengan pistol dalam waktu yang lama sehingga dia tahu bahwa itu bukan pistol mainan. Dia pun bertanya-tanya, darimana Ai bisa mendapatkan pistol sungguhan.

"Tapi aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih lega. Aku akan mengirimmu ke tempat kakakku sehingga kau bisa minta maaf padanya," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum ala Sherry.

Subaru pun segera mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa terkejutnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik? Aku tidak mau kau ditangkap polisi dan dipenjara karena membunuhku," ucap Subaru sehingga Ai tertawa sinis dan dingin.

"Kau selalu begitu. Selalu bersikap manis. Tapi pada akhirnya, kau hanya akan menipuku," ucap Ai sambil menatap Subaru dengan tajam.

Subaru terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sherry. Maaf karena aku sudah mengingkari janjiku padamu untuk melindungi kakakmu. Tapi aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku yang satu ini, janji bahwa aku akan selalu melindungmu. Makanya aku harus memastikan apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik sebelum membunuhku. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu terluka atau menderita karena aku," ucap Subaru.

"Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku bahagia adalah mengirimmu ke tempat kakakku. Selain itu, aku tidak peduli," ucap Ai masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan," ucap Subaru.

"Selamat tinggal, Rye," ucap Ai.

Subaru pun menutup matanya. Inilah akhir dari hidupnya. Dan seperti kebanyakan orang yang hidupnya akan berakhir, dia pun merasa takut meskipun dia sama sekali tidak keberatan mati di tangan Ai. Lalu dia mendengar bunyi letusan pistol, tapi bukan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, melainkan sesuatu yang lembut menepuk wajahnya.

Saat Subaru membuka matanya, dia disambut oleh sebuket bunga tulip mini berwarna putih yang keluar dari moncong pistol Ai sementara confetti bertebaran di sekitar wajahnya. Dia menatap bunga itu dengan linglung, lalu menoleh kepada Ai dengan wajah seperti orang bodoh. Melihat Ai yang menatapnya sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan, membuat Subaru sadar pada apa yang sudah terjadi. Ai mempermainkannya. Lagi. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal dan wajahnya langsung cemberut. Dia bahkan merasa ini lebih buruk daripada mati.

Subaru pun menarik Ai sehingga Ai terbaring telungkup di atas tubuhnya, dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Ai dengan erat sehingga Ai bahkan tidak bisa meronta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku," ucap Ai.

"Kau anak nakal. Nakal sekali. Bagaimana aku harus menghukummu, huh? Katakan padaku. Jadi kau tidak akan nakal lagi," ucap Subaru dengan nada penuh ancaman sehingga membuat Ai agak merinding.

Subaru semakin mempererat pelukannya sehingga Ai merasa sesak.

"Se...sak... Ti...dak... bi...sa... ber...na...fas...," ucap Ai dengan suara terputus-putus.

Subaru yang dari tadi diselimuti rasa kesal dan gemas pada Ai sehingga dia tidak sadar pada tindakannya terhadap Ai, langsung sadar setelah mendengar ucapan Ai dan langsung melonggarkan pelukannya di tubuh Ai. Dia membaringkan Ai di sampingnya dan menatap Ai yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal dengan khawatir.

"_Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku baru saja mencoba membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri,"_ omel Subaru pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ai-chan, maafkan aku. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Subaru dengan cemas.

"Kau... benar-benar... penipu... Jadi... jangan... pernah... berjanji... padaku... lagi...," ucap Ai dengan kesal dan masih dengan suara terputus-putus.

Subaru pun menatap Ai dengan lembut lalu dia membelai rambut Ai.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang penipu. Aku penipu," ucap Subaru. Dan dia harus berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir.

XXX

"Jadi darimana kau mendapatkan pistol ini? Ini pistol sungguhan kan?" tanya Subaru sambil memutar-mutar pistol itu di depan wajah Ai dengan jari telunjuknya setelah dia memindahkan bunganya ke atas meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

Ai masih berbaring telentang di tempat tidur Subaru sementara Subaru berbaring menyamping di sebelah Ai dan menumpu kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya sehingga dia bisa menatap wajah Ai dan Ai bisa menatap wajahnya selama mereka bicara.

"Profesor mendapatkannya dari toko barang antik. Lalu dia memodifikasinya sesuai keinginanku. Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakannya sejak waktu itu," ucap Ai. Kemudian dia teringat saat dia menggunakannya pada Conan dan itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Subaru untuk menebak bahwa korban pertama Ai dengan pistol berpeluru bunga dan confetti ini adalah Conan. Dan itu juga membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Subaru kemudian meletakkan pistol itu di sebelah bunga di atas meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia kembali membelai rambut Ai.

"Kemarin Conan-kun bilang padaku kalau nama aslimu adalah Shuichi Akai," ucap Ai.

"Iya, itu benar. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Subaru.

"Kau pasti mau kembali menjadi Shuichi Akai lagi. Berarti aku harus membiasakan diri memanggilmu dengan namamu yang asli. Akai-san atau Shuichi-san," ucap Ai kemudian dia menatap Subaru. "Akai-san. Shuichi-san," ucap Ai, melakukan percobaan. Keningnya berkerut karena dia merasa aneh memanggil Subaru dengan nama itu.

Subaru pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Ai. Dia berhenti membelai rambut Ai dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Ai. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ai.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah itu, Ai-chan," ucap Subaru sehingga Ai menaikkan alisnya pada Subaru. "Aku akan tetap menjadi Subaru Okiya-nya Ai Haibara sampai kapanpun," lanjut Subaru sambil menatap Ai dengan tersenyum.

"Eh?" ucap Ai dengan mata membesar dan wajah memerah.

"_Kenapa dia kelihatan begitu manis jika wajahnya memerah?"_ keluh Subaru dalam hati karena reaksi tubuhnya terhadap pemandangan di depannya. Dia harus berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Ai.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau mengganti –san dengan –kun, bagaimana?" tanya Subaru.

"Baiklah, Subaru-kun," jawab Ai dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil tersenyum senang.

Ai tidak habis pikir kenapa kemarin dia sempat mengeluh bahwa dia adalah wanita yang tidak beruntung, padahal dia memang wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini, seperti kata Conan.

Tiba-tiba bibir Subaru mendarat di kening Ai sehingga Ai menatap Subaru dengan penuh tanda tanya. Subaru pun tetap tersenyum dengan wajah polos, meskipun dalam hati dia sedang mengomeli dirinya sendiri karena dia kelepasan dengan mencium kening Ai, sehingga Ai akhirnya tidak ambil pusing. Kemudian Ai menyadari sesuatu sehingga wajahnya menjadi kesal, membuat Subaru menatapnya dengan agak takut.

"Tunggu dulu. Yang tadi itu kau berjanji padaku kan? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Jangan pernah berjanji lagi padaku," ucap Ai dengan kesal.

Subaru pun langsung sweatdrop.

XXX

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Conan-kun?" tanya Subaru.

"Baik. Kelihatannya dia sangat mencintaiku dan menyukaiku, dan aku senang bersamanya," jawab Ai.

"Itu bagus sekali," komentar Subaru.

"Tapi kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa begitu menyukaiku. Maksudku, aku kan hanya terlihat sebagai anak perempuan yang hampir berusia 14 tahun," ucap Ai.

"Ya, anak perempuan yang hampir berusia 14 tahun namun sudah kelihatan hot," gumam Subaru.

"Huh? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Ai yang tidak mendengar ucapan Subaru dengan jelas.

"Uh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Subaru dengan tersenyum dan wajah polos. Lalu dia mencela mulutnya dalam hati karena bicara seenaknya.

Ai pun mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku heran kenapa dia bisa sangat mesum begitu kepadaku," lanjut Ai.

"_Yah, aku tidak heran,"_ ucap Subaru dalam hati.

"Apa kau ingin aku memberinya nasehat agar dia tidak mesum lagi padamu?" tanya Subaru.

"Tidak perlu. Dia tidak pernah mendengarkan nasehat orang lain," jawab Ai sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi dia pasti akan mendengarkan 'nasehat'-ku," ucap Subaru sambil menyeringai sehingga Ai tertawa geli.

"Tidak usah. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya jadi jangan khawatir," ucap Ai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Haah, bukankah ini menyenangkan? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol dan kau curhat padaku seperti ini setelah kau menjadi pacar Conan-kun. Sepertinya Conan-kun benar-benar memonopolimu," ucap Subaru sehingga Ai tertawa kecil.

"Itu benar," komentar Ai.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang ceritakan lebih banyak padaku. Kemana saja kalian pergi kencan dan apa saja yang kalian lakukan," ucap Subaru.

"Baiklah," ucap Ai. Dan dia pun mulai bercerita.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Ai terbangun dengan kening berkerut karena dia tidak berada di kamarnya. Dia mencium aroma Subaru dimana-mana sehingga dia sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di tempat tidur Subaru.

"Sepertinya kemarin malam aku ketiduran di sini," gumam Ai sambil bangkit untuk duduk. Kemudian dia menguap.

Tiba-tiba Ai teringat pada Conan dan dia langsung mengerang.

"_Aduh, kenapa aku harus ketiduran di sini sih? Conan-kun pasti akan marah,"_ keluh Ai dalam hati. Dan karena dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kemarahan Conan, dia tidak menyadari Subaru yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Ai-chan, kau sudah bangun? Kenapa kau kelihatan cemas begitu?" tanya Subaru.

Ai pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Subaru dan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi kata-katanya itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya setelah dia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wajahnya langsung memanas sementara matanya bergerak menelusuri tubuh Subaru yang berotot dan terlihat sangat seksi. Dan melihat Ai memandangnya seperti itu, membuat wajah Subaru ikut memanas.

Kemudian Ai sadar dengan kelakuan buruknya itu dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Subaru. Dia mengomeli dirinya sendiri karena dia sudah punya Conan tapi matanya malah belanja ke laki-laki lain.

Subaru yang juga sudah sadar setelah Ai mengalihkan pandangannya, menyeringai dan berniat menggoda Ai.

"Wah, wah, Ai-chan, apa yang baru saja kau lihat? Wajahmu sampai merah begitu," ucap Subaru sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Wajah Ai pun bertambah merah dan dia mulai bergerak menjauhi tepi tempat tidur dimana Subaru duduk, tapi Subaru langsung menyambar tangan Ai dan menarik Ai ke pangkuannya, membuat Ai disuguhi pemandangan dadanya yang bidang dan berotot tepat di depan wajah Ai.

Wajah Ai pun semakin merah dan Subaru tersenyum geli melihat gadis yang wajahnya memerah tanpa kendali di pangkuannya itu. Dia pun memegang dagu Ai dan mengangkat wajah Ai agar dia bisa melihat lebih jelas. Dan dia tidak tahu kalau melihat Ai yang berwajah memerah dan tidak berdaya seperti itu bisa membuatnya gila. Tubuhnya langsung mengeras, termasuk bagian bawah tubuhnya sehingga dia sempat khawatir Ai akan merasakannya karena Ai sedang duduk di pangkuannya.

Subaru langsung melepaskan dagu Ai dan memeluk Ai dengan erat sambil berusaha meredakan gejolak hormonnya. Sementara Ai sendiri terus-menerus memaksa dirinya mengingat Conan dan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya kembali. Tapi itu lumayan sulit mengingat tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Subaru karena Subaru memeluknya dengan erat.

Akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sudah mampu mengendalikan diri mereka masing-masing, meskipun Subaru masih tetap memeluk Ai.

"Terima kasih, Ai-chan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena kau tidak membenciku," ucap Subaru.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa membenci dan mencintai orang secara bersamaan. Lagipula, aku sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak. Jadi aku tidak mau kehilangan apapun lagi. Aku sayang padamu dan kau juga sayang padaku, dan itu sudah cukup bagiku," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

Subaru pun melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga dia bisa menatap wajah Ai.

"Tidak. Aku tidak hanya sayang padamu. Kau adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri dan aku akan selalu menjagamu," ucap Subaru sambil tersenyum. Dan dia sangat terkejut dengan reaksi Ai karena Ai menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Subaru-kun, lagi-lagi kau melakukannya. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengingatkanmu kemarin malam? Jangan pernah berjanji lagi padaku. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Lihat apa yang terjadi ketika kau berjanji padaku...," Ai terus mengomel sementara Subaru sweatdrop.

XXX

"Aku pulang," ucap Ai setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Conan yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu Profesor Agasa karena menunggu Ai pulang langsung terlonjak bangun.

"Oh, apa?" ucap Conan dengan linglung. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada Ai yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu depan dan sedang menatapnya.

"Kau baru pulang, Ai?" tanya Conan sambil mengucek matanya.

"Iya, begitulah," jawab Ai dengan gugup. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke kamarku, sekarang," ucap Ai dan dia langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Namun saat Ai baru sampai di ruang tengah, dia sudah mendengar teriakan Conan yang memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan marah. Ai pun hanya bisa mengerang.

XXX

"Conan-kun, jangan marah lagi," ucap Ai, berusaha membujuk Conan.

Profesor Agasa yang tadi terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Conan, mengungsi ke ruang bawah tanah sambil membawa sekotak sereal dan sekotak susu untuk sarapan, membiarkan pasangan yang sedang bertengkar itu sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu? Kau tidur dengannya semalam padahal kau adalah pacarku," ucap Conan dengan nada marah.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ketiduran. Lagipula aku hanya mengobrol dengannya," ucap Ai.

Conan hanya diam saja dan tetap tidak mau menatap Ai sehingga Ai menghela nafas. Ai pun bergerak mendekati Conan kemudian memeluk Conan dari belakang. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Conan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Conan akhirnya menghela nafas dan menyerah. Dia melepaskan lengan Ai yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu berbalik dan menatap wajah Ai.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar benci pada diriku karena aku tidak bisa marah padamu," ucap Conan sehingga Ai tersenyum.

Conan kemudian menarik Ai ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluk Ai dengan posesif. Dan setelah beberapa lama memeluk Ai, dia menyadari bahwa Ai tidak berbau seperti biasanya. Bau Ai seperti bau sabun Subaru. Conan pun mengerutkan keningnya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ai, apa kau tadi mandi dulu sebelum pulang?" tanya Conan.

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?" jawab Ai sambil balik bertanya dengan bingung. Dan dia langsung mengernyit begitu melihat ekspresi Conan yang seperti setan.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbau sabun miliknya?" teriak Conan.

"Uh, oh...," ucap Ai.

XXX

Conan mencium pipi Ai yang terbaring di tempat tidur sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar Ai. Conan keluar dari rumah Profesor Agasa dan melangkah menuju rumahnya dengan wajah penuh kepuasan, setelah beberapa jam sebelumnya dia terbakar oleh rasa marah dan rasa cemburu.

Sementara itu, Ai yang ditinggalkan Conan dengan baju dan rambut yang berantakan, menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher lalu menutup matanya. Bibirnya berwarna merah dan bengkak, dan terdapat bekas-bekas kemerahan di lehernya. Minggu pagi itu benar-benar pagi yang sangat melelahkan bagi Ai.

"Dia sangat kasar kalau sedang marah. Aku harus membuatnya marah lagi suatu saat nanti," gumam Ai sebelum dia jatuh tertidur.

XXX

"Cherry-nya lebih baik ditaruh di kiri," ucap Conan.

"Seperti ini," ucap Ai setelah menaruh cherry di atas cake-nya sesuai permintaan Conan.

"Iya, di situ," sahut Conan.

"Kalau menurutku, lebih baik cherry-nya ditaruh di kanan, di sebelah gunung coklat itu. Pasti lebih bagus," ucap Subaru sehingga Conan menoleh ke Subaru dengan kesal.

"Hei, peletakan cherry itu kan bagianku. Jadi terserah aku. Kau kan sudah dapat potongan stroberi tadi," ucap Conan.

"Apa? Tadi kau juga cerewet waktu peletakan potongan stroberi," ucap Subaru.

"Itu kan karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana menghias cake dengan bagus," ucap Conan.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Kau tahu sendiri, kau lebih parah daripada aku hampir dalam segala hal," ucap Subaru dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang?" seru Conan dengan marah.

Ai yang dari tadi melihat Conan dan Subaru berdebat pun menghela nafas. Menghias cake yang biasanya hanya berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu jam jika dikerjakan sendiri menjadi berjam-jam karena ada dua laki-laki yang ikut serta.

"Guys, apa kalian sudah selesai? Masih banyak hiasan yang harus kutaruh di cake ini," ucap Ai dengan agak kesal.

Conan dan Subaru pun menutup mulut mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali pada Ai.

"Sekarang, dimana aku harus meletakkan potongan jeruk ini?" tanya Ai.

Conan dan Subaru mulai berpikir sebelum mengatakan pendapat mereka. Dan tentu saja mereka mulai berdebat lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Profesor Agasa ikut bergabung bersama Conan dan Subaru di meja konter dapur.

"Sepertinya seru sekali. Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Tentu saja, Profesor," jawab Ai sambil tersenyum.

Ai mengira semuanya akan semakin lancar dengan adanya orang ketiga diantara Conan dan Subaru, tapi ternyata semuanya tidak seperti yang dia kira. Mereka bertiga mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda-beda sehingga Ai hanya bisa facepalm. Tapi meskipun begitu, Ai akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi suatu saat nanti, karena menghabiskan waktu bersama tiga orang yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini sungguh menyenangkan.

XXX

**Epilog (5 tahun kemudian)**

Pertandingan final antara SMA Teitan menghadapi SMA Touto, yang pada babak pertama berlangsung di bawah guyuran hujan itu, sangat seru dan menegangkan. Kedua tim saling jual beli serangan dan kondisi lapangan yang licin membuat pertandingan sepakbola itu semakin menarik. Sudah ada empat gol yang terjadi dalam pertandingan itu, dua gol bersarang di gawang SMA Teitan, dua gol lagi bersarang di gawang SMA Touto, sementara pertandingan akan segera memasuki masa injury time.

Tiba-tiba stadion bergemuruh oleh suara suporter SMA Teitan ketika Conan mencetak gol ketiga untuk timnya dan menjadikan timnya unggul tepat di menit ke-90. Setelah itu tidak ada gol lagi yang terjadi sepanjang masa injury time sehingga tim sepakbola SMA Teitan memenangkan pertandingan tersebut.

Saat wasit meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan, Conan langsung berlari menghampiri Ai yang menunggunya di pinggir lapangan sambil tersenyum. Conan langsung mengangkat Ai sehingga Ai langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Conan karena terkejut. Kemudian Conan berputar dengan gembira.

"Kita menang, Ai. Kita menang," seru Conan.

Ini adalah pertandingan terakhir Conan bersama klub sepakbola SMA Teitan karena sebagai anak kelas 12, dia harus pensiun karena harus bersiap-siap menghadapi ujian nasional. Dia sangat gembira karena dia mengakhiri karirnya dengan gol kemenangan untuk timnya dan timnya menjadi juara.

Kemudian Conan berhenti berputar dan menurunkan Ai namun tetap memeluk pinggang Ai dengan erat. Lalu dia mencium bibir Ai. Wajah orang-orang yang ada di sekitar situ, yaitu rekan-rekan setim Conan, pelatih dan offical tim pun langsung memerah melihat kejadian tersebut, meskipun sebenarnya mereka sudah biasa melihat kemesraan pasangan itu.

"Ugh, rasa lumpur," komentar Ai setelah Conan mengakhiri ciumannya.

Conan pun hanya menanggapinya dengan nyengir.

Saat Conan melepaskannya, Ai langsung merasa kesal melihat bajunya yang berlumur lumpur.

"Dasar bodoh! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada bajuku," omel Ai.

"Maaf, maaf. Pulanglah dulu untuk ganti baju dan membuatkanku makanan. Malam ini, aku hanya ingin makan makanan buatanmu. Aku akan segera pulang setelah penyerahan piala dan medali," ucap Conan.

"Baiklah," ucap Ai masih dengan wajah cemberut.

Conan kemudian memberi ciuman singkat di pipi Ai dan nyengir pada Ai seperti orang gila sehingga Ai tidak bisa terus-menerus cemberut dan kembali tersenyum.

"_Sepertinya dia senang sekali,"_ ucap Ai dalam hati sambil tersenyum saat dia melangkah pergi dari lapangan hijau sementara Conan sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Saat Ai berjalan pulang, sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di sampingnya. Lalu kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka dan wajah Ran muncul dari baliknya. Saat itu Ran dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah setelah berekreasi ke pemandian air panas bersama suaminya, yaitu Makoto, dan putra mereka yang masih berusia tiga tahun, yaitu Takeshi, dan dia menawari Ai untuk mengantar Ai pulang.

Pada awalnya Ai agak sungkan karena bajunya kotor dan berlumpur. Dia tidak mau mengotori mobil keluarga Ran, tapi Ran memaksa dan Makoto bahkan meminjamkan jaketnya sehingga Ai akhirnya menerima ajakan mereka. Selama perjalanan, Ai pun bermain dengan Takeshi yang kelihatannya sangat menyukainya sambil bercerita tentang kemenangan tim sepakbola SMA Teitan.

XXX

"Aku pulang," ucap Conan sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ai pun keluar dari dapur untuk melihat Conan dan melihat penampilan Conan yang masih sama seperti waktu di lapangan sepakbola, Ai langsung mendorong Conan ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Katanya kau akan segera pulang?" tanya Ai.

Conan melepas medali emas yang dipakainya lalu mengalungkannya pada leher Ai sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau kesepian kalau tidak ada aku?" Conan balik bertanya sambil nyengir.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan mulutmu yang cerewet itu, kau tahu?" jawab Ai sambil nyengir juga.

"Oi! Oi!" ucap Conan sehingga Ai tertawa kecil.

"Ayo cepat buka bajumu. Nanti kau masuk angin," ucap Ai sambil mengambil handuk untuk Conan di rak handuk yang ada di dekat kamar mandi sementara Conan membuka kaosnya.

Saat Ai kembali memandang Conan untuk menyerahkan handuk, matanya membesar dan wajahnya mulai memanas begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Conan pun menaikkan alisnya karena Ai tiba-tiba terdiam dan tidak segera menyerahkan handuknya.

"Ai, kau kenapa? Mana handuknya?" tanya Conan sehingga Ai mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Conan.

"Conan-kun, sejak kapan kau jadi seksi begini?" tanya Ai dengan polos dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Ai memang tidak pernah lagi melihat Conan bertelanjang dada sejak mereka masuk SMA.

"Ap-apa?" seru Conan sementara wajahnya langsung memerah. Mendengar Ai mengatakan hal itu dengan polosnya membuat jantung Conan berdebar sangat kencang.

Conan sudah berusia 18 tahun sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dia tetap aktif bermain sepakbola sampai sekarang sehingga otot-ototnya lebih bagus daripada otot-otot Shinichi yang berhenti bermain sepakbola ketika masuk SMA karena ingin lebih fokus menjadi detektif.

Saat Conan melihat Ai menatap dada dan perutnya yang telanjang dengan penuh minat, Conan pun menyadari bahwa saat ini Ai sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya sehingga dia tidak perlu merasa tidak aman lagi sekarang. Dan itu membuatnya menyeringai lebar.

Conan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ai dan menarik Ai mendekat sehingga Ai kembali menatap wajahnya dengan wajah semakin merah. Conan benar-benar menyukainya.

"Apa kau mau merayakan ulang tahunmu sebulan lebih awal? Profesor dan Subaru-san baru akan pulang larut malam nanti," ucap Conan dengan senyum licik menghiasi bibirnya.

Ai menatap wajah Conan selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah orang yang sangat sabar, Edo-chan," ucap Ai sehingga wajah Conan agak memerah karena Ai memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya.

Kemudian Ai mengecup dada Conan sebelum melingkarkan handuk di leher Conan dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Conan. Setelah itu, dia melangkah pergi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Conan merasa dadanya yang barusan dikecup Ai terbakar dan dia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari ulang tahun Ai bulan depan, hari dimana Ai resmi menjadi miliknya.

**Tamat.**


End file.
